Beginnings of a dream
by kimikomsy
Summary: Luffy first encounter with pirates goes quite a bit differently and a lot more tragically. He learns through pain, tears and blood what the quote "that whoever fights monsters should see to it that he in the process does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." really means. Different df with a younger and darker Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note Please read:**

 **This is and will be AU; Luffy will be different and yeah he will have a different Devil Fruit and he Will be overpowered sometimes but the world of One Piece will still be mostly the same. Later there might be elements from other animes. I don't think I need to say it but I don't own One Piece. I added of course some of my OC characters for the mix. This story will only cover the beginnings so it takes place before Luffy even set's sail. There will be cute fluffy moments and of course some violence, gore and stuff. If you don't like it don't read. Again English in not my first language. If you have any questions leave them as reviews or message me.**

* * *

In chaos theory, the butterfly effect is the sensitive dependence on initial conditions in which small change in one state of a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state.

~.~

The small boy cried out in pain as he was kicked again and then tossed inside a cage. He felt so powerless. His little body full of black and blue angry bruises. Blood was slowly dripping from his chin. His throat was dry and couldn't even mutter out a curse. He wanted to scream and cry but he was too weak, too small to do anything. But how he wanted to hurt and curse in turn those who hurt him, to hell and back but more than anything else wanted to curse himself for being so weak and useless. The doors opened again, he didn't need to look up from where he was to know who those footsteps belonged to.

"Ah-ah… they did a good number on you again." The blue haired man shook his head as came close to the cage and knelled before him. Just as he did almost every day since they brought him upon this blasted ship. And then he did the exact same thing as the day before. He opened the cage and gently scooped him out of there and put him onto a table nearby. He would have protested but he was in too much pain even so he let out a painful grunt as the man touched his ribs.

"I'm going to have to remove your shirt." He shook his head but the man continued gently. "Don't worry I'm a doctor." Yes he looked like a doctor and that was part of the problem. The man could be described as quite handsome with a shoulder-length hair tied in a low ponytail and bright brown almost orange eyes which he first found weird almost creepy. But eventually he came to found them cool, together with the black nails, and mostly everything about the man. Like the small tattoo under the man's collar that was composed by a blue diamond, a red heart, green club and a black spade or the tribal ones on his upper arm. The child looked at the man weirdly. The man was overall good looking, not too tall maybe a bit feminine compared to his grandpa and other manly mans he knew. Yet he was quite strong, as the black muscle t-shirt showed his body off and judging by the way he lifted him up so effortlessly. He wore matching jeans and a bright almost neon blue utility belt. The man had a simple silver necklace with a pendant that resembled four cards stuck together and black earrings in both his ears. The guy didn't look quite scary all thanks to his lazy and apathetic smile, or the always present candy he was munching on but there was that one thing that scared the boy, the white creepy mad doctor over-coat. Well doctors were scary to any 5 year old and Luffy was no exception. The child whimpered slightly as the doctor took off his shirt and continued with the examination.

"Well the good news is that they are not broken the bad news… they are definitely bruised." The blue-head said as he gently touched the kid's ribcage. "I can give you some painkillers and I have some ointments here somewhere-" the man said as he looked around his bag in haste. Luffy studied the weird man with a raised eyebrow. The man never hurt him quite the opposite. The blue haired man visited him, taught him cards, brought him food and even treated his injuries.

"Aha! Jackpot-" The man grinned happily as he found what he was looking for. Luffy looked at the man questioningly through the adult only scratched his head sheepishly at the outburst before he got back to his work. He carefully applied the ointment on the bruises then looked at wound on his head, the bleeding stopped already since it wasn't more than a scratch but it would do no good to let it get infected.

"This might hurt a bit… Bear with me it won't take long." The boy nodded and hissed slightly as the antiseptic touched the wound. "There… all done. Now let's look at the healing wounds." The man said as he took off the bandages on the boy's left hand. There were some cuts on the forearm but they weren't too deep. The man shook his head as he looked down at Luffy's fingers, someone most have stepped on his fingers hard enough to break the bones in his hand. Since the boy was young he will heal, still there was a small chance that the boy will never be able to use his left hand properly. It was impossible to say at the moment if his injury affected the nerves or not with the equipment he had. He tried to heal and lessen the damage but he could only do so much.

"Well for now no injury is worsened. They heal quite nicely actually." He said encouraging to the boy who only give him a tired look. The man shook his head. "You know this is partly your fault. I told you so many times to just stop being so rebellious-" Now that earned him a glare. "You're just a kid you know? You don't have to be so stubborn."

"So … you (cough) w-want me to (cough)…" The doctor took out a flask with water as he listened to the boy talk. "to just accept… being a (cough cough) slave?" The boy finished while glaring at the other through he drunk greedily the water from the flask held to his mouth.

"No. But you have to admit it there's not much you can do about it. If you would stop being so rebellious then you would save yourself from a great amount of pain and work from me. You have been dealt a bad hand, kid, just accept it." The man finished saying with a grin as the other only hardened his glare.

"No way." Luffy said without missing a beat.

"Troublesome." The man sighed with a resigned air and took out lollipops from his bag and give one to Luffy while he himself sit down beside the table and devoured his own sweet treat. The boy felt asleep shortly, the vicious beating and the medication finally catching up with the kid. The man sighed again, he did that many times nowadays. Just a few minutes later the cabin doors opened. Their captain finally graced them with his presence.

"Che the little bastard's asleep." He was a pretty tall and imposing figure. With a ruffled brown hair and dark eyes and same colored circles around his eyes. Dressed in non-descriptive threads, with a long red 'captain cape' thrown over his back and a mean smile on his lips.

"He knocked himself out. He must have been pretty tired after all the beatings he took." The blue-head said with a pointed look.

"Don't give me that look Kaze you know it's his fault. Little shit will not stop yapping his flank not to mention the boys are getting antsy too. This way they get to blow some steam off."

"By beating up a kid?!"

"He's not just a kid! He's Garp's grandchild. The bastard imprisoned my brother. You know how Franky is. He won't survive Impel Down. And I will damned if I don't get back for that. That puppet might have as well killed him with his own hand."

"I'm sorry for your brother. I really am you know that but this isn't what we wanted. Can you even remember why we set sail. Why I joined your crew? Because I'm sure is hell it wasn't for beating up helpless kids. Listen, we will find Garp… "

"And what? Let him arrest us too?"

"We can find another way, please. Lucian… listen let's not do this. We aren't this kind of man."

"We are pirates. That's the kind of man we are."

"Being a pirate doesn't make you less of a man. Your choices make you."

Lucian punched the wall barely missing Kaze's face, his hand leaving a dent behind. "I am what I am. If you can't follow your captain's orders you might as well leave. I don't need anyone like that on this ship."

"You mean someone with principals left." The ship doctor retorted not a bit impressed by the act of violence the other was displaying .

"Call it whatever you want Kaze. I'M DONE." The man shut the door with a loud Thud. The blue haired man glared at the floor, before looking at his patient who was still sleeping dead to the world. They were one week away from the place set up as the trade place. He hoped and kept hoping that his captain will see reason but there was no reason to delude himself anymore. Losing his brother changed the man he respected too much. No even before, his trusted friend changed over the years, slowly turning into something he couldn't recognize.

He gathered his things before scooping the sleeping boy into his arm. Luffy snuggled close to the warmth. The man sighed as child hugged him in his sleep. He wanted to put the kid back in his cage to his 'bed'. They were just some rugs actually but it will be warmer than sleeping on a cold table. He tried to move but that would wake up the brat and he didn't want to risk it. On the other hand sitting like this would be really uncomfortable. No question he will have a sore neck and back later on. "So freaking troublesome …" he mumbled yet he didn't move.

~.~

Luffy slept for almost 3 hours. As he begun to return to lands of the consciousness, he couldn't help but press closer to the warmth. Until that let out a sigh.

"Wake up brat!" come the grumpy voice. He turned away with a quiet but firm "No" and buried his head in the warm thing that he could identify now as the doctor's arm before someone pinched his nose. "Come on, I know you're awake."

"Buaah!" Luffy gulped down the air gratefully as he sit up while sending a dark glare to the doc. "Why did you do that? Do you want to kill me? Ow-ow-ow"

"Let me guess you forgot about your ribs? Don't move so abruptly. As for your question you do realize you can always breathe through your mouth." Judging by the small kids expression he clearly forgot. Kaze couldn't help but snicker. "You forgot! Bpt… Haha you're really stupid aren't you?"

"Oi!" Luffy shouted but couldn't really retaliate while the strange man just continued to laugh clearly amused. "You're laughing too much!" He shouted shark-teeth in full display.

"... well …that aside" The man finally composed himself. "I will send someone with food, but I have to leave now."

"I have to… go back to that cage?" He give the man the most potent puppy eyes he could muster. The man if shaken didn't show it, not even when small tear drops begun to shine in Luffy's eyes.

"Come on you know the drill. Besides not like I'm doing it cuz I want to."

"Then don't do it."

"Sorry kid. I can't. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"P-please mister…"

"Come on brat. Now." Kaze said a bit more forcefully, Luffy only nodded. He approached the cage gathering his courage to step into. The bluenet didn't push him but waited patiently for him to step inside before closing and locking the door. "Sorry kid. I'll see you later okay? I'll bring some card games too…" The man said apologetically before he seemed to remember something and quickly searched his pockets. "Here. Just don't let anyone see them," He quickly dropped them in Luffy's small hands. "They'll get jealous." He added with a wink before leaving him alone in the dark and cold room. The boy blinked before he looked at his hand full of candies.

~.~

Lucian grinned as he dragged the boy toward his cabin. He just talked to a noble that was really interested in the brat. The meeting point was a small island just in North Blue, a week away from where they docked right now. But of course there was something that had to happen before they sealed the deal. He showed the screaming and kicking boy into the room.

"Shut it brat." Luffy collided with the floor with a painful Thud his wounds were aching again but he chose to ignore them. Instead he fixed a dark glared at the man.

"Here. Eat your food." Luffy looked at the man skeptically. Why did the man bring him here? He eyed the food that was placed before him, when was the last time he had a good meal? The boy truly couldn't remember; he hastily wiped away the droll that dripped off his chin, there was a small voice that advised him to be cautious, but he ignored it. He couldn't care if the food was poisoned, he was just too hungry and it just smelled too good. He made everything disappear in a few seconds.

The man looked at Luffy disgusted. Did the kid even breathe? He shook his head it didn't really matter. "Here don't forget your dessert."

Luffy looked at the weird looking fruit placed before him. It resembled an apple… only the color was wrong, actually many things were wrong about the fruit. It was blue of all colors an apple should be, blue surely wasn't it, it also had white actually it looked like silver, and black swirls, talk about weird but still the weirdest things was still small glow it give off. "Fruits aren't dessert."

"Shut up and just eat it."

Luffy looked at the fruit weirdly but complied. He wasn't to turn off food, even more he promised that he won't ever be picky. He took the fruit in his hand and got a bit weirded out. He expected it to feel cold hard and smooth yet it was warm, and definitely not hard, it was more like an orange, and it had a fur. Okay that may have been an exaggeration yet still, it had small almost invisible hair that he only noticed because the fruit was in his hand. He decided not to think too much about it and just simply took a big bite out of it.

"Blleahh!" He said as soon as he swallowed it. It tasted really nasty. "This is disgusting…" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Suck it up and eat it. If you leave even a bit you won't get food tomorrow." Luffy's gone so many days without food that he was sure one more won't do that much damage, not to mention he still had some of the candy the doctor left him with. "…and no Kaze either."

"Who's Kaze?" the boy asked dumbly while tilting his head to the side.

"Kaze is the doctor that took care of you and your injuries."

Luffy gulped once as he prepared himself before taking another bite of the bad-tasting fruit. The blue haired man was the only one who actually was nice to him on this ship. He even though him how to play cards, he wanted to meet him again. He fought back his gag reflex and gulped down the food as fast as he could.

Lucian smiled in foul way. The brat was worth 5 million without the devil's fruit. But if the kid eat the Devil Fruit his buyer was willing to pay 15 million beri. Talk about worth it. He didn't only manage to get revenge on Garp but get his hands on some money.

"I… d-don't feel so g-ood…" the boy said softly as he felt the whole room move round and round. The captain cursed slightly before telling one of his men to take the brat back to his cage and for someone to call Kaze.

~.~

Kaze was still sitting beside the kid's cage, it had been almost two days now. He let out a loud yawn, then blinked sleepily. Luffy was running a high fever, so he decided to stay with the brat so he could keep an eye on him. He turned around just to find the boy missing, the man looked around frantically when a small mew interrupted him.

"You got to be kidding me…" The man said as he looked down at the small kitten tangled in a blanket. He scooped out the black kitten and asked feeling a bit stupid as he talked to a cat. "Luffy?" The kitten nodded, the man begun laughing while the feline give him an annoyed look.

"… sorry, pft… hahahaha" The cat tried to scratch his face but he couldn't reach it. He pouted which made the man laugh even harder. "This is great… " the feline's eyes seemed to glow green which made the doc blink twice in wonder. Dark golden eyes started back at him while the cat's tail moved annoyed from one side to another. Must have been a trick of the light. "You angry cuz I picked you up?" The cat give him a small glare so he must have been dead on. "But this is good…" He saw the questioning look in the small feline's eye so he took a candy out of nowhere and unwrapped it as he begun explaining.

"You must wonder how this happened. I'll explain so pay attention. Do you remember the strange fruit the captain made you eat?" The cat nodded and he continued to explain while he moved the candy around in his mouth. "Is called Devil Fruit. Anyone who eats a devil fruit losses their ability to swim, they become hammers in water" seeing the cat so down he quickly added "but in exchange they gain a unique ability. Devil Fruits are divided in three categories. Paramecia devil fruit users gain superhuman physical abilities or traits. For example the strongest man in the world eat the Gura Gura no mi, which made him able to create shock wave that could result in earthquakes even tsunamis. If Paramecia are the most common, then Logia is the rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes. Users of Logia can turn themselves into an element. For example a troublesome man who eat the Hie Hie no mi can turn himself and create ice wherever he wants. Do you understand?" The cat give him a small nod.

"Good because the last category is very important . The Zoan those who ate this type of Devil Fruit gain the ability to turn into an animal… like you. Judging by the way you look you ate the Neko Neko no mi." The cat let out a small growl. "Zoan was always my favorite category. You should be able to turn into an animal hybrid form too you know. Anyway Zoan fruits aren't based solemnly on common animals. I heard that someone out there could turn himself into a dinosaur, and even a mythological creatures. But the mythological Zoan fruits are rarer even then Logias. " The cat's eye opened in wonder as the feline imagined how could he would look like a gigantic lion or gryphon. Then he remembered he was a small cat and frowned before he begun to purr… wait purr? Luffy moved his head away before he gave the man a hard glare.

"Sorry… " The man said sheepishly as he took his hand back. "…I just couldn't help it… anyway you should probably try and turn back." The cat hesitantly jumped from the man's arms to the floor and blinked slightly as he looked at his f… paws. He walked around a bit, it felt strange yet it was surprisingly easy to move around, his body felt light. Luffy looked around him and… why did everything had to be so damn big. He mewed softly and the man raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what Luffy wanted. The feline mewed again this time more irritated and insistent.

"… are you trying to ask me how to turn back?" The cat nodded while Kaze sighed. "I don't really know kid. Just try to imagine yourself turn back to normal." The cat looked at him but the man only shrugged. "I never eat a devil fruit I have no idea how to turn back." The cat actually sighed before it closed its eyes and seemed to begun growing making the man gape and drop his candy. Brilliant blue mist seemed to dance around the feline as it grow before it turned back to Luffy.

"Hah I did it!" The boy shouted happily not realizing that he still had the cat ears or the tail. The boys eye seemed to glow golden in the dark with black slit pupils and from a closer look his eyelids seemed to be colored black, with a silvery edge.

"Luffy… how did you do that?"

"What?!" The boy asked curiously.

"… I think you're not just a simple house cat."

"Eh?"

"… Is possible that you eat a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit."

"But I'm still just a kitty." The boy said pouting, he found his power quite lame no matter what Kaze said.

"There are many types of cats. For example Gotokoneko, Bakeneko, Hellcats, Kasha you could be even a Cheshire."

"What are those?"

"Mah I will tell you later, what you need to know that you're a very cool cats. Just like a lion or panther." The boys eyes shined in joy as Kaze only laughed slightly. The boy was too easy to understand. "Now Luffy there is something important you need to know beside to avoid large masses of water." Said boy's fluffy neko ears perked up which the man found quite adorable. He coughed embarrassed before continuing. "You should never ever eat another Devil Fruit."

"Why not? If I could turn into more than a kitty it would be awesome!" The boy shouted excited while his tail moved to and fro.

"You can't if you eat another fruit you will die."

Luffy's eyes teared up and begun shouting. "I don't want to die!" It was annoying… Kaze's eyebrow twitched as he watched him for a few seconds before he hit the boy on the head; it was the fastest way to stop the boy's ramblings.

"Idiot… you won't die, you just have to stay away from Devil Fruits." The boy hit his fist in his open palm.

"Oh!" he said in a manner that would have made you think someone just explained him the world's biggest mystery.

"You're pretty stupid ain't you?"

"Shut up!" the man tried not to laugh Luffy was trying to glare yet the fluffy tail and cute cat-ears made it look like a pout, it was truly adorable.

"Well that aside, you will have to keep this a secret. It maybe your only chance to escape."

"Escape?"

"You don't want to be a slave do you?"

~.~

"How's the brat Kaze?" Luccian asked as he took a big bite from his food.

Kaze smiled before moving his fork around the almost empty plate "Better. By the time we land he'll be fine."

"Hmm." Lucian nodded as he looked at his glass of vine. "So what happened?"

"I would say the boy is going through some kind of change…"

"Sure… any idea what his abilities are?"

"His body is giving off some weird mist… that's all for now."

"Alright keep me updated."

"Aye, aye captain." Kaze said before he walked away leaving the tableware behind; let the scrubs do the chores.

"Hey you." Lucian called out two pirates eating a table over.

The older and louder of the two jumped slightly "Y-yes… captain?"

"Keep an eye on him."

"You don't think Kaze would betray us?" the younger asked in disbelief.

"For a marine brat nevertheless…" the other nodded while Luccian grimaced as he refilled his glass.

"I hope he won't…"

~.~

"Brat you need to learn how to lie." Kaze said with a deadpan expression.

"What?"

"I don't know when Luccian or one of his goons will come here. If they realize I've been lying all this time you won't have a chance to escape. So let's try it, tell me a lie."

The boy did and the doctor ended up face palming. God he had his work cut out.

~.~

It was one of the nights Kaze was 'taking care' of Luffy when the question finally crossed the boy's mind.

"Kaze… why do you know so much about Devil Fruits?"

"That's a long story…"

Luffy didn't give up, his neko ears were tilted toward the doctor in concentration, only the end of his tail moved slightly making Kaze sweat-drop. Was the boy trying to will him with only his eyes? He was sure now… the boy was becoming more dangerous with every day. And he wasn't talking about the boy's strength but… the boy could probably take over the world with his cuteness. Those big wide golden eyes that shined with naivety and innocence, that wide boyish grin that just made him look childish only added to his charm, his black hair that looked like the softest thing that ever existed… yeah the kid was dangerous alright.

"I was a spoiled kid…" Kaze started his story. "… I had big sister, God she was annoying. She was always yapping away on how I need to grow up and get a job and all that." The doctor smiled fondly at the memory as he touched his pendant." I didn't listen… not once I rather play cards at the bar… I don't know how my sister got involved with this guy. Our captain's little brother… we were a troublesome bunch but she was level headed and kept us grounded … then one night I swindled this guy of everything he had, even his pants…" The man grinned while Luffy chuckled. "Then he said one more game, the idiot. Anyway he said he had something that was worth more than everything I won all together. He should have known he had no chance against me… You know what is the definition of insanity?" The small boy shook his head. "Doing the same damn thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome."

"So he lost."

"Finally!" Kaze shouted proudly "…my effort wasn't in vain. Something finally came alive in that dead brain of yours!" while wiping away tears of happiness. "Ah so this is what a miracle means!"

"Shut up BakaKaze!" the boy huffed annoyed. "… so what happened?" Luffy asked finally which made the man sigh.

"He lost of course and I won… Can you guess what I won?"

"… money?"

"Nope."

"Treasure?"

"No…"

"…Mhhmm" the male could see stream come out from the boy's head.

"Just don't hurt yourself thinking." The man said half joking, because you might never know what the boy could do.

"… Oh meat?" The boy asked with saliva dripping off his chin.

"… Idiot… only you consider meat more important than money. I won a devil fruit."

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh; anyway I got the fruit but I didn't want to eat it… I didn't even believe in it to be honest... I was careless and left it in my kitchen. My sister she …eat it."

"She most have been hungry… those things taste nasty." Luffy said adding a 'bleah' to the end.

The man chuckled somehow sadly. "Saying that you have to eat the whole fruit to get the power is just a myth."

"Meat?"

"M-Y-T-H not meat. It means that is a story that's practically …well is a lie." It was the easiest way to explain it to the kid.

"That's mean. Why would someone do that?"

"That's how they explained some phenomena that people couldn't find a logical explanation to. For example why does it thunder?"

"Because… someone in the sky is shooting a canon." Kaze begun laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Jii-chan…"

"Of course… Garp would… well you see that's a myth… I guess."

"Ehh?" The boy looked like someone killed his dog.

"The truth is thunder is caused by lighting. Is actually a sonic boom cause by the pressure and the temperature of the-" Kaze continued explaining. "Got that?"

"So it's a mystery cloud." The doctor fell over anime style.

"Yeah… I guess it is… anyway because people back in the days didn't know what the thunder was they came up with lies. Like the God's are angry, or that a gigantic bird is flying in the sky and the thunder is the sound his wings make."

"So there is no birdie?"

"Sorry kid… that's just a myth…" The boy looked saddened.

"What about Santa?"

"…he… he's real." Like he could say Santa isn't real to a child. He may be a pirate but he wasn't that cruel.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"That's so cool!"

"Sure. Santa's really cool…" he said while a small ticking vein mark appeared on his forehead. "…how the hell did we get here?" The child blinked innocently at him which made him cave in. The kid was too cute to yell at, too stupid too… it wasn't worth the effort. "Do you want to know what happened with my sister?"

"I wanted to know how you know so much about Devil Fruits, but I guess that's okay too." Luffy replied cheekily.

"You brat… I said this story because this is the reason I know so much about them. You know… the body of those who eat a devil fruit is slightly different than the other peoples… Take you for example… your wounds are healing much faster than they normally would."

"That's because I eat lots of meat!" The boy said with a grin just to get hit on the head. "…alright shutting up." Luffy said nursing the bump on his head.

"…Is not because of the meat is because of the fruit. But as I said devil fruit users have certain weaknesses. Like how rubber for example is immune to electricity or fire is weak against water, ice against flame… " the boy nodded and the doctor continued. "… when people found out my sister ate a Devil Fruit they saw her different. They hurt her. I tried to help her but I didn't know what to do… I searched for a doctor that would even just take a look at her… and when I finally found one… he told me he couldn't help… I had to watch her die slowly in front of me… because no one knew how to treat her or they didn't want to…"

"I'm sorry…" Luffy's cat ears were flat against his head and his tail hung lifeless behind the boy. "… I didn't want to make you sad… or upset…"

"You didn't… I don't talk too much about her… It still hurts you know. But this is the reason I know so much about Devil Fruits, the reason I became a doctor."

"But why did you become a pirate?"

"I wanted to be free." He snickered slightly. "I wouldn't have resisted a week at the marines. I hate people telling me what to do… Did you know they say… wealth, fame, power the man who acquired everything in this world, the pirate King, Gold Roger. The final words that were said at his execution started the era known as Great Age of Pirates. They said he smiled… he was free, even in chains he was the freest man in the world. Not even death could take that away. That's why when I die… I want to have a freaking smile on my face… which says fuck you world I lived just like I wanted. I regret nothing!"

Luffy had starts in his eyes. "Cool…"

"Mah… that's all talk after all."

"It is?"

"Of course. When the reaper comes after me I probably pee my pants and hide in a closet."

"Eh? Coward!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not! Besides who are you to talk? I bet you will cry and scream for mommy!"

"I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"Shut up I won't!" They continued to bicker until Kaze realized he was having an argument with a kid and bashed his head against the wall. That of course made Luffy laugh because it was both funny and because he knew he won.

~.~

One week ended quickly and before Luffy knew he was brought again to captain's quarter. Kaze was beside him, supporting him from the background.

"Show me your ability brat." Lucian said grumpily. Kaze nodded and Luffy hold out his hand, he was practicing for the last week how to control his powers and hide his neko features. He had to be really careful, because he had the tendency to slip into his hybrid form when he was comfortable. He took a deep breath and tried to summon the mist that always appeared around him whenever he changed. It was quite hard. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated only on the mist, trying hard to stop himself from changing.

"So this is it?" Lucian asked as he examined the brilliant blue mist that surrounded the kid's hand. "What does it do?"

"I donno… didn't had time to examine it in deep." The man said with a shrug. "Beside who cares as long as it's obvious the boy has a power the guy will pay for it."

"If you say it like that." The captain nodded. "Get him cleaned and into some nice cloths. We will meet his new master after all."

Luffy had to hold a hiss back, happily Kaze grabbed him and forced him to walk away. "Stay calm…" the man whispered as they walked away. "… don't let your features show or will be in a pinch." Luffy nodded and calmed himself best as he could. Kaze took him to the medical bay, which was his area on the ship. He give the boy some cloths to change into before he ushered him into the bath. Luffy glared at the water like it personally offended him the whole time.

1st he was a kid. He would rather do anything than take a shower. 2nd he was a Devil Fruit user, water made him feel powerless and 3rd he was a feline… a cat. Cats hate water…

"Hurry up already." Kaze said annoyed from behind the door.

"I hate you…" Luffy said while he approached the tub still glaring at the water.

"Yes, yes… I know." The man replied with a chuckle.

After 10 minutes which felt like an eternity Luffy finished his shower and got dressed into the stupid cloths Kaze gave him. They were obviously modified to suit him, not that he cared.

"I'm finished." Luffy said and Kaze opened the door and begun laughing. "Shut up Bakaze!"

"That's a new one." Luffy looked away with a huff that made him look even more adorable. His shiny and soft hair was still damp and so was the boy's cat ear and tail. The white-dress shirt was too big for him, even after being modified and made the boy seem lost in it. The blue pants that were supposed to stop around his knee reached until the boy's mid-calf; happily the man had enough foresight to give the boy a belt.

"More importantly Bakaze what am I supposed to do with this?" Luffy asked holding in his hand a blue long fabric.

"You tie it around your head."

"Why?"

"What would happen if you get angry, startled or annoyed?"

"Oh… my ears."

"Yeah. If your new master founds out about them you're toast. That's why…" he tied the head-kerchief tightly so even if the boy's ear popped out they would be tied down and won't get seen. The boy's tail were hidden in the boy's pants but the ears were harder to hide. "Listen no matter what will happen in the future you will have to just bare it. Promise me?"

"…I promise."

"There will be definitely a chance, but don't be too hasty. If you try to escape and fail they will tighten their security. You will have to wait, wait for the chance… wait until you are 100% sure you can get away. I will wait for you no matter how matter how long I'll have to. Every night, I will wait so don't worry about that."

Luffy nodded. "Pinky promise?" He asked as he holding out his little finger and the man thought that he will get cavities, the little boy was just so sweet.

"Pinky promise." The man said hooking his finger around the boy's, and damn that bright smile could power an entire city.

"Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara Hari sen bon nomasu Yubi kitta!" (Let's make a pinky promise, and if (you) tell a lie you must swallow 1000 needles. It's a promise! ) both of them song in synch. Luffy grinned in happiness while Kaze smiled at the kid fondly before they both felt a burning sensation around their little finger. Luffy's blue mist turned black and wrapped itself around their finger before burning into their skin, the mark left resembled a ring of sorts with a cross sign in the side. It made both of them raise an eyebrow at the strange phenomena.

"Cool I have a tattoo just like yours." The kid shouted happily while the man smiled gently.

"Don't ever change, Luffy." The man said as he gently patted the kid's cloth covered head making the said child look at him with a clueless look while he tilted his head to side cutely.

"What are you talking about Bakaze? I'm me and I'll always be me…" The man laughed amused by the kid's antics.

"Yeah I guess you'll always be you."

"You're weird." The kid said with a head shake. He really didn't get grown-ups.

Kaze meanwhile sweat-dropped, he had just been told that he's weird by the weirdest 5 year old he had meet. "Let's just go." The boy looked scared but quickly put on a mask, just as Kaze taught him. Though the doctor could still easily tell the boy was frightened so he took the boy's hands into his own. Luffy looked up at him surprised before looking away with shy smile.

~.~

Lucian and two other pirates accompanied Kaze and Luffy to the meet the noble. Kaze told him that the noble leaved in the city not too far away from where they docked. The man of course didn't want to tarnish his good name by being seen with pirates so they set up a meeting place away from the searching eyes. Kaze told him to watch where he was taken, to observe the road so will be able to find his way back to the shore where he was supposed to meet up with the doc when he escaped. Luffy hated his master. The moment the man laid eyes on him he felt like running away. He clutched Kaze's hand tightly and tried to shield himself.

"Hoh… he's cuter than I thought." The fat almost bold guy said with a laugh.

"Strong too. He got into fights daily on my ship. Show him your power kid." Lucian said while the noble obviously perked up at that. Luffy huffed and refused before Kaze hit him gently on the head.

"Do it." Luffy pouted but played along and let the man see the blue mist he showed the pirates earlier.

"Hmm interesting power, quite headstrong isn't he. Yet… you seemed to have tamed him completely." Kaze hardened his gaze and put on a pleasant smiling mask as he answered the fat man.

"You know how kids are, a nice word here a candy there and their wrapped around your finger. As for his power, they aren't dangerous, the mist isn't poisonous or anything, it just sparkles and it's warm… as you can see." Kaze said as he put his hand into Luffy's mist, making the noble nod satisfied. "He's so naïve, it's cute really." Kaze said with a laugh. Luffy looked at him with a painted look. 'Sorry Luffy, please understand I have to do this…'

"Kids are stupid! But I already promised my daughter a new toy, something different than the usual… I'm sure she will be happy to have such a special slave. Here is your money I believe you will find that everything is to your satisfaction." The noble said with a dismissive wave of his arm. One of the guards behind the noble took out a bag filled with beri. Lucian grinned and took the bag then motioned Kaze.

Luffy looked at the Kaze with tears in his eyes. "Go to your new master brat." Those pained eyes will be forever be etched into the doctors memory together with that betrayed and lost expression as he pushed the boy toward the noble.

His master laughed together with Lucian as the guards caught the boy who stumbled. Luffy struggled into the man's hold before the guards had enough and decided to rough him up a bit. He got hit worst really but decided to stay put and fake being knocked out. The noble and the guards left quickly after.

"Glad were finished, I couldn't stand those filthy pirates let alone talk to them. Let's hurry I want to be back as soon as possible. I still have some work to finish." The noble said while the guards followed with a yes sir. Luffy was disgusted by everything the noble did, the way he talked, the way he held himself in a higher regard, like he was so damn important, disgusted by the people who didn't acknowledged his existence. He was dragged through the streets full of people, yet no one give him as much as a look. Disgusted by the guards because while he hated to admit it, he was just a kid yet they didn't even try and oppose robbing his freedom and making an innocent child into a slave. He was beginning to understand what Kaze meant by being refusing to follow stupid rules. Kaze… thinking of the man brought back a sharp ache in his chest. He glanced at his pinky finger; the tattoo was still there… he smiled to himself slightly. That's right Kaze wouldn't betray him. He will believe in the man as long as he had this tattoo.

They took him to a large mansion, which Luffy guessed was the fat guys house. He was taken to the slave master who tried to touch him. Key word Tried. Luffy bit the man as hard as he could. The man yelled but the child refused to let go, he waved his hand around, Luffy attached and all. The guards reacted quickly, too fast for his taste, he got in a few good hits but he didn't stand a chance against three grow men. He was beaten into submission. He whimpered slightly as the slave master kicked him but he was too stubborn to cry just yet.

"The hell is with this brat I will show you who to bite!" Luffy glared at the man as hard as he could. Happily before the man could hit him again the guard choose to step in.

"Calm down he's still new. The master wanted you to brand him as soon as possible. The next week is the ojou-san's birthday, the kid is a present to her."

"Oh god! He's totally wild! How the hell will I brake him in less than a week?"

"The master wants the ojou-san to learn how to do it herself."

"Well… good at least I won't have to do anything with him… now let's see where to put it… oh I know…" the man smirked darkly. "take off the boy's shoes." He only had slippers on from back home. There was after all no other fitting shoe for him on the pirate ship. Luffy tried to kick the guard but couldn't, his foot was caught by the man and he was picked up by his ankle. The man punched him in the chest, making his aching ribs hurt like hell.

"Stay put brat!" The guard said with a scowl.

"Shut up!" Luffy tried to shout but it came out as a soft mewl really.

"Strap hit to the chair." The slave master said and the guard did as he was told. Really the guy had no brain for himself, he did everything as the others said. Luffy was beginning to hate the guy more and more. He was tied to a chair and he knew it was impossible for him to undue his bindings. The man took out a branding iron seeing it was hot enough he smirked.

"Hold his right foot up. Place the cuffs on him." The guard, no puppet told as he was told no surprise there. But those cuffs were weird, they totally drained him of his energy. Just like when he was taking a shower.

"No! What are you? Stop! Stay away!" The man laughed enjoying his frightened screams, which were thanks to the sea-stone no more than pathetic whimpers.

"Did you know, your soles are one of the most sensitive parts of the human anatomy…" the man grinned as he pressed the hot iron against his skin.

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhaahh!" there was only one thought that kept him grounded. Kaze is waiting for him after all he would rather die than break his promise.

He panted softly, his vision was blurry as he was thrown into a cell. There were other slaves there too but no one approached him. It was the first day he spend as a slave, too many followed after. He hated being a slave.

~.~

More than four months passed, he was only alive thanks to his promise. Luffy kept glancing at his pinky finger, he only did that when he was alone though. His master (cough) bastard (cough) threatened to cut his finger off if he dared to look at it when he was with his lady. Speaking of whom, she was probably the sanest person in the mansion. She refused to torture him but her father did enough in her place. He of course didn't know that she refused only because he was soo cute not that it mattered anymore. Happily the tattoo was still there. No matter how pale his skin got, the ink never faded away.

The small boy smiled gently to himself as he looked up to the dark sky. It finally came, the day he will escape, or night more like it. He looked around, the guard was sleeping, he was the only one in the cell, there was some virus going on and he was the only slave not affected, so the bastard separated them. He had to use his own blood as lubricant to force the chain off his hand. He placed the handcuffs to the ground gently so they won't make a sound. A blue mist surrounded him as he changed into his small feline form and simply jumped through the small gap between the window and fence, careful not to touch the fence knowing too well what could happen. He had to be careful not to get caught, he remembered his promise not to mention he saw what happened to slaves that tried to run away. The bastard made them watch as he tortured that women to death and called it a warning.

Luffy was purely lucky that he didn't get the sea-stone handcuffs this time. Mixing the normal ones with the sea-stone ones finally paid off. And why couldn't this happen when he first got here? He shook his small head and run through the shadows of the building, careful not to get seen. He looked like a small house cat, but with this idiots you might never knew. He climbed a tree easily and jumped from the trees branch over the fence. He landed gracefully and sniffed the air. He wasn't allowed to leave the house so he had no idea how to get to the dock. He smelt the ocean breeze from everywhere but he remembered meeting the bastard in a forest.

The forest, oh so that was the direction. He took off running happy to enjoy his newfound freedom. He had a huge grin on his face that probably looked sinister on the small cat's mug but he couldn't care less at that moment. He arrived to the forest and followed the trail leading to the ocean. He smelled the air again trying to distinguish Kaze's scent but didn't have any success. He hung his head low before he walked to the beach and looked at the ocean. He really missed the sight.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Luffy looked up and his face almost split in two by the huge grin he got.

"Meeeeaw!"

"Sorry brat I don't understand cat language." Kaze said as he opened a pack of chocolates and took a big bite. "Try to speak human." The cat ignored the comment and jumped the man who wrapped a protective arm around him. No matter what he thought about it before; he was so happy that he bumped his head against the Kaze's, he even purred. Damn animal instincts.

"Haha… I'm happy to see you too but we need to go. Who knows when they find out you disappeared, and I donno about you but I rather be far away by then." The cat nodded and settled himself in the doctors shoulder. "I get it… you want a ride just don't fall off." The man said as he walked to the docks. He jumped into a small caravan that was big enough for a small family to travel comfortable in and set sail. Luffy grinned as he saw the food and the provisions on the boat. The man kept his promise. He felt asleep content and happy, the sound of the ocean waves were like a lullaby, he smiled after everything he was finally free.

When he woke up next day he realized that he was in his cat from he panicked slightly before he remembered that he was on a boat with Kaze. Speaking of whom the man was reading something while making breakfast. Glancing at his body he saw that he was wrapped in bandages, Kaze must have treated his wounds after he brought him inside because he was 100% sure that he felt asleep on the deck.

"Meeew…" Luffy called as the smell of meat hit his nose.

"Yes… yes… I'll be done in a minute." The man said not even bothering to look up from his book. Luffy annoyed with the lack of response, jumped and climbed up the man's side ignoring the painted sounds the man let out when the kitty's claws dug into his skin. "…brat…" Kaze said looking at the cat sitting on his shoulder with an innocent expression. "Don't give me that look." The man said annoyed.

"Mew!" Luffy motioned at the food that was almost burned, thanks to a certain distraction.

"Oh no the breakfast!" The man tried to move hastily throwing the book in his hand to the side while Luffy had to dig his claws into the man's shoulder so he won't fall off because of the rough movement. "Shit! Ow-ow-ow! Ah the Breakfast! Claws! Claws! Aaghhh! Damnnn it!" The man shouted while Luffy snickered making the man even more annoyed.

After an almost ruined breakfast, the exhausted doctor glared at the cat who still sit on his shoulder. "Change back now or no meat for you."

Luffy jumped off and landed on the ground gracefully, the felines body got surrounded by a blue mist, in a few seconds the small black haired boy with golden eyes appeared with two fluffy cat-ears on top of his head and long black lustrous tail. He didn't see the brat for more than four months now and the changes in the child were apparent. Kaze looked like someone literally hit him when he saw at the boy's beaten and bruised body. He was put through hell, that much was apparent.

"Let's eat. Slowly so you won't get sick, I want you to chew 20 times before swallowing." The man warned him while the boy nodded sheepishly before sitting back on the couch. He wanted to eat everything in sight at once but at the same time he didn't felt like he was actually hungry. It was weird. He took a small bite of the food and chewed carefully. They finished quite fast seeing as the boy didn't really have appetite and was just playing around with the vegetables on his plate. The man quickly washed the dishes then he placed the boy who was seemingly lost on the couch.

Kaze dragged the bowl he filled beforehand with warm water closer to the boy. He prepared towels a sponge, saline, medicine, antibiotics and mostly everything he could have think of, while the boy was sleeping. Putting on the white doctor coat made the boy just a bit weary of him. The man smiled gently at that, the kid might have changed but he was just that still a kid. He motioned the boy to turn around slightly.

The man flinched as he tried to peel off the boy's shirt. Luffy let out a pained grasp as the shirt stuck to some of his wounds. Kaze was happy he had enough foresight, using a sponge and warm water mixed with saline he soaked the cloths before gently taking them off. He silently wondered if it would have been easier to just place the brat into the tub full of warm water. But the brat felt weak as it was and he didn't want to make him feel even more powerless. Whip marks were covering just about every inch of the boy's back, some extending even over his arms and tights. There were cut marks and bruises on the boy's chest from being kicked and pushed around. Both the child's wrist and ankle was raw from the chains and cuffs. His eyes widened as he took the boy's feet in his hands.

"Those sick bastards!" He said angrily as he gently cleaned the burned mark on the boy's sole. He wondered how the boy even managed to walk. On the small boy's right foot was that disgusting man's family crest. And the boy's left ones full cigarette burns. Luffy flinched when Kaze touched his brand, the older male calmed himself for the small kid's sake. "Don't worry kid, I'll be damned if I let you be chained to that bastard by this."

The kid smiled brightly at the male before turning green and tried to run to the bathroom but instead run to the open deck. He doubled over the rail and throw up everything he just ate. Kaze was petting his hair gently, seeing it was the only injury free zone he could touch. He really didn't want to cause pain to the kid.

"I'll finish examining your injuries, you can try and sleep if you want. The food isn't going to go anywhere, you can try and eat something later when you feel better."

"Sounds good."

Kaze took the kid back inside, maneuvering the brat in his arms so he had a hand free, the kid was so small and light that it made the man seethe in anger. He filled a glass with water and gave it to the small boy who give him a tired but grateful smile. Luffy looked so thin and small in that moment that Kaze was worried that a simple touch could break him. He moved the kid as gently as he could to the couch.

~.~

Exactly a month passed since Luffy escaped from that fate not like he was counting, all right he was. Not that he could blame himself he still woke up terrified most of the times. But then he was greeted by Kaze who somehow always managed to make him forget all his bad dreams. They got stopped by some patrol who were searching for a certain small boy on the first week after his escape, but they only found a bored sailor and a small cat so they let them go.

They were pretty far from the island the bastard lived. Luffy was getting better at a scary rate at least physically; mentally well the man knew the boy was strong enough to overcome it all. Kaze smiled as they neared a small island. "Luffy what do you think of tattoos?" The man asked Luffy who was trying to learn a card trick Kaze showed him previously.

"Are you talking about yours?"

"No. I wanted to ask if you feel like getting one."

"Eh?"

"I… can't do anything else about the brand but overwrite it. It probably going to hurt… very much." The man admitted cautiously. "What do you say?"

"Get it off…" Luffy said uncharacteristically soft. "Please… get it off."

"Ah. I promised, although we have to wait for the skin on your soles to heal completely… at the rate you're going I'd say one to two weeks. Meanwhile we can work out the design what do you think?" The boy's neko ears perked up at that and the boy jumped Kaze with his trademark 'Shishsishi' laugh ringing loud in the small ship.

"Hah I'll take that as a yes, I'm happy. But first get back on the couch and rest; doctor's order." The boy smiled sheepishly but did as Kaze told him and sat back besides his cards.

"What color do you want your tattoo to be?" The man asked as he begun to take out a pad and some pencils.

"Hmmm red, no blue!" The man sweat dropped.

"How about we stick to the color black."

"Ehhh but that's boring!" The boy whined.

"Next time you will get a colored one, okay?" The boy agreed "Okay"

"So what kind of tattoo do you want? Do you want an animal a symbol, maybe a text?"

"Hmm… I don't know? But I want something cool!"

Kaze laughed dryly. "I have my work cut out…"

~.~

Kaze sighed.

"Come on you know I don't have a choice." Luffy ignored him and continued to sulk. "We may be far from that stupid patrol and Island but you might never know who could see you. Sorry brat you just draw too much attention to yourself." The boy looked too cute to not draw unwanted attention to himself more so because he was dressed in Kaze's cloths. He didn't want to be accused of kidnapping, that would be too annoying and troublesome to deal with.

"Shut up Bakaze. I want to go on an adventure!"

"Alright, alright. You can explore the forest but don't go into the village. And if you see anyone turn into your cat form. You have to promise."

"I promise!" Luffy said with starts in his eyes. The blue mist again surrounded their pinky finger making Kaze smile. The doctor smiled as he left their ship and searched the town to get some supplies. Luffy was practically bouncing all over the forest. He was finally free and he was finally allowed to explore the island. He smirked as he jumped over some rocks and make a turn in the air before he landed gracefully on the ground.

He couldn't help but smile as he continued to make some air-ticks, flips as he jumped. Luffy let out a laugh as he continued running. He couldn't believe how light his body felt. Not to mention, somehow he always landed on his feet. The sole of his feet ached a bit but he ignored it. The nekomimi had many thing he wanted to try since didn't have a chance to yet. He didn't have space on the pirate ship and he had to keep his ability a secret the same at the nobles house with the addition of sea stones. On Kaze's ship he could stay on his hybrid form and change as he wished only, he didn't have enough space not to mention if Kaze saw what he was doing… he would flip out for sure.

His neko ears picked up a sound, he quickly tried to listen more carefully and quickly change into his feline form. He approached the place the mysterious sounds came from curiously yet in full stealth mode. He was crouching down, his stomach was practically touching down the ground as he crawled closer. His eyes widened as he saw Luccian and two of his goons.

"He has to be here somewhere." The captain said angrily.

"I can't believe he betrayed us like that." One of his goons said.

"I doesn't matter anymore. We'll catch Kaze and make him talk. The noble promised quite a large sum if we bring the brat back. Apparently the lady was heartbroken when he ran away. We can't have that, can we now?" Luccian asked grinning in a fool way which made Luffy flinch. He still didn't forget the beating he got from the man and his crew. He left just as quietly. The small feline jumped over the bush and moved toward the small village. But pain shook through his body which made him turn back in his human form. The tattoo on his pinky finger throbbed angrily.

"Shit!" He promised not to go into the village. But he had to warn him. They had to leave the island as soon as possible. His whole body seemed to be on fire, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Where was that Bakaze when you need him.

"Luffy!" He looked up and smiled although his smile was quite strained.

"Kaze nya!" He blushed deep red as he realized what sound left his mouth. The man would have laughed at his expense if he wouldn't have been so worried about the boy who looked like he was just seconds away from a heart attack. "Hurry we need to leave, they're here!"

"Who?"

"Lucian and his goons nya. They said the fat noble paid them good money to bring me back." The man narrowed his eyes.

"You'll tell me everything later, okay? Let's go for now." Luffy nodded gratefully.

"Okay." They escaped the island barely.

"We'll have to be even more careful from now on." Kaze said and the nekomimi boy nodded.

"I got you some new cloths Nya" Kaze said with a wink making the boy blush slightly.

"Arigato!" Luffy said as he practically beamed in happiness and excitement as he was handed a small bag full of cloths.

"Is nothing, besides I can't have you wearing my cloths all the time. I still need them." The man joked.

"Shishishi."

~.~

The small nekomimi boy's shout could be heard miles away .

"Take a deep breath. Is almost over." Luffy nodded as tears felt from his eyes.

"It hurts… nya… " Luffy said breaking Kaze's heart to little pieces yet again.

"Just a minute." The nekomimi boy nodded and Kaze added the finishing touch to his tattoo. "It's done."

"I want to see." Luffy said while he wiped away his tears. Kaze nodded and placed a small mirror on the ground so the boy could see the tattoo on his soles. Judging by the way his face lit up, he really liked it. He had one tattoo on each feet. Both looked like black cat paws, there were four black toes on all his toes beside the smallest one. It looked cute actually but more importantly it covered up entirely his brand.

"This is … awesome so cool!" The boy shouted and would have jumped in his feet have Kaze not stopped him.

"Now… there are some rules that you have to follow. You stay off your feet. No jumping around or anything, don't scratch them. And I mean it! I catch you scratching them I'll clip your nails off got it?" The boy nodded slightly horrified. He might have destroyed some of Kaze's cloths because his claws got caught in it but he really didn't think the man would get angry at him for that. Although the man swore he will neuter him if he ever touched his white doctor cloak, he still wondered what neuter meant. It didn't sound nice.

Kaze continued explaining what to do and what not to when he realized Luffy wasn't listening. The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Luffy!" The boy gulped nervously.

"Y-yes?"

"You weren't listening again…" It wasn't a question. "I don't even know why I bother…"

"I don't either." Luffy said with a small smile which made the man even more annoyed.

"That's it you're punished"

"Eh?"

The man crackled maniacally. "You will have to do this- read a book!"

Luffy cringed. "No! Yada! Anything but that!"

"Hahahaha! I decided you're not getting out of it!"

"Shut up Bakaze!"

~.~

Luffy did wonder where had it all gone wrong. Was it two weeks ago? They have been tracked down by Luccian. Almost three months had passed since he escaped from slavery, one must have thought the pirate crew forgot about it already but no such luck. They managed to get away than unfortunately Kaze was shot and he had to take out the bullet from the man's shoulder it was something he hoped he never had to do ever again. They had around ten peaceful days before they found them again. He and Kaze stopped only to get some supplies.

"I found them captain!" One of the goons shouted. Kaze was still weakened from the injury he suffered previously. They managed to avoid the first round of bullets. But more and more followed. They hide behind some rocks and Luffy practically dragged Kaze to safety behind some trees in the forest.

"Run I'll hold them off!" The doctor said panting slightly.

"No. I won't leave you behind." Luffy said shaking his head.

"I can't move anymore…" the doctor said tacking his hands away from his chest and shocking Luffy. His entire hand was bloodied. His black cloths hide well the severity of his injury yet the wetness of the fabric give it away. Luffy quickly torn of his own shirt and pressed it against the bullet wound in Kaze's side. Reading all those boring books helped actually.

"You're a doctor. You can save yourself." The boy pleaded with wide eyes full of fear.

"That's not how… it works." The man said coughing up blood. "I'm a doctor so I know… I'm doomed…if I can at least… give you a head start… I'll be able to die happily."

"No! Yadda! No way I won't let you give up!"

"Hahaha… baka… I'm not giving up! I choose the way I want to die… There are worst ways to go…" The man smiled although it was quite a bloody smile.

"They're here!" Someone shouted spotting them.

"Go! Go already stupid brat!" Luffy cried as he turned around and run toward the small boat. He stumbled twice but didn't turn around.

"Look who finally showed up!" Luccian said with a smirk as Luffy stumbled inside the small ship, his tail and cat ears were in full display yet he didn't care.

"You! How?"

"Hmmm, Kaze is a pretty smart, how many times did you guys escape us? But eh we learned from our mistakes. I told the guys to follow you while I searched for your ships. It had to be around here somewhere. I was sure you two will manage to get away. But… arra where is Kaze? Don't tell me…." Luffy looked at the floor with a painted look. "Ghahaha ain't this sweet. Let's go and see him!" The man said as he sit up and Luffy jumped backwards. "Oh you scared of me?" The man asked innocently before his smile turned malicious. "Good."

Luffy dodged a few punches Lucian throw his way but he got hit by the kick that followed them. He flew through the air and landed on the beach on his feet which shocked the pirate captain.

"Nice, now let's see if it's really the truth. Do cats always land on their feet?!" The man shouted as he swung a nunchaku around. Luffy managed to dodge it although quite clumsily before the nunchaku's chain got longer and wrapped around him unexpectedly.

Luccian grabbed the chain and swung it around. Luffy still attached was throw into some trees, painfully. He could practically feel his bone snap in his body. Luccian throw the chains over a high branch and holstered the boy up in the air. The man grinned wickedly before he begin to repeatedly hit him. Luffy didn't know how much time passed as the man worked him over, all he knew was the antagonizing pain. He screamed until he had no more power to scream. The man bloodied fists still continued their work undisturbed by the silence.

"Ghahaha… enough for you brat?" The man asked but the only response he got was a small and soft whine. He laughed amused before he took the chains off the tree and dragged the still chained Luffy through the forest not bothering to avoid any rock. On the contrary he seemed to enjoy his small whines of pain.

"Look who the cat dragged in Ghahaha!" Lucian laughed as he grabbed Luffy by his hair and made him look at Kaze who's eyes widened in surprise. "Well say goodbye!" He said as he took out on of his handguns and shot Kaze twice.

"No! Kaze! Bakaze get up! Yadda! Don't die!" Luffy shouted in despair not realizing the blue mist turn darker and darker around him. Luccian noticed in wonder that the brat seemed to grow a second tail. The chains tying him up snapped. Luffy shouted and ran to Kaze's side.

"Don't die!" He said in a voice that seemed unfamiliar even to himself. The dark mist turned into flames that surrounded his body traveled to Kaze's already lifeless body. Something blue flames similar in color to his mist came out of Kaze's chest. It took Kaze's appearance who looked at Luffy in horror.

"No Luffy don't!" He shouted but it was too late. The black flames encircled and trapped him before they seemingly absorbed Kaze's blue flames. The man was cursing and protesting but Luffy couldn't control the dark flames.

The pirates watched shocked as Luffy's appearance changed as the black flames retracted inside his body. The boy first turned into his feline form but he didn't get smaller. On the contraire, he grow even larger. The feline's body seemed to be covered by fur made of blue fire which were black at the roots and seemed to end in white flames.

Luccian smirked and took a step toward the creature. Clearly not understanding the danger he was in.

"I'm going to make so much money-" He didn't finish the sentence since the large two tailed feline squashed him with a single movement of his paw. Three claw mark appeared on the ground cutting up some of the pirates that were in its way. Severed body parts and blood covered everything, it looked like a scene out of a horror movie. Who know how much blood there was in the human body. The pirates screamed in terror. But Luffy lost all his restrains, he give in into his animal instincts and killed everyone. The pirates dropped like flies. Some were cut up by the claws, others got thorn to pieces, some were burned to death.

The feline's monstrous strength shocked them all. Luffy let out a loud roar as he defeated the last of his assailants scaring any creature that may have been in the vicinity. The flames disappeared leaving behind a small boy that collapsed. He could see from the corner of his eyes Kaze's lifeless body laying against a tree.

"K-kaze…" he said in a small broken voice. The man's body twitched before he seemed to sit up. Luffy mimicked the movement forcing his tired body to move and smiled ignoring the feeling in his gut that something was wrong. He was too happy to notice the wrong way Kaze moved. Luffy's eyes widened before he let out a blood churning scream as the man neared him. He begun crying like never before as he fell to his knees as his heart break into a million pieces. Kaze's eyes were red and instead of the white of the eye black started back at him. Through the bullets wounds one could see black flames burning under the skin. The wounds begun closing in. In a few seconds there was no bullet wound visible at all.

"Kaze!" Luffy cried "…what have I done?!" he asked but there was no answer. Kaze was no longer himself he was just a reanimated puppet, incapable of ever making a decision or saying a joke. The man who saved his life, he disgraced him in the worst possible way. He pounded the ground until his hands were bleeding and didn't stop until he was overtaken by a silent darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up and yeah I know Luffy is totally OC but he just lost someone also he is young and has absolutely no idea how to mourn not to mention he blames himself.**

~.~

Nine months since he was taken from Foosha Village, eight since the pirates sold him into slavery and he was separated from Kaze. Four since he managed to escape that hell-house and realized the man kept his promise. One since the man was killed and Luffy robbed him from death yet...he still felt frozen in that time. Nightmares weren't that uncommon even before it happened yet now he felt simply numb. Devastated and numb, he felt like he was a cold and soulless machine that had been broken and no one cared about. Not even himself. He had been going through the phases mechanically. Every morning he would wake up move around but somehow always end up at that place.

Luffy stared at where the bodies that the 'undead' burned to his command were. Claw and blood marks suspiciously betraying the tragedy that took place and the monster responsible for it. Unfortunately he lived with that monster. Everyday he woke up and looked that monster in the eyes. They seemed to glare at him from the other side of the mirror. He sighed as he began walking again. He settled down on the shore and tried to use his powers.

He managed to change into his hybrid form with only one tail on will now. In the past it would have made him smile along with the fact that he could dismiss the undead. Unfortunately he quickly realized that he could also call him back if he really needed to. He kept finding out new things about his powers, it should have made him happy only it didn't. There was no happiness nor sadness.

According to Kaze's book he eat the NekoNeko no mi type Bakeneko. Although his one tailed form resembled a Cheshire cat's abilities more. He pondered that slightly and sighed. Apparently his normal body when he didn't activate his devil fruit gained more flexibly and superhuman 'reflexes', if he concentrated enough he could summon the blue mist. Those abilities were even more heightened when he has one tail, his reflexes, flexibility and his control over the mist came almost naturally. The same about the weird thing he did with the words. His words seemed to carry some weird power too, just as Kaze explained. He could influence the people's mind to some degree. That's why the weird tattoo appeared and disappeared on his pinky when he made those promises.

Then let's not forget the flames. He could still summon them although he had no idea how, he did it but it was almost impossible to control them. With training and time Luffy knew he could get better. It probably had something to do with his second tail… well apparently Bakeneko are known for being necromancers… which he understood as he could bring back the death to life, by trapping their soul and manipulating what's called Ghost Light or Will-o'-the-Wisp. He could transform into his one tailed feline form but he had no idea how to change into his two tailed form. It still eluded him maybe because he was deep down scared scratch that terrified of what could happen.

His stomach reminded him that he was hungry. When did he eat last time? He couldn't remember was it a day ago or maybe two? Luffy sit up with a sigh as he let the blue mist around his hand disappear and wobbled back to the ship. He tried to make food but ended up burning it instead like he usually did. It tasted bad but he eat it anyway. He knew better than to waste what little of a food he had.

~.~

The small boy smiled bitterly as he put down the book he was reading. This ship reminded him of the doctor. Somehow he felt closer to Kaze when he was reading his books. But he truly had no idea what to do. What should he do? Should he set sail? His ship would sink in less than a week. But he couldn't stay here. Who knows who they could sent after him and if he get caught now it would be like a slap in the face for Kaze's sacrifice.

"I'm tired…" He said silently. But there was no one to answer.

It came almost too late.

"Luffy!" He recognized the voice.

"Jii-chan?" The boy asked silently as the marine stepped closer. Garp quickly walked over him and enveloped him in a hug. Or would have if only some weird blue mist wouldn't have stopped him. He swore for a moment it was hard almost like a wall before it disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked coldly. Garp quickly realized that something was very different from the happy little rascal he let in Foosha village. The boy before him was Luffy no doubt about it. But something about him was fundamentally wrong.

The boy sitting awkwardly in the seat with his feet tucked under him looked up at marine quizzically, it reminded him of a small cat. He was dressed in black pants with blue fluffy socks that had colored cat paw prints, a long-sleeved white t-shirt that reached past the boy's fingers and wore double belts around his middle. But that wasn't the most surprising, the boy was very pale and his hair was long overdue a cut just like judging from the dark circles under the boy's eyes he was overdue a good night sleep too. Leaving aside the boy's cute fluffy cat ears and tail, he looked different. He couldn't care less of the feline features although he was sure that played quite some role in the changes. The boy was only a shadow of his past cheerful and happy self.

"Luffy…" he said in a gentle and pleading voice shocking the boy slightly. Garp was always the crazy grandfather, he never saw that look of despair on the man's face before. It made something in his chest ache. But after Kaze's death he couldn't allow himself to get close to someone else. It was too soon. "I was searching everywhere for you. Ever since I got that horrible call from Makino. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. No child should go through what you had been put through. Is all my fault!"

"Shut up" The boy interrupted him coldly. "… Something like that… I don't care anymore" he was past caring. "… Just take me home." It came the silent request which made Garp nod with tear filled eyes.

~.~

Garp sighed again as he poured himself another drink. "I'm so sorry Luffy… I should have been able to protect you some marine I am… can't protect my own family…"

"Garp-san you're too hard on yourself." In second in command greeted him, but it only made the marine hero smile bitterly.

"You didn't see him…"

The man clearly did not believe him. "Then maybe you should have brought him here."

"I asked him but he refused and I'm sure forcing him to come here would be one of the worst things I could possibly do right now…"

The man nodded "He's been missing for almost a year now… it was to be expected…" the marine said solemnly. They all have saw situations like this. Serving in the navy was such a job after all. Some victims were found some saved and although they all knew that the boy would never be like he was before it was more than some families got.

"Yes… I know but I kept hoping… You should have seen his smile" Garp said with a fond smile as he remembered it just like it was yesterday."it used to be so bright. He was childish, a bit stupid… okay a lot more stupid"Garp said when he got that look. "Now… he's cold, cynical… I caught him reading a book of all things. Can you believe that?"His second in command give him a look that screamed 'You said that like reading is a bad thing!' through Garp continued unfazed "and worst… his eyes are… dead like he isn't living, but only exists… "

"That bad huh" The man said in deep though. He seem the type, they were the type that become either a reclusive afraid of everything or total psycho. "… at least he isn't sick or injured."

"I don't know… he didn't let me check… kept blocking me with that stupid wall…" The man raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further. The two enjoyed the cold drink until the sun disappeared on the horizon. "Tell the men we're setting sail tomorrow… " His second in command nodded as he watched Garp gather a big bag that contained enough food for at least 50 men or in this case a hungry Garp and his grandson.

The Admiral sighed again as he stepped on the small boat; Luffy was sleeping on the table, drooling slightly on a heavy book .Of course as soon as he got even close that freaking mist just had to appear. He sighed for what had seemed the hundredth time that day and decided to look around the small Caravan. It had one cabin and a small washroom under deck. A big and quite open kitchen/ living room area in which they currently checked out first the washroom. There was more than enough evidence that someone lived here with Luffy until not so long ago. Judging by the cloths in the dresser a male, judging by the type of cloths he already found out who to blame for Luffy's new style in clothing and not only, he turned around and eyed the books in front of him. Given the large amounts of book he was presented, the type of them and the equipment he found lying around probably a doctor.

"What… are you doing?" Luffy's voice was high-lined by one simple emotion anger. It cut through Garp who looked down to his grandchild with a guilty expression of a thief caught in the act.

"Just searching for clues."Garp said truthfully.

"Kaze, his name… was Kaze." Luffy said silently, the marine didn't miss the fact that the nekomimi boy said was and not is. "He… saved me… f-from… from slavery." The last word was so quietly told that Garp had to strain his ears to hear it. It was obvious the boy would not divulge anything else so he nodded apologetically.

"We will begin the journey tomorrow." Garp decided to break up the already frosty atmosphere. A small nod was the all the answer he got. "So you have a Devil Fruit." Another nod. He could hardly believe it was the same boy who couldn't shut up for three seconds. "… I…I could… help you learn how to use your powers." The man said with a wide grin which made the boy's eyebrow twitch slightly. "You might not believe me but grand pa is a pretty strong and awesome Marine!" The man said proudly.

"I know…" The boy said with a dark edge. "That's why I was kidnapped." If the boy felt a silver of sympathy for the man he didn't show it as the strong awesome marine felt to pieces before him. "Leave now. I want to rest." Luffy said his voice hollow of any emotion. The man nodded in misery as he left his grandson's boat although he didn't go too far. He camped out right before the boat. It was true he failed once and somehow he got a second chance so he couldn't, wouldn't fail now. He will protect them even if he had to die to do so.

The next morning Luffy left his boat he was surprised to see Garp up and ready. He stayed all night before his boat.

"Good morning Luffy." The boy nodded suspiciously. "Last night I had a lot to think of. I decided that is time you learn how to fight just like a marine. Instead of going back to Foosha directly you will come with me for the time being. I don't want to leave you alone." The truth was he didn't trust the villagers and neither Luffy at the moment to get along. Besides before he ever let the small rascal out of his sight again he had to make sure he was able to protect himself or with someone who could.

"I won't be a marine." The boy said with a deadpan expression. After half an hour of arguing to which Luffy only replied with a one to three word sentences Garp finally give up persuading him, for at least half an hour.

~.~

He became real good at dodging Luffy decided. When his 'shield' was broken first Garp laughed the entire week at the hilarious expression the kid made but happily he didn't touch him which he was grateful for even if he didn't show it. Still the boy decided, his grandpa was simply a monster in disguise. There was just no other logical explanation as how the man was soo freakishly strong, the man proved it every time they had a training session. Almost a month passed since and he learned a lot during his stay with the marines. He stayed on his ship while they were sailing not matter how much Garp protested against also Bogard , Garp's second in command visited him from time to time and brought new books for him to read.

"It's still weird…" Garp said to himself as Luffy glared at him hatefully from the ground, oh joy he was full of bruises, oh that wasn't completely right, even his bruises had bruises. They were docked in a forest-island similar to the one back in Foosha "you know your sand" Oh he was talking about the mist.

"Particles." The nekomimi boy corrected as he stood up.

"Particles?"

"Well sand is measured in grains… what I combine is not that big so …mist made of …particles." The man's eyebrow twitched as he was being shown up by his 6 year old grandson.

"well… whatever it is… is weird." The only response he got was deadpan expression. In annoyance he throw a fist into the ground that caused a small earthquake which resulted Luffy falling over and landing on his ass thanks to his sore and wobbly legs. The boy's wild instincts took over and hissed at Garp who rubbed his head in exasperation as his punch toward Luffy was blocked by a wall. "I was talking about this… it moves almost like a living organism to protect you…" The nekomimi raised an eyebrow in wonder as he looked around himself and extended his hand. True to be told he never thought about it like that before. He was sure it didn't act like it before. But looking at them harder he could certainly distinguish the small particles, blue ones just like his fire. Thinking back it was like this even since he transformed into his two tailed form. Maybe it meant that he gained a new ability with his new tail. He could remember what happened when he turned into his Bakeneko form too clearly for his liking. Although it still felt like he was looking at the memory from a different point of view. Like it wasn't even him who did all that…yet at the same time he couldn't deny that the rage and anger was all his. He sighed and decided to read all the books Kaze left. The man gathered every book he could on legends and myths regarding the mythical felines.

"Mah… I guess that's a good thing. I have to return to the Headquarters so we will head to Foosha first to drop you off until then we'll train on your defenses and I will show you a new move that I want you to learn until I can visit again. Rest until then." The man said as he walked away leaving the boy to himself.

Luffy extended his hands and tried to will the blue particles in his hand. While it wasn't hard, it needed concentration. Without him knowing his eyes were glowing golden. As he tried to grab them he was shocked when they collided and his fingers got ablaze. He tried to shake the flame of his hand but instead managed to set ablaze his whole hand. He was running around screaming like a frightened chicken before he realized it didn't hurt…

"What the…" his hands were still burning but it didn't hurt. "… so…Cool…" he whispered as he sat down and took on a thinking pose. He willed closer his blue particles and grinned as they come closer, through his concentration was disturbed by a yell and they all scrambled away making him pout and give his screaming jii-chan a death-glare.

"Luffy! Your hand?! It's in flames! Your hands!"

"Shut up!" The boy practically yelled before he put his now flameless hands in his pocket and walked away leaving a gaping Garp behind.

"What did you just say you little brat?" Delayed reaction much?

He gave a dark glare to the man before saying a simple. "…too loud…" The boy didn't get far he was tired and too bruised from training with Garp. Luffy turned into his neko form and practically moved in auto pilot as he jumped on a tree and climbed higher before he settled down on a sturdy branch after circling the spot a few times. The marine hero hissed and promised to give some Fists-of-Love to the boy next morning before he too settled down at the tree's base.

~.~

When they arrived back to Foosha Luffy practically hide himself in cloths. It was something Garp true to be told didn't object. Devil Fruit were but a legend here in East Blue he didn't want to make Luffy's life harder, so he agreed hiding the boy's features were for the best. But then the brat didn't even greet Woop Slap or Makino. Garp truly tried to scold him but the only thing he got was a dark glare that made the old marine hero sigh in defeat. The same could have been told by everyone who tried to approach him. Garp trained Luffy in everything he thought could be useful and help the boy protect himself and control his powers. Through he kind of give up on the later. The boy shifted into his hybrid form whenever he got scared, startled or angry. It seemed his powers heavily relied on his emotions.

Luffy felt his neko ears twitch. The people of Foosha reacted to his new changes in one way, pity. He hated it. Dragging the dark long-sleeved hoodie over his head harder he begun to move away from the docks even though he could still hear Garp's voice. He just wanted to get away.

"Makino-chan promised to take care of you. She has a Den Den Mushi Oi! you listening? Luffy?! If you don't I'll come and kick your ass to Thursday!"

"Luffy-chan?" Makino's voice quivered slightly as she tried to communicate with the boy. The boy stopped for a minute before he reassumed walking.

"That little punk!"Garp said between gritted teeth's.

"It's okay Garp-san I'm sure he's just a bit overwhelmed."

"No… he's just acting like a punk for no reason. Listen Makino-chan that boy he doesn't need pity or crying he needs care and understanding, to let someone close again." The man said with a pained voice. "I can't be that person… for him. I know it's unfair to ask you this but" He didn't have to finish the question.

"H-hai Garp-san. I'll do my best."

"It's funny how we always rely on women for this kind of things." Woop Slap said with a grin as Makino left making the old marine smile slightly.

~.~

" _It's all your fault!" he whimpered as bloodied hands neared him._

" _I'M SORRY! (Hic) I didn't meant too"_

" _Like you didn't meant to kill us?" Luccian asked as his disfigured body tried to stand up only for his guts to spill out. Luffy took a terrified step back as all the corpses begun to rattle and move. He screamed_

"Luffy!"Makino's voice woke him up; he jumped slightly as a knock brought him to focus as the knob rattled in vain. The boy quickly jumped out of the bed and tried to put out the fire in his room.

"I'm fine." He said loud enough for the women to hear through the closed door as he throw a blanket over the fire, successfully putting it out.

"Luffy let me in, please. Luffy-chan… I want to help. I know your hurting… you don't have to go through this alone. Please(hic)…" The boy walked to the door hesitantly even though he could tell she was crying. "I can't even imagine what you've been (hic) through… I'm so sorry if I would have been just a bit stronger..." He reached for the knob. It wasn't her fault he needed to tell her that… because _It's all your fault!_ He quickly brought his hand back like it had been burned and cradled it to his chest. His small frame shook slightly as he slumped to the floor and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. _It's all your fault!_

"… go away…" 'before I hurt you too' He shut his eyes as he listened to her cry harder and his own silent suffering as more tears trailed down his cheeks.

~.~

More than a month passed since that first night. Each day passed the same way, he would sneak out in the morning before breakfast and come back late in the night full of bruises. Makino of course tried to get closer and talk to him help him but all in vain. It was like he wasn't even there, all his replies were made of one to three words sentences and shrugs. The way the villagers looked at him got even worse apparently some thought he was now a psycho who burned things for fun. Someone probably saw the flames from his window or something he didn't really care. But word got around like in any small village, people were whispering behind his back too bad he could hear them all. They were saying that he should be in an asylum and not in a village full of people and not close to their kids. They tried to warn their kids that he was 'sick' but of course all the children understood was that he was an outcast. Some even thought that they could bully him, of course that didn't end up so well, for them at least. Now he was called even a monster, nice addition to the freak.

"Luffy! We need to talk." Makino said firmly. The boy only glanced her way once before continued his way to the room upstairs. "Luffy!" the girl said as she tried to grab his hand.

"Stop." The boy said as he slapped her hand away. She looked really hurt and deep inside he wanted to apologize and cry really but he couldn't. _It's all your fault!_ He flinched, he could still their voice. All blaming him it was all his fault in the end. They were all dead because of him and it was still better that what he did to Kaze.

"I'm… a monster after all…" It was the best if she just let him be and don't try and get too close.

"Don't say that. I'm sure you didn't want to hurt him!" she was talking about that boy that throw stones his way.

"Nya… that's wrong." She sniffed as she tried to stay stern and deny but his cold expression frightened her a bit. He smiled; his eyes still frozen over as she saw her eyes as if saying 'You see I'm right.' He walked away.

"No Luffy listen!" Too late, he already left. "I'm not scared of you… I'm scared for you." She said defeated the now empty room seemed to echo it silently.

~.~

" _Well say goodbye!" Luccian said as he took out on of his handguns and shot Kaze twice._

" _No! Kaze! Bakaze get up! Yadda! Don't die!" He heard himself shout as blue mist turn darker and darker around him. The chains tying him up snapped as a second tail appeared._

" _Don't die!" He shouted and ran to Kaze's side in a voice that seemed unfamiliar even to himself. The dark mist turned into flames that surrounded his body traveled to Kaze already lifeless body. Something blue almost like his original flames came out of Kaze's corpse. It took Kaze's appearance who looked at Luffy in horror._

" _No Luffy don't!" He shouted but it was too late. The black flames encircled and trapped him before they seemingly absorbed Kaze's blue flames. The man was cursing and protesting but Luffy couldn't control his own dark flames. "No stop! Don't… don't do this again! Please stop!" He shouted desperately as the scenery changed, there were corpses all around him and his hands were full of blood he looked up._

 _The man smiled before blood run down his lips and even more wounds appeared all over his body. "W-why?" The man asked as he fell to his knees. "… Why Luffy why?" The voice said accusingly as bright brown eyes turned red and the white into black. "It's all your fault!"_

" _No! Please! Stop please!" Luffy begged but no avail._

" _If only I wouldn't have meet you..." Another voice joined._

" _I should have killed you the first day we meet!" Luccian's voice ringed clear in his ear. "I would still be alive!"_

" _I would be with my kid now!" A random pirates voice said as the noise just grow. "It's all your fault!"_

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

" _Monster!" her voice shouted as she looked at him with fear in his eyes. "You freak! How many people will have to die because of you?!"_

" _M-Makino?" He tried to touch her only for her to scream as his hands full of blazing flames set her on fire._

" _Aaaahhh!"_ He set up as tears spill over before he turned around and throw up. He looked at the forest and willed his flames under control shortly and leaned against a tree. "…I'm so sorry… Makino but I swear… I won't let you end like them." he said as he looked up to the starry sky. He glanced at the burned down part of the forest and shook his head. He thought he was getting better at controlling them, although it always happened when he was emotional and had really bad nightmares, which were almost every time he slept. It was better if he never slept in her house again and for her sake he needed to stay as far away from her as possible.

~.~

His new trend was making her acknowledge that he was alive so Garp would have no reason to come by; then sneak out when she fell asleep. It wasn't all that hard besides big cats were mostly nocturnal creatures that hunt at night and were sleeping at day. If he had to say Bakenekos were too included into this category. He always felt somehow energized when the moon came up, in opposition he was somehow predisposed to sleep in a warm sunny weather or inside a good warm hiding spot if it was raining or cold outside. It was just a cat thing like the fact that he was very good at hiding and his steps were really light. A year before he wouldn't have been able to walk in a room without shouting and making loud noises to give away his presence now people barely noticed his presence. It creeped out many marines while he was traveling with Garp.

"Pirates!" someone shouted in fear. Luffy who was reading peacefully in a tree until then raised a curios eyebrow. He watched as together with the rest of the town a black-haired young girl rushed to the docks. Putting the large book inside a backpack he jumped on a lower branch before he jumped again spinning once before he landed gracefully on the roof of the nearest building which happened to be a bar. He carefully adjusted his long black hoodie that almost felt down in the middle of his acrobatics. He walked in a seated peace jumping here and there as he neared the end of the row of buildings. Deciding that he didn't feel comfortable in the midst of that many people he just sit down on the roof and observed from there.

A red-haired man arranged his straw-hat before he stepped forward followed closely by a long black haired one. The young boy stared unimpressed at the pirates.

"Pirates, what do you want here?" Woop Slap the mayor of Foosha asked them courageously. He was a small to average male around his late 40, with thick oval glasses a small mustache and a beard. He like the rest of the town was wearing simple cloths and a hat.

"Indeed we're pirates, but... We didn't come here to pillage or destroy your peaceful village. We'd only like to stop for a bit to restock and wet our throats."The one with the red hair spoke, he looked like their leader.

"Please, we'll give you all our money and everything you want just don't hurt anyone." The mayor continued.

"Ah, no" Shanks sweat dropped. "Like I said we didn't come here for that. We'll pay for everything we consume-"

Woop Slap didn't seem to pay attention to his words. "Whatever just don't hurt"

"Dakara*" The man said getting annoyed while the black haired man behind him sighed.

"Just-" Woop Slap didn't have any time to protest as Makino courageously stepped in front. All of them could see the conflict in her eyes.

"I am the owner of the local bar. If a drink is what you want, you should follow me." The mayor nodded with a sigh. Garp choose the worst time to leave. But provoking them would do no good. She hoped Luffy won't hate her for this.

"Thank you, young lady."

"Makino, Makino will suffice, captain-san."

"Well boys you heard Makino-chan!" The crew let out a loud cheering noise. The small boy yawned once again. Eating his devil fruit made him a bit lazy. He turned around ready to leave when his eyes caught the red-haired captains who seemed to smirk at his direction. The boy sneered and jumped off the building.

Pirates the bane of his existence and his salvation too. He had mixed feeling about them being so near. He was greeted by an interesting sight when he came back that night. Most of the pirates were dead drunk on the floor. Another part of the crew was playing poker even though they could barely see straight. He remembered Kaze telling him how easily he beat idiots in poker. Kaze… depression hang over him like a cloud again. Luffy sighed as he jumped off the tree he was surveying them from. He touched his hoodie for reassurance and walked in almost nonchalantly. He could see most of them getting alert. Some reaching for their weapons before their eyes landed on him.

"Luffy you're back." Makino's voice was enough to make them drop their guard and reassume what they were doing. She seemed quite happy. "Are you hungry? I made beef and-"

"…" He moved past her and carefully maneuvered so he won't touch the pirates even by mistake. "…gonna sleep." Was the only response she got.

Her smile dropped. "Luffy…"

"Uaahh kind of rude. Is he your son?" Shanks was rewarded by a chop to the head ala Benn Beckman.

"Stop being insensitive." His first mate scolded him making the bartender sweat-drop slightly.

"Benn-Aho that really hurt!"

"Hoh?!What you want another one captain?" Makino couldn't help herself but chuckle slightly at the interaction of two making Shanks smile.

"Makino-chan is quite cute when she laughs like that." The red head mumbled making Benn let out a tired sigh and the said bartender blush prettily.

"A-arigato…"

"So who is the kid?" Yassop asked as Makino poured him another shot.

"Luffy he's… I'm supposed to look after him while his grandfather is …away." She said making most of those who listened raise their eyebrows. No matter how friendly they were still pirates. There was no way telling them that Luffy was the grandchild of Garp the Hero would end well. On the other hand the pirates were questioning the awkward silences in the sentence.

"That's nice of you." Yassop said in the end making Benn and Shanks nod in agreement. While she only give them a complicated smile."You know I have a son just about his age-" the rest of the pirates groaned as one hearing that.

~.~

Shanks stood up wobbling. He looked at his crew, all had goofy smiles on as they slept. He shook his head with a fond smile. Some of them were sporting now mustaches, beards and he blinked as Yassop nuzzled closer to a chair- apparently whole makeups. Color-full ones. He snickered slightly at the prank. Somehow his crew was full of childish man. Still Makino was really kind to let them sleep in the bar. She even covered them with blankets. He shook his head as he walked outside. Just to stop and blink as a figure climb out the first floor-window. It was Makino and Luffy's living quartered. Which made him a bit annoyed… what if the guy hurt the two? And wouldn't he and his crew be held responsible. More if the guy was a thief and

" _Shank-san I can't believe you'd do something like this." Makino said with tears in her eyes._

" _W-wait!"_

" _Iya- please don't ever talk to me!"_

That annoyed him. Greatly. He couldn't see much in the dark but the thief seemed to be quite good he, jumped to the tree beside the bar effortlessly.

"Oi!"He must have spooked him because the figure lost his balance and fell down through he landed on his feet. Lucky guy. Shank approached the small figure… small? "Lu..ffy?" He asked dumbly as he looked at the… The boy hissed. Hissed at him. He blinked and then again then furiously rubbed his eyes. 'I… drunk too much.' Luffy meanwhile scrambled to his feet and run away leaving behind only a trail of dust.

"…. Ah!" He said hitting his open palm with a fist tap. "… I must be dreaming. " He said before finishing his pressing errand and eased his bowel, wobbled back and fell asleep right away, pushing everything that happened into the back of his mind.

~.~

Luffy stopped when he was sure no one was following him.

'He saw… he saw me... Shit!' "Gwaah!" The boy shouted running around in panic and hitting his head. "Baka!Baka! Ahhh!" 'What should I do?! He may have already told everyone… what if they try to capture me again? What should I do?!'

" _Demon!""Freak!"_ He shook his head trying to get rid of the memory. He will never admit it but it hurt, being called that really hurt. He sniffled slightly as he sat down and hugged his knees closer.

'If Kaze was only here. He was so smart. I'm sure he would know what to do… Kaze…' (Sniff, sniff) "…I miss you..." The blue particles danced around him before they closed and lit up in flames that darkened. He looked up as the undead's body stepped out of the black flames. He knew that it was only a soulless body but he couldn't help but throw himself into its arms anyway. He remembered crying and just about that.

'I fell asleep.' His mind supplied unhelpful. 'And skipped out training.' It added again totally unhelpful. He sighed as he sit up leaving the undead's somehow warm embrace. He didn't know why but he actually felt rested. Which he didn't feel like in a long time.

"Still… what now?" He asked aloud but of course his only response was silence. The boy sighed. He shouldn't get his hopes up in the first place. One of Kaze's book said 'Hope for the best… and prepare for the worst?' Or something similar… His traitorous eyebrow twitched slightly. Moh! He should and will definitely write it down somewhere. That way he won't forget it. He nodded satisfied with the idea. Then his stomach decided to protest for the treatment he got… or more like didn't get yet.

"…Hungry…" 'Find and make breakfast first… after that… well… what did he want to do?…' a loud grumble resounded. "Food now…think, later." He nodded as he dashed through the forest the undead following him closely.

~.~

Shanks sulked as he sat in Party's Bar alone. The bartender laughed slightly as she saw the cloud of depression appear over his head.

"What is the problem Captain-san?" Makino asked from where she was washing the dishes.

"Sorry Makino-chan for disturbing you so early." It was late in the afternoon. The girl decided not to mention that.

"You're not disturbing me."

"You're such a good girl not like them~" the girl continued to listen carefully. Basically they ditched him. "I'm the captain you know! And he even said that I'd cause more trouble than help! That's mean and it's not true!" The man said upset. The girl placed another bottle that Shanks emptied in record time before he continued to complain about the injustice his crew did. "Why do they treat me like that!?" Makino laughed slightly which made Shanks blush slightly."Mah… sorry I… complain so much." She shook her head but didn't manage to answer.

"Hoh! So even though we let you alone with such a cute girl you still complain about us?" Benn asked as he sit down beside Shanks who laughed hearing that. The bar quickly get crowded as more and more pirates settled down. The lively atmosphere could be heard even outside.

As the hours ticked by Makino seemed to get a more and more worried. "What's the matter?" Benn finally asked as Shanks perked up.

"Sorry to damp the mood… is just, Luffy isn't home yet." As soon as she finished saying that realization lit up on their eyes.

"It is quite late…" Benn said understanding. Definitely too late for a kid to be out.

"I'm sure he's fine." Shanks tried cheering her up.

"You're right. He's probably just hunting or something." Her words shocked a bit the pirates. But what shocked them more was the state the boy was in who just entered the bar.

His long black hoodie that reached almost to his knees was torn up pretty good by what looked like claw and teeth marks just like the rest of his cloths. The only exception being the backpack he had. Since his hoodie was torn they could finally see the boy's face. He was quite cute if Shanks had to say so. He began to understand why the boy had the hoodie always on. He wasn't into kids but he saw uglier kids getting kidnapped to become someone's entertainment.

There were makeshift bandages all over his body but the most worrisome was a still bleeding wound over his right eyebrow and a wound on the boy's leg. He was seriously impressed the boy managed to walk on that leg. What's more he didn't even flinch when he stepped with it. Wao, the boy had a seriously good pokerface since there was no way in hell that didn't hurt.

"Luffy! Are you all right?! What happened? Does something hurt?! Stupid question! I'll get some medicine-" Makino voiced the questions running through their heads.

They were expecting tears but what they got instead was a dull-"… I'm fine." Seemingly ignoring the questions the kid simply started to walk away.

"Wait, let me at least look at your wounds!" Makino shouted worried as she blocked his way.

"… And what?" he asked looking at her with cold eyes. He was hurting but he didn't want to stay here and let the pirates see his weakness.

"I want to help..." She said gently. The boy looked amused by what she said as he walked by her.

"…Oi gaki*." Shanks said as he lifted him up by the back of his cloths like some would hold a cat by the scruff. Luffy blinked. He instinctively became lax. He really had to control himself to not let out his neko features which was really hard to do at the moment. "You shouldn't talk to Makino-chan like that, she was worried about you, you know!"

Ah he know. He heard the whole conversation. He was sitting in the tree outside just moments ago. Still it wasn't like he could just go brawling his eyes out to her, no matter how much the wounds hurt. That would be quite contra productive when he was trying to distance himself from her."…So?..."

"Ga-ki! I don't care who you are but you should never treat someone who cares for you like that!" Shank said with a dark glare.

"Shut up." Luffy said with a dark glare. 'Just how long does he plan on manhandling me?'

"Ahn?!" The man asked even more ticked off before he fell to the ground. Luffy kicked him in the crotch. The rest of men send the red-head pitying looks. By the time Shanks managed to stand up the boy already left. Not thanks to his dear crew that were laughing their ass off.

"Captain-san are you alright?" Makino bless her soul was the only one that even worried about his well-being.

"Yeah… somehow…"

"Hahahahaha! Captain defeated by a toddler!" His supportive crew laughed as one.

"Not you too Benn!" Shanks shouted annoyed at his first mate who although was shaking his head in denial, the way his shoulders were trembling with laughter betray him. "Ah whatever where is that brat!?" That made them all sober up.

"He left… " Lucky supplied oh so helpfully.

"No shit Sherlock!" The red-head shouted back even more annoyed.

"Who's Sherlock?"

"He's… well… you know…"

Benn decided to end the useless chat. "The boy's probably in his room."

The ships resident doctor decided it was time to make his appearance "By the way those bandages were done…"Shanks nodded understanding the worries of the doctor. Even he could tie bandages more meticulously. The brat probably treated himself. But wounds needed to be washed, disinfected and more that the kid had probably no way of knowing.

"Okay come with me, Makino-Chan lead the way. Let's settle this brat!" The man said with flames in his eyes. Ben decided to ignore the obvious and not to point out that he was getting in a fight with a the first floor at the end of the hall was a small door leading to Luffy's room.

"Luffy, open up please." Makino asked as she knocked on the door. No response. "I just want to make sure you're alright. I promise we'll leave you alone after that."

"You heard brat!" Shanks shouted getting more annoyed by the lack of response from the spoiled kid. "We ain't moving an inch."

"Luffy, please…" Makino pleaded and nothing for a good 5-7 second.

"Fine… demo only if Tomato-head" insert snickering from Doc. "… apologizes." Luffy said smugly from the other side of the door.

"What! Why would I-"

"Captain!" Doc and Makino said at the same time the latter with teary eyes.

"Yadda!"The man denied it childishly.

"Please!" she said with a face that he simply couldn't say no to. His shoulders dropped dramatically.

"Oh fine! I'm sorry fine now brat?"

"…che… boring…" Shanks had to stop himself from breaking down the door. Damn brat. The door opened slightly. "Only sensei-san… " He said fixing Makino with a cold look. She nodded a bit troubled. But the red-head snapped.

He had enough of the brat's attitude. "Brat! Who the hell-"

"Mah… first let me treat him, then you can shout all you want Senchou." Shanks looked disheartened but nodded. He knew better than to get in the way of his ship doctor.

"Fine!" Shanks said sulking as he and Makino walked away.

"Anno… arigatou, Senchou-san.*" The bartender said shyly.

"Eh? I didn't really do anything." 'beside getting annoyed and yelling at the gaki'

"You did plenty. You even managed to make him talk to you and even act childish."

"He doesn't talk much" It wasn't a question but an observation.

"He used to." She said with a bitter smile. "But I wasn't strong enough to protect him that time… and he got hurt because of that." He listened carefully not interrupting no matter how many questions he had. "That's why this time I want to protect him. No matter what… That's why I won't be sad or cry. I'll have to be strong and win back his smile."

Shanks covered his face with a hand hoping to mask his growing blush. He saw lots and lots of beautiful women but no one could be compared to her. She was in his eyes shining brilliantly in that moment.

~.~

"…You're a doctor…"Luffy said with what Doc assumed was childish glee? on his face as he looked him up and down. It was actually hard to say given the boy was mostly expressionless. Also he wasn't discrete at all in his scrutiny. They boy seemed to judge him for the lack of better word.

"Yes." This kid was weird. Most children are scared from doctors yet the boy seemed 'interested'? He shook his head slightly. Of course the kid was weird he dared to argue with and hit his captain who was quite an infamous pirate without even flinching.

"…I treated them…" That brought him back to present.

"There are more to treating wounds then bandaging them."

"I know." Luffy said seemingly irritated. 'Just because I'm young I'm not an idiot.' Letting the other voice in his mind that replied -'Is all because Kaze forced me to read books' slide for more reasons. He sighed before he held out his hand so the doctor could inspect it. The man wasn't going to leave his room without actually seeing that he was telling the truth.

He didn't give away his surprise. The kid was telling the truth. Leaving aside the lousy way the bandages were done the wounds were treated. Clearly by an amateur but he proceeded correctly.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Doc asked as he started to re-bandage the wounds after applying some ointments.

"…wouldn't believe me… anyway" 'Beside getting Tomato riled up was fun.' Like hell he could say that out loud.

"Aha." The man said smiling slightly reading between the lines. The kid was a brat but it was a reassurance that he could still act childish. His eyes weren't totally frozen over yet. He quickly finished examining the wound and putting fresh bandages on. As the doctor started putting back everything he used in his bag he unfortunately knocked over a roll of bandages that stopped at Luffy's legs. His eyes widened as did the boys when he saw the black tattoo on the boy's feet. Luffy quickly covered them and practically showed him out the door. He heard the click as the boy locked the door.

That was a pirate tattoo. He'd recognize them everywhere. More over… it was practically burned into the boy's soles. No wonder the boy acted like he did. The boy's cold personality quickly begun to make sense. He shook his head in disgust. Just what kind of monster could do that to a child. He really needed a drink. Something really strong preferably.

"Oh finished with the brat already?" Shanks asked, the party reassumed probably as fast as it stopped.

"Ah…" the red-head raised an eyebrow at the bizarre way his nakama was acting.

"Doctor you already finished treating Luffy's wounds?" Makino asked as the man nodded solemnly.

"Yeah he actually treated them himself. Anyway what's the strongest drink you have here?"

"well-"

~.~

That morning came too fast. Makino was serving breakfast while the pirates were busy with errands. Shanks looked around and saw that Luffy had yet to show up.

"Where's the brat?" he asked between bites.

"Oh… he already left also he doesn't eat breakfast here… nor lunch… neither supper…" she said hopelessness becoming more accentuated with every word she said. He truly wanted to cheer her up but to his surprise Makino smiled at him. "I'll figure it out in time don't worry!" the man nodded before drinking the rest of his beer in one go.

"Ah! That hit the spot." He left some beri on the counter. "Got some business to take care of. See you later Makino-chan!" The girl nodded with a smile.

He was practically walking around the small village in hope to catch a glimpse of that insufferable brat. Without any success he might add. But he happened to overhear quite an interesting conversation. Apparently the villagers didn't really like the kid either. Eh with the boy's attitude he couldn't really blame them still that didn't warrant an excuse to call him monster or a freak. He was still a kid for god's sake. What was up with this village? He sighed. The red-head was lost for words for once. Remembering the bartender's words he headed toward the forest's hunting grounds.

Shanks found the boy easily enough. Luffy was curled around a large book and sleeping peacefully. He smiled although a bit annoyed as he approached the boy. It was time he realized that the kid wasn't sleeping all that peacefully after all. He sit down beside the boy and was just about to wake him when tears started running down the boy's face.

"…Kaze…s-sorry-" Luffy whispered as more tears run down his face. Shanks didn't know why but he could feel something clenching in his chest. He tried not to pay too much attention to it, because every normal human would feel protective of a small kid. More ever if they were hurt; no matter how big of a brat they were in reality. He sighed as he leaned back into the tree's shadow and run his hand through the boy's scalp gently calming the boy down. The pirate was tempted to just leave but then leaving the kid here unprotected was out of the question… but then again the kid probably come here pretty often. Ah but he was hurt right now. No way he could just leave besides he didn't even scold him yet, no way he would forget about that.

'Well might as well relax until then.' The man thought with a smile as he lean back in the shade of the tree.

Luffy yawned as he moved around and finally opened his eyes slowly. He stretched and froze as the information that he wasn't alone finally reached his brain. It took some time for his brain to even decipher those feels. He looked at his right suspiciously and jack-pot. He should know by now that his reflexes and animal instincts were always spot on.

"Tomato…" 'what's he doing here?' he looked at the man who slept peacefully oblivious to the questioning gaze of young boy. Luffy observed carefully the man lax posture, the man's legs were folded and he was leaning back against a tree, his arms were behind his neck acted as a makeshift pillow although Luffy had to admit felt a bit cheated since the straw-hat covered than man's face. He imagined the man had a satisfied –happy go lucky stupid grin etched on his face. It was the only expression that seemed to fit the man anyway. That carefree attitude somehow reminded him of… ah let's not got there. Besides there was no way the man was like him and even if he was… then he should stay as far away from him as possible. It would be better for all of them.

~.~

Shanks cursed as he walked into the ship. The stupid brat managed to get away. He totally blamed it on the sun. It was impossible to resist the temptation and fell asleep right away.

"Captain, good to see you finally around here and not chasing after Makino's skirt."Yasopp said making the red-head give him the stinky-eye.

"… we're about half way done resupply the ship. I'd say around two or three more days and we're ready to travel again." Ben said as he looked over the list of the still missing supplies.

"Oh…" Shanks was a bit shocked by that. "That's soon…"

"Yeah well we got about everything we need and can get in this village. The fresh food is going to be delivered tomorrow. Some of the guys need some repair parts which are harder to get by but the village's blacksmith promised that he will have them ready by the end of this week… like I said two to three more days, of course unless you want to stay more… maybe spend some time with Makino-chan." Ben asked with a small smirk. Seeing their captain blush and act frustrated was quite amusing.

"T-that's not it! Shut up Yassop don't think I don't hear you laughing! And Doc- don't bet on that!"The man shouted annoyed. "I j-just… w-well I can't leave until I settle my beef with that brat!" It was a half true Ben could tell from a mile but decided to let it slide, this time.

"He's 6 years old." Ben pointed out making the feared pirate captain's eyebrow twitch. Yeah that information did not help at all.

"It doesn't mean I'll let him get away with it!" The man said with a strange fire of determination in his eyes. Guess he was still pissed for being kicked in the nuts. The first mate let out a sigh as he shook his head while his captain basically declared prank war against a 6 years old.

~.~

Luffy let out loud sneeze giving away his location to his prey and making his lunch run away. He sighed as he saw the dust settle in its wake. It was too late to try and catch them now. He swore he will find the one who made him miss out meat and make them pay. Painfully and he hoped embarrassingly too.

~.~

Shanks made the first move. The boy always got home late that he already knew. As usually Luffy walked in without even acknowledging their presence or Makino's efforts and headed for his room. The nekomimi raised an eyebrow under his hood at the hushed voices of the pirates. They were acting very suspicious. They let him go just like that… that raised question. Oh well better for him. He opened the door to his room just for a bucket of pink paint to fell on him. His mind told him to move but he didn't have time to. Everything was totally still until around the corner of the hall someone started to laugh; Luffy spit out some paint that got in his mouth with an apathetic expression.

The boy glared at the red-headed man doing a banged up job at hiding, so he was behind this. He tried to move inside only for some string to snap. He quickly took his foot back but too late. Feathers were thrown on him from every direction. The boy sputtered seemingly frozen in place before the red-haired man smiled trying hard to suppress his laughter as a pop sound attracted the boy's attention and seemingly purple glitter rain down on him. The boy send a glare Shanks way that promised certain pain but the pirate didn't seemed affected in the least. Instead he just doubled over laughing out loud and banging the floor soon footsteps approached and made the boy hurry up and try to shut the door but too late.

"Oh my…!" Makino said before his whole crew begun to laugh with tears in their eyes.

"Eh he's too gloomy for a kid. I though some colors would do him good." Shanks said as he cached the worried look on Makino's face.

"Oh God he looks like a Unicorn just puked on him!" Yasopp supplied helpfully between laughs.

The boy couldn't get the cloths off him quick enough, he opened the door to his locker only to find- that fucker… he dared to mess with his cloths those were gifts from Kaze. This meant war. He looked around between the girly selections of cloths the man placed in his room how the hell did he even get them from? He grumbled as he closed the door to his wardrobe. Like hell he will wear these cloths. Happily for him the man didn't know that he could sneak away without raising suspicion whatsoever by simply doing this.

Blue mist surrounded him as he turned into a small feline. He nudged the window open with his head and headed toward the ship yard where Kaze's ship was docked. He went there most of the time he sought comfort or needed a shelter from the harsh weather. Right now he needed advice and a battle plan... after a bath, a really long and through one. He thought as he shook his paw that had some glitter stuck to him. So first bath than planning.

~.~

Shanks was being cautious for a reason. He was looking over his shoulder the whole morning yet nothing happened… maybe the brat wouldn't retaliate? No after that there was no way the kid wouldn't do anything. It was more suspicious that nothing happened yet. The red-haired captain sighed as he greeted Makino and eyed the chair carefully. He touched gingerly nothing weird he poked it a few times and then smiled. With a newfound confidence he took a seat. Just for a rupturing sound to catch his attention, the man instinctively looked up bad decision… white powder like substance rained down, the man coughed as he spit out some flour? ah bad taste… oh yeah the brat wanted revenge. Everyone around him was laughing and even he himself had to stifle a chuckle.

But that was just the start. He tried to sit up only to sit up with chair… he blinked as he tried in vain to detach himself the brat must have used some glue that acted only upon fabric. His crew had tears in their eyes by now but the prank didn't stop there. Small paddling sound made them all turn to the entrance… there were rodents from mouse, chipmunks to squirrels lining up there like they were military men. Shanks took a fearful step back, chair and all, as they eyed him like he was food. He recognized that look on anyone's face. But there was something else he couldn't explain that was weird about them well beside the fact that they acted human soldier-like and obviously weren't scared of the big humans. With a small battle cry they all rushed forward. Shanks in surprise tried to run away more like wobble, since walking let alone running was totally out of question, his crew was laughing way too hard if anyone were to ask him.

He fell back into his chair as he neared the stairs and the small animals attacked! Became food to small rodents what a way to go; he will be the laugh of the whole Grandline. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should have thought about that before he declared prank war on a six year old but he masterfully ignored the voice. He throw himself back and tried to break the chair he was sitting in but… it survived; it was too resistant to not have been messed with. He jumped slightly as he felt a small tickle. They were licking him… obviously there was something else mixed with the flour because they were at it like Lucky was on meat after Doc put him on a diet for almost a month. Shanks tried not to move too much but it was impossible, it tickled. He found himself laughing like crazy soon… his stomach hurt real bad by the time Makino bless her soul chased after the small animals that seemingly snapped out of whatever they were in and scrambled away.

"Captain-san are you alright?" She asked hesitantly as Ben helped him up with chair and all still snickering.

"Yeah… but I'd be better if I wasn't glued to a chair" The man said as he tried to detach himself with more force.

"You shouldn't do-" Ben's words died in his mouth as Shanks finally managed to rip himself out of the chair, the only problem was that his cloths were still glued to said chair. "That…" The only thing that was safe was the man's hat. He counted down in his head -3…2..1 . The whole bar erupted in laughter once again while Makino blushed deep red and covered her face before running away, Shanks himself tried to control his twitching eyebrow.

'Nicely played kid, but I'll get you for this!' The man swore before he tried and persuade his crew to let them borrow some cloths, he didn't want to walk naked to the village and get labeled as a pervert. Unfortunately his crew was his crew and made fun of him before giving him a speedo… He contemplated choking them with it for a few seconds before he gathered whatever dignity he still had and walked to their ship to get a change of clothes and put his revenge in motion.

"Kya!Hentai!" Some girl shouted before throwing things his way. He tried to dodge them and ignore the whispers thrown in his way of "Don't look" / "Pervert!" / "Tomato-head"/ "Gyah! A flasher!" / "Someone call the police!"and "So big!" that was from a guy by the way with a weird admiration undertone so he decided that for his safety and health both physical and mental,to hurry the hell up.

~.~

"Still not giving up?" Ben asked a bit of exasperation leaking through his voice. They spend almost a week over what they planned here thanks to their captain's prank war. He seriously doubted that he could take much more. No one asked but everyone wondered how the hell did they not run out of ideas yet. The brat's room looked like it was a war zone just like Shank's room back on their ship. No idea how the kid managed to sneak on their ship, repeatedly. The room looking like a murder scene was one thing, but how the hell did the kid manage to glue everything to the ceiling was still beyond him. Oh but his captain had some brilliant ideas too, itching power aside the kid still pink and purple glitter in his hair. Oh and the horse dressed as a unicorn in the kid's room was simply epic. Too bad for his captain that Luffy managed to turn things around somehow and made the horse chase Shanks. A small brat in all his pink girly cloths chasing Shanks on a unicorn dressed horse with rainbow colors in its hair, oh how he wished he would have brought a record dial with him that time.

The now yellow and pink haired Shanks snorted as he tried to get off the fake pink humongous nails that had butterflies design off his finger before running his hand through his hair in exasperation only to stop at the tiara in it that somehow seemed to be stuck to his head.

"Now now shouldn't you support your awesome captain's ambitions and help him instead of bitching like this."

"You do realize your opponent is an innocent six year old kid right, my oh so great captain?"

"Innocent my ass! I mean are we even talking about the same brat that ruined my image… how could we even call ourselves Red-hair pirates now?" The man ranted.

"You did that to him first"

"Then how about my room?"

"You made his room into a small girl's dream by princes styling it."

"But look at my nails!"

"Ballet cloths."

"Yeah well my cloths still smell like onions unleashed!" It truly brought tears to their eyes.

"Think of the water pranks." Apparently Shanks found out that the boy wasn't a fan of baths so he improvised; at least the small guy was clean, very, very clean.

"He changed everything up in my bathroom. I mean I almost washed myself with lubricant and put toothpaste on my hair. He poured all my shampoo in the toilet tank. You have any idea how much foam it makes!"

"Oh that's why you were so angry this morning."

"That's not the point. I'm not leaving before he admits I win and that he's wrong!"

"You ever thought that maybe that he has a reason to act as he does?" Doc asked interrupting the two's conversation.

Shanks raised an eyebrow before he shook his head. "I don't care." The man finally said. "…bad things happen to everyone, no reason to act like a jackass and hurt those who care for you."

"More like his an emo in making still you wouldn't be talking about Makino-chan just now, right? I can see that you like her you know." Ben asked with a knowing smile.

"Luffy stop right there!" Makino's voice made them all stop the chatter and look at the door as the brat walked in. Ben marveled the kid seemed to have someone that borrowed him cloths all the time he got pranked. A male by the looks of it quite a few years older than the boy judging by how long the sleeves were.

"Luffy you need to apologize."

"No way." Cool, composed and to the point as always. One of the things the first mate appreciated about the boy.

"That boy had second degree burns on his hand!" Makino retorted making everyone's eyes widen slightly. "I know that you're hurting but always fighting and now burning people, Luffy that isn't you. I know you're better than this." The women said approaching the boy.

The boy's eyes widened before his head slumped slightly. Better? Him?" How would you know that?!" He shouted enraged and slapping away her hands. Makino fell over and grasped her bleeding hand. There were three claw like marks on her arm. Luffy seemingly froze before he continued to speak "You're not my mom or my sister, you're no one!" He said forcibly, it made her tear up. He was aware that he hurt her than worse than those scratches but it was better this way. At least that was what he told himself, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize what happened as he was knocked off his feet by a punch.

"Listen up… You can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me… You can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But… Good reason or not… Nobody hurts a friend of mine." Shanks said as he glared at the small boy sitting on the ground while nursing a bloody lip. He had just about enough. No he didn't care what happened to the boy, nothing gave him the right to abuse other people.

"Please c-capt-ain-san… please Stop. He's just a kid!" Makino said with tears in her eyes as Benn, Shanks first mate stepped in her way and held her back.

"He knows. He won't hurt him… too bad." The man said as the boy finally sit up clenching the bar for help. Shanks might have used too much force in that punch, he contemplated slightly as the boy looked like he fought with consciousness already.

"Ah… you're one of them…" The boy finally said as he straightened himself. "… You all… are very annoying… just like him…" This made Ben raise an eyebrow just who was the kid talking about?

"Apologize." Came the command. Making the others just a bit nervous, it never spelled good when their captain talked in that tone.

"Never." The boy said as he meet the man's gaze challenging.

He knew he couldn't win against the man well not in a straight fight anyway. But he has been training for a while now with his flames not to mention if he used that move that Garp showed him… he only needed one chance one opening. He ignored his already bruised body, yeah getting in a fight with pirates right after he kicked some trash's ass and getting a bit beat up was not a good idea. Besides those guys were totally cheating and pussies too. Why else would they involve their older almost adult brother in a fight?

The man seemed to run out of patience as he walked up to the young boy, Luffy managed to avoid the hand reaching for him and back away but somehow he was still grabbed by the back of his hoodie. Shanks was faster than he give the man credit for. In one shift move he slipped out of his hoodie and let the man scoff as he throw the hoodie Ben's way. The man sighed as he turned to the crew members that were watching everything that was happening with rapt attention.

"Makino-chan I think we better give them some space…" but before he could finish the sentence the boy fell to his knees. The whole crew just realized that the boy's blood was soaking the white long sleeved shirt he was wearing. Doc took a step toward him but the boy seemed to hiss.

"What happened?" Shanks asked baffled and panicking slightly. He didn't want to hurt the boy and worsen his injuries, open his eyes yes but he would have never hurt a kid so painfully.

"Not your business… blondy." The nickname made Shank's eyebrow twitch slightly.

"You brat! Quit being so rebellious! You're only a kid stop being so stubborn! You are allowed and should just cry like a small kid if you're hurt you know!"

"So annoying…" The boy said as his mind brought up the image of another annoying male saying something similar. God Kaze must be disappointed right now if he saw him act like this. No that wasn't right he would have been livid, really angry at him for hurting Makino and acting like this. But he truly didn't know how else he could protect her. He tried to stop but somehow a tear escapes his eyes and no matter how much the boy wanted not to, more followed. Protect her? What a joke he was hurting her and the one who was doing the protecting, wasn't it Shanks?

Makino's eyes widened as she saw the small boy's tears and rushed past the now gapping Shank. She crunched down to the young child's level. "Luffy…" She said with a strained voice as she hugged the boy close. "It's gonna be fine…" The boy didn't even know when he started to cry so hard or why he was wailing like a small kid, just because someone said he was allowed to. But he just couldn't stop it, it was just so liberating.

"You did good captain." Ben said as put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I understand now why you didn't want to leave."

"Ah… well I guess this is better result than what I was expecting." The man said with his usual "Dahahaha" laugh accompanying it.

The boy finally stopped crying a few minutes later. Luffy set up and wiped his eyes roughly in his long sleeve making the once red-head flinch slightly. The child begun to walk toward him with a cool expression on his, not like he had a total breakdown earlier. Shanks had to admit the boy had guts alright, in mind he was already thinking of what to say but he did not expect the boy to just grab his hoodie from Ben's hands, put it on and walk away.

"I'm still not apologizing" the 6 years old said as he stopped at the stairs "... but I didn't want to hurt you Makino…I-I was just… angry" He said the last part so quietly that they had to strain their ears to understand, before she could say anything the boy already disappeared upstairs. Makino giggled catching a glimpse of the boy's flushed and embarrassed face. Who would have thought that Luffy was a tsundere sooo cute. Makino laughed as she heard Shank's loud brat. There was one more thing she needed to do.

"Captain-san." That was enough to capture the man's attention. "Thank you." Shank's blush was hard to miss but she wasn't done. She placed an innocent kiss at the now scarlet colored cheeks that resembled the man's once bright red hair. Instant K.O.

~.~

Luffy was hiding in a tree that give him a good view to what was happening in the bar.

"So this is from where you spied on us." Shanks said with a grin from under the tree, the small boy fell out the tree in surprise. The red-haired captain hurriedly tried to catch the boy but to his surprise the boy managed to turn in mid-fall and land on his feet. Like a cat. Déjà vu?

"You…" the boy hissed annoyed at the man.

"Sorry didn't think you'd fell… Still Makino's freaked out by the large dead bear you let in the kitchen, what's that all about?"

"…" the boy blushed slightly. He couldn't help it, he was feeling so bad that he put her through all that he had… so when his feline instinct acted up and thought that a gift might help he naturally did just that and hunted down the biggest pray he could find. Now thinking of it like this it was silly of him.

"…" Shanks shook his head seeing the boy's flushed face. "Well she's making some food you can come in and join us anytime it is the last day we're staying." The boy nodded. It was to be expected, they were after all pirates. "Mah don't make that face now." The boy give him a glare making him smile even more amused. "We'll be back in a week or two." Now that made Luffy's eyes widen. "I decided to use this island as our base for our stay in East Blue. I'll still need to pay you back for that prank!"

"Yeah, Dream on, old man." Luffy said with a small grin.

"What was that you crybaby?!"Shanks asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Who are you calling a crybaby, old-timer?"

"Who's so small I can't see without a magnifying glass?"

"Who are you calling a chibi senile-san?"

"They are at it again." Benn said with a sigh as he heard the arguing from outside.

* * *

 **AN: some translation-**

 **Dakara= as I said**

 **Gaki=brat**

 **Arigatou, Senchou-san= thank you, captain**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own One Piece.**

~.~

Luffy sighed again it has been what three weeks since Shanks and the crew left and he was so damn bored. He hated to admit it but the red-head made things interesting… and the idea that he maybe missed them was laughable. 'No way I miss Tomato! Never ever ever!' His behavior has been improving slightly, well at least toward Makino, he still wasn't ready to face her head on but he was getting there… talking about her. He had no idea how she get the idea but she seemed dead set on the idea of him being a tsundere. That was not true! But no matter how strongly and forcibly he denied her beliefs instead seem to get even deeper. It was annoying to say.

He glanced between the book he was reading and Party's Bar. Makino had new costumers, the boy raised a curios eyebrow. Something about them just screamed danger. They weren't villagers nor your run a mile guys. He watched for a few minutes growing more and more annoyed as they practically harassed Makino. His protective instincts were shouting at him. So he jumped off the tree he had been lazing in and stormed into the bar like he owned the place.

"Eh you lost little boy?" The damn monkey asked still not relinquishing the grip on Makino's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked with a venomous tone.

"Luffy stop! Just go now!" Makino said nervously.

"You heard her, run along now brat. Adults want to have some fun." The man said with a sickening smile.

"I'll ask again." The kid said seemingly ignoring the men's now annoyed expression. "What do you idiots think you're doing to my nee-sama?" He asked his eyes seemed to glow as he locked eyes with Makino who's breath hitched slightly.

"I don't like your tone brat. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the mountain bandit Higuma my bounty is 8 million beri. If anyone, you should address Me with sama, you stupid kid! I've had enough- Boys show him his place!" The now dubbed monkey boss commanded. The two men creeping in the shadows jumped forward. They were hoping to catch Luffy off guard and immobilize him. Too bad Luffy could hear the two behind him just fine thanks to his sensitive ears. He closed his eyes to prevent visual distractions and took one step back the two's eyes widened as their target swiftly shifted location, second step and their grabby hands missed the boy and thanks to their momentum they knew they couldn't stop in time, third step the boy's hands reached and grabbed them by their cloths guiding them to collision. They head-butted each other, a small tickle of blood appeared on their forehead. Luffy grinned slightly as they fell over. This was going to be too easy.

"My gramps can move faster than that." The boy said with a taunting smirk. It was the true, Garp could move about a 1000 times faster and it also worked wonders as an insult. They weren't only stupid but easy to read and anger too. Makino was gapping at the scene now, she cried out in alarm as more bandits attacked. Luffy cautiously took a step back and simply turned his body at such an angle that each punch missed him by about an inch or two. He could easily read them. They didn't even compare to the ones Garp throw but he wouldn't let his guard down. He may be strong but he was alone, one careless move from him and Makino could end up hurt or worse. With that in mind he kept his temper in check and refused to attack unless he was 100% sure his attack would reach its target.

"You done?" He asked with a small smile as he took now a quick step closer and he was in the bandit's personal space, he kept his eyes locked with the man's. He did all this for more reasons; one he knew that given their sudden close proximity the man would react much slower and on instinct that being the second reason- misdirection. By making the man think he would aim for his face the man's hands moved up to guard his face our of reflex and the last reason so the much slower (according to him at least) than normal but more powerful punch would connect. His hands were so short after all. To everyone's surprise the bandit he hit in the stomach flew through the air overthrowing some chairs and table before finally stopping in the wall. Luffy was laughing inside at the looks of surprise and shock on their of the pirates throw himself at him from his right side with a loud "You brat!" Luffy crouched down low knowing that thanks to his small stature the man would sail over him and end up knocking over the ones on his left.

"What are you all doing?! It's only a kid for god's sake!" Higuma shouted infuriated by their clumsiness. The boy barely did anything and yet they were already getting beaten by a mere child of all things.

Since he was crunching he sweep the feet out from under a bandit who run at him. Luffy quickly rolled out of the way so he won't get trampled on. He was at the bar where he throw a chair in the way of the one attacking him, he set up and was about to move but then one of them tried to grab him from behind the bar. The bandit only ended up gripping his hoodie luckily for Luffy; his feline reflexes were awesome. They never failed to alert him of every small change on the battlefield and right now they were working overtime. It was both a blessing at a curse truly, it was hard to discern what information was useful and which wasn't. Like at the moment he couldn't care of the bandits painful groaning on the floor but the sound of cloths shuffling behind saved him from the worst. He still got held back and hit his head pretty badly in the bar as the man pulled on his hoodie. He moved his head to the side just as a sword imbedded itself just where his head was a few seconds ago. Quickly kicking the man with the sword in the stomach all while unzipping his hood, he undressed it in one fluid motion leaving the man behind the bar to hold on to his empty jacket with a dumbfounded expression before the boy rolled back and executed a handstand and let an axe kick drop on the man who was meanwhile blinded by his jacket.

Everyone was gapping yet again; this time at the boy's appearance. His eyes were glowing in a golden color and had slit pupils; together with the black-silver accents around his eyes it reminded them of a feline's eyes. If not the two fluffy black colored cat-ears or the swishing puffed up tail behind him. The boy had a playful smile similar to an ever grinning cat's on his face as his kick connected with the bandit's head before using the man as a jumping-board to make a backwards 360 salto and land on another bandit's shoulder. Thanks to his agility and light body the man barely realized what happened before the neko-mimi boy jumped again using him as a springboard. The man knew only that one moment the boy seemed to disappear that his shoulder seemed heavier for a reason and now he was falling toward the ground… Did someone push him? One of the bandits was dumb enough to shoot at the boy who by the way wasn't just sitting around idly. He was in constant motion as he jumped and sometimes rolled out of their way. The bullets ended hitting another bandit instead of him.

"You idiot!"Higuma shouted as two more guys ended up falling to the floor with bullet wounds from friendly fire.

Luffy grinned as he quickly maneuvered his body into a grappling move so his legs choke the man whose shoulder he was sitting on at that moment. The man paled and in desperation moved backwards then forward hoping to throw the boy off. Luffy braced himself as the man jumped toward the ground head first and unfastened his legs letting the man hit the floor with an extra push from him. The push acted both as propulsion and a pivot for him. He pushed himself backwards and roll over the man's back. He landed on both his feet in a similar position as an athlete would. He looked at the bandit and felt his lips twitch, the man froze in the position he was when his head connected quite hard with the floor. He smirked slightly before he kicked the man forward so he would finally end up falling over.

"Enough! Enough!" Higuma shouted. Three bandits struggled to get to their feet."Stop or I'll blow her head off." Higuma said with growing terror as he watched the boy who took out almost his entire gang focus on him and pressed the gun closer to his hostage's head who whimpered slightly. "What kind of fucked up monster are you?" The man asked with shacking hands. There was just no way the boy was just a normal kid.

"Stupid rodent..." Luffy said as a bat broke to pieces as it was smashed over his head. The small boy looked like he didn't even felt it even when blood started to run down on the side of his bandit dropped the rest of the bat and took a fearful step back. "Dare and talk back to a cat." Luffy said with a glare his body seemed to be surrounded by blue mist like substance that floated in the air around him.

"D-d-don't you m-move! I-I'll shoot her! I'll really do it!" The man shouted as his shaking got worse.

"You dare… I'll kill you." The bandit squeaked as he aimed at the boy instead. Luffy narrowed his eyes and grinned as he stretched out his hand and the mist follow it. The man pulled the trigger as yellow eyes glowed with amusement. This wasn't right the boy should be scared why wasn't he?He fired at the demonic looking boy who stretched out his hand. Luffy smirked as the bullet was stopped by a glass like structure. Higuma was about to piss his pants, he emptied the whole magazine yet all the bullets were stopped. As the dull clicking sound of the empty magazine repeated itself, Luffy once again moved his hand now in a slashing motion and Makino was enveloped in a blue square cutting through Higuma's hand flesh, bones and all. The man screamed in pain yet there was no blood the wound looked like it have been cauterized,while Makino was protect by the blue substance.

"Sit tight… I'll finish it in a flash. I'd be best if you close your eyes until I say otherwise." The boy told Makino with a gentle and imploring smile. The bartender nodded bitterly and did so; much to the nekomimi boy's relief. Luffy knew he had to hurry she had about 5 to 10 minutes before air run out, the structure made by his particles were air-tight or more like even absorbed the oxygen nearby for some reason. But he wasn't worried so much about the time as he was about what was to follow. The other bandits could still have guns but they were too shocked to do anything at the moment and so was Higuma. He had to act fast, before they snapped out of their shock, he couldn't use his mist, since it was already protecting Makino but they didn't realize that yet. In the end he had no other choice but use that.

The neko-mimi boy simply stretched his hands and let his claws grow out as everyone still standing pointed their weapons toward him. Will Makino ever forgive him; will she call him a monster too? Actually he realized he truly didn't care about that anymore. 'Instead of hurting and losing the ones precious to me' he decided, 'if it's to protect then I will gladly become a monster'. Shocking everyone including himself just then his tail split in two, both which swished dangerously behind him. If until then his looks could have been described as cute then now the only adjective the bandits could find were monstrous.

His eyes burned almost neon black spots around his eyes extended and there were small patched of aquamarine fur in strips all over his body sans the lower half of his face. Making the until then black colored fur now gain a stripped pattern. His mouth turned into a grin that grew bigger and bigger displaying the impossibly sharp row of teeth's. Hell he could feel himself 'grow' slightly his foot almost completely turning into feline ones. The boy meanwhile obvious to most of the exterior changes could see, hear, feel everything better. He simply knew that he was stronger, faster, deadlier he could feel it in his bones.

"Blood-bath" he muttered silently and seemingly disappeared from their eyes. There were black-aquamarine flashes appearing everywhere in the room accompanied by green piercing eyes. Cries of pain, dull thuds mixed with gun shoots, shouts of fright and dripping-flowing sounds. In just a minute the last bandit fell to the ground two of his aorta's clawed open. The man was unconscious by the time he hit the floor and will be dead in a few more minutes. Blood was sprayed everywhere in the bar. The boy panted as he stopped in the middle of the room swaying dangerously his second tail disappeared in a bright flare together with rest of the changes in his body. He tried to walk over to Makino but before he could reach her he was hit by a wave of exhaustion making him fall back. He prepared for a hard impact but it didn't come

'Shit, did I miss one?' His eyes fluttered open,black spots were dancing before his eyes as he looked at the owner of the arms that caught him.

"I wondered why you guys didn't come to greet us at the docks." Shanks said as he looked at the bar that looked more like a butchers workshop at that moment. The boy smiled thanking heavens and whatever god there was; Makino was going to be safe now. Luffy moved his hand and let the mist fall down and the particles dissipate in the air. The bartender feeling the change in the air opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in apprehension and disgust before they landed on the Red-head pirates and the small boy cradled in their captain's chest.

"Luffy!" She shouted as she dashed to his side. Her worried face was the last image he saw before he totally blanked out.

"I really hope there's a good explanation for all this." Shanks said as he sit up, the boy still in his arms.

"I…" She begun but before she could say anything Benn motioned Shanks the stairs. The man nodded.

"We'll talk later, right now let's just go UP." The red-haired man said as Makino smiled thankful and ushered the man still holding Luffy toward the stairs. Doc ignored the crew behind him that whined about the injustice of it all as he followed their captain upstairs. They had to take clean up after some dead bodies while Shanks got to flirt and probably console the cute bartender, how was that fair?

~.~

Makino took the teacup from the red-head with a small grateful smile.

"… how you feeling?" The man asked in a rare serious voice making her look up at the man.

"better, is just… there was just so much blood…" her hands shake slightly almost spilling the tea. Shanks placed his hands over hers gently silencing the tremble.

"Hey it's okay. It's all over now." the deep timber of his voice calmed her greatly. Not preying for information, even though he was probably really curios. He was being attentive for her sake even though he was a pirate. Makino knew she owned them the least an explanation.

"It all happened so fast…" she told him. "Those bandits come to the bar and ordered some drinks, they were loud and annoying but I didn't think anything of it until their boss… Higuma I think was his name begun to flirt with me and make me offers …I rejected them of course but the man wouldn't take no for an answer," Shanks eyes darkened with rage " he said he and his underlings will have fun either way and it didn't matter which way I took (hic)" the girl sniffed trying hard to keep the tears in bay "the hard or the easy…" she was crying by now who could blame her she was really scared "I …slapped him… at least I wanted to but (hic) "the girl looked at her already bruised wrist "he grabbed my hand."

Shanks was fuming alright. The only thing stopping him from blowing up right there was the fact that Makino needed him and the fact that the worm downstairs was already dead. Ah he needed to thank chibi for that. Still he wished he could have had the honor to squash that good-for nothing idiotic son-of a bitch like the worm he was. He refused to acknowledge someone like that as a man. The red-headed pirate didn't let his anger show on his face though, right now he needed to reassure and calm Makino down. "It's all right we don't need to do this now..."

"No… (hic) It's alright… " She said with a bitter smile. "Then Luffy showed up…" She said with a small chuckle. "He asked them What they thought they were doing to his nee-sama?" She was a complete mess of emotions. "I mean of all the times he choose to call me that, he choose that moment. Still I… was happy" she said with an expression thorn between sadness and fondness. "I don't know why…maybe I'm just going crazy but he had this aura around him… It wasn't cockiness" she struggled to find the right words "more like confidence in himself and his abilities. Like he knew that everything was going to be just fine… it calmed me." Makino looked at him unsure like she was expecting him to call her crazy but he didn't do that instead he nodded.

"Ah… I know what you mean, I too had many experiences like that."

"Really?"

"First time it was when I met my captain… I was in the middle of a fight that looked helpless but he just stepped in and every sound became somehow distant. I felt a warm calm wash over me, I knew that everything will be alright. That I will be fine; no matter what will happen. " The girl was listening to his every word with rapt attention. "It is not uncommon between two or more people who trust each other indefinitely. I think you instinctively trusted Luffy to make it all better. Know it subconsciously that he will."

"That's… "she smiled a bit troubled.

"So I guess the kid kicked their ass."

"Yeah he did… after his hood fell off… I was shocked, he looked soo incredibly cute though" Shanks sweat-drooped. He had only one word to say …Women. "He kicked their ass he was almost done but… that guy took out a gun and pressed it to my head. But I think Luffy already knew that he would do so. He insulted them and the man both in anger and fright turned the gun toward him. He shoot all the rounds but they were all stopped by that glass like thing I was in." The man nodded he cached a glimpse of it. "That was what he did next actually, he made the glass like structure surround me and told me to sit tight and close my eyes, that he'll finish it a flash. That's all I remember…" She admitted softly.

"He probably used a move that came with massive drawbacks to end the battle…"

"I was so scared…" Makino said finally. "I did as he said but I couldn't help but worry at that moment, what if something bad happened to him?" He carefully wiped away the tears from her eyes, making them both blush slightly at the close proximity they were in. She closed her eyes and the hand trailing down her cheek cupped her face gently. He could feel her small breaths on his lips. It was excruciating the second that passed between them felt like an eternity, before she finally closed the space between them. Her taste, divine, the only word he could use to describe it. Like the sweetest liquor he ever tasted, it made him feel tipsy and dizzy. His stomach was doing flip-flops from one single kiss. Ah he wanted to pursue it, this taste, the delicate silky softness of her skin under his rough and callous hand. But he couldn't fall into the temptation, even though the forbidden fruit was a breath away he couldn't. With heaviness inside his heart he broke away.

"I'm sorry Makino." He said sadly. "We can't do this. I'm a pirate and I don't know what tomorrow brings, I can't promise you anything. You deserve better than this." He said as he kissed her forehead and hugged the now broken hearted girl to his chest. He may be a pirate and a criminal according to the World Government but he had his own rules to follow. Taking advantage of a vulnerable and hurt women no matter how much he desired her was just not going to happen. It didn't matter how hard his mind protested against his decision or how heavy his chest felt at the thought of someone else's arms embracing her. He respected her too much already, to leave her here alone without anything to offer in exchange for her heart and devotion that would be just too cruel. Not to mention he couldn't risk her safety for his own selfish reasons, taking her out to the sea, he couldn't do that. At the end of the days he was still a wanted man and she was only a beautiful young bartender that had her whole future ahead.

~.~

Luffy groaned as he opened his eyes. He could hear the party from downstairs… oh yeah Shanks was here wasn't he? His memory was a bit fuzzy. The boy sat up, although he was a bit dizzy and had a bandage on his head he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. A loud growling sound protested otherwise. Placing a hand over his stomach that kept reminding him that he was hungry he slipped off the bed and panicked slightly. He was wearing a different set of cloths. Someone changed him, did they see the scars on his body or his tattoo? He eyed his feet fearfully. What if someone realized he was a slave? Will they send him back? But Makino surely wouldn't let that happen… or maybe she would? She saw him after all. What if she thought he was a monster now? Would she hate him, or be scared of him… he didn't want that. He shook his head as a small tear trailed down his cheek.

He jumped slightly as the door was thrown open. "Oh good you're up!" Shanks shouted with a big smile as he approached the suspiciously still boy. "Oh come on! Aren't we past the silent treatment slash one word responses...Luffy?" The man was a bit worried and totally panicking now. "Luffy? What's wrong? Does something hurt I'll call Doc imi-" But he stopped mid-sentence when the boy shook his head negatively. "Then what… are you scared perhaps?" The boy froze like to a thief caught red-handed;it was enough of an answer. "I can't blame you, I mean that was a scary situation to be in." Shanks said but was shocked when the boy shook his head again. 'So he isn't scared because of that…Than what's he scared of?' The man was developing a small cause of fever as he thought about it. There was no other reason he should be scared apart from that, he protected someone precious to him. He didn't do after all anything wrong by that, surely he knew that.

"Do you… hate me now?" The boy asked quietly. The man's eyes widened as he looked at the small boy curled into himself.

"No. I don't hate you Luffy why would you think that?" The man spoke sincerely.

"Because…I'm...a freak…" the boy said quietly.

"You're not a freak. What are you talking about?" The man asked annoyed, why would the boy call himself a freak. Luffy didn't say anything instead he let his neko-features appear. His black tail curled protectively around himself while the black fluffy ears were trembling slightly as they lay flat against his head. Shanks sometimes wished he could kick himself for being so stupid.

"I knew about that for a long time now. Remember that time I caught you sneaking out in the middle of the night." Yes he remembered. But he thought the man simply assumed he was dreaming or simply forgot about it. "Being a Devil Fruit isn't anything special in the Grand Line." That's was true, although Luffy's fruit was a pretty rare type if he had to say. He only knew one other person to possess a mythical Zoan.

"But I'm… a black cat… I bring misfortune…"

"Did someone told you that?" He asked barely managing to not let his anger sweep into his voice.

"No…" the boy said as his frame shook slightly. "but people that care for me… they end up dying…" the boy said chocking on the last words.

"So that's why you act like a brat all the time to scare away people?" The boy nodded slowly. Shanks smiled bitterly as he set down beside Luffy on the bed. He brought a hand to the boy's head gently so he won't startle the boy. Luffy stilled as he felt the pirates hand running through his hair. The boy wasn't sure how he ended sitting on the man's lap and clinging to him like a crybaby. Or why he's spill his heart and told him every fucking thing that happened to him in the last year but he had to admit it felt good somehow it was liberating.

The boy dragged the old straw hat that somehow ended up on his head in the middle of his break down over his eyes. "Kaze died to protect me… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

The man scoffed slightly. "So what now you think loneliness is the answer?"

The boy shook his head "… I don't want to do that. There are people who care about me and I don't want to hurt them ahm" The boy seemed to search for the words.

"Emotionally?" The red-head supplied.

"Yeah em-otin-el-y" Shanks chuckled slightly at that. The kid was truly adorable. "hurting them is not protecting them." The boy said with fierce determination before sadness overcame it. "But I'm weak… how else can I protect them?"

"You know there is always someone who's stronger. So that's not a good answer either."

"But then what am I supposed to do?"

"You just have to give it your best. Like you did yesterday when you protected Makino-chan. For the rest let's see…you just need to trust them."

"Trust them?" The boy mimicked his words while tilting his head to the side adorably. If Shanks would be a lesser men he would be gushing over the boy's cuteness but he wasn't so he was doing that only mentally. What? you can't expect someone to drop a bomb like that on him and for him to just act like nothing happened. He may be a pirate but he was still only a human. He wasn't heartless and who could hate kittens, really?

~.~

Somewhere in the Grand Line a certain black-haired pirate sneezed scaring the crap out of the others around him.

"Teach you alright?"

The man only nodded. Someone somewhere was talking about him…damn cat allergies.

~.~

"Yes trust them." Shanks said finally snapping out if it. "There are things you can't do alone. Being small or big in the end doesn't make a difference, if you lack strength to do what you want you can always ask for help. There are people who need you just like you need them. So do all you can and if you're just about to fall, believe in those who you trust to be there and catch you. They will help you stand up again and when you just simply can't go on any longer, they will carry your sorry ass." Luffy nodded with wide eyes as he listened. "They will help and heal you, fight you when you're being stupid then when you have to face your demon's they'll stand by you. When you can't see the light anymore they will just show you the way out and chase away the by being there, by your side. They'll take your hand and walk with you through it all. There will be painful times, happy times and sad ones but in the end, just remember to never let go of those hands."

The boy was gapping at him. "Do… do you think there are people that would really do that for me?" He asked self-doubt rearing its ugly head again. But the man laughed at his question.

"Dhahahaha think? No I don't think -I know." The man said placing a hard accent on the word know. The boy smiled happily before letting a loud "Shishishi!" out before his stomach reminded him-. "Hun-gry…" the boy looked ready to kneel over at any moment.

"…right, I totally forgot about your party."

"My party?" The boy repeated it unsure of himself.

"Well doc said you only had a few scrapes and bruises beside the wound on your head, no reason you shouldn't be alright by now. I mean you did sleep through the whole day yesterday and most of today, it's almost sunset. Anyway a party was in order to celebrate your bravery!" The man finished with a big grin.

'I feel like I'm being used here.' The boy thought with a sigh. Shanks throw parties like other people changed cloths. "…" The man was a bit unnerved by the silence. "…since I'm hungry…"

"Good! Let's go!" The man shouted as he dashed down stairs with the boy still in his arms. Luffy blinked again as he felt himself being manhandled yet again. He hissed in irritation toward Shanks who only laughed totally ignoring his displeasure. But somehow he couldn't stay mad at the man. He settled for a scowl instead that looked suspiciously like a pout.

There was a few seconds of total silence as they neared the end of the stairs making him nervous before a loud "Ka~kawaii~" resounded through the entire town insert squealing sounds and thump noises. Yes many cold-hearted pirates were actually knocked out by what later would be dubbed Kawai Punch. Shanks didn't know if he should be ashamed of his crew as half of them were left twitching on the floor or proud of the half that remained standing.

"Captain-san" Makino's voice resounded loudly as she marched up to him and looked at him with deadly serious eyes. ""Give him to me!"" She said at the same time with Benn. Yes the always cool and smooth Benn, who apparently had a weakness for cute things. It was easy to tell since they were both wearing those psycho expression that he felt his protectiveness (selfishness) raise in strides.

"No way!" Shanks shouted back. "He's mine! Mine! Mine!" He shouted childishly as Luffy's fluffy ears twitched. They were really sensitive and all this shouting was annoying not to mention- too close to his ears!

"No!" /"Yes!" / "No!"/"Give him!"/ "To Me!" / "Benn-san stay out of this!"/ "I'm not giving him to neither!"/ "Luffy come here please!"/ "He's not going anywhere!" The red haired man said while childishly sticking out his tongue.

~Ten minutes later.~

Luffy sighed. This tug-of-war was getting on his nerves. Not to mention he was hungry. The boy turned his head toward the food with longing eyes and decided that he had enough of the adults stupidity promptly turned into a cat and before they could even realize it he swiftly sneaked away. They were too caught up in their argument to realize that he slipped away. Luffy was truly curios of when they will realize he was gone.

"That was sneaky." Doc said as he gulped down some nice rum Makino brought out for this party. NekoLuffy only give him a look that said "I'm hungry and they're acting stupid! What do you expect me to do?" Yeah his eyes were that expressive or maybe Doc was just reading too much in it. Well the hungry part was probably true seeing as the small cat attacked an entire chicken. He finished it about five minutes which was quite something. The small thing didn't even stop before he got started on the next plate and then the next. Up until the fifth plate and if you're wondering he only stopped to drink some water. Most of the pirates were betting on how much he could eat while Doc wondered how it was possible, he shouldn't be able to. It was simply physically impossible. Did he have a black hole or a pocket dimension in his stomach? Just where was the food disappearing to?

"Nya!" Luffy said as he fell back on his back. 'This was delicious!' he thought with a satisfied smile.

"Seven plates! I WON!" Yasopp shouted in joy finally bringing the arguing trio's attention to himself, to the crowd that surrounded the table and by default the cat lazily resting on said table beside some empty plates with a slightly bulged stomach.

"Ah! Luffy! How did you get there?" Shanks asked finally realizing the boy well cat wasn't in his arms anymore. Come to think wasn't he gesturing with both hands for a while now?

~.~

"Luffy… still want to come with me?" Shanks asked teasingly the boy .

"Nope. I don't want to bother you any longer. Besides I decided long ago to become a pirate by my own strength. I can't let you protect me all the time." The boy knew that he would most likely end up as an inconvenience for the man if he insisted on going. Shanks was a good person and he just made it a Yonko, many will challenge him from now and he didn't want to be the weak link and drag the man down no matter how much he enjoyed adventuring with him.

"Then how about this?" The man asked mischief lacing his every word.

* * *

 **AN: You got to love Shanks he's one of my favorite characters; please review and see you next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

~.~

Garp's face barely contained his smile. He got another vacation, it's been more than a year since he saw the small rascals. Thinking about it still made the large man depressed. Makino said Luffy was acting more normal and that he even made a friend, but what was normal behavior for that boy? He knew the kid was a troublemaker not to mention he got in fights daily with the villagers and their children. The boy was more trouble than Ace and that was saying something. Then back at it…just what kind of friends could he make with such a character? Yeah he got Woop Slap letters alright, doesn't mean he read them all. The man was always going on about some red-haired devil and some cat. He swore the man had gone senile but why did the mayor need to write him of all people complain letters?

The man sighed again before placing a hand above his eyes. Oh he could see Party's Bar already, he couldn't help but smile fondly. Finally he could visit his cute grandchildren. He entered the bar with a loud cheer only for silence to reign for a few second.

"Makino?!" he asked slowly before the young women peaked up from behind the bar.

"Garp-san you're finally back?" She asked with a beautiful smile making the man feel a bit flustered "I'll be damned, you became a beautiful young women… ah if only your father could see you now. He'd be damn proud."

She blushed prettily at the compliment "Thank you Garp-san."

"So where is that troublemaker?" The marine finally asked looking around suspiciously.

"He's… well training..."

"Ohh he finally decided to become a marine?"

"I wouldn't say that…" She said with a small troubled smile.

~.~

"LUFFY!" The cry of furry was enough to make the mini pirate cringe.

"I guess grandpa's back…" the boy said with a resigned voice. Garp would found out sooner or later so it didn't make that much a difference still he wished he would have enough time to prepare himself mentally.

"Luffy!" Garp voice sounded from behind him making the boy looked at the older man with a strained smile.

"Hey grandpa…" he said quietly.

"Don't hey grandpa me!" The man shouted, the boy who had no chance whatsoever to dodge the Fist of Love Garp throw his way. "What is it that I heard that you made friends with the red-haired brat?"

Luffy being the person he is got to his feet quickly while trying not to wince as he touched the large bump on his head. "You mean Shanks… mm yeah… I guess so… so you're back… "

"Of course I am did you miss me wait... don't try and mislead me you brat; you better explain!" Garp said pointing at the small boy who looked at the marine with bored eyes. "If HQ finds out you became friends with a pirate they won't let you join the marines! Just what were you thinking?!" the man asked unruffled by the glare sent his way. The boy had a lot of practice to do if he wanted to scare him.

"There's nothing to explain." Luffy leveled with the man who looked at him with a disgruntled expression. Luffy cut in before Garp could question him further. "I want to challenge you."

"What?" The man yelled shocked.

"It's simple a battle you win I do one thing you want. I'll answer any question you want." Garp nodded. There were plenty questions the man wanted answers to.

"And if you win?" The boy smirked unnerving the marine. 'The arrogant little shit; does he really think he had a chance against me?'

"The same. I get one thing I want from you."

"Hmph. Fine. The faster we finish the sooner you'll have to tell me everything that happened." Garp said with a smirk. He wanted to wait for Luffy to open up and not to force him but he couldn't pass up this chance.

"No backing out of it. You must give me your word. Still I thought you'd force me to become a marine given the chance."

"Brat you will become a marine and I already agreed." The boy only give him a dry look making him sigh annoyed. "I swear happy now, let's start!"

"Good. After today you won't be ever telling me to join the navy." Luffy said taking off his hoodie while the man snorted. The old war hero took a second to catalog all the changes in the boy since the last time they saw each other. Apparently he still wore those awful hoodies to hide himself in, which was understandable given his devil fruit powers. He truly wanted and wished the boy to outgrow them together with the mentality that he had to hide himself, the paranoia and the idea that he wasn't safe anywhere. The boy was small and thin for someone his age making the man wondered if it was normal for a 7 year old to be so short. His black hair was still unruly and reached his shoulder already. Again the boy was long overdue a haircut. But at least they weren't in his eyes instead were held back in a small ponytail. With a simple white t-shirt, black shorts and combat boots. As weapons he had small throwing blades hidden on his person an a long sword on his back . He had a vague idea who to thank that for. Damn pirate corrupting his grandchild. It didn't matter in the end though. He will make Luffy into a marine no matter what. There was just no way that he will lose this fight. The boy let his neko features out making Garp ready himself. He was kind of interested what the cute little bugger was up to. Luffy let his particles dance around the clearing making the marine eye him suspiciously.

Eh well since he didn't attack. "The chances of you winning are 0." Garp said as he ran toward Luffy who raised an eyebrow and made his particles form a wall in front of Garp who run through it like it was simple glass. He kept raising them but it didn't even slow the man down. The boy jumped back repeatedly as the man smashed the ground where he was just standing a few seconds ago leaving behind quite deep holes in it. If he got hit by any one of those he will lose on spot. "I thought you were smarter than this… " Luffy made another platform that hovered in the air and he jumped on it. "Like I said your chances of wini-"

"I'm not worried about the chances… I just have to make sure I win. That's all there is." Garp snorted again and jumped into the air while the boy jumped toward him. The boy quickly made an overhead turn and hit his grandfather with an axe-kick, the man moved his head slightly so it hit his shoulder instead. Normal people would have fallen long ago to the ground in pain but all Garp did was raise an eyebrow.

"That all?" Luffy swore under his breath and kicked himself back with his other leg. He was almost out of the marines reach when his leg was grabbed and spin around like a in a stupid hammer throwing competition. He was nearing the ground at breakneck speed. Luffy's made use of his unnatural flexibility and curled his hand around his knee before turning in midair and landing on all fours making Garp nod approvingly. "Nice acrobatics, maybe you should join the circus instead of the marines." The man teased him fondly. "You won't be able to beat me like that."

"I'll make you eat those words gramps. Besides I'm gonna be a pirate and not a marine." The boy said as he righted himself before disappearing with a quiet "Soru".

Garp smiled fondly as he saw Luffy use the technique he showed him. Still slower than his but it was impressive the boy came a long way. But the idea that his own grandson would use the technique he thought him on him… "Like hell you will" the man shouted while stomping on the ground with enough power to split it in two. Luffy fumbled in his run and barely managed to stay on his feet.

'Geez there should be a limit of how strong a gramps can be'. The boy ducked under as a pebble was sent his way, and more followed. The nekomimi boy easily danced out of their way. Garp was admittedly proud of the kid. He was growing up strong. Too bad he had to go through what he had for that to happen.

Even so "You're still hundred times too young to challenge me." The boy kept throwing and making those shields hoping to slow him down and it started to make the marine annoyed. What was the kid scheming? There was no way they could stop him, yet why was he still making them unnerved by how seemingly useless they were. "What are-" before he could have finished it the transparent glass become ablaze. Garp jumped back but his shirt still caught flames. Luffy grinned satisfied at the marine.

"You little brat!" the man said before two more glasses were raised on either side of him he jumped back barely missing their collision upon which they exploded in blue fire. Luffy trust his hand out and the fire followed his gesture and rushed forward. Garp jumped back. "Why didn't you just do that from the beginning?"

"I'm still trying to get the timing down. Controlling the flames is troublesome, unlike the particles."

"Hmm… is telling me that really alright? I'm your opponent now."

"Just be shut up and be amazed then." Luffy said as he thrust his hand out and a column of particles erupted around Garp who narrowed his eyes they were nearing him. The man closed his eyes and with let out a deep breath and simply forced the particles to scatter by a push. The nekomimi boy gaped. How the hell did he do that? How did someone push away something smaller than sand dust that ignited in collision, by force alone?

"Hmm. That better not be it." Luffy gulped, his chances of winning had gone down dramatically. But he had to win, there was just no other way. Duck, jump, dodge, attack, counter and repeat it all. Luffy tried everything he could think of. Used his devil fruit powers to the limit, and passed them long ago. Fighting against wild animals and stupid villagers daily was nothing in comparison to this. He hated the feeling of being pushed back and swatted away like an insignificant insect. But that all he amount in the eyes of his grandfather no in the eyes of a marine hero. He bit his lips as he was slammed into the ground to stifle a scream and quickly pushed himself up and away.

Garp had to admit the brat was resourceful. He wasn't overconfident in his ability like most devil fruit users were instead seemed dare he say cautious of it. The boy packed quite a punch, under his frail looks he hide quite an enormous strength. Some day he knew the boy will surpass even himself in raw power and strength. He smiled to himself. The boy was going to be a riot when he grows up. All the more reason he should become a marine but his belief in that started to diminish with every punch the boy throw his way. He was dead set on becoming a pirate, he realized it already. Luffy decided and there was just no changing his mind no matter what Garp tried. The boy would rather die than to give up on becoming a pirate. The little rascal.

"Why do you want to become a pirate?" Garp asked.

The boy looked at him with serious eyes. No more joking around. "I won't become a marine. It's just more fun to be a pirate." The rascal said with a wide grin starling Garp and getting a lucky punch in before the man swatted him away like he was an annoying fly.

"What!?" The marine asked half gaping. What in the name of sweet lady justice did Shanks do to his grandson? While yeah that grin was something the marine would pay for to see again he did not like the way the boy was talking. It reminded him too much of the irresponsible red-head. Why did the boy have to adopt one of the worst criminals in the world as a role model?

Luffy hit the back of a tree with a small cry of pain. He wobbled as he stood up again. "Because than I'll have the most freedom in the world!"

"Huh?!" After being a slave the boy probably wished for nothing else but freedom. But there was no need for him to become a criminal for that. "You don't have to become a pirate for that!"

The boy smirked as he rushed forward and kept throwing punches Garp's way. "I decided... I won't be bound by any shackles ever again. I'll take their dreams and bring them all to life! For that I will be next Pirate King!" Luffy using his agility and flexibility managed to keep up with the marine's overwhelming strength. His small stature made him a hard target to hit since he was always in motion compared to the marine who barely moved at all since the battle started.

A giant popping vein appeared on the old war hero's head as he processed what his dear grandson just said. "P-pirate King?! Do you even know what you're talking about?" The man asked furiously as he kicked the boy away, the nekomimi boy managed to land on his feet even though he skidded a few more meters before stopping.

"Shishishishi yes! That's why train me!" Luffy shouted as he lunged again.

"What?" Did he just hear what he thought he did?

"Train me." Luffy repeated his request scratch that demand as he attacked again. The boy was becoming faster even as they were sparing. The last attack managed to even scratch him but unfortunately for Luffy he was wide open the marine sent a punch in the boys ribs before grabbing him by the cloths and bringing him closer.

"I'm a marine brat, and you ask me to train the next Pirate King!" The man asked before punching the boy in the face all while trying to stop himself from laughing because really who the hell would do that, and on the hand he couldn't help but be sad because he knew there was no back-paddling from this. He knew the boy will become a pirate, and there were no good endings for pirates. He wished he could deceive himself for just a bit longer. A few more years, but the kid wasn't going to let that happen.

"I just did." the brat even had the guts to roll his eyes at him after he set up.

"And why would I do that." The man asked curiosity eating at him.

"Because you care for me." That was a thin reasoning. True but still thin. Luffy let his body relax from his ready to attack position. There was no more fighting going to happen. At least not with fists. "Besides I already decided. The best chance for you ensure my safety if you accept it and help me stand on my own." The boy pointed out smartly making the man sigh as he crossed his arms.

"I could force you to become a marine." No way he could do that. The boy had the right to choose his own path. That didn't mean that Garp had to just accept him becoming a pirate with a nod and a smile.

"No. You care more for family than to do that." Luffy reasoned and the marine lost it.

'Screw it'. Garp was laughing with tears in his eyes. Meanwhile Luffy patiently waited for him to stop. "Fine. Fine, you win. I know there is no changing your mind once you decided. The best I can do is make sure you're strong to face whatever gets in your way. But are you sure this is what you want?" the boy had the urge to once again roll his eyes. "Once you step on this path you can never look back, never walk away, never be dissatisfied with the way people look at you or talk about you."

"Like I care what they think of me."

"The Pirate King is the man who had everything in life, that's true but many misunderstood that. You know that no matter how much wealth power or fame he had Gol D. Roger faced sadness, danger and carried incredible hardships and pain too. It's two sides of the same coin."

"Ah, but it was all for his nakama and his dreams." The boy said with a satisfied nod. "Besides if it would have been easy to achieve I wouldn't even want it." Garp chuckled hearing that.

"I see. But I don't want to hear you whine about how unfair or hard my training is either." The man said with a weird gleam in his eyes that made Luffy shiver slightly.

"As long as I don't hear about me joining the marines again." Both man nodded reaching an understanding.

"I… understand but let me ask you this one last time why don't you want to join the marines?"

"When I was smaller before it happened I didn't really care about it, as long as I didn't have to listen to rules…but now I can't stomach the idea of serving the World Government, those pricks protect people that have no consideration of human life. When I was captured by those pirates" the boy spit out the last word like it was venom. His idea of pirate was so far from what those man were that he could barely call them pirates. "I wasn't waiting for them to release me or save me maybe a marine, a police officer but not a pirate… I would have never imagined it. But he did… Do you know what the soldiers, the guards or the so called marines did while I was dragged through the streets full of people to become a slave?" the boy waited for something but there was no answer. "Nothing. They did nothing." The boy said trying to suppress the shiver running through him. Those memories were just too vivid sometimes. "They didn't do anything." Luffy shook his head. "I was branded as a slave, they took away my freedom without giving it a second thought and nobody lifted a finger. Yet a pirate… how ironic, he gave it back to me. He erased the shackles that made me into a possession and gave back my freedom."

"Luffy…" Garp said with a strained smile. "You must hate me but believe me when I tell you this. No matter what happened I never give up on finding you."

"I don't hate you… You fight for something you believe is right. Protecting the innocent and weak. Those are good ideals. But… I'm not such a good person I'm too selfish to live like that. I don't want to be a hero nor do I fit the reqi… reu…reqient…"

"Requirement?"

"Yeah that to be one." Luffy smiled amused by his grandfather's shocked expression.

~.~

The twitching of his eyebrows might have given away the annoyance the old war hero felt that moment. But it only grow in strides the more he stayed with his grandson and Makino . The brat had her wrapped around his little finger. And yes the boy was admittedly cute but that give him no excuses. She were worse than just doting and overprotective. Had the boy any whim she was at it like hawks on prey. Well no sir no grandchild of his will become a spoiled little brat.

Leaving aside the fact that Luffy rarely if ever wanted something and wouldn't whine no matter how many times he failed. The nekomimi boy was after all determined to dirty his hands for a good cause. Which showed in his training, he had yet to complain once. No matter how hard or harsh Garp treated him the boy didn't give in or up. Those words didn't even seem to exist in his dictionary. But he still wasn't satisfied. There was no way Luffy could grow up with a healthy ego in such an environment. Which is exactly why the last day of his short vacation he grabbed the boy by the back of his cloths. He admittedly startled the kid who was looking up at him with big questioning eyes. Damn the kid for being so cute.

"Ahm… you need a more…" He pondered what to say so the boy would understand him "manly environment." He settled for that and Luffy nodded although not quite understanding what Garp was trying to tell him.

"Can I at least grab my things?" The boy asked with those big eyes making the man crumble. Kami those eyes were strong enough to warrant world domination.

"Sure." The boy nodded cutely before rushing up the stairs. Makino chuckled from behind the bar.

"It's not funny." The man countered.

"The faster you admit it, the faster you can salvage whatever is left of your pride Garp-san."

"Admit what?" The man asked cautiously, he wasn't too sure he wanted to know the answer to.

"That you're a sucker for those eyes. So where are you taking him?" She asked with an aura that promised certain pain if she didn't like the answer.

"Close-by…but you shouldn't visit him."

"Why?"

"Is for his own good." Makino nodded while Luffy ran down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder. Garp took it from him and frowned. "What do you have in this ROCKS?"

The boy shook his head "Books." He said without missing a beat. The war hero sighed he forgot about Luffy's new hobby.

"Makino would you-"

"Right…" the women said with a small smile before walking upstairs in a few minutes Makino returned with a gigantic bag at least 5 times bigger than the one Luffy prepared making Garp sweat-drop as she started to list everything she packed and fret over the boy. Overprotective indeed.

~.~

"So where are we going?" Luffy finally asked. They were traveling for a good couple of hours now. He had always been told not to go too far into the forest behind the small village. Of course he did venture deeper and deeper but had yet to climb to mountain they were on yet. was described as a dangerous place with one single law, survival of the fittest. The strong ruled and the weak found only death in this place.

Garp raised an eyebrow as he continued walking. He actually thought the boy wouldn't ask, since he was silent all this time. "We'll be arriving soon." Just as he finished saying that they neared the location they've been walking to making Luffy sweat-drop slightly. The house… if he could call it that was barely standing, patches all along the roof and sides it had a weird tower on the other side. He wondered how it didn't crumble yet. The marine hero knocked on the door insistently. Luffy was silently asking himself how it didn't broke down yet from the force Garp used on it.

"Stop it! Whoever you are, do you wanna get killed?" The guy… women? who opened the door shouted in annoyance until her eyes fell on the marine.

"It's me." Garp's don't mess with me voice was enough to make the women pale. It was funny, really. Luffy smiled slightly behind his hoodie. The women took a few steps back with a terrified look in her eyes.

"G-Garp-san!" Just as she finished saying two more funny looking guys popped out from behind, one was quite small with a Dictionary in his hands and a turban on his head while the other was taller with a weirdly styled red hair and beard.

The marine spoke slightly amused "You seem to be doing well."

"You gotta be kidding me! Seriously I wish you'd just leave me alone for a change! Ace is already ten years old!" Who was Ace? Luffy wanted to ask as he looked up at the marine's back; he was still hidden by his grandfather's towering figure plus bag pack.

"Oh yeah he's ten already, has it really been that long? How's he doing" The man asked with an easy going laugh.

The smaller of the two bandits frowned as he spoke up. "It's not funny he's totally out of control! We can't handle him anymore! You have to take him!"

Garp smiled again. "Putting that aside…"

"Don't put that aside!" the small bandit shouted annoyed just to get ignored. Now he could see where he got his awesome ability to ignoring others.

"Look after him, too." The marine said as he picked him up by the back of his cloths. And why was everyone doing that? Luffy raised an eyebrow as he-she gapped at him. Ah well he couldn't really blame him… or her. From there it probably looked like the man took him out of nowhere.

"Huh?!" the three asked dumbfounded.

"Hey Luffy, say 'Hello' to them." His grandfather scolded him while said boy only rolled his eyes. Not this again…

"Yo." The boy muttered in a monotonous voice before the war hero let him down.

"Who is that kid?" The tall man behind the she-man asked cautiously.

Garp looked them dead seriously in the eyes. "He is my grandson."

"What?!" the resounding cry shook the whole mountain. The smaller one shook his head in disbelief as he cried a loud "One more?!"

"He's Garp's… I mean Garp-san's grandson?!" the man she asked terrified.

"We can't!" The three objected while in dogeza.

"Alright then, make your decision. Do you want to spend the rest of your days behind bars… or raise him? There are many crimes you committed that I've overlooked." Since negotiations failed bullying the others into doing what he wanted was it?

"Well is true, I don't want to go to prison…" the large male that reminded him of a rooster started talking while the small one nodded in agreement before he took over.

"But sometimes prison seems tempting, our hands are full with just Ace…" the other two nodded and Luffy was a bit amazed by how easily they completed each other's sentences. Were they a comedy duo well with three of them it would be a trio wouldn't it?

"And now you want us to take care of your grandson too?!" The male she asked in disbelief. "I'm sure that kid's just as much of a monster, isn't he?" Luffy sighed as his grandfather looked at him with curios eyes. He was probably waiting for him to protest or something. Ah but like he told him already he didn't care what other people thought about him as long as his nakama believed in him.

"How is this crappy shack still standing?" Luffy asked in disbelief making the other's eyes widen slightly.

"You wanna fight, brat?!" The orange haired wo-man shouted just to get ignored and fall head first into the ground. "He's not listening!"

"Boss! Are you alright?!" The other two asked worried. Luffy smirked as he walked closer to the house… and kicked it once.

"Hoh… it's still standing." There was mock amazement in his voice making Garp sigh. The boy was already picking a fight with them.

"You trying to bring the whole house down?!" One of the three shouted making the boy smile innocently.

"Of course."

"Luffy!" His grandfather said with a warning tone.

"Hai, hai…" the boy muttered as he walked closer to his grandfather only to stop in place but too late. The spit landed on his shoes.

"Gross…" the boy said before sending a glare toward the one who dared to dirty the gift he got from Makino.

"Oh! Ace!" Garp greeted the punk cheerfully.

"Are you back, Ace?" Rooster spoke up.

"Oi… apologize, right now." Luffy said fixing the boy with another death glare.

"Luffy, this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live here with them from today on." Garp explained as he placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder.

"What?! You can't just do that!" The three protested.

"I gathered… still" Luffy glared at the older boy who was still sitting on the large animal carcass. Garp punched his head when his eyes started to glow making him wince slightly.

"Try to get along!" The marine clarified when meet with the boy's questioning eyes.

"You think this is settled?!" The large orange haired wo?man shouted only to be meet with one of Garp's famous glares.

"What?!" The man asked making them all straighten out.

"We'll take care of him!"

"Then my business here is done, I'll come visit when I have time."

"Umm… what about child support?" Dogra asked carefully.

"put it on my tab."

"This ain't a bar, you know!"

"Huh?"

Dadan practically crumbled under those eyes. "You're always welcome here!"

Luffy ignored them as he looked at the boy in front of him "Still didn't apologize…" the boy mumbled as Ace walked past him. "…" the twitching of his eyebrows told Garp just how annoyed the small pirate truly was. Luffy followed the boy inside the house and raised a curios eyebrow when somebody tried to grab his neck.

He grabbed the man's hand and spin them around so the man was in front of him before kicking the man in the back of his knees. The man fell to his knees and hand. Luffy meanwhile twisted the hand he still had to relinquish his grip on making the man let out a yelp. He looked behind him and kicked the approaching bandit in the stomach. He used the kneeling man as a pivot to make a handstand for a second before letting his feet fall down on an unsuspecting bandit that approached the boy in haste. Luffy ignoring the fact that he just landed on downed bandit's back kicked the kneeling bandit so the man fall over the ones rushing his way now. The boy ducked under one of them before he kicked the feet out from underneath the bandit making the man fall over.

It didn't take long for those outside to hear the loud noises and rush inside but by then all the bandits were laying in a heap on the floor. Ace was gaping just like the rest of them. Garp seeing Luffy throw the last bandit in to the pile let out a loud booming laugh.

"Who is this kid?" One of the bandits asked as they all struggled to stand up.

"Garp's grandson." The small bandit holding the dictionary said making everyone sober up.

"This brat is?" Another one called out in disbelief.

"He's gonna live with us from now on."

"Eh?!"

"Then one last thing you should know before I leave." Garp said with a smirk which was directed mostly toward Ace. "Aside from me, the strongest person on this island right now is Luffy. Better not make him angry."

"Say that first!" The bandits cried out in disbelief. While Ace's eyes widened as he looked at the small boy in an entirely different light.

Luffy sighed as he watched Garp disappeared in the woods from where he was sitting from. After letting his stress out he was not quite that angry at that prick Ace. He was still angry, don't be mistaken just not that angry. He sighed as he watched the bandits pounce on food like starving wolves. Did they even feel the bruises he left on them, they truly didn't act like it. There was a small portion of rice and a glass of water placed in front of him.

"…pops" he turned his expressive eyes toward the man-she demanding an explanation.

"I'm a women!" the now identified lifeform known as a women shouted in annoyance "I'll have you know this meat is all from that buffalo Ace brought us. He shares it with us so he gets to sit at our table. The life of mountain bandit is harsh. Starting tomorrow, we'll work you half to death! Cleaning, laundry, shoe polishing and weapon polishing! Theft, looting, swindling and killing. And listen you're not gonna say a single word to Garp about the stuff we make you do!" She saw what he was able to do and still wasn't scared to talk to him like that. Man she got balls. "One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day! That's all I'm giving you. Anything else, you'll have to get for yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to be strong."

"Alright." He said as he turned his eyes back to the window.

"You're fine with it?! You should be crying by now!" Did people really think that he was just a spoiled crybaby that got everything without lifting a finger for it?

"…I'm used to it." He said before standing up bringing everyone's attention to himself. "If either of you touches my stuff… I'll kill you." The boy said curtly lacing the last word with killing intent he learned from watching the red-haired pirates before walking away leaving a bunch of terrified and curios people behind. He saw the boy called Ace finish his dinner and follow after him shortly but he was already a good distance away from the boy.

He explored the nearby forest and tried to familiarize himself with the terrain. Cats were territorial creatures. The fact that he was taken from his territory and showed into the big unknown did not appeal to his feline side meanwhile his adventurous and playful side was jumping up and down from joy and excitement. That sense of duality let him somehow messed up inside while outside he adorned the mask of boredom.

He explored the whole day, hunted down a large snake and only got back around dusk. As soon as he neared the house sounds of disbeliefs followed.

"He's… he's alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked slowly as the bandit took a fearful step back. What he didn't even glare at the man, he asked purely out of curiosity.

"We gathered a spoiled kid like you couldn't survive in the forest alone even for a day…"

"… is that so…"Luffy said in a monotone voice as walked by the covering bandit. The man looked more startled by the fact that he didn't do anything than if he would have hit him. Judging from his expression he was expecting the petite boy to hit him. As he neared inside he could distinguish a couple of voices.

"Why do we have to look after Garp-san's grandson in the first place? This isn't kindergarten, dammit! He should look after his own grandson!" Dadan's said, and by the way she slurred she consumed more than enough alcohol. Makino used to say people like that often said stupid things they didn't mean and would regret later. He slightly wondered if they truly didn't mean it and if they didn't why didn't someone stop them.

"So why didn't you tell him that?" Rooster asked silently but she heard him well enough.

"What was that?!" The man covered slightly while Dadan over go the cup of sake in favor of the whole glass. "Besides, I've had enough of that Ace, too! In my opinion, it'd be best if he just went somewhere and died. Then we could tell Garp it was an accident! That is what they mean by 'A devil's child has a devil's luck.' He is the child of a devil, phagh!" The women and everyone gaped at the young hooded boy that stood over the now wet mountain bandit boss with an empty glass of water.

"Cooled yourself off yet?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"You brat!" The women shouted in furry as sprung up to hit the boy only to get dizzy and stumble.

"Go ahead…try and judge me too, call me a spoiled stupid brat or whatever you want but before you do… try and walk a mile in my or his shoes, walk the path that I have traveled, live my sorrow, my doubts, my fear, my pain and my laughter. When you've lived a day in my life then you can try and judge me. You may know him but you're far from understanding him." Luffy said before he turned around and walked away leaving them all gapping. They were all unaware of the freckled boy who overheard the whole conversation and was now standing frozen in place just behind the thin walls, or how the boy's whole world and belief was shaken by those few words.

~.~

Luffy had the feeling someone was trying to kill him … scratch that. He knew someone was trying to kill him. It started with a random tree breaking and falling down on him… he dodged of course. Then stones followed… he was suspicious by then, but he give it the benefit of doubt since he was right next to the rocky part of the mountain. Stone avalanche was possible… improbable but possible. But this… he glared at the ground as he neared it, someone tossed him of a bridge… he pushed out his hand and made a hovering platform, he forced his body to turn which thanks to his flexibility was easily accomplished and landed on the platform, it didn't stop his fall all together but it lessened it. He groaned as he picked himself off the ground after the bumpy landing… falling for only kami knows how many kilometers was not fun at all.

The nekomimi boy sniffed the air and had to stifle another groan. Why did fate have to be such a bitch? A pack of hungry wolves liked their lips as they neared their small and injured prey… Today was just not his day.

Dogra and Magra had to collect their jaw from the floor as the youngest resident of their shack stumbled back two days later riding on a wolf.

"Thanks guys…" Luffy said silently to the white canine that give him a ride as he jumped off his back. The wolf only nodded before the boy bumped his head against the wild animal scaring the bandits shitless. Again jaw unhinged, by whatever sorcery the wolf actually nuzzled against him and even growled at them protective of the small hooded figure as they tried to rush to the boy's side to help. They both took a step back wary of the wild animal.

"Go back to the pack." The boy commanded and the wolf bowed his head in resignation and in a sign of submissiveness before turning tail and disappearing in the woods. Luffy nodded to himself satisfied before he walked inside leaving the two sit there shocked.

"What just happened?" Dogra asked his friend who looked just as lost as him.

"I… don't know… I don't want to know." The man said quite wisely for once.

~.~

Of all the attempts on his life, he hated the one including the beehive the most. He still didn't understand it… he dodged the falling beehive why did the bees still attack him? And how did they get through the square structure of walls he put up? He learned something new yet again, to never underestimate mother nature…

It has been three months already he thought with a sigh. He had yet to master the move Garp showed him, although thanks to his rambunctious lifestyle he was progressing in leaps in terms of raw power, stamina, flexibility, speed, dexterity and agility. Spending so much time in nature helped him to come in terms with his wild nature. He was no house cat after all, his hunting instincts were put to test and so did he realize he had prey instinct as well as predator ones. He learned that fear was a survivor instinct that kept him on his toes so he learned to sense danger to keep himself alive. He learned how to track in ways impossible for normal humans. He developed cunning, trapping and even hording skills thanks to his pack friends. He wasn't spending every day in their midst because he was a lone hunter but he did go with them every now and then on hunts or just to play with the cubs. One of the she wolfs seemed to 'adopt' him after she realized that he was apparently just a cub which made it weird and awkward sometimes not to mention the other wolfs were still acting submissive around him. Which apparently pleased his feline side all while his normal human side wished they would just stop doing that, he regarded them as friends after all. Oh and he also had a rival now. Garp was a sneaky old man. He did say that he was probably the strongest human on the island but that didn't include Boss which was a large tiger. If he was truthful the tiger was probably even stronger than him at the moment. The only thing that allowed him to fight on somehow even grounds was his great speed. He greatly admired the feline for being so strong for living powerfully yet solitary as she did. The large feline seemed to inspire the one living inside him thanks to his devil fruit.

While he was getting used to this lifestyle he couldn't help but miss his old one a bit so he threw himself in training. Admittedly he might have exaggerate a bit since he barely slept anymore. The boy kept reading books well he needed every advantage he could get. Hunting and refining his skills; he sneaked away all the time nights included. After all him having nightmare disorder was too big of weakness to reveal to someone he didn't trust. But he did take naps and sometimes even managed to sleep dreamlessly just not at Dadan's place. Thinking about it, more times than not did he do so when he was around people he trusted. When Shanks asked Doc why he didn't set him on fire the ship doctor said it was because he tried to protect them even subconsciously. Shanks Benn and Makino gushed over it for hours when they found out.

The small black cat yawned and stretched as he heard sounds from underneath the tree he was resting in.

"Amazing you got more than me! This is a lot of treasure! How'd you get it?"

"I stole it from some guys near the main gate." Oh this voice Luffy recognized. The annoying prat that targeted him.

"Damn… you beat me again."

"It doesn't matter who wins, does it?" the small cat blinked. Who knew Ace could talk and act so… nice? "We're gonna spend the Pirate Fund together one day. It's been five years since we started saving. We've worked hard."

"We sure have! To leave East Blue and head into a world these islanders don't even know about… I get excited just thinking about it!"

"Hurry and close the lid. We don't know who might be watching." Oh so they wanted to keep it a secret, he could use that.

"I wonder how much we need to buy a pirate ship?"

"Who knows… Hundreds, thousands maybe even millions… Whatever we still have way to go."

Time to have some fun. "A pirate ship? So you guys want to be pirates." Luffy asked from where he was sitting. "Yo Ace!" The boy greeted them with a small wave.

* * *

 **Yeah I know Luffy didn't have a chance against Garp in the fight, and true to be told there was no way he could have won even with his Devil Fruit so I decided instead to let Garp witness his determination and let that convince him. As for Ace yeah no way he could beat Luffy who already knows Soru even if it's not a perfected move yet.**

 **Review please and see you again Bye! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

~.~

"So this is where you've been going every day?" The boy asked as he jumped down beside Ace making said boy take a few steps back in surprise.

"Shut up!" the older raven haired boy shouted while throwing a punch the nekomimi boy's way who dodged it easily just like the following ones. The small boy easily danced out their way.

"So this is the Luffy-guy you've been talking about?" The blond haired boy asked looking the smaller boy up and down. He definitely fit the description Ace give him to the last T.

Luffy grinned as he dodged a kick curtesy of Ace. "Oh, you've been talking about me?"

The boy glared at the small chibi that somehow managed to avoid all of his attacks "Yeah I've been complaining about how annoying you are!"

"And gloomy and creepy." The other boy added still thinking of the best way to approach the situation.

"Is that so." Luffy said with an innocent smile.

"Doesn't he realize that we're insulting him?" The blond inquired the taller raven haired boy.

"How come he's here?(pant) I always took the long road and was careful I made sure no one followed me!" Ace shouted annoyed before he felt a sharp pain in his side and stumbled forward.

"Hey you. Are you Ace's friend?" Luffy asked as he seemingly teleported in front of the blond who sweat-dropped slightly.

'He just hit Ace didn't he?' "Shut up and stop calling me 'You'!" The boy said trying to bat away the kid like someone would an annoying fly with his pipe but of course no luck there.

"Then, what's your name?" The boy asked with a small grin from behind the blond. When did he get there?

"Sa- I won't tell you! This is why I said you should just live here!" The blond said giving a sideways look to Ace while trying and failing to get rid of the pest known as Luffy. "Taking that round trip and training in the mountains each day just causes us a lot of trouble!" Ace looked like he wanted to retort but fell short of words while Luffy observed their interaction with an amused smile playing across his lips. "What are we gonna do?"

"Now that he knows our secret… I'm sure he'll just tell someone if we let him. Let's kill him." Ace said as he finally straightened up giving a dark glare to the small hooded person.

Sabo nodded. "Alright. Let's do that."

"Hm… but haven't you tried that already?" Luffy asked from behind Ace making the boy jump forward in fright. "Quite unsuccessfully I might add." The boy's voice resounded from behind some trees. It was creepy how he manage to appear and disappear always where they least expected him.

"You knew!" Ace accused, they both could hear the purring like voice chuckle but couldn't pinpoint it thanks to the echo. "So what are you gonna tell Garp now?" the older raven haired boy asked while he and Sabo stepped closer to each other. Luffy could attack from anywhere; he could try and get revenge. The boy had yet to leave and judging by his behavior he seemed amused if anything.

Luffy sit down on a branch just above them lazily. "Why would I do that?" He asked truly curios, the two were looking everywhere but at him. Ah he loved playing around with them. It was so much fun.

"Aren't you angry or frustrated?" Ace asked feeling slightly stupid for even asking.

"Why should I be?" again the deceptively innocent voice asked.

The taller raven haired boy frowned did he really need to clarify that? "Because I tried to kill you."

"You did. So why?"

"What do you mean by that. Why I tried to kill you? Or Why you should be angry?"

"Both."

"You…" the blond looked around with a puzzled face. "… shouldn't you value your life more…"

"That's a weird thing to say to someone you plan on killing." Luffy said with a small smile from his 'hiding' place. The boy clad in blue at least had the decency to blush. He was almost back to back against Ace now, who was just about to explode. And so he did.

"Now you see what I'm talking about!" Ace shouted annoyed to his partner in crime. "This guy is just too wei-!"

"Shush!" Luffy said placing a hand over their mouth making them both even more annoyed. How did the boy mange to sneak behind both of them.

"I heard someone shouting from over there! A child's voice" A gruffly voice said stopping whatever the two wanted to say next. Luffy took away his hand as the two panicked slightly.

"We'll worry about him later" the blond reasoned quietly making Ace give in with a nod.

"If we don't get away from here, they'll find our treasure!"

"Those brats are pretty famous around these parts… Ace and Sabo. You're absolutely certain it was Ace who stole your money right?" one of the pirates asked making the one with a bandaged arm nod apologetically.

Thanks to their conversation the tree easily established that Ace stole from the wrong guy this time, Captain Bluejam a pirate apparently. Luffy sighed inwardly, this guys could become quite troublesome. But… it wasn't really his problem. The hooded boy nodded to himself before attempting to just walk away.

"Don't just walk away!" The two whispered in synchro making the nekomimi sweat-drop slightly.

"This isn't my problem." He retorted sticking out his tongue teasingly; annoying the two even more before he was grabbed by the back of his hoodie. In Ace's defense he only wanted to stop him from leaving he didn't intend to make him slip and hit his head. But every action has a reaction. Karma was a bitch Luffy decided when his world finally stopped spinning

"… these are some ugly birds. I want a refund!" Luffy said as the ones over him looked at each other quizzically. Of course it was the pirates; they obviously heard the sound and came to investigate and of course the two would hide quickly and again obviously leave him behind. Porchemy being the patient not kind of person he is helped the small hooded boy up by violently grabbing the collar of his cloths and hoisting him up into the air. He could see the hiding duo quite well from here. Why is that pirates saw him but not them? Somehow it just didn't seem fair.

"Who is this kid?" Luffy settled on a half-hearted glare. Well his head was still spinning and he had to concentrate on his mist not making an appearance. Chances were they will let an innocent kid go… but a devil fruit user. Not so much.

"…"

"Boss I think the kid's too scared to talk…" One of the henchman said snickering.

"Boy do you know Ace?" The man asked ignoring the snickering.

Luffy sighed. "If I say No will you let me be?" he asked but before the man could answer he continued talking. "I think not but the chances are still higher than if I'd say Yes… Still I prefer to stay ground-ed."

"Huh?" The pirates blinked stupidly at him.

"Let's settle then on perhaps?" Luffy asked masking his annoyance easily. He did not like being manhandled.

"You know them."

"Maybe… Depends."

Porchemy grinned, this will be easier than they thought. "On what exactly does it depend?"

"On what you want with him of course."

"Ace stole our money earlier today. You wouldn't happen to know where he is and what happened to the money, would you?" That was a thick question. Porchemy knew he knew something and he knew that Prochemy knew that he knew… now that didn't help with his dizziness. So much thinking just couldn't be healthy.

"Hmph… money? No idea. Can I go?" Luffy asked trying to stifle a small yawn.

Sabo and Ace both gapped at him from where they were hiding. "Cool as a cucumber. Does he not know the meaning of being nervous?" The blond asked his partner in crime who shrugged his shoulder.

"Like I said he's weird!" Ace sweat-dropped. That wasn't exactly how he'd meant by it at first… but in the end it didn't matter, the boy was actually truly weird.

"Alright, then. If you don't know, then that's that." the man said with a creepy chuckle still playing along. "I'll help you remember, so don't worry!"

"Such a nice guy…" Luffy said with a small smirk still not panicking as he was carried away. He knew he could take them all on. For better or worse this wasn't going to be pretty; he rather neither of the two saw what will follow.

"What are we gonna do?" Sabo asked panic lacing his every word.

Why was Sabo asking him that. "I don't know… first we need to move the money."

"Why didn't he fight back?! Wasn't he supposed to be super strong or something?"

"I don't know, Alright?" Ace shouted back even more annoyed.

"He lives with you."

"Lives In the same house with me… doesn't mean that I know him." Ace retorted making the blond nod reluctantly.

"We need to hurry, If Porechemy and the others come back, we're done for!"

"We need to move the treasure somewhere else, real fast!"

~.~

"Listen up, you brat! Last chance." The man said shacking him around hoping to snap the boy out of the fake bravado. "The cash that your friend Ace stole belongs to our crew. So tell me."

Luffy sighed "It's amazing how you can embrace stupidity and arrogance at once. It says a lot about your efficiency." His eyes seemed to glow golden in the shadowy room.

"You!"

The boy glared at the man. "First before I forget it, I need to thank you for being so helpful and getting me back on my feet… and then lifting me even higher." Before the man could even question what the boy meant he fell backwards with a sharp pain in his stomach. Luffy kicked the man away and swiftly landed on all fours making the other pirates blink twice in wonder.

Porchemy let out a growl as he tried to sit up. "A-attack him, you idiots what are you waiting for!?"

The boy grinned behind the hood as he set his eyes upon his prey Weakling, Useless one and two and Arrogant idiot who thinks he's in charge. "Let's play then, shall we."

The first that got to him had bandages on his hands. Luffy let Weakling's punch fly beside him so he could grab his unbandage hand so the man won't get away. Keeping the man in his reach he quickly punched him in the stomach a few times with his free hand still not letting him go and followed up with a kick. He let go and the man was thrown in the of another pirate Useless one. He quickly run up to them and kicked the Weakling from behind making the man let out a pained yelp as he and Useless one fell to the ground. He chuckled slightly before he dodged a few punches form Useless two before one punch hit, well a wall that is. Considering they were in a rundown shabby rack that barely stood, it went right through the plank of wood that was the wall and got stuck there. The small boy grinned deviously as he punched the man in his unguarded side. The man screamed as he fell to his knees trying his best to guard himself with only one hand and get his hand free simultaneously.

The two other pirates Weakling and Useless one approached Luffy from behind trying to be sneaky. Unfortunately for them he could hear them from miles. The hooded boy jumped over the first pair of hand and kick Useless one in the head. Anchoring his feet around the man's neck to give him enough momentum to turn around midair and repeat the action with his other foot. The power behind the move was so great that Useless one flew through the air and hit Weakling who managed to grab the man heading his way. The boy smiled as Weakling throw the Useless one to the ground then tried and attack him. He ducked and the pirate sail right over him and hit Useless two instead. Good news he managed to free the man's hand bad news well Weakling made Useless two go through said wall.

"Idiots! What are you doing?" Porchemy asked annoyed as he put on his spiked gloves. The kid was playing them against each other. Ducking and dodging so they hurt each other instead of their target. The man throw a punch Luffy's way the boy dodged it with more effort than it took to defeat the others. "Our captain, Bluejam is inhumanely brutal!" Arrogant idiot said making Luffy file away the information for later. The man was a better fighter than most hoodlums and bandits he meet on the island better not get careless. "We don't have time for this!" he continues his rant.

~.~

"Ace!" Sabo shouted before he doubled over panting gravely.

The raven haired boy looked at the blond with a questioningly. "What's wrong? Have they gone to our old hideout to look for money?"

"No they haven't… There's no way they'd know where to go!"

"What do you mean?"

"That Luffy-guy…he still haven't told them a thing! There's no doubt that he's being tortured I thought that he would spill the beans right away. This doesn't make any sense. At this rate, he'll die! No matter how strong he is there's no way he could take them all on!"

~.~

"Just… Die…" Porchemy said making both Ace and Sabo's eye widen as they speed up toward the rundown shack.

"Stop it!" Ace and Sabo shouted as they tore down an entire wall making the eyes of the ones inside widen.

"Yo…" Luffy greeted them awkwardly from where he was sitting from that being Porchemy. Weakling, Useless one and two were laying dead somewhere on the ground while Porchemy was in the middle of bleeding out. The man was drifting in and out of consciousness meanwhile Luffy was sitting on his back with small dagger in his hands. The large man obviously had been tortured brutally if the cuts on his back were anything to go by.

"…y-you killed them?" Ace asked much paler than he was before while Sabo choose to empty his stomach a few meters away. They were no strangers to violence and death but it was the first time seeing something like It from up close.

"Yes…"

"W-why?"

"Cause you're an idiot and they were dangerous. Besides they found out a secret of mine. I couldn't let them just go." Luffy replied as he stood up and started walking the man would die anyway in a few minutes top so there was no reason for him to stay by his side.

"You… is it my fault? Are they dead because of me?" Ace asked with anger in his eyes as he caught up with the smaller boy and blocked his path.

"Who knows… somehow I just didn't want you or him to die." Luffy said before he walked away. Had he stayed he would have seen the shocked expression that made itself known on Ace's face, or the small knowing smile Sabo give seeing this.

"You want me to live?" The small hooded boy didn't knew why it was that important what he wanted for the older boy but it Was important to Ace. So he stopped turned around and answered him with a sincere. "Of course I do." Then reassumed walking.

Luffy truly didn't know if he killed them because they knew about his devil fruit or to protect Ace and Sabo. Ace had become a somehow important person to him without himself realizing it, and Sabo, well he barely knew the boy but he was important to Ace. When the pirate started talking about how brutal, merciless and unreasonable his captain was, the nekomimi boy realized. There was no way the man could find out about what truly happened. Bluejam would never forgive Ace and Sabo for stealing from him, nor would he let someone with a devil fruit like himself live peacefully. So the answer was simple everyone who knew about these had to die. Like they say dead man tell no tales.

"…"

"…"

"… how long do you plan on following me?" Luffy asked a bit annoyed after a few minutes. He sacrificed enough of his precious time already on socializing today. He neither had the time nor the patience to play friendly with those two more than this. They probably thought he was a monster anyway, so why were they still following him?

"You're hurt." Sabo put it oh so sensitively.

"Oh you worried?" The boy asked teasingly, he couldn't help it. It was an automatic defense mechanism just like sarcasm when someone was attentive with him. "Wounds like this get better with one lick." Now both boys looked at him weirdly. Yeah talking about animal remedies around human would warrant that look. Luffy sighed as he continued walking a few steps before he was grabbed by the cloths and yanked back. Was it him or this looked like the start of a very unpleasant pattern.

"Are you really hurt? I can't see it at all… To begin with" Ace said annoyed before he grabbed his hood "I can't see anything because of this stupid thing!"

Luffy glared at the older raven haired boy as he tried to detach said boy's hand from his hoodie. "Let go of it!"

"No way!" Ace retorted enjoying that he finally managed to make the smaller boy flustered.

"Now!"

"No!"

"Unhand it!"

"Nope!"

"Ace!"

After 5 minutes of tug-a-war on Sabo finally separated them. "That's enough both of you. Ace stop annoying him," The hooded boy grinned at the oldest of them making said boy turn away with a frown. " also Luffy stop being so headstrong. The hoodie has to come off, since we need to treat your injuries." Now the nekomimi boy was pouting while Ace grinning victoriously. Luffy didn't know how Sabo made him agree to let them treat his injuries and decided not to think about it. One thing for sure, he made himself a mental note not to underestimate the blond. The boy's persuasive power was over the top.

The boy grabbed his hoodie shyly. It made Ace grumble. "Oh for kami's sake! What are you a girl?"

"Shut up!" Luffy hissed annoyed before taking off then throwing said piece of cloth to a giant root close enough so he could grab it, had the need arise.

"Well…" Sabo said as he looked at the small boy. Ace blinked as he too took in the sight in front of him. Luffy was small, no more like petite. He was thin with lean muscles that were barely visible. Small scratches scattered on the light almost Ivory skin. Wearing a strange mix of comfortable clothing that the boy seemed to pull off quite well. With a long short sword fastened on his back. Raven shoulder length hair held in a small ponytail. Black onyx eye glared at them in embarrassment.

"Yes be amazed… now can we move along?" Luffy asked somehow annoyed by the silence. Sabo nodded than grinned and poked the still frozen boy beside him who was still staring with jaw unhinged.

"You're…" Ace started unsure if he should say what just went through his head.

"Cute, adorable, charming, beautiful, attractive, pretty, lovable, precious, dear?" Luffy asked listing the adjectives he could remember people describing him as.

"… small."

Luffy exploded with a loud "Who are you calling small!" making Ace regain his grin.

"Hmph! Chibi, shorty."

Sabo sighed as he watched them argue yet again. Children.

~.~

"Morning." Luffy greeted the mountain bandits disgruntled. Sue him he was in a bad mood since last night.

"Oh Luffy, good morning!" Dogra and Magra greeted him respectfully. The boy was rarely in bad mood. But they learned unfortunately that it was almost as dangerous as Garp in a foul mood. They swore to never damage or spill anything on the boy's book or cloths... or any other belonging of his, never ever fucking again. Seriously the boy was like a mini pack of danger, not to mention the old marine forgot to leave the warning label with.

"Morning you useless little rascal!" Dadan greeted him careful of his mood. "Thought you were still asleep."

"I went for a morning run."

"W-wait!" Dogra said finally realizing that something was amiss here. "If you were out than who is sleeping upstairs?" The three rushed upstairs, Luffy followed them in a slower pace and only because he needed a change of clothes and a few things from his bags.

The women blinked uncertain as he looked at him than at the figures buddle up in the blankets. " Luffy, Ace huh?... Ace… Luffy, huh? Ace, Luffy huh?" No matter how she looked at it, it just didn't add up. After repeating their name for a few times much to the boy's amusement she finally had enough. "Ace, Luffy! Who is that?" Dadan demanded.

"Oh,"Luffy perked up with a small smile behind his hoodie. "He's Sabo." Luffy explained. "He's going to stay with us from now on." He added then as an afterthought.

"Huh?! You got to be kidding me! Why would I take care of another unruly brat." Dadan shouted annoyed making Luffy's patience finally run out. Turning around from his bag he fixed on her the famous Garp glare.

"Any objections?" He asked slowly with a voice that oozed danger.

"No. No objections here." Dadan answered out of reflex making the small boy smile pleased.

"Good. And let them sleep in, yesterday was tiring." The women looked like she wanted to object for a second before she was reintroduced with the Glare.

Dogra sighed. "So it's settled… "

"You know…" Magra started as he watched the mini devil disappear around the corner with a bunch of fresh cloths. "…I'm starting to see the resemblance."

"Only now?" Dogra asked seemingly amazed by the fact. "The boy is like a mini Garp, a small evil, destructive, wicked and vicious one that is…"

~.~

Dadan let them sleep in. It was the first sign that something just wasn't right.

"Ace!" The large women said with annoyance lacing her every word. "Just because he said that… I let you sleep in don't think it's a trend…And you- don't think you're just going to stay here!" Dadan said giving a pointed look at Sabo who only smiled. After a lengthy one sided conversation Sabo become her charge too. The blond haired boy just had a way with the words.

"Oi, old-hag." Ace interrupted the women's sulking over her second defeat. "You said 'he' you meant Luffy didn't you?" The women nodded. "That stupid chibi doing something unnecessary again!" The boy fumed making Sabo smile slightly. The boy was too proud to accept help, no maybe it was more like he didn't believe help could be given to him just like that, without the giver expecting anything in return. "Where is he?"

"He left already." Magra said making the boys share a look before they dashed out.

~.~

They easily found the spot Luffy was lazing around. He was sitting on a rock on the river bank, with a large fish skeleton beside the fire that had yet to die out. They observed a few moments as the boy played around with a small wolf pup while the larger she wolf guarded the meat that was only half baked. The female must have caught their scent because it started to growl in their direction. Luffy looked up and petted the female gently who reassured sat back down while still keeping a critical eye out on the two intruders.

"You can come out now…" the small hooded boy said.

"That's so cool! How did you do that?" Sabo asked fumbling as he approached the boy, he could be such a nerd sometimes, Ace thought with a smile. So yeah that might have been cool but still, he didn't see the reason to fuss about it.

"Do what, I just patted her head?"

"Oh no, you're not playing the what/why game with me." Sabo said shacking his head.

Ace looked at the blond and small chibi questioning "What Game?"

"You know, him always answering with a question." Sabo explained making Luffy pout slightly. The blond was smarter than he give him credit for. "He did that yesterday. To you." Sabo finished with a small smirk in Ace's way who was already fuming. But before they could start quarreling again he need to know. "Yesterday you said that didn't you?" Sabo started again making the small boy turn his attention to him. "That they found out a secret of yours and could let them live… I've been wondering ever since. The peculiar way you dress, your secret, your strength, the way you can communicate with the animals…"

"What do you mean?" The older raven haired teen asked impatiently as Sabo looked at the small hooded boy intently making Luffy sigh.

"You're just too sharp for your own good…" The small boy muttered making the blond smile.

"Won't you tell us?" Sabo asked with a pleading but mischievous voice meanwhile Ace followed his example and turned a questioning gaze toward the smallest boy.

"Let me hear first what you managed to deduce up till now."

"I think you have… eaten a devil fruit."

Ace'e eyes widened as he looked at Luffy. "No wonder… I thought something was weird. How else could it be possible that you're so strong even though you're so short?"

"Who's microsized?!" Luffy shouted back with sharp teeth.

Sabo sighed as he stepped between the two. "No one said that beside I don't think his height has anything to do with this Ace." Both raven haired boys 'hmph-ed' and looked away in annoyance. "… So am I right?"

Luffy thought about it carefully, they already knew so it would be no use to deny it. "Yes, but that's not the reason I'm so strong." He pointed out with a glare. "I train a lot you know… saying it's all because of the Devil Fruit" the boy mumbled to himself with a pout. Both Ace and Sabo sweat-dropped hearing him talk to himself.

"So what can it do?" Sabo asked quite excited.

"I'm not saying! BLEAAHH" Luffy said while sticking his tongue out making Ace explode in annoyance.

"What you say chibisuke! Get back here!" The boy shouted as he tried to catch Luffy who seemingly enjoyed the game of 'tag' and taunted the boy even more. Sabo sighed as he watched them before he too was included by the rambunctious raven haired boys. There was just no escaping it.

~.~

Luffy was vigilant. There was trouble brewing on the horizon and he could smell it. Ever since the incident he kept sending spies into the city and the pirate ship, in the person of small rodents. To tell the truth he still had no idea what so ever how this ability of his worked. He could make seemingly hypnotize, well that wasn't exactly true more like compel others to do what he wanted. He couldn't use it on humans yet, it still took much energy out of him to make small rodents do his biddings. Any yeah being part animal he could understand them somehow, apparently animals used a sort of universal 'language'. Not to mention he himself sneaked into the city regularly. Being able to turn into a small feline had its advantages. His ears twitched slightly as he heard some hoodlums talk. Bluejam did find out that Ace stole his money, and he might have place them in bigger danger without wanting to by killing those pirated.

Seeing the two hide oh so well behind some rubbish in Gray Terminal Luffy turned into his human form and approached stealthily them from behind. He quickly dragged them back into the shadows before the pirates or the hoodlums could see them all while placing a hand over their mouths.

"Shh it's me… " Luffy said quietly ending their fussing.

"What are you doing here?" Sabo whispered back just as quietly.

"Saving your asses."

"Who needs saving?" Ace asked annoyed but Luffy just dragged them back into the forest ignoring their protest all together.

"You were spying on them?" Sabo asked and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. Wanted to see how bad it was." The small hooded boy said while the two waited for him to continue. He sighed softly. "It is bad."

"How bad?" The two asked in synch.

"Bad enough for both of you to go into hiding. Bluejam is livid and the people in Gray Terminal will sell you out either for fear or for the reward Bluejam put on your heads."

Ace frowned "Reward?"

"This is bad…" Sabo shook his head. The idea of his 'family' hearing about his name send shivers down his spine.

"Ah, it would be best if you'd leave this island."

"What?!" / "No way!"

"Look I'm not saying this because I want to. But Think of it. Bluejam is not forgiving. For now Dadan's place is a safe-haven but until when?" Luffy said gathering their attention. "If you stay here they will find us sooner or later, and I wouldn't bet on the mountain bandits to keep you safe."

"We're not running away like cowards!" Ace yelled feed up with Luffy's words.

"It's not about that! You need to choose your battles smartly! "

"No and that's settled."

The small hooded figure shook in fury "Fine! Do as you want Baka! See if I care!" he shouted before he walked away with a 'hmph' and seemingly disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Ace stood there a few seconds shocked before he tried to shout after Luffy but was stopped by Sabo who placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder."Maa don't be too angry with him. He's just worried."

"Huh? How is this worried?"

"Ace this is what you call Tsundere."

"Tsundere?"

Sabo grinned creepily while a maniacal gleam entered his eyes. "Yes tsundere, my dear friend." And so was Ace introduced to the wonderful world of deres.

~.~

Okay Luffy had been suspicious, was suspicious and right now he was very suspicious. He had been spying and his spies have been telling him the same things for the last few days. The nobles were being nice to the pirates. Now he know enough about those so called nobles they used the pirates to do some less legal and dirty jobs but this was more than that. Call it instinct and the fact that nobles hated associating themselves with pirates. And now they were nice to them? And let's not forget, the whispering. They called it major clean up, something about a Celestial Dragon and a date. The small black cat moved his tail back and fro in annoyance. He did not like the picture those vague puzzle parts put together created.

"Luffy where are you?" Ace yelled on the top of his lungs.

"He should be around here." Sabo added and How did they know that? "Maybe he didn't hear us?"

"I know," the black-haired boy grinned before he started shouting again. "Luffy meat!" The small cat sweat-dropped from where he was sitting. The cat sighed before he turned back to his human form and sneaked up at Ace."Luf-Gah!" The boy shouted as his heart tried to jump out his chest.

Luffy smiled innocently "Yes?" he asked totally ignoring the glare sent his way.

"Oh you found him!" Sabo smiled as he approached the two.

"He found me." Ace said in dissatisfaction making the blond understand just what must have taken place.

"You said meat" Luffy defended himself making Sabo sigh. Sometimes he couldn't decide if the boy was making fun of them or if he was serious.

"You know that hoodie is really inconvenient." The blond said making Ace's eyebrow twitch.

"I said that already."

"Why do you wear it?" Sabo pressed on ignoring Ace grumbling.

"It's because…"

"…?" / "Because?"

"I was once kidnapped…" Luffy started trying to find the words that just seemed stuck on his throat. He wanted to get along and this story might just send them running.

"Kidnapped?" Ace and Sabo asked shocked.

"What was Garp doing? Isn't he your real grandfather?" Ace asked making Luffy sigh.

"Well he found me…and that's partly the reason I'm so strong. He trained me..."

Ace nodded while Sabo blinked between them. He had yet to meet Garp so he didn't really understand the conversation that took place. "I see…"

"I…" Luffy tried to speak just for Sabo to place a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. There's no need to force yourself." The blond said meanwhile Ace nodded.

"Thank you…" Luffy said sincerely.

Ace grinned before he grumbled a low. "Let's catch some food." Making the other two smile amused.

~.~

Luffy learned soon that human curiosity and tenacity can become incredibly annoying. Following him was one thing, he easily managed to lose them even without turning into his neko form; what he didn't count on was their perseverance. Somehow they seemed to develop a Luffy sensor as Sabo dubbed it, he barely had time to train anymore. They always found him, popped up in the most awkward moment, disturbing his patterns and invading his personal space and territory. It was truly annoying but more aggravating was the fact that no matter how he tried; his revenge ended up in flames all the time. Say he tried to follow them, Sabo took every chance he had to pester him about his devil fruit and Ace followed the blonds example and challenged him for a fight, every time they meet. If he popped up in a time that they were concentrated or preparing for something well then Sabo made use of his curiosity to make him participate. He had to admit some of their schemes were truly interesting and rewarding, he always thought back at the delicious ramen with a smile on his lips. Thanks to that they also found out that Sabo was born into a noble family. Ah that meeting left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Well something good came out of it, they shared their feelings and dreams. To think all three of them wanted to become pirates. Garp will surely have a field day with that.

"Yo!" Luffy said with an amused smile as he appeared behind Sabo scaring the crap out the blond. They should be getting used to it by now, but neither could.

"You're finally here!" Ace said with a small smirk.

"You were waiting for me?" The petite boy asked as he the blond pushed back his hoodie. Both Sabo and Ace complained for some reason if he had his hoodie on around them. Not when other people were around mind you, only when it was just them. Something about making it hard to read him. Which were fine by him in the beginning… but he had to admit, it just wasn't worth listening to all their complaining. Besides as long as he was careful it didn't really mattered. The only reason he had yet to reveal his devil fruit was because he enjoyed keeping them guessing. Sabo and Ace's theories were truly amusing.

Ace placed a glass before them and started to speak "Ah, since we might end up sailing on separate ships…"

"Oh where did you get that?" Luffy asked taking a whiff and scrunching up his face cutely. The other two smiled slightly seeing that. From a while back they started seeing Luffy for who he truly is. They though he was arrogant in the beginning and were surprised to find out they were wrong. Almost wrong? They boy was confident in his abilities borderline arrogant but since he had the power to back up his words they couldn't really blame him for it. Besides he had lots of positive traits. He was hardworking, trained daily which Ace approved of; read books and studied hard even through it was apparent that it was a struggle for the boy to sit put for more than a few minutes Sabo could truly sympathize with that feeling. Luffy was also quite friendly if you know how to approach him, curios, easily impressed and somehow naïve if a bit jaded.

"Have you heard? When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers." Ace's words lit up a smile on all their faces.

"Brothers? Really?" Luffy asked with seemingly stars in his eyes. He never really had a family bond such as this. His grandfather was more absent from his life and he couldn't remember what his mother or father was supposed to look like. The closest he had to a family was Makino and Kaze, Shanks maybe.

"When we become pirates, we might not be crewmates on the same ship... but our bonds will keep us connected as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will not be broken! With this, starting today, we're Brothers!" The sake seemed to sparkle around their cups. They drunk it in one go.

"Bleagh!"

Ace nodded sharing the feeling. "It's nasty!"

"I thinghh …I'm gonna be sicgh!"

"Sabo you okay?!" The two raven haired boys shouted at one.

"I gh-an't believe… someone would dri-ngh this for fun…"

~.~

"Sabo! Who said you could cause trouble on our turf?"

"Your turf? Hah! You guys are full of it! Don't just stand there yapping, show me what you got!" the blond boy challenged them with a huge grin.

"Fine by me!" Their leader shouted before the sound of metal breaking bones cached their attention.

"Ace!" One of them shouted fearfully before their attention was once again stolen away by the blond troublemaker.

"Don't you look away!" Sabo shouted as he hit one of them with his pipe. The blond and black haired brats worked together like well-oiled machines. The sound of fighting and shouting resounded through the whole alley.

"Aaaahh!" One of them shouted as he tried to run. He may have been a coward but these kids were admittedly monsters. He cursed as small child stopped in the middle of the road. "Moove gaki!"

The small boy grinned in a feral way. In a split of second the man found himself introduced to a wall before darkness overcome him. "Let's go, the police are on the way." Luffy said in a monotone voice seemingly uncaring that he just throw a man so hard into the wall that said person was still sticking to it.

"Lu!" Sabo and Ace smiled as their younger brother walked up to them and throw the now empty wallet behind while putting the money away simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" Sabo asked not all that worried.

"It's fine I might have… mislead them."

"Unintentionally I suppose." Luffy scoffed at the blond's words while Ace laughed.

"So why were you in the city?" Luffy sweat-dropped. He couldn't tell them that he was actively spying on the nobles and now trying to sneak inside the palace. They wouldn't let him continue. On the other hand lying to them didn't really appeal to him. So option three it was.

"I'm hungry" he said with a wide grin making them both sigh in frustration. There was just no talking to him when his mind was set on food.

That night they had quite a surprise. Garp visited unfortunately both for Ace and Sabo right in the middle of their argument over who is going to recruit the best chef on their pirate ship. Luffy winced in sympathy as both them ended up tasting the Fist of Love. The nekomimi wondered slightly if his grandfather named it sarcastically; Fist of Agony and Pain was a better fit.

"Luffy come!" Garp shouted after him as he chased the two out for some 'night training'. The nekomimi sighed as he stood up after one more longing glace at the meat and followed the trail of destruction his brothers and grandfather left behind. After the impromptu training they were all left panting on the ground.

"Luffy" The boy stood up although wobbly. "You're training still didn't end." Luffy nodded and they both positioned themselves in a certain kata. Ace and Sabo witnessed the most impressive fight they had saw until them even through Luffy was practically run into the ground. The difference in their abilities and power was evident.

"Still want to become a pirate?" Garp asked with a cold look in his eyes while the chibi in front of him only nodded. "Then stand up." The boy did. It was time for round two. It was brutal, it was a beat down Ace was shouting profanities at Garp who ignored him in favor of educating their younger brother.

"Giving up already, I feel for your nakama if they chose to follow someone like you." The marine taunted while Luffy stood back up.

"Luffy, stay down!" Ace shouted while Sabo nodded, they were both struggling to stand up and help their younger brother.

Luffy shook his head. It didn't help with his dizziness but still. "No." A simple answer. "If I back down… I don't have the right to become a pirate."

Garp smirked hearing that. "Come on then!"

Ace clenched his fists and stood up, Sabo followed his brother just a few steps behind. Luffy grinned slightly behind his hoodie and they all lunged with a battle cry.

"How did you get him… to acknowledge your dream?" Ace asked later when they were all laying on the ground, totally defeated.

"I don't think he did… not yet at least." Luffy replied with a scoff. "But how I managed to make him back off the marine thing? I made a deal with him…"

"And you won?" Sabo asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't say that… It was kind of a draw I guess." Both boys blinked with wide eyes disbelief clear in them. Luffy just sighed and started to get up with a few flinches of pain here and there. The older two not to be outdone by the chibi did the very same.

The very next day they moved out from Dadan's place. They build their own secret hideout. Those time were the most fun they all had, of course Luffy remained just as mysterious as he always was. Disappearing and then reappearing whenever he wanted but both Sabo and Ace were already used to it. He always came back sometimes in good shape and sometimes totally wrecked but they saw bits form the training he did with Garp so they didn't question even when they were both worried. There were times when the small boy didn't come home for days and Ace was getting sick from all the worry, Sabo too but he was better at hiding it. They knew that there were things Luffy just wasn't ready to share and they also knew the boy will open up sooner or later. They just had to be patient.

~.~

After another impromptu visit from Grap the older raven haired boy couldn't help but ask. "Why is it only Luffy?" Ace asked making the blond wince at the harsh tone and Garp sigh. "Is it because… he's your-"

"Grandson?! You are too just like Sabo. I train him harder than you because he can handle it and… needs it. He has no other choice but to be strong… But you and Sabo you have time you will both become strong marines you got that, Ace. Marines…" Garp looked so sad that both of them faltered for a few seconds before the raven haired boy responded.

"Were still gonna be pirates."

"What did you say?" Garp shouted before another shouting match started making Sabo sweat drop and crawl beside his sleeping brother. He couldn't help but smile at the way the small boy slept curled in a foetal position. He looked even smaller and more fragile this way. To think he was one of the strongest person the blond has ever meet. He crawled closer and Luffy hugged his arm making him smile widen slightly. A strong protective feeling washed over him. Garp didn't say it outright but he deducted as much. Someone out there was trying to harm his baby brother, someone powerful enough to make even Garp worried. He won't allow it, he will fight tooth and nails if he had to. No one was allowed to hurt his brothers. Not on his watch.

* * *

 **Okay big question should I go with the cannon version of the following events and have Sabo join the Revolutionary Army or let him get rescued by his brothers and become a pirate? What do you think guys and please say why yes or why no.**


	6. Chapter 6

Luffy panted slightly as he tried to stop his fall by creating a small hovering platform. He used it as a launching pad to attack the giant tiger. There was a resounding metallic ching sound as Luffy's sword and the tigers claw meet. The boy remained airborne as they tried to overpower each other, a few drops of perspiration trailed down from his eyebrow to his throat before the tigers other paw attacked him from the side. Luffy frowned as he was forced to hold his sword with only one of his hands. As he raised his hand a transparent- blue-ish wall appeared. The tiger's gigantic paw meet with the resistance and the boy smirked. It was possible that even Garp would have trouble now getting past his wall. He then snapped his fingers and the wall exploded in flames. Luffy grinned as the tiger snarled in anger as he got slightly singed before the other paw of the large feline overpowered him and pushed him into the dirt. He let his whole body get ablaze and created a doom made from fire that slowly grow outwards making the giant feline snarl and back away.

The little boy looked more like a specter than a human being. Standing in the middle of the field, while unnatural blue colored flames danced on and around him. His cat ears were pointed and looked more like horns than ears while flames danced on the end of tail. He stared to run as he readied his blade and tiger pounced seemingly agitated by the flames. Blue mist seem to follow the boy leaving behind a weird after image all while brilliant flashed accompanied his every attack.

He smiled inwardly as he felt his brothers 'stealthily' approach them. Letting his neko features fade he gazed apologetically into the giant tigers eyes who huffed almost annoyed that their 'playtime' was shortened. They continued for a small while neither wanting to end up as a loser. Whoever drew blood first won so they both concentrated on their opponent. To the viewers it probably looked like a fast paced fight but thanks to the adrenaline rush they were both experiencing it felt slow. Luffy ignored the feeling in his muscles as they were practically screaming in pain as continued this dangerous dance. They were circling each other carefully testing the other's defense before going in for the kill, while carefully reading the other's body language. It was over in a moment, no even before their strike landed. Luffy skidded a few meters before stopping the giant tiger did the same. A few seconds later blood started dripping down Luffy's arm while the tiger's fur become red and wet at the juncture between it's leg and neck.

Luffy stood up not showing any of the pain he was currently in before he nodded thankfully at the tiger before he walked over to his brothers all while placing his long sword on his back.

~.~

"Are you sure your sensor isn't broken?" Ace asked skeptically as they climbed the mountain making the blond seethe in anger.

"There is no way I-" He couldn't finish the sentence as they hear the battle cry of their youngest brother. All thoughts set aside both rushed to the clearing to help only to be shocked. Luffy was fighting the boss of Mount Corvo. The large tiger actually appeared to be eager. There were blue flashes accompanying Luffy's attacks but they couldn't really discern what it was from such a distance only that the sword that was always on the small boys back was now in his hands.

The two watched with wide eyes as the boy managed to go one on one with the large feline. The two combatants seemed to ignore both their wounds and them both as they sparred relentlessly. After what felt like an eternity for the two Luffy and the tiger stopped their fight. They had to gather their jaws from the floor as a large gushes appeared on both the tiger and Luffy. The small raven haired boy nodded seemingly thankful to the tiger who snorted before leaving.

"What was that?!" Ace shouted completely freaked out.

"Well my dear spying brother" Ace flushed red hearing that. "That was my rival." Sabo looked like he wanted to argue with the adjective 'spying' but he was too shocked and only managed to let out a strained "Rival?"

"That's your rival?" Ace rephrased the blond's eloquent question.

"Yup." Luffy said with a small smile before he tried to bandage the gush on his arm that covered even his shoulder making Sabo return to reality. A few centimeters and Luffy's neck would have been torn open. He had no illusion, such a wound would have been fatal even for Luffy.

"Let me Lu." The small raven haired boy nodded with a small Shishishi.

"So that's why you're always so banged up?" Ace asked as Sabo bandaged the smaller boy's wound.

"Myeah… Some of our spars… well let's just say they don't always end so… nicely and in such friendly terms." Ace and Sabo exchanged worried glances. They had such long ways to go before they could fight alongside their baby brother. It just wasn't natural, for the one they sought to protect to be so strong. It was just against the natural order, older brothers were supposed to be stronger than their youngest. They both sighed in synch before gaining a determined gleam in their eyes. At least they now know how to get even stronger. First things first whoever. They needed to beat the giant tiger.

It soon became a competition between the three, since they all tried to recruit the others in their pirate crews. Thanks to Luffy's insistence through they both started on beating up on smaller animals, since you can't just challenge the boss outright. True to be told Sabo and Ace both couldn't care about all that stating that they were pirates and didn't have to follow rules but after Luffy added that he already beat them all up they got real determined to beat them all too. Couldn't be outdone by their younger brother now, could they? It's how they meet Naguri. The man who battled against the pirate king. Luffy couldn't help but be amazed after hearing the stories the old man told them about Roger.

"Oh yeah, old pirate man… give me some tips." The small boy demanded shocking both Sabo and the still eavesdropping Ace. Luffy rarely spoke when they were there to act as a buffer between others and him. The boy smiled mischievously. "I need to be strong."

"I don't think-"

"You were a captain once… I need to be strong enough to protect my nakama." Luffy interrupted before the man could protest. His eyes were burning with determination making the older man smile slightly troubled.

"Okay."

"Okay?!" Sabo asked shocked while Luffy let a loud Shishishi out before turning toward the forest.

"Well …See you tomorrow then."

"Wait Lu before you go there is something you should know. Is about Ace's father…" Sabo glanced at Naguri suspiciously before walking away for some privacy. The small raven haired boy followed him closely but didn't speak the whole time Sabo explained about Ace and Roger's connection. Luffy knew that Ace hated Roger ever since before but now he understood why. Suddenly Dadan's words made more sense. But…

"I see… eh whatever I have some stuff to do so I'll be home later."

"That's all?" Sabo asked almost shocked.

"Roger is Roger, Ace is Ace just like Sabo is Sabo and not his father. All the other stuff... I don't really care about that." The blond smiled to himself as he watched their little brother vanished.

"Ace... did you hear all that…" His older brother didn't reply instead he just nodded, if his eyes were just a bit wet Sabo didn't mention it.

~.~

"I'll be counting on you. " The well dressed man said haughtily. The pirates all smiled as they awaited orders.

"Yes, I'll leave no stone unturned…" Captain Bluejam said as he watched the liquid move gently in the glass as the noble walked away before addressing his pirate crew. "You heard what you have to do!"

"Yes." The crew shouted as one.

"And if you do find him, don't do anything… yet." The captain added again shocking the pirates. "Can't you see, we need to make his father feel indebt to us. The longer he worries the more he'll appreciate us when we find Sabo." Most pirates snickered hearing that. "Until the time comes, don't do anything just monitor him." A small black rat squeaked before quickly disappeared. His boss needed to know about this.

~.~

Dadan frowned "When the Spring comes we will visit… Dogra! Magra! Where is the country called Goa?!"

"Mt Corvo, Gray Terminal and Windmill Villa-"

"On this island." Luffy said from the window he was sitting in before he started reading his newly acquired newspaper.

"Oh...Wait what are you doing here, brat?! And stop stealing my newspaper!"

"… this is bad." Luffy said with a dark frown making the bandits freeze in shock. The boy wasn't scared from Garp and his visits which was crazy but he was panicking over some stupid noble. The bandits frowned as one just who were this Celestial Dragons? And what was Luffy's connection to them.

~.~

Celestial Dragon one of the reasons the World Government was as corrupt as it was. They were called the closes things to God by the ugly-fat noble that he once called master. Ever since he got back he started to forget about the time he was a slave. But now the place where his brand once was seemed to burn; he flinched when one of the bandits moved too hastily. He took the newspaper and jumped out the window ignoring Dadan and the bandits shouting. He didn't trust himself not to lash out. He ran until he found his rival.

"Just the one I was looking for." He said with a dark smile while the tigers fur seemed to puff up in a seemingly threatening way. At least that's what it probably looked like. The truth was that the tiger was only responding to the dark and dangerous air that was surrounding the small boy. Not to mention the one letting out enough killer intent to make the other animals run far away in fear was him. Naguri found him a few hours later. Exhausted on the ground with a large bite mark on his upper torso, apparently his rival didn't enjoy being used as a stress reliever. He should have known but his mind was just so clouded by fear that he blanked out and simply run on instinct. And there was nothing more dangerous than a cornered animal.

"That was reckless." The old pirate said with a small frown.

"Yeah…"

"I hope not all our training session will start like this."

"I…" the boy flinched as he sit up. "…need to keep them safe… I just don't know how…" He would never let the same happen to his brothers that happened to him.

"You'll be a good captain one day…" Naguri said finally before he helped him up. "Let's treat your wounds first and then let's make you stronger."

"Thank you." The boy smiled gently making the older man only nod.

~.~

The older pirate made him do peculiar things like meditating. He didn't know how or why but it helped him with his devil fruit powers. He was learning how to ignite his flames without his hands, but the process was just too slow for his liking. He had a candle placed in front of him to help him concentrate. At first he barely managed to create a spark, later as he tried to will the particles to ignite the whole candle and wood the candle was placed on started burning. His physical training consisted mostly on enhancing his already monstrous strength and controlling it. That didn't really sounded right practically he had a large amount of brute force already but as he learned to concentrated it and guide it in the right way he could do more damage with lesser effort. Another thing was yoga… he had no idea what that meant but he became more and more flexible even without the help of his devil fruit powers.

In the first week he barely saw his brothers both were busy with their own training. But after that they visited more often which made him all happy inside. Because of his ego Ace couldn't in good fate ask Naguri to help him train not to mention Sabo refused to leave Ace's side while he was in bad place emotionally. Ace in the end challenged Naguri to a fight and lost, badly. But it wasn't all in vain in exchange for a bit of help to repair the old-man's pirate ship they got their training.

Luffy watched fondly as his brothers challenged his rival. They lost but the giant tiger didn't hurt them knowing they were his 'litter mates'. He smirked as he saw his brothers determined faces. He knew that if they worked together they could probably defeat the tiger; he could do it alone by now but he refused. While Ace and Sabo were here; trying their best to get stronger they were nowhere near Gray Terminal. The stronger they got the more chances they had. So what if he had to give up on his chance to become the captain of his brothers it was a small sacrifice. Unfortunately he could feel it underneath his skin the bakeneko refusing to acknowledge his decision. The monster cat was too prideful to admit defeat even if it meant to protect someone dear to him. It was frustrating and scary if he had to admit. To think that his will was the only thing restraining the Monster-cat from unleashing his might. He shuddered slightly as images of the feline's claws; his claws torn apart people like a hot knife would butter. He couldn't let that happen again, not when innocent people and more importantly his brothers could get hurt.

"Hey old pirate man-"Naguri hummed showing that he was listening. "What is the tallest and steepest mountain on this island?"

"Why?"

"I need to make peace with my inner beast." The small boy said with a small troubled smile.

~.~

The entire sky was enveloped by a giant gray cloud making him frown slightly. He stared up to the mountain peak that disappeared into said cloud and frowned. Luffy let the nails on his fingers turn into claws to help him climb but all in vain his power seemingly refused to cooperate with him. The claws vanished as soon as he summoned them.

"A little help would be appreciated…" He said with a frown as he dangled almost 50 meters in the air without a stable footing. His hands were already blistered and bloody and he swore that the moment he got down from this fuckin' mountain he will buy himself some damn gloves. Sturdy ones he thought before he slipped thanks to his own blood he cursed inwardly while a small scream left his mouth. He managed to break his fall but got some nasty scrapes on practically his whole body, and he managed to dislocated his shoulder. He tried not to shout but the pain was just too strong. He grunted as he pulled himself up and even the wind seemed to pick up. It looked like a nasty storm was coming. Worst timing ever.

~.~

Sabo and Ace were in Gray Terminal since Naguri already left. They needed to repair their hideout thanks to the giant storm that just passed, couldn't wait their youngest brother home into a wrecked place. Naguri told them he went for some extreme training to the mountains. Sabo smiled as he found a telescope on the ground, he knew Luffy had been looking for one for some time now.

"Hey kiddo." The pirate greeted him with a foul smile. "I never would have guessed that one of the infamous three troublemakers was a noble."

"Bluejam, how did you find out about that?" the blond asked with a glare as Ace grabbed his weapon.

"Don't hurt him now!" The fight that followed was over too soon, Sabo and Ace fought bravely and almost nabbed the win but unfortunately Bluejam brought out a flintlock and after that everything went downhill.

"Stop You stupid bastard let me go!" Ace shouted enraged as a tall pirate hold him back.

Sabo was shouting profanities too like "Unhand me!" and "Bloody bastards!" and many things Ace never heard in his life but would bet everything he had that were insults.

"Looks like we barely made it." The tall well-dressed male said as he stopped beside the pirate-captain while many guards from the city followed him. Sabo's eyes widened as he recognized the man "Father" he muttered broken.

"He doesn't have a single scratch on him." Bluejam said as the pirate holding Sabo took a few steps forward.

"Hey!" Ace struggled "Dammit you!" He growled before he was hit. But it was enough for the noble to turn his eyes to him.

"I see, it must because of this boy? He led Sabo down on the path of evil!"

"Give Sabo back!" Ace shouted.

"What do you mean give him back? Sabo is my child! It is the responsibility of every child to live according to the will of their parents who gave them life. You have some nerve, lying to Sabo and convincing him to run away from home! You are but a stupid child! What are you truly after? Are you attempting to steal my fortune?"

"What was that you bastard?!" Ace's remark wasn't appreciated. The more Ace fought the harder he got beat up the more Sabo protested the more he was ignored. All they could think of was that they weren't strong enough.

"Hey now, pirate! Be careful how you handle this kid! I don't want the blood of this inferior filth on my face!" Outlook III said as Ace's blood got splashed on the ground near his shoes.

Sabo shout grew even louder. "Please stop! Nobody deceived me! It was my choice to leave"

"Just be quiet! Hey, pirates I trust you will handle everything from here on. "

"Of course we will, after all we received payment. Rest assured. I'll finish off him and their little friend so they will never bother your child again." The pirate captain said with a dark gleam in his eyes.

"Wait a second Bluejam! Father is alright I understand!" Sabo shouted frightened. He couldn't lose his brothers, he couldn't allow that to happen. Not when he just found them. Not because of him. It just wasn't worth it. He just wasn't worth it.

"What did you understand?!" His father Outlook III asked his son with little to no patience.

"Don't do it Sabo!" Ace's words were all ignored.

The blond gulped before he started talking. "I'll do whatever you ask of me. I'll live just the way you tell me to… so don't hurt them… That's all I ask. Please… They're my irreplaceable... brothers"

"Sabo…" Ace's voice was merely a whisper.

"In that case come home, now. Stop this ridiculous pirate game right now."

"Wait, don't go! Sabo! Just run! We will be fine! We were gonna share our freedom together, remember?! Are you gonna just let it end like this?! Saboo! " Ace couldn't do anything but shout in vain as his brother was taken away.

~.~

"Why did you bring me here for?!" Ace demanded as he struggled against his ropes.

"Those bastard nobles have it all, don't they? They look down on us and think we're trash… while they live their proud, carefree life. Wouldn't you say he's better off living like as a noble too?" Bluejam said as he sit on his chair like a king.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I feel sorry for you, hey you untie his ropes. Truly why do you think the child of a noble would leave High Town and go to Gray Terminal? All nobles are the same whether they are adults or kids. There's no doubt he thought we are all fools. In his heart he was looking down on you too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sabo isn't that kind of guy." Ace protested heatedly.

"Is that so, I'm sorry then." Everyone could tell that the man was everything but sorry. Ace hated it when he was treated like a stupid child just because he was young. "But you won't ever go near that kid again? If that's what you're planning I have no chance but to kill you right here right now. If you think he's your brother, then it's better for him if you just left him alone." Seeing Ace shocked expression he knew the boy only needed just a nudge. "That's what kindness is; you will understand when you grow up. Oh and... I know we've had our differences in the past, like that incident with Porchemy but what's past is past. The truth is I rather like strong guys like you. So I got a suggestion for you, is not a bad deal. I'm short on men right now. Will you help me out with a job? Oh, it's a simple job. There's nothing dangerous about it. I got a map of Gray Terminal here. You've gotta carry some goods to the spots marked with X. That's all. "

"All ri-"

"Hell no. Do your own dirty work." The voice was so familiar that it made Ace's stomach jump. While Bluejam glared at the small boy who was leaning against a wall seemingly totally relaxed and unruffled by the looks he was receiving. He would never admit it to anyone but that little kid freaked him out. He was sitting in a room of bloodthirsty pirates and didn't even bat an eyelash. The pirate captain would bet everything he had that the one who had finished Porchemy off had been this kid. Bluejam frowned he could swear that the boy's eyes glowed for a second behind the dark hoodie as the boy turned to him. Like he knew the man had been analyzing him. But more importantly how did he get so close to him without anyone noticing? His steps were just too silent. He didn't know why but the feeling the boy gave off reminded him of that belonging to a beast more than a human. He felt like he was face to face with an enraged monster.

"Luffy."

"Oh, the third one." Bluejam said with a frown that quickly turned into a smile. "How nice of you to finally join us." His voice was but a growl. The pirate captain's blood was boiling as that chilling gaze passed him by as if judging him unworthy with a single glance. How dare the small shit ignore him.

As the younger boy walked closer Ace couldn't help but think that there was something different about Luffy. "S-sabo… h-he"

"I know." Luffy's voice was cold but gentle and it was enough to make Ace explode.

"How?! Where were you this whole time?!"

"Ace… this is not the"

"Don't tell me this isn't the time! I had enough with all your secrets! Sabo he- he trusted you! If-" the boy seemingly chocked on the last words.

"I know… When I'll get him back I'll tell you all of my secrets. It's a promise." Ace couldn't help but gape slightly as he felt a sting on his pinky finger which he ignored skillfully. Luffy didn't make promises but he always kept his word. For him to make such a promise. He could barely believe his ears. It was when Bluejam decided it was the perfect moment to butt in.

"I thought I told you that you can't see Sabo again."

"You did." Lu replied without hesitation. "But I don't trust you." The answer he gave shocked still the pirates in the room. Of course he didn't trust them, he had no reason to, they were pirates but the boy had the audacity to throw it into their faces without any anxiety all while a dead-threat looming over his head. "Besides…" the boy's voice was so low that everyone present had to strain their ears to hear it. Was he getting cold-feet now? All but Ace thought so. "you know nothing about Sabo, so don't ever presume that you'll know what's good for him!" He said letting his killing intent loose. Those words seemed to awaken the fighting spirit inside Ace too who placed himself in ready battle position. Their differences didn't matter, his place was and always will be, by his brothers side.

"W-ow frightening. I guess that you made your decision. Fighting it is!" Bluejam said as he sit up all while his fingers closed around his flintlock.

"No. I'm not going to fight, I'm going to murder you all." Luffy said with a bloodthirsty smile as he let his glove snap into place. He pounced on the captain who brought the gun forward and shoot a few rounds all in vain as they seemingly stopped in a blue wall that looked like glass.

Ace's eyes widened before in wonder as he watched a brilliant blue fire envelop his little brother's hands as he hit the still shocked Bluejam. While the weird blue glass like wall seemed to follow Ace and help him in his fight. Bluejam shouted and swore as a burning fist made contact with his stomach while the boy's other hand reached for the flintlock that melted in places as soon as the fire-blazing hands touched them. He tried to catch Luffy but the small boy was too fast too agile, too flexible. He seemed to dodge and move out the way of every attack like he knew it was coming.

Ace's mind kept replaying that scene when he first meet Luffy. Then too he had been gaping like an idiot as the small boy throw one bandit after another in a dogpile like they weighted nothing not to mention Garp's words that haunted him ever since. He was the strongest human on this island. True to be told he was frustrated that someone so powerful refused to acknowledge him. All the time he tried to well…there's no better word than kill for itt. So every time he tried to kill Luffy the boy just ignored it. Like it didn't even faze him. It was annoying and so he couldn't help but think that Luffy didn't care because Ace was simply too weak. That's why his rival was that giant tiger and not him. He hated to admit it but he wanted to be strong enough so that he could finally stand on equal footing with his little brother. And now seeing Luffy's true power he couldn't help but be amazed and feel slightly ashamed of himself. The boy never used any of his powers it in their spars and yet he always accused him of cheating all while Luffy trained himself ragged almost every day.

"I'll kill you brat!" Bluejam shouted as he tried to catch the small boy.

"I wasted enough time as it is. Soru!" Luffy said and it looked like he seemingly disappeared before Bluejam was thrown backward, the only thing that betrayed that Luffy was the culprit was the blue mist that seemed to be left behind. And then it happened again and again, and Ace's eyes widened just like the rest of the pirates who watched more than shocked as their captain got tossed from on part of the hideout to the other like a pinball before he fell forward with one of Luffy's throwing knife embedded in his back.

"Nya, who's next?" Luffy asked as his eyes seemed to glow behind his hoodie. Some pirates tried to overpower him with numbers but they failed. One tried to use Ace as leverage he died in a particularly nasty way as the wall sudden got ablaze and burned him slowly to death since he couldn't put out the fire not matter what he tried. Some seeing it was useless to fight tried to run away. Ace wasn't sure if they managed since he was too now busy fighting himself.

"Please!" The man begged and Ace froze for a second it was the same man who beat him up when Sabo was taken away. Luffy kicked the man's head into the ground; there was now brain matter on his shoes but the little boy seemed to ignore it.

"Don't leave enemies alive... " As the small boy said that the pirate's hand opened letting Ace catch a glimpse of a small dagger, that no guess would have been turned against him the moment he let his guard down. The older raven haired boy nodded slightly shocked. He should have known by now not to trust pirates.

~.~

"Hey big brother!" Stelly said mockingly as he invited himself in. Sabo couldn't suffer hearing those words from him to think that those words he treasured so much could be sullied like this, he couldn't stand it. "I heard you're an idiot? Mother and Father kept saying that in secret. Still, you've got the devil's luck. They'll be disposing of the trash tomorrow night. If you'd stayed in Gray Terminal you would have… probably die. But, for my part, it would have been better if the real heir of this family would have never come home." The boy said without realizing the danger he was in until Sabo got too close. "W-What do you want?!"

"You " Sabo said grabbing the boy by his collar. "What did you mean by that? You are going to tell me everything!"

"There's gonna be a fire tomorrow night in the Gray Terminal! "

"Fire?" Sabo repeated the word with reasonable doubt.

"That's right. I supposed there's no way you could know since you ran away from home. It was decided several months ago. Didn't you know the inspectors from the World Government are touring East Blue? They are coming to Goa Kingdom in three days. One of the World Nobles, a Celestial Dragon, will be on the ship. People are really worked up about it. The royal family is determined that the Celestial Dragon won't see the filth in this country, so they decided to burn all of the Gray Terminal to the ground. If they do the whole country will be spotless."

"What are you talking about?! There is no way they can do that!" Sabo felt the blood in his veins freeze over. "Lots of people live there! You mean they are going to destroy everyone's homes?!"

"Let go of me!" The boy shouted as he backed away. "Didn't you hear what I just said. They are gonna burn all the filth in this country."

"Even the people." It wasn't a question. Sabo quickly got his overcoat and his trustworthy weapon.

"Hey!" Stelly shouted panicking as he saw the blond open his window. "What floor do you think we're on?!" Sabo ignored him as he masterfully jumped out the window onto the tree that was close by and then to the ground. He was gone before Stelly could utter another word. "I… I don't care."

Sabo was so frustrated that he barely avoided being seen by some of the guards. 'It's not true. It must be a lie. It can't be that easy burning such a large area.' They were his first clues so he followed them silently to what looked like a meeting.

"Are we ready for tomorrow? There can't be any mistakes. We've done our part flawlessly, but we can't be sure about those pirates. We have to make sure they burn the trash properly. Bluejam's crew should have the oil and the explosives placed all over the Gay Terminal by the scheduled time tomorrow."

Sabo couldn't help but feel even more terrified. 'Bluejam is involved in this, too? So it's true. This whole outrages story is true!'

~.~

The black cat purred satisfied as he found his target sitting on roof. He walked closer but the blond was too lost in his own thoughts well at least until he head-butted his arm. The blond's reaction was priceless. Through he smiled gently when he realized it was just a cat.

"I don't have any food…" the blond said feeling slightly bad but he chuckled as he felt the cat purring in content. "You're a cute kitten." The cat's glare was enough for him to correct himself. "a cute fellow then?" The cat wasn't happy with the description but seemingly accepted it. It felt almost blissful as he petted the small cat who purred even louder and continued his head-butting loving and relentlessly.

"So… this is your Devil Fruit then?" Luffy sighed in his cat form before he jumped away from Sabo and let himself transform in the middle of the jump.

"Tch… and here I thought I could surprise you. Yo Sabo! How you doing?" Luffy asked with a familiar warm smile that seemed to fit the petit boy perfectly.

"Better now but I don't understand it… Why did you come here for?"

Luffy frowned making Sabo feel uncomfortable. "Isn't it obvious? I came to take you home." To the nekomimi-boy it was so glaringly evident that he didn't know why he had to spell it out.

"B-but I- I can't!"

"I came back to find out that bastard had kidnapped you" everything the man did made his skin crawler. Did he even realize what he was doing? The man was practically enslaving his own son… it made him furious. "all while Bluejam imprisoned and tried to brainwash Ace…" everything that he wanted to protect his brothers from happened while he had been away. His mind couldn't help but make the connection to the saying 'when the cat's away the mice will play.' "I got admittedly a bit angry seeing Ace so ... Bluejam is now dead and I sure as hell won't let my brother sacrifice his freedom for me. Go and pack everything you think you will need because we're leaving in ten minutes." Luffy said before he turned away.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Have a little chat with that bastard. Don't worry I won't hurt him… too bad." It was weird to see such a small boy with such a feral smile. But in a weird way it did suit him.

Luffy didn't wait for Sabo's protest. It was and had been a long day and all he wanted was to tear/claw/bite at the bastards who dared hurt his brothers. He creeped inside the room Sabo's father was still sleeping without making a sound. The man was snoring loudly. Luffy's eyes were glowing green as he approached the man, he placed a dagger that he 'borrowed' from one of the bandits since it looked similar to his throwing knifes at the man's neck and then a hand over his mouth as he straddled the man's chest and hands knowing the weight would keep him from moving. As the knife nicked him the man woke up with quite a start. And if not for the hand over his mouth he would have shouted loud enough to wake up the whole town.

"Shhh…" Luffy said with a feral smile displaying his fangs that seemed to glow white in the dark. "Now I'm going to talk and you will listen carefully… Nod if you understand." The man did so and Luffy continued. "I'll give you have three choices… 1 I kill you and take whatever I want-" The man's eyes widened as he tried to shake his head. "2- you open the safe and give me all your money" If he choose this he might leave him unharmed though he would still take Sabo, there was no way he would leave his brother here. "and 3- you give me one of your sons." The bakeneko inside him was grinning from ear to ear. "Now make your choice carefully because if I don't like your answer I can always choose myself. You have one minute from now Ready- start." He waited for a minute patiently. "If you decided shake your head as many times as the choice you took. You got that than nod once?" The man nodded before shaking his head once and then… again and again. Luffy growled slightly making the man tremble.

"Your choice… A bit of advice, don't look for him… or I'll come back. And I won't be so merciful then. Just as A bit of a reminder." He said as he traced the dagger slowly but with enough force to leave a scar on the man's face who would have screamed loudly in pain if not for the hand over him mouth. By the time he finished the man was out cold.

~.~

Sabo was anxious. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening. And after a few minutes he couldn't help himself but look after his brother. He thanked all heavens that his father and mother never slept in the same bedroom. His hands froze as he peaked inside the room and heard his brothers voice. It was his, but at the same time it wasn't. He wasn't sure if Luffy knew but he looked like something otherworldly at that moment.

He wasn't surprised at the choice his father made but he would have lied if he said that it did not hurt.

"So you heard all that… I'm sorry Sabo. It wasn't my intention." Luffy's eye might be glowing green but he could see the pain and fear in them as his little brother; that's right, no matter how Luffy might look he was still his little brother. He should never be scared of his little brother.

"It's okay." Sabo said as he petted his head gently. "It hurts but I have my real family."

"Shishishi! You have your things."

"Yup!"

"Let's go then. But first your room."

"Huh?" Sabo asked uncertain. His only answer was a gigantic unsettling grin.

~.~

When morning arrived the thing that woke up Outlook III was a loud scream. He huffed as he walked toward Sabo's look and was shocked to find that the entire room scorched, down from the floor to the ceiling, where the books the desk and the bed was previously only piles of ashes remained but what was even more sinister A door like black scorch mark was on the wall making the maid take a few steps back before she ran away screaming about some demons. Outlook III looked around in vain before he noticed something white, there was a note on the floor. He quickly picked it up, the edges of the note were slightly scorched.

"The price of anything is the amount of life you exchange for it." He read out loud before he touched his own face gingerly. He flinched, the scar was there. In exchange of sparing his life that demon took Sabo.

~.~

"Do you really think they could do something like that?" Ace asked in disbelief.

"The guards they were talking about the plan and Bluejam was involved. I didn't have anymore time to find out the truth…" Sabo explained with a sigh.

"It's probably gonna happen." Luffy said silently. He truly hopped the people living in Gray Terminal would listen to their warning. The silence that reigned over the room was too heavy to lift. So the small boy decided to abandon his seat from the window and join his brothers at the table. He let his hoodie drop and he smiled slightly "I… well you both probably realized by now I'm not just a common house cat."

Ace snorted hearing that. "Yea. Like cat's can control fire…"

"What? You can control fire?" Sabo asked shocked making Luffy smile a bit troubled.

"Not exactly. It's complicated… " Yeah he got the look. No backing out of it. "What I control is fire but not your usual one…" he let his hands catch flame. Both boy's eyes widened as they saw brilliant blue flames dance around Luffy's hands playfully. They felt so alive. They had an alien beauty they just couldn't place. "I call it soul fire. Let's start from the beginning." As he said that the flames disappeared. "I'm a bakeneko… which is a cat 'yokai'. Is a mythical zoan and according to grandpa one of the most dangerous ones. To start with a zoan usually has three basic forms of transformation normal human, hybrid human-beast and beast form. For me it's a bit different…" He said with a small smile. "I have what Ace saw when we were fighting those pirates the human-hybrid transformation" as he said that his neko-ears and his tail appeared shocking his two brothers slightly before they instantly blushed. What? Luffy was cute even without them and with them … " in this form I have beside the obvious appendages some increase in speed, my flexibly, agility and hearing and the whole shebang. Now what differentiates a bakeneko from other yokai cats?"

"They have two tails" Sabo replied before both he and Ace looked at Luffy's back to see a single tail swishing from side to side slowly.

"Correct." Lufffy said with a small smile before he continued. "I have a second tail but I don't know how to summon it."

"But back at my… back at that house" Sabo quickly correct himself, it was never his home. "I saw-"

"Yeah well… apparently my powers react to what I'm feeling." Luffy said with a strained smile. "It happened only two times until today."

"When?"

"I… we'll get there." Luffy looked away before he started talking again. "My first beast-form that Sabo is already familiar with is this -" Ace's mouth opened as he watched his little brother practically disappear in what looked like blue mist. A small black kitten jumped on the table making Sabo chuckle as he watched Ace blink stupidly for a few seconds. With a small evil smile he reached for the cat who let him pet him on the head and started purring when the blond scratched him gently behind his ears.

"Oi Luffy I think Ace feels a bit lonely-" Sabo said with fake innocence making his older brother scowl before he had a lap full of purring kitten. As Luffy head butted him gently he caught courage and run his hand gently over the cat's fluffy and soft fur. After both of his brother familiarized themselves with his form; and not that he would admit it but he needed some reassurance right now; he turned back.

"That form has both advantages and disadvantages; while it allows me to do many thing I normally couldn't it's really…"

"Fragile…" Ace said as he looked at his hands. A rock, an angry human, an angry dog or just about everything. He felt like he could become sick at any moment as he saw flashes of his assassination attempts before his eyes.

Luffy didn't need to ask. "It's okay. I forgive you; I had for a long time now." Sabo smiled content as he saw the scene play out. He would never change his family for anything in this world. "As for how I ended up with this Devil Fruit well… I was kidnapped I already told you that. What I didn't was the fact that I was… I was a slave…"

Sabo couldn't help but feel like the wind has been knocked out of him, Ace clenched his fists tight enough to bleed. "A slave?!" the blond asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to talk about what happened there…" Luffy added and both could see the small tremors travel through his body. "But enough said that it was terrible… I broke out from there with the help of a pirate doctor. He patched me up and saved my life…"

"It's okay… you don't have to"

"I'm fine… you deserve to know. I guess I should start at the start. They found me by chance truly some pirates docked in Foosha because they knew Garp's hometown was Goa Kingdom of course we had no idea then. They were searching for just about anything that could be useful against Garp. An old friend or maybe a lover anything that was important and had the potential to hurt him. Their first stop was at Makino's… I like usually couldn't keep my mouth shout, learned from that." Luffy said with a strained smile. "I was kidnapped for revenge apparently Garp sent the captain's little brother to prison-"

~.~

Dogra's shout woke them all up. "Fire! The entire Gray Terminal is on fire!" all the three of them raced to the edge of the forest ignoring Dadan and the other bandit's shout. They couldn't believe their eyes nor could they tear them away. People were burning alive, their screams and shouts. Luffy rushed head-first into the fire unfortunately as usual Ace and Sabo were just a second too late, before they could go after their younger brother both were held back by the terrified bandits that followed them here.

"What do you both think you're doing?" Dadan shouted more than just terrified.

"Luffy he-" Ace started.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to go after him?" Dadan asked frowning. "Don't be suicidal you stupid brat."

"I'd rather die than leave him alone in there!" Ace shouted before he kicked himself free from the bandit holding him back unfortunately he couldn't see that he landed in a very precarious position, the first step forward sent a pillar from a once small shack tumbling over. He barely heard someone calling his name.

"S-sabo!"

"Augh… i-it hurts…" the blond said as his entire side was hurt by the falling burning pile of wood as he shielded his hot-headed older brother from the worst damage which could have been even fatal.

"w-WHY?!"

"Isn't it obvious we're your brothers…" The blond said with a weak but bright smile as the bandits managed to pick off the pillar with some combined effort. "Don't be in such a rush… did you forget about Luffy's devil power?" The blond asked as Ace helped him up. Sabo truly hoped he was right and didn't commit a mistake by stopping his older brother. Luffy will be alright he had to believe that.

"We need to go now. Don't wounds need to be cleaned and bandaged right this instant!" Dadan shouted before she started yelling instructions to the bandits.

~.~

Luffy let his own blue flames coat him like a shield against the still raging fire and heat. He was searching in vain for survivors in this wasteland. No this wasn't a wasteland he thought as he saw bodies burned to death, it was hell, hell on earth. He could still hear their voices even though they were long dead, their pleas for help. He had to stop walking several times as the voices grew just too loud, they were screaming at him… he fell to his knees as he saw a small teddy bear on the ground. Her small voice was now stronger than ever. As he touched the bear his eyes started glowing green.

He was seeing a small girl, younger than even him. All alone clutching her teddy bear as the tent caught fire, one step, two one more and she had nowhere to go. Her screams, her pain and the tears that couldn't stop falling, like they were his own… maybe they were. He couldn't tell the difference anymore. Slowly the other voices grew louder, he saw the girl's mother rescue her uncaring of the burns she had to suffer and drag her out. The small girl dropped her teddy as they run as fast as her small legs could to the gates. The blue fire that cloaked him grow in intensity.

"They… why?!" He asked in vain. "Those bastards! Why would they shoot them?!" He shouted in vain as more and more memories started to overtake him. Hundreds of lives lost, murdered, pain and immeasurable suffering. His brain incapable of keeping up with the loads of information he was receiving shut down. At least; he thought relieved in the endless dark that he found himself …he couldn't hear those damning voices anymore.

When he awoke the fire was almost out. Some soldiers started to clean up after the fire. He had been hidden away by Kaze. He usually summoned the undead subconsciously; similar to a defense mechanism when he found himself in grave danger and couldn't protect himself or was just emotionally distressed. The undead nodded toward him as he woke up. Luffy sighed as he looked at the piles of ashes that covered now Gray Terminal. The undead started to burn with black fire just as the sun's first ray's appeared on the gray sky and Luffy couldn't help but think it wasn't fair. The sun shouldn't shine so brightly after such a tragedy. Luffy grabbed the undead by his clothes before he could disappear but what shocked was when instead of staying he was too dragged away into the dark flames.

~.~

Ace cursed as he and the bandits searched in vain for Luffy. Sabo's words echoed in his ears giving him hope. His little brother couldn't get hurt by flames. No Luffy was stronger than that. He knew it deep inside but somehow couldn't stop his worrying.

"Ace!" Dogra shouted as he jogged up to him. "S-sabo he woke up!" The small man said between short breaths.

"But what about Luffy I still didn't found him!"

"We'll find him. Don't worry. But Sabo needs to see you now, right now!" Dogra said more than annoyed.

"I…"

"Is there maybe another reason you don't want to see Sabo right now." Ace flinched. He hated how the man managed to see through him so easily.

"I'm going alright?" The freckled teen said before Dogra could say anything else.

~.~

"I'm going! Both of my brothers are out there you can't keep me here!" Ace could hear the arguing before he even stepped inside the house.

"Yo Sabo…" The raven haired boy said with a small strained smile. The blond hugged him close before he stood back.

"Where's Lu?"

Ace sighed "I… still didn't find him." Sabo nodded before he started getting on his shoes. "Wait what are you doing?"

"Going to search for Lu what does it look like?"

"You can't!" Ace shouted exasperated.

"Why?!"

"Well… to start with you look like a mommy. You're hurt you have to stay here." The blond glared at the older raven haired boy but with a single eye it was quite ineffective. He admitted that he probably looked weird cloth in so many bandages but he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Not when he was the one to stop Ace from going after their younger brother. If something happened to Luffy he could never forgive himself. But he had to stay positive… Luffy was a yokai made of fire he couldn't be hurt by fire, right?

"I'm fine!" the blond said making everyone present sigh in discontent.

Ace knew that the blond would never listen to him while Luffy is out there, just like he never would. Their stubborn streak was the same after all. But that didn't mean he couldn't use underhanded methods. It was for the blond's sake. "It's not just that! Did you forgot what Luffy told you! Gray Terminal is full of soldiers!" True to be told he knew it was not for the fact that Sabo was worried about himself that he would stay put if he mentioned this but because it would mean trouble for everyone else not to mention it would undue all the work Luffy had done so that no one would question his disappearance .

"But!"

"There is no but! We will find Luffy. You said it. He will be fine he's the strongest here. Nothing can hurt him"

"Beside his rival." Sabo said earning a small smile from Ace.

"Beside his rival." The older raven haired boy said with a nod.

~.~

As Luffy opened his eyes he couldn't help but stare. One thing he was sure about. He wasn't in Goa anymore. Where was he and why was the sky green and why was everything turned upside-down? Skeletons and chunks of buildings the kind he never saw were tilted in an impossible angle.

"So you're finally here?" A man's voice asked amused. He quickly turned around and blinked again in disbelief. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him all at once. 'Run run run' his thoughts repeated the mantra in vain as his legs stood frozen in place.

"W-who…" his body was trembling.

"Oh you can talk." Luffy would have retorted had he been able to. "Sorry." The man said with a small laughter. " I didn't meant to sound… spiteful." Somehow the man's voice kept changing with every word he spoke. He was sitting on the wall of a building that was just floating in the air. "Is just… unusual for people to talk to me."

Luffy gasped in shock. "Y-you…" The man dressed in black chuckled in a feminine voice before he smirked.

"So you made the connection already…" He said amused his voice sounding quite young now.

"Am I…"

"Dead? No. Well not yet but eh, you're as good as I mean a few years what does it truly matter. I am ageless after all. "

Luffy let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding in. "So hhhhow come I can well you kkkknow…" He asked with a small stutter. Every word he uttered required so much effort.

"Talk to me…" The man asked as hopped off the structure and approached the petit boy who couldn't help but gag with every step the man took. "Ah sorry… I forgot. You can sense it after all. The stench of death."

~.~

Sabo sighed as he saw Ace avoid eye contact with him. "It's been three weeks already huh?"

"No news what so ever."

"Where do you think he is?" Sabo asked as they walked toward their special place.

"I have no fucking idea."

"Ace language…" Sabo said absentmindedly. Ace turned around to retort. "So you can look at me…" Sabo said with a small smirk before Ace turned his gaze toward the ground. "Listen it wasn't your fault!"

"But!"

"If it would have been me, you would have done the same thing. So stop blaming yourself."

"But… your face…"

"What I'll have you know I'm proud of my scar." The freckled boy looked troubled. "Besides it makes me look like a total badass."

"You wish." Ace teased the blond good-naturedly. As they climbed the hill they couldn't believe their eyes, they both raced to the small body laying in the grass. Luffy was snoring softly as he slept like he had no worries in the world. His clothes were torn in several places and were nothing more than rags now but the boy had no injuries beside a couple of scratches here and there.

"I can't believe him." Ace said with a small throbbing vein. Sabo only laughed amused before he sat down beside the sleeping boy who snuggled closer to the source of heat.

"~nyaaa…. Sabo…. Acesu…" the sleeping boy muttered in his sleep with a small smile making Ace blush lightly. It wasn't fair he just couldn't stay mad at his younger brother no matter what.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first part of the story. Since I plan on Luffy having more crewmembers I'd like if you'd guys could give some suggestions I have only two more that I'm 100% sure that I'll add. Also other characters from One Piece and not OC. And one more thing please mention why you'd think he/she'd be a good fit in the crew and his/her dreams. Thank you everyone** **3 Bye-bye! 'till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Sorry for the wait guys, this takes place a few years after the last chapter.**

* * *

"I just… can't believe them." Luffy said with a scowl read pout as he poured himself another glass of milk making the bar-owner Raoul smile. The boy was quite small for any 14 year old, something his oldest brother always teased him about. He had long black hair that reached the middle of his back tied in a high ponytail and was wearing a black t-shirt with a skeleton design with short pants and combat boots. A long hoodie that had white cat ears and buttons that looked like small pawns folded and placed carefully on an empty seat beside him with a set of black leather gloves a long katana and a small backpack. The young boy was currently on a run. From who and why? Well it was a bit complicated to explain.

"I'm sure they were just worried about you." The bar-owners voice was laced with amusement.

"It has been like that ever since we left Foosha Village." The small boy with a frown. They were quite upset even when they found out.

~almost three months ago~

"Luffy you Still didn't tell them did you?" Makino asked with a small frown as she prepared their breakfast. Ever since the fire in Gray Terminal the three of them visited Foosha frequently. Of course they all lived with Dadan and secretly Luffy has been in High Tower it was something not even his brothers knew. The small boy sweat dropped and placed down the glass of milk he's been drinking till then.

"Tell us what exactly?" Sabo asked as he walked inside the bar with a folded newspaper under his arm. The blond had a scar running over the right side of his face that disappeared under his blond hair. His white dress shirt hang loose and he had yet to wear his vest, coat or his trademark top-hat. His gray pants were tucked neatly into his combat boots that had silver eyelets.

"Sabo… I didn't know you were up." Luffy said as Makino guiltily turned back to the food.

"Needed to. The morning –coo only comes well, in the morning." The blond paused slightly "So what was Makino-san saying. What were you supposed to tell us?"

"Well…" Luffy started refusing to meet the blond's eyes. It was funny how the small nekomimi boy could bluff his way out of almost everything but couldn't lie to his big brothers without giving himself away.

"Maybe… the fact that you have been in High Tower again?" Sabo asked before he seemingly shook his head. "No that's not it… maybe the fact that you've been robbing those nobles dry. I mean it's something I knew for a while now but I don't think that's what Makino meant either."

"Y-you knew." Luffy asked with a small gulp. Because if Sabo knew that meant that…

"Of course and no don't worry Ace doesn't know anything about it… yet." That's was the confess now or I'll get it out of you voice. "Maybe I should help you out… apparently it requires a world map a compass and provisions. Ring any bell now?"

"Okay-okay… I wanted to tell you guys I just didn't know how. It's about a promise I made with Shanks."

"What promise?" Sabo asked sharply. He was grateful the yonko helped out his little brother but he couldn't help but be suspicious.

"I…" Luffy looked at Makino who only nodded. "I'm going to meet him in Longue Town and become his apprentice."

The blond stood up abruptly. "What?!"

"It's not that bad. I will still comeback here when I'm 17 to set sail."

"Not that bad?!" The blond asked again. "Did you hear what you just said?"

"Shanks is a good guy!"

"It's not that he's a good guy or not!"

"Why are you two yelling on the top of your lungs so freakin early in the morning?!" Ace asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs still half asleep. He was wearing only a loose pair of pants.

"He wants to set sail to Longue Town!"

"What?!"

Luffy sighed as he mentally counted down the seconds before the shouting match would start. What could he do? His brothers were too protective of him sometimes.

~.~

"And when we started to sail… it was always Luffy don't do that, don't go there, don't eat that, don't talk to those people… I mean I may be young but I'm not a complete idiot." The little boy complained again amusing Raoul. "And now… I'm can't believe I miss 'em already…" he said it aloud shocking even himself as he let his head fall to the table. It wasn't in his character to complain or even speak so much.

"But it was you who just …left." The boy nodded visibly even more depressed making the owner snicker slightly. "Well I'm happy that I finally got a costumer but Logue Town isn't such a nice place. Is quite dangerous, more so this part of the town. Is close to the docks so it's full of idiots, cowards and scum who call themselves pirates." The old-man explained feeling somehow worried for the young and seemingly naive boy who apparently was without any protection in the big city.

"Hmmm that's alright." Being in Logue Town was one of the reason he had to come alone. He couldn't ask Ace to step foot in a town that he hated plus there was the fact that he just didn't do good-bye's. "Shishishi. I'm strong… Hey old man…" Raoul hmmed slightly annoyed with the way he was addressed but overlooked it since the boy was still very young. "Do you hate pirates?" Luffy asked mischievously.

"Kid… Didn't you see what the name of this establishment is before you decided to collapse in front of it?"

"Nope." Luffy said putting some accent on the p before he added "And I didn't collapse… I just decided to rest for a few minutes." He added with a perfectly monotone voice and blank face.

"Aha." The man might have faltered slightly but he was still not buying it. Not when the boy made three plates of food disappear in a less than a few seconds. "Anyway it's called Gold Roger Bar."

"Oh." The boy said with a nod but totally unimpressed before he started sipping his milk again.

"You have no idea who he was do you?" The man asked with a sigh. He was starting to lose fate in this new generation.

The boy smiled in an almost melancholic way "Of course I know." Then his smile turned so wide that the older man was taken aback for a few seconds. He had seen the boy sad amused and now he realized the first time truly happy "The freest man in the world The Pirate King Gol D Roger." Okay so maybe not all youngsters were hopeless idiots after all. He couldn't help but think that it was familiar somehow.

"That's a nice expression on you boy. You know he used to be a costumer here…" Luffy eyes widened in wonder as the man started to talk about Roger. Being so enraptured he couldn't help but lean forward until the chair was balancing on only two of its legs. The bar-owner smiled as he finished his story telling. "There are not many who appreciate such stories." The small boy's eyes filled with wonder and excitement sifted in a blink to sharper and slightly amused ones. It was amazing just how expressive his eyes were. "But you… tell me why did you come to Logue Town?"

"I-" his words got cut off as the doors was thrown opened. The young boy's expression turn back to its default bored one all excitement or amusement gone from them. It was scary how quickly the boy's mood seemed to change. But more importantly Raul looked at the entrance.

"You again?!" The bar-owner asked with annoyance as he glanced at the tall man who just made his way over to the bar.

"Such a warm welcome… as usual." the marine countered. "Hey, old man have you seen even one or both of these pirates around here?" Luffy ignored well tried to ignore him. It wasn't easy seeing the man was way too tall to be just overlooked. Not to mention the man looked more like a delinquent than a marine, it was a peculiar sight. If not for the marine issued clothes but mostly the jacket which the man left open and had the kanji for "justice" written on its back he would have never guessed. The other accessories weren't helping either. He had lots cigars strapped to it and he meant it like way to fucking many; how the man had not died yet from lung cancer he did not know; oh yeah the man also had a large jitte on his back. "Isn't he too young to be here?" the man asked again and Luffy's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You got a problem old man?" He asked with a glare the tall marine.

"Who are you calling old brat?" The man asked seemingly annoyed.

"Wow I mean what was the first thing you lost your hair-color or your hearing?" Luffy asked with pity in his eyes.

"What did you just say you little punk?!" Before another 'smart' remark could have left Luffy's mouth the bar owner decided it was the perfect moment to butt in.

"I have seen no pirates here. Not for a long time now." The man said all while giving the marine a stinky eye.

"It isn't my fault all pirates who dock here are cowards or weaklings." Luffy snorted slightly hearing that making the large marine turn back to the small boy briefly before he continued his inquire. "Who is he anyway?"

"I'm right here you know." Luffy said with a grimace. He hated it when people ignored him deliberately. Call it childish but he just couldn't help himself.

Raul smiled amused at his expression "I don't know found him half-starved in front of the bar this morning."

"I just… didn't pack enough food." Luffy said with a small frown making the bar-owner laugh. Well planning ahead wasn't exactly his specialty.

"Guess running away is more troublesome than you would have thought."

"So you're a runaway?" The marine asked suspiciously as he finally turned his attention to the small boy.

"No" Was the quick answer but then when he got that look from the bar-owner he relented "… well practically yes but there are circumstances." The petite boy said monotonously while making it pretty clear that it was not something he wished to talk about. The conversation –was- supposed to end here.

The marine sighed before he nodded to himself. "All right gather your things you're coming with me."

"No that's-"

"Do you have any place to sleep?" Luffy looked away a bit troubled. No he didn't but he was a pirate, well technically he wasn't one yet but he was at the heart if that meant anything. And he was well on his way to become one thank you very much, staying with the marines just felt wrong. "Then move along and stop wasting my time I still have work to do." The man grumbled. Making Luffy's eyebrow twitch in irritation. He was a pirate or will be in the future so he might as well use this situation to his own gain and amusement. Getting back at the marine for being so irritating and thinking he could just order him around seemed just fair.

"…well…" Luffy told himself before he picked up his blade and smiled amused. "This ought to be fun." The bar-owner snorted hearing that. Luffy quickly gathered his things making the marine blush slightly when the petite boy put his cute hoodie that had cat-ears on. Good things he meet the boy before any pervert could have deceived him. Still… no matter how cute the boy was he had quite an attitude for someone so young, not to mention he looked like a spoiled brat too.

"…"

"What?" The marine asked irritated.

"Are you a pervert perhaps?" the boy asked with an expressionless face.

"The fuck?!" The marine swore the bar-owner was laughing too much.

"My brother said that if guys keep starring at me weirdly I should kick them in the nuts really hard because they are perverts who don't deserve to even breathe the same air as the rest of people." The boy said in a monotone voice as if he would be reciting a shopping list. "So are you?" He asked all while he was seemingly getting ready to kick the man.

"NO! Stop! I said No! Why are you getting ready to kick me? Abort mission!"

"My brother also said that most perverts would never admit that they are more disgusting creatures than cockroaches. That they should be squashed under the heel our shoes and need to be terminated before they could multiply." Smoker thanked all havens that he had eaten a devil fruit that day. "Smoke?" Luffy asked with a blink as his feet got stuck in the smoke.

"Yes… now how about you calm down. I'm not a pervert so you can stop now, right now."

"Are you sure that you're not a-"

"Yes I'm absolutely sure."

"But."

"Yes I'm sure, I'm abso-fucking-lutely sure." The marine captain said through greeted teeth. "And stop laughing!" The bar-owner was in the middle of laughing fit and seeing the old man was far from stopping; he just closed his eyes and exhaled some smoke. He could feel already a headache forming.

"Hey old man-"

"Brat, my name is Smoker."

Luffy smiled amused. "… fitting. I guess."

"Let's just go." Smoker said through gritted teeth.

~.~

"Name?"

"Luffy." The lack of first name made the marine raise an eyebrow but he continued anyway.

"Birth place?" Smoker asked without looking up from the empty file placed right in front of him.

"I don't know." Luffy replied innocently with an eye smile.

"How can you not know that?" The marine asked more annoyed with every second that had passed by. Somehow the kid really knew how to push his buttons.

"I don't know where I was born." The long haired boy elaborated innocently. "I lived in a forest almost all my life if that helps?" He asked with a splash of young naivety and Smoker wished he could groan in frustration. He surely would have if only his subordinates wouldn't watch everything that was happening with hawk-like eyes. He couldn't look weak in front of them.

~.~

"Are you sure that kid is safe in there?" One of the marines finally asked aloud the question that they all couldn't help but ask themselves. And just why did their captain had to take the boy to the interrogation room? He could just ask those questions in his office. Even such a formal looking place must be scary to every youngster but a lost kid alone in a cold room with a scary fellow like Smoker… the small child must be terrified to death by now.

"Well…" one of the marines tried to explain without much success.

"… He's just a kid…" another marine added with a hopeful voice.

"But Capt. Smoker doesn't look the type that takes it easy on someone just because they're young." One of the marines said with a frown making the others nod in disappointment. They could practically imagine Smoker shutting a crying-baby up with just a commanding look. He was after all a no non-sense my pace kind of guy.

"He's probably not that bad…"

"The boy will be fine… right?" The silence that followed that question wasn't all that encouraging.

~.~

"All right then, your parents' name?"

"I don't know." Luffy answered with an eye-smile making a tick-mark appear on Smoker's forehead.

"You better be telling me the truth."

"I never knew them."

"Ah..." Okay sore subject. "Sorry kid." Smoker did actually sound apologetic making Luffy shake his head. There was no reason the marine should feel sorry for something like that. Smoker feeling the brat wasn't feeling upset continued his questioning. "Then who raised you? Who looked after you? You must have a guardian or something, maybe an uncle, your grandparents or someone?"

"I did have a grandfather… but…" he looked at Smoker with big tear-filled eyes and the marine felt his defense being chopped away. "Please, don't call him." The boy asked with tear-filled eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." The marine said with an angry grumble. He wouldn't let himself be manipulated by a young criminal.

"Plleasse?" The boy asked with big begging eyes and the man couldn't help but give in just a little bit.

"Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason."

"I… his punch… hurt really bad." Luffy said with truly terrified eyes. "Please don't?"

"Yes Captain we beg you please don't!" / "You can't send him back to such a place!" / "Have a heart, Captain!" The marines who rushed into the room all pleaded and wailed making Smoker wish he could control his twitching eyebrow. Luffy was grinning on the inside, it was good when things worked out themselves. True he might have mislead them a bit but he didn't lie, Garp's punches hurt like hell. Not to mention the old-timer must be really pissed off to hear that not only Ace and Sabo left to become pirates but that he sneaked away too.

He exhaled the smoke from his cigar slowly. It didn't quite have that calming effect it used to but it was enough to silence those in the room. His steel colored eyes turned to the marines who just barged in making them all straighten themselves and take a step back in fear. "Until further development in this case, the boy can stay at the HQ-"

"No way Captain. Where do you think he will sleep? In a cell or the interrogation room?" One of the female marines asked angered. He was truly annoyed to be interrupted but the women did have a point. "He's still a child" Said child glared, read pout, at her slightly hearing that. "He needs to be provided for and supervised. You can't just leave him on his own! That's irresponsible!"

"Fine! Fine he can stay with whoever wants him." Smoker said with a slightly tired voice. This day just kept getting better. The marines eyes turned to small cutie-pie standing behind their captain. As he looked at them their eyes all turned into hearts.

"Ka-kawai!" They shouted as one.

"I'll take care of him!"

"No I will!" The marines glared at each other and without further ado they started a royal battle. Luffy smiled in content. True to be told this atmosphere kind of reminded him of his home.

"Enough!" Smoker said and they actually stopped fighting. The marines quickly found themselves immobilized by the glare their superior give them. "You lot are an embarrassment to all marines with the way you're acting. Drill night all of you."

"Sir, yes sir!" they saluted before one of the courageous ones couldn't help but ask.

"Excuse me sir… but who's going to take care of-"

"That's right. I'll take care of him." The man said with a challenging look. The marines wanted to protest but couldn't. "So brat seems you're stuck with me."

"Mister…I think you got it backwards." the boy said with a small smile before it turned into a toothy grin. "You're stuck with me."

~.~

"And this is my place..." The marine said in a bored voice. Luffy's hooded ear seemed to move slightly electing a small blush from the marine captain. He just couldn't help it. The brat was cute alright. Now said brat was looking at him with big unreadable eyes. "What?"

"Is just…"

"Are you disappointed?" Smoker asked in wonder before it quickly turned into annoyance. "Why are you so disappointed?" There a reason why he didn't want a spoiled brat leaving even temporarily in his place.

(sigh)"Is just… so normal."

For a few second Smoker just stood there trying to process what he just had been told. "Huh?!"

"Well goodnight." Luffy said before he just closed the door to Smoker's bedroom.

"Wait… What?! Hey that's my bedroom!" The man shouted before he opened the door. If he would have been a lesser man he would have let lose a loud an Awww but he wasn't so he managed to restrain himself. The annoying brat was curled in a ball. He looked even smaller than he usually was. Smoker hesitated for a bit before he walked over to a closet and took out a blanket that he throw over the brat hastily before leaving the room. He couldn't believe that it only had been one day and the brat already managed to wrap his men around his fingers took over his home, stole his room and bed. All in one night.

~.~

"What are you doing there?" Smoker asked and he would have yelled had the brat not been sitting in the open window. "We are on the fourth floor!" It was not the way he hoped his morning would start.

"First I was enjoying the silence" You're noisy wasn't said but was implied. "second I know which floor we are on." Luffy would have eye-smiled had his eyes not been already closed. He could practically feel the marine's heated glare on the back of his head.

"Brat get in here-"

"Hmm… are you worried that I might fall from here?" Luffy asked as he turned around to face Smoker who's right eyebrow was twitching in annoyance before he sighed walked into the kitchen and started his coffee. It was too early for all this. He let his smoke scoop up the annoying brat who didn't even struggle as he was deposited in a safe chair far from the window. "Che…." Was Luffy's only words he couldn't help but feel somehow cheated.

"What do you want for breakfast brat?"

"Meat and milk." Was the boy's only answer making the large man only sigh as he started preparing breakfast. He wasn't a chef but was a decent cook since he lived alone for quite a while now. Not to mention the thing they served at the HQ cantina barely qualified as food. He cooked enough meat for both of them… no actually in barely a few minutes he had to correct himself . He apparently made enough food for the brat to eat in one go. Not to mention after being presented an empty plate he give his meal up to the starving preteen. He still wondered why he did that? It must have been those eyes since the boy's expression barely changed any. But somehow he couldn't help but fold like paper tower when he looked into those large expecting eyes. It was like they had 'give it here' written in them. Somehow he felt manipulated and cheated…

"How can you eat so-"

"Thank you for the food." Luffy said with a big and sincere smile shocking the marine into silence. First how he finished all that in such a short time and second… since when did the kid act so cute? Where was the rebellious cool headed, kid with a bad attitude from yesterday who had enough guts to pick a fight him non the last.

"Don't mention it …" Smoker blinked in surprise now at himself, since when did he act so nice.

Luffy had been observing the young marine captain since the day before. He could tell by first glance that the man was a big softy when it came to children and who was he not to take advantage of that still he kept his guard up. After all he had every reason to be wary of the man. Pirate here remember.

~.~

"… that's all, sir." The marine finished awkwardly as he kept looking at the small kid that was sitting at Smokers desk twirling around happily in the office chair. The chair's squeaky sound was very annoying but he could never tell the kid to stop… he just looked so happy and smiling so cutely…

"Good, you're dismissed." Smoker said as he stopped the chair with only one hand. The kid hopped out of it after giving the scary captain a small pout that moved the officer's heart. Smoker took the boy's place and sit down at his desk carefully as he placed the reports into a pile of other papers seemingly giving no shit what so ever about the pout directed at him. The marines stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before Smoker looked at him with a raised eyebrow making the man scramble backwards all while apologizing profoundly before hitting himself with the door after fumbling a good minute to open it.

"Fucking idiots." Luffy giggled as he heard the white haired marine grumble.

" He is kind of funny though." Smoker snorted as the unfortunate marine blushed furiously in embarrassment before he managed to finally close the door.

"Hey you okay mate?" Cyide, Smoker's second in command asked the weird marine stood there frozen in front of the captain's door with an unreadable expression for a few minutes one hand still on the knob.

"I just… am I dreaming?" Cyide stared at him for a second trying to piece together what the man was saying before he replied with a drawn out "Noo…" than the marine started talking again. "Then I stepped into an alternative reality. Yeah that must be it." The man nodded to himself before he walked away leaving Cyide stand there dumbly with a "What the fuck just happened?!" expression on his face.

"He's just shocked. He'll get over it." A female marine said with a small knowing smile as he approached him.

"Why is he so"

"Well you have to admit that this is weird. I mean… Smoker is usually more…"

"Angry, unforgiving and just a typical bastard to everyone?" Cyide asked with an infuriating smirk.

"Myeah…" the women sweat-dropped slightly as he admitted that. "that's why seeing him so happy is kind of creepy..."

"How can you tell that he is happy? I mean he looks pretty much the same to me, still frowning with that steel like unwavering gaze."

"How can you not see it? Just look at it, whenever the kid does something ridiculous or cute his lips twitch like he's trying to stop himself from smiling, he just snorted not to mention his eyes. He is really fond of the kid. You must see that"

"Hmm… I donno" Cyide said critically before he smiled amused. "But I do like kids. And yeah that boy is kinda … adorable just like you said."

~.~

"So where are we going now?" Luffy asked excited as he saw Smoker start to equip his weapons.

"You mean where am I going because you will stay right where you are." The boy bristled to himself.

"You're trying to ditch me?" the boy asked with tear-filled eyes making the grown man give in a matter of seconds.

"Fine you can come with me." He knew it, every trace of sadness disappeared in a blink of an eye. He had been coned.

"So where are we going?" the marine cursed silently as the boy looked at him expectantly.

"Patrolling."

"Ok." The boy said just a bit too happy as he equipped his weapon "Let's go." Luffy had been territorial ever since he got his fruit. So he often patrolled the forest back at home. Defending territories is just normal behavior for him after all.

'Why is the brat so excited about?' Smoker asked himself with a small sweat-drop. "You can leave that thing here. You won't be using it."

"I won't leave my weapon here." Luffy replied with anger in his voice.

"… Why do you even carry that gigantic thing around?"

"It's not a thing." Luffy said giving the marine an icy look. "It's a sword and is my treasure."

"Alright." The marine said hopping to placate the angry boy. "Just don't injure anyone with it."

"But…"

"Do we need to talk about sword safety rules at this time in the morning."

"But…"

"You can always stay here you know." The pout of the small boy was wearing was the biggest he had yet seen.

"Fine. I will not injure anyone with my sword while I'm in Longue Town. Happy now?"

~.~

Somehow everyone adored the small boy. Maybe it was because he was so cute but the boy kept getting gifts from everyone and Smoker was on the verge of yelling at him. They were not on a shopping trip.

"Awww so cute… here take this." The shop owner said putting a few more apples on the top of grocery bags that almost tipped over.

"Thank you sir." Luffy said with a bright smile making the owner practically melt.

"Here take this too." Another one said giving the boy a few strawberries, and Smoker's eye twitched slightly. How many were this again?

"I just can't help but wonder what is such a cutie doing with Smoker-san?"

"We're patrolling." The boy said with an eye smile. The shop owner couldn't resist the urge to coo at him. The boy was just too adorable.

"Take care than of our grumpy captain alright?" The man asked in a hushed voice making Luffy nod along enthusiastically.

"What was that?" Smoker asked not even trying to mask the annoyance in his voice. The boy just beamed at him making the man give up. He was not getting an answer out of the boy. "Let's go, we don't have all day."

"Okay." The boy said as he skipped a few steps just to walk besides Smoker. The marine wondered if he should slow his pace down but weirdly enough the boy didn't fell behind. He was walking beside him without even looking like he was putting effort in keeping up.

~.~

Smoker manage not to look shocked the next morning that he walked into the kitchen. There was the boy as expected sitting in the window sill. He sighed as he let his smoke scoop up the boy who giggled slightly as he was deposited in a chair.

"It feels funny." Luffy admitted. His clothes looked different slightly. Yesterday no even the day before that he had a black skeleton designed t-shirt now he was wearing a white one with the text 'Purr Evil' on it. Of course the gifts he got from the shop-owners yesterday. Wait did the kid have any other clothes?

"Do you have a change of clothes?"

"I have another t-shirt." The boy said with a smile making Smoker swear slightly.

"Fine. We'll go shopping later." Smoker said as he started making food.

"But…"

"Look you can't just wear the same clothes all the time, is not healthy nor sanitary."

"You do." Luffy countered.

"No I don't." He said somehow proud. "I just have several ones that look the same."

"Why would you buy more of the same?"

"Well…" Smoker said with a sweat-drop. "I'm a marine so we wear uniforms."

"Yesss" 'I can see that' was not said but Smoker could hear it perfectly together with 'idiot' accompanying the unspoken words making his eyebrow twitch furiously. Why did he allow the brat to live in his place? Not to mention insult him in his own home? "but why?" Luffy asked with a frown. "Besides… you don't look the type to wear an uniform... you actually look more like a delinquent or something."

Smoker actually laughed making Luffy sweat-drop slightly. Oh yeah this was one of the reasons he let the boy live here. "Brat, do you know how many people think that, but not one, no one had the guts to say that to my face… But I guess kids do say what's on their mind." One of the reasons he liked kids. "Also let me tell you this. I like this uniform and anyone who doesn't can fuck off."

The boy snorted slightly. "That's just so... normal." Impressive how the boy used that word as an insult. "Oh and you have no taste." Luffy added as an afterthought.

"Says the brat who wears a cat eared hoodie and skeleton designed clothes. Weirdo." Smoker said as he placed the food on the table. "You know one day someone is going to confuse you with a pirate." The word pirate spoken by the marine was an insult, he knew the man so much to understand that at least. Luffy was glad that Smoker had turned around for some plates so he didn't see the smile froze on his face. He was getting comfortable, too comfortable.

~.~

"I'm sorry captain couldn't take you." The marine said with a small frown. The small boy looked at her without any expression.

"It's fine. I am not mad about it."

The marine did not believe him. "There was some urgent message from Marineford. Apparently some big-shot in the New World is making a move."

"And what does Smoker have to do with that?" Luffy couldn't help but ask. They lived in East Blue after all. The female marine frowned as he looked around as if she just remembered that they were in the middle of a busy street.

"Rumor is they are coming here to East Blue." She said with a small voice. Women and gossip really, he didn't know what he should say. "So the first town they would step foot in is most likely"

"Longue Town." Luffy completed the sentence with a small nod to himself. It made sense. He smiled slightly as he continued to walk. It was funny how he kept forgetting such important things.

"Make way bitch!" A loud sneer resounded making people freeze in their steps. A weirdly dressed man, pirate if Luffy had to guess, shouted loud while waving around a gun threateningly.

"Luffy-kun please stay here." The marine women said before she turned toward the commotion. The nekomimi boy frowned slightly.

"You are alone." He said loud enough for her to pause in her way.

"Yes but if I don't do anything I'll bring a shame to my uniform." Luffy's eyes turned colder. It was foolish pride from a weakling, was it really worth getting killed over? No it wasn't. But she didn't know that he was strong enough to back her up and Smoker would get here in a few minutes too, so why rush ahead unprepared?

He cached a weird smell and turned toward a dark hidden alley. The dark spots in his eyes seemed to recede and turned into slits as he spotted something shining in the sun. There was always other ways to reign in his temper that had been rising steadily in the last few days.

~.~

"Hey mister what are you doing?"

"For the hundred time I'm going to shoot the marine captain when he appears with a sea-stone bullet. Wait…" the pirate turned around quickly as he realized that the voice did not belong to any of his men. Luffy was smiling innocently up to him. "Hey brat how did you-" He looked behind the small boy just to see the rest of his crew on the ground some bleeding out rather nastily. How did? Who did? Than his eyes widened further, everything seemed dimmer then looked at the petite boy who's nails looked longer and caked in blood before the boy flickered them to the side just as he felt something warm spill down his legs he looked down to see blood. His eyes widened as the gun fell from his hands.

"I severed a major artery in your neck." The boy said motioning towards the man's neck. The man quickly placed his hands to the wound the blood was leaking from, desperate to stop it. "It's weird, isn't it? your heart is actually pumping out the blood from your body. Mah don't worry it won't take long now." The man fell backwards making Luffy smile slightly, as he reached for his weapon. "There is something pirate in you after all. Here." He said putting the weapon in the pirates hand who raised the weapon with trembling hands. "You deserve a shot at your killer at least."

"BANG." The sound ricochet in the dark alley but thanks to the commotion outside it was easily ignored.

~.~

"Where is Luffy?" Smoker asked as he let his man take away the nuisance that disturbed his nice afternoon.

"He was just here." The female pirate said with worry as she looked around frantically.

"You decided to come with us after all?" Luffy asked from behind Smoker making the man whirl around quickly.

"Don't do that" the marine threatened in vain as the boy ignored him once again in favor of praising his subordinate. "And no I can't go I still have work to do."

Luffy ignored him again. "You were so cool."

"Ah thank you."

"But…" Smoker couldn't help but pout inwardly at least. "… I was the one who took the guy down." Luffy have heard him and just blow him a raspberry as he lead the female marine away to the shopping district they still had to buy some clothes.

"Don't worry, You're still his favorite." Cyide said as he approached the marine Captain while chuckling.

"I don't care about such things." Smoker replied with a glare that promised certain pain should his second not drop the subject.

"He is just angry that you blow him off the second time already in one day."

"Well he should know by now that he can't have everything he wants."

"He is a kid, he just wants your attention." Cyide said amused. "But I'm shocked, truly. When the others said that you cared about the kid… I didn't really believe them. I was skeptical."

"I don't care about him. I just… he doesn't have anyone here. So until I find his family, or someone who can take care of him…"

"I'm good with kids. I have a little brother, You could always-"

Smoker looked Cyide in the eyes before he spoke without hesitation. "He is my responsibility. " Any conversation stopped thanks to a loud shriek.

"What the fuck is it now?" The marine asked cursing slightly as he approached the terrified civil women that was standing in front of a dark alley.

"Those are just excuses…" Cyide said with a smirk. "Still, I wonder how much does Smoker truly like him."

~.~

"I know I said you needed clothes but…" Smoker took a long drag from his cigar hoping that it would soon show it's calming effect. "do you really need all this?" He asked as he turned to the entire office that was full of baggage's.

"They were mostly gifts." The marine female answered with a small sweat-drop.

"Only because someone insisted to pay for some of them." Luffy said with a small pointed look. He never had to pay for things before. When he said he wanted something people usually give them to him for free and there was always bribing, cheating, intimidating and stealing if it came down to it, grow up with bandits after all. Garp couldn't really say he never learned anything from Dadan. He didn't really understand why the other people were so weird because of it though.

"I couldn't help it." The marine muttered. "It felt like we were robbing them." Smoker sighed knowing well that feeling. Luffy's cuteness affected people in weird ways.

~.~

"That's new." Smoker said looking Luffy up and down. His hair was braided for one and he was dressed in black jeans and a black long sleeved hooded shirt under a red t-shirt. Definitely prepared for the cold weather outside. "No text today?" The marine asked buy regretted it when the boy just turned around with a grin. 'Cute but Psycho' imprinted on the boy's entire back.

The marine sighed as he turned toward the kitchen. "Let me guess, milk and meat?"

"Yup."

Smoker sighed as he poured himself some coffee meanwhile. "So what is it?"

"?"

"I can feel your eyes burning on my back, so what is it?"

"She…" Luffy started but then frowned. "… was great yesterday not because she took down that men, but because she faced him." Smoker waited patiently for him to continue talking. "She said that it would bring shame to her uniform not to do so, but even so I think the wiser choice would have been to wait until you arrived."

Smoker looked at him and smiled. "It would have been useless."

"I know… the uniform makes you a target." Smoker raised an eyebrow. Weren't they just talking about the incident yesterday.

"Are you worried?" the marine asked finally trying to get to the bottom of the problem.

"I… respect you. " Luffy said finally looking him in the eyes. "But I still dislike that uniform."

"Huh?! What is your problem with it anyway?"

"It's ugly for start, two- "

~.~

"I don't wanna." Luffy said monotonously.

"I thought you liked patrolling."

"It's raining." The boy said like it explained everything. Smoker sighed and pinched his nose.

"Fine brat, stay here and try not to cause a mess till we come back."

"Okayy." The boy said with a small purr in his voice as he skipped inside Smokers office.

"Keep an eye on him." The marine captain said with a grimace to his second in command as he turned to leave.

"Aye, aye sir." Cyide called at Smoker's retreating back before he turned around and smiled as he watched the small boy make himself comfortable on the sofa before hoping off and looking at the chair with a contemplating look. The man watched amused as the boy tried every available surface, including inside of a cupboard and the top of it but neither one was deemed comfortable enough to sleep on. In the end he settled in the windows-still. Cyide found it amusing how the boy acted like a pet that has been left alone by its owner.

"Hey kid want to grab some food? The rain is letting up slowly."

Cyide had never been in close proximity of the boy so he was quite shocked when the boy's eyes turned at him. He was being judged with just one long look. It made him stop slowly. The boy as he heard was truly adorable. Big eyes that seemed to draw even the light in with long eyelashes that fluttered open lazily. He was small and young, but he was not as young as he looked. Lips open slightly. The boy looked so distant at that moment that he seemed more like a finely carved china-doll with his cold gaze and flawless skin than a real human being. But then the boy's lips twitched. He smiled and jumped up from his place skipping to his side only pausing briefly at the Captain's desk to take something, a lighter Cyide's brain finally supplied.

"Where to?" Luffy finally asked amused and the marine jumped slightly clearly startled by the close proximity.

"Sorry … lost in my thoughts." Cyide said with a sheepish smile. "There is a nice restaurant only a few blocks away, so even if it starts raining again we won't get wet." The boy nodded along enthusiastically.

~.~

"You choose the wrong day to mess with me." Smoker said quite annoyed as he proceed to pound his enemies to the ground.

"Is it me or is Smoker captain even more angry than usual." One of the marines asked in a hushed and small voice as they witnessed their Captain take down an entire crew.

His buddy replied with an awed and slightly terrified whisper."Apparently his lighter is misplaced and thanks to this weather the matches are all wet and go out before he could light his cigar."

"You!" Smoker's voice bellowed scaring the crap out of the marines.

"Ye-"

"What do you mean kidnapped?!"

~.~

"This is far enough don't you think?" Luffy asked finally.

"Ah but the restaurant is "

"Never there to start with." The boy said as the rain started to pour louder.

"Clever little boy." Cyide said with a grin. "You worked it all out didn't you?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"What gave me away?"

Luffy snorted hearing that, his hoodie was getting wet and started to stick to his skin and he really didn't like the feeling. "Many things… I know there was someone after Smoker" he could smell it. The man was surrounded by the smell of imminent death. It was hard to ignore. "Know it had to be someone from the inside." Because while the pirates hated marines they would rarely go out of their way to target someone in the manner Smoker was being targeted.

"Oh and how did you know that?"

"Devil Fruits are never made public. Yet those pirates they had sea stone bullets." Luffy continued talking, his voice painfully monotone. "Now from where does one get sea-stone bullets? marine issued if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not. Bravo now all you lack is motivation. Do you know why I did it?"

"You are second in command. I guess should Smoker meet an untimely death and with the pressure Marineford is under thanks to the Yonkos movement it would be some time before a new Captain would be sent, if they would at all." Luffy said as he tilted his head to side unsure about the last part. "Plus I guess they offer that pirate crew brought you was quite nice."

"Hmm, you are of course right. Smoker is unmovable, he doesn't negotiate. Do you know what salary does a marine have?"

"I don't care."

"Of course you are a child, you don't understand yet the value of the money. But it doesn't matter. It's perfect in fact. You are an easy mark, such a glaring weakness. Smoker will walk willingly in a trap to save you, he is naïve enough to believe he can just do that. He will do it, funny isn't it how caring became his downfall?"

"You are wrong though."

"Oh am I?"

"I'm not a child, I'm a pirate." That shocked Cyide and made him laugh but the boy's eyes remained unmovable. He extended his hands and brilliant blue flames lit up on his arms. "Also… caring nor I will allow myself to become anyone's weakness."

The man quickly grabbed his gun panicking slightly. The boy was a devil fruit user. And he controlled flames, flames not put out even by the fucking rain. He still had some of those Sea-stone bullets. He needed just one, just one shot. He fumbled slightly but too late he was thrown backward into by a flaming punch. He didn't even saw the boy approaching. The pain that ripped through him was unbelievable. His face it felt like it had been melted of.

"AAAAAHHHGG!"

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Luffy asked with a grin almost too big for his face displaying his canines quite proudly.

"Fuck you!" Cyide screamed as he fired three times in a row. Luffy skipped to the left and twirled around, dancing out of the bullets way making the man curse like a sailor before trying again. But too late.

"Useless" the boy said gripping the gun and melting it slightly before the man let go after he felt even his hand get scorched. The boy tossed it away making the man backtrack and even more panicked." You see I'm only going to ask this once since I'm in a hurry, have to go and save Smoker after all. Where is that meeting place? You better answer me and I'll kill you quickly."

Cyide wanted to protest but looking into those eyes he knew it. He could feel it, death was approaching. He send a messenger for him, a cruel and beautiful angel from hell. "It's the warehouse 31…"

It was over in less than a second. A gigantic lightning colored the sky in the same golden light as the color of the nekomimi's eyes. Cyide coughed up a bit of blood as his chest had been pierced. Funny how the blood that leaked was actually warm but he suddenly felt so cold.

The small boy right hand was caked in blood as he withdrew it with a small grimace. The man was dead before his head even hit the floor. There was no time to waste Smoker's life was in danger. He hated to admit it but he grew to like the man even though he was a marine.

~.~

Smoker drove as fast as he could. He swore if those bastard did anything, anything to that brat there was going hell to be paid. He parked his motorbike hastily in front of the warehouse and made sure he had his jitte secured before he let his smoke brake down the doors to the warehouse. He was prepared to see many things but not this. Never this.

"Smoker…" Luffy greeted him with a small wave before he realized that his hands were caked in blood. He did forget his gloves that morning.

"What is…?"

"I knew this will happen. I came here a bit too soon and they attacked me." Luffy explained after he punched the pirate one more time, not strong enough to kill him but enough so that he won't wake up for a long, long time.

"The alley… that was you." Smoker said in a broken voice while trying to calm his nerves.

"Yes."

"They were pirates…" The marine tried to speak through gritted teeth.

"Excuses. We both know that's not how it work. No use trying to avoid it."

"You are just a kid."

"I was once… Staying here with you it kind of made me remember that. You know is funny. I usually hate marines but "

"What are talking about?"

"It was supposed to be funny." Luffy said with a bitter laugh. "Revenge for daring to order me around. For thinking you can act so high and mighty." The smile and laugh turned into a bitter frown "I never thought it would hurt like this. I suppose I shouldn't say that. It was you after all who was betrayed and played in the end."

Smoker's eyes widened he knew. He just knew. "Don't , don't you fucking dare to say that!"

Luffy smiled slightly hearing that "But that's the whole point isn't it? I don't have to listen to you. I'm a pirate after all."

The jitte stuck so fast that even Luffy couldn't have avoided it. That's what he told himself at least because his legs they refused to move to take even a step back. They both fell to the ground. The jitte embedded in the ground just beside his head. Luffy opened his eyes and Smokers fist was drawn back ready to strike but seemed frozen, the man's hands were trembling.

'I did this. This is all my fault. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! But… He'll hate me… he already does, and he has every right to.' "What's wrong? Can't strike the enemy Smokey?" Luffy asked with a smug smile. "You are a shame, you dare and wear that uniform and let yourself be deceived so easily? You bloody fool-goody two shoes, tell me the truth, did you actually believe me? Were you really that stupid?"

"Shut up!"

"Hah you were weren't you? You thought poor boy, I will help him and let him be grateful? Tell me, what did you think will happen?!"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

"So grateful that I'll what, thank you? What did you think of when I fell asleep in your bed every night? I wonder… Pervert!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" This time the punch came down hard. Just the way it should have from the start.

~.~

"Sir… he has escaped imprisonment also the Red-haired Shanks ship left the docks." The female marine said with a sad voice. "What do we do now?"

"What can we do?" Smoker asked with cold eyes. "They are long gone by now." The marine captain said through gritted teeth.

"Should we report this to HQ?"

Smoker actually laughed hearing that. It was bitter and a sad sight. "And what do you want to tell them?"

"I… I'm sorry…."

"It's fine. Leave."

"Yes sir." The female marine left hastily closing the door.

"So you escaped" Smoker said as he exhaled the smoke. "…pirate."

~.~

"Ah you grown so big, and your hair is so long, and your ears are so fluffy!" Shanks said happily as he tried to hug Luffy only for the boy to duck and the childish captain to fall.

"Good to see you Luffy." Benn said as he pet the small boy's hair carefully. "Hope you had an easy journey."

"Mostly…" The nekomimi admitted with a sad voice making the red-haired pirates pause slowly their celebration.

"Anchor are you-" Shanks didn't manage to finish the question.

"I'll be fine." Luffy said with a strained smile as his hand clenched the lighter he lifted from Smoker's desk.

* * *

 **Yes I know you probably hate me but I couldn't help myself. Smoker is a good marine so he wouldn't leave the navy didn't want him to, so Luffy played him good, but as they say don't play with the fire or you'll get burned. He played with emotions and got caught up in them. The scene where he is a nasty little bastard to smokey was so that Smoker would have no remorse in doing what he should as a marine. Of course it hurt Luffy too but h** **e will be fine he has Shanks and Benn to help him recover.**


	8. Chapter 8

Regret. It was actually an alien feeling to him until that very moment. Sure one could say he regretted many things in his short 14 years but those were more like painful wounds even the time couldn't heal but this…he pondered slightly it was probably the first time he regretted deceiving someone. Luffy's eyes were drawn to the moon and somehow his silent but faithful companion that accompanied him through thousand or more of sleepless nights seemed to shine just a bit too brightly for his liking. He sighed as he let his feet carry on their monotone rhythm of back-and-front movement. His boots making a small clicking like sound whenever they hit the ship's railing. His short pants were not giving any protection against the night's chilly wind but he ignored it all in favor of tugging on his way too big shirt's sleeves again. His hair was in a messy ponytail by the base of his neck, some strand actually got lose and provided him with a continuous but small distraction as he placed it behind his ear once more, meanwhile his other hand clenched around Smoker's lighter again.

"Are you perhaps planning on destroying the railings?" Shanks asked as he neared the scowling read pouting boy.

"No."

"Good the ship's carpenter has already an overload of work as it is." The red-head smiled as he leaned against the rails beside Luffy's long katana with a small but satisfied sigh. The captain seemed to enjoy the blissful silence.

"Have you…" Luffy finally asked. "Is it…" The red-head decided to be patient and listen carefully. Who knows he might even discover the reason the kid was moping around and acting like a kicked puppy all the time nowadays. "I feel regretful. I never felt regretful or sorry for deceiving someone until now…" the boy started with his earlier dilemma hoping Shanks would understand what he was trying to say. "And I have done it many, many times." From deceiving the guards to actually conning people into making his binding and while he had never been needlessly cruel, he could be a heartless bastard.

Luffy could recall with perfect clarity the time when he took away everything a man owned, maybe even his sanity before he made said man shoot himself in the brain. He had not been regretful and he had been just 10 years old back then. Of course the man had more than deserved to die, he tried to work his magic on Makino and when she refused him he tried to destroy everything she owned in a big childish temper, hoping to change her mind. A good part of the bar has been destroyed then as the man made up some legal bullshit and had the guards from High Tower kick Makino out from her own house for avoiding taxes or some other bullshit he had made up. Then he brought the land through some underhanded means and some bribes. Of course he and his brother made sure Makino got back everything the man took with a quite a big interest. But they still had to rebuild the bar from the sketch, it was just too damaged and dangerous to even try and patch it up. It was one of the reasons they visited the village more often afterwards, they wouldn't allow anyone else to even think of doing something similar.

Back to the topic Luffy had never liked torturing people. That was actually more Sabo's domain, but sometimes, sometimes he truly enjoyed it. He knew that there were people who deserved to die, had actually meet quite a few of them, and ended quite a few of them. He could not allow himself to leave his enemies alive and hope they won't come around later looking for revenge. And he would be damned before he let something like that to happen, but that wasn't the point. He was not particularly blood thirsty, maybe, probably, true to be told some days even he himself wasn't entirely sure about that part. Still the nekomimi-boy rarely got out of his way to end someone's life, it only happened when he truly lost his temper. When someone did something that he considered unforgivable like threatening or; kami be merciful on the poor bastard because he surely wouldn't; actually dare and hurt someone important to him. Those times he did not and would not hold back.

"… is too late to regret it now." Yet he had been needlessly cruel to someone who had done him no harm besides being a marine. And since when was that a sin? Smoker would be fine, he had to be. Luffy was sure the man was hating him and his guts now and somehow that bothered him more then he would care to admit. It was just the natural order since Smokey was a marine and he was a pirate, and he hated it. The man was one cool marine and sometimes the idea of making that marine his nakama just seemed oh so tempting and so unreal. The sheer idea of the man ever joining his crew seemed audacious at best.

"You can always apologize." Shanks said and Luffy actually blinked.

"I could." The nekomimi said and he would be lying if he had to say he hadn't tried imagining that conversation over and over in his head.

"But you won't." The captain said with a raised eyebrow.

"No I won't." The boy somehow sounded both proud and pained by it.

Shanks sighed not knowing what to say that could help. He knew Luffy wasn't the easiest person to get along with and that making the boy apologize would be impossible if said boy didn't want to, he was just stubborn that way. But he also knew that that the boy wouldn't actually put his pride in front of his dear ones. Not when he was ready to face loneliness just to keep them safe. So why wouldn't he at least try? The person Luffy had been talking about was clearly someone the boy valued. Someone important to him… who he hurt and even though he regrets it he won't try and apologize, even if it hurts him not to do so. Almost sound like he was trying to make the person hate him… to keep their distance? To be safe perhaps… There were just too many questions.

"That hopeless eh?" He finally asked giving up on trying to decipher what had happened.

"Yup." Luffy said as he jumped of the railing all while taking his sword and turned toward the kitchen. Maybe he could find some milk? It always made him fall asleep faster and cheer him up.

Seeing the boy try and walk away Shanks couldn't help his curiosity. "So what is the name?" The chances of the boy answering him were fifty-fifty.

Luffy grinned and before the red-haired could ask what was so funny he replied. "Current Marine Captain of Longue Town from the 78 battalion Smoker the White Hunter." The silence was so big that you could hear even a pin drop. Shanks had no words left to say, he was left standing there in complete shock and no question about it gaping like an idiot.

"Good night, Captain!" Luffy shouted cheerily as he left towards the kitchen, seeing Benn walk up to the deck he couldn't help but grin slightly. "Benn-san, I think I broke Shanks." The first-mate looked at the still shocked captain and only sighed.

"Oh well let's enjoy the silence till then." That would have earned him an undignified "Oi!" from the red-haired captain had he been able to talk. Benn petted Luffy's head fondly who chuckled slightly with a purr like undertone in his voice. "Want some milk?"

"Yes please." Luffy said making the first-mate smile so gently that the look-out remained dumbfounded.

~.~

Luffy knew that he was practically the lowest ranked pirate in the crew. He was but the captain's apprentice, and he had to start from the very bottom. He knew the crew's core members were quite fond of him but he didn't want the newer recruits to think it was the only reason he was on the ship. That he was just a snot-nosed kid who couldn't stand his ground. No way. Everyone on the ship was aware that he was a devil-fruit user but they didn't knew what his devil fruit was and while nobody was trying to bully him, they were teasing him quite mercilessly. Maybe they were just a bit jealous? He pondered that slightly as he looked at the deck he just finished scrubbing. The entire ship was shining and sparkling, oh yeah he made sure to polish it after wards.

"What the?!" Shanks asked as he stepped on the deck.

"Wow." Was the only verbal response Benn gave before his eyes landed on him and his smile softened as he walked up to hooded boy. "Made you do it?"

The boy grinned back cheekily. "Hmph, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"You missed a spot though," Shanks said as he approached making Luffy look up at him questioningly, before he could have realized what the captain was planning he was drenched from head to toe. He looked at the bowl in Shanks hand with narrowed eyes and uttered a small "Run". And so the chase started. Luffy was fast he was agile and very flexible, Shanks was for his part enjoying playing tag against a new opponent. As the battle prolonged so did the unwilling partakers join, by the end of it the entire crew was forced to partake in some form, by it willingly or by force. Of course the winners were no one else but Benn who joined force with Luffy and teamed up to take down Shanks, who had been distracted since he managed to just eliminated Yassop and Lucky by making them shoot each other with water pistols.

It was a nice exercise but by the end of it the entire ship needed to be cleaned again. A typhoon could not do so much damage as their crew did playing around, Benn thought with a small frown. The carpenters were going to sulk again. Well nothing he could do about it. He scooped the young pirate up by the end of his hoodie and put him on his shoulder before turning to the losers. "Nice and clean." He said before he turned to leave.

"What?!" Shanks asked not quite sure what was happening.

"You lost so you all clean up." Was the first mate's words before he asked with a chilly voice. "Any complains?"

"No sir none." The crew shouted as once as they got started on the cleaning while Shanks let out an undignified. "But I'm the captain!"

After that incident he started to get along better with the rest of the crew.

~.~

The second incident happened when some low-key pirates attacked them. He had to stay on the ship, since Shanks told him to but then he saw someone jumping ship and since mostly everyone was distracted or cheering on their sharpshooters who were trying to see who could take down more opponents he decided to investigate.

"Yo!" he said with a small smile making the enemy pirate flinch slightly before he turned his eyes to the small form of the nekomimi sitting on a desk. His eyes seemed to glow golden but the man of course attributed it to the poor light he had here below deck. Than his eyes were drawn to the long sword that the boy was hugging. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…" He wasn't sure what to say. The kid looked like a child but he was part of a dangerous crew.

"Are you perhaps looking for the treasure?" The boy asked finally making the man gulp nervously.

He could admit it or he could try to lie. But it was a kid… and if he tried to run and tell his captain, he could stop him. "Yes…" maybe he could even make the kid show him where they were keeping the treasure?

"Okay." Just okay… weird kid.

"Ahm, could you… perhaps tell me where your captain keeps the treasure."

"Hmm…" the boy said thoughtful. He wanted to play around with the pirate a bit but then Shanks and the crew could finish it all pretty quickly. What to do? "Sure" he said with a grin. He jumped off the desk and smiled amused. "Come on follow me."

~.~

"Dahahah have you seen that chibi?" Shanks asked as he looked around before he turned his questioning eyes to his trust-worthy first-mate. The rest of the crew seeing their captain so silent turned too their eyes to Benn.

"He is below deck, entertaining an uninvited guest." Before Shanks could ask for more clarification a screaming and crying man run to the deck. His face was black like something had just exploded in his face was missing a few teeth's in the front in a way that suggested that something actually knocked them out or more like broke them, and going by the imprint on his face probably a boxer's punch? He had no eyebrows since they had to been burned in the explosion along with some hair but the weird thing about it was that it was missing only on the top of his head. It reminded them of a kappa.

The funniest was of course not that but the thing that replaced the man's eyebrows- a black fluff, part of the man's hair probably that had been glued to his forehead, it was gigantic, fluffy and it reached from one corner of his face to the other. But that wasn't all. His smoked and black face was painted over in weird colors that made him look like an okama and the ballerina tutu wasn't helping. He was running around with a mouse trap on his finger and the man was limping slightly since he had a metal animal trap hanging tightly around his ass.

"No, I don't want it anymore, keep it! " The man shouted and yeah his mascara was running. It was not helping the situation at all. Shanks was laughing so hard his stomach was hurting. Some of the crew were banging on the deck's floor as they were laughing hysterically.

"Come on" Luffy's voice was all too sincere. "I'm sure about it this time." The boy said but the man didn't pause and jumped straight into the water and actually swim away while shouting "Noooo!".

"Shishishishi"

After that incident some of the new recruits actually considered Luffy their personal hero. The nekomimi didn't really know what to do with all the praise and recognition he seemed to get.

~.~

The third incident wasn't exactly an incident … well not exactly, since it never happened. Never. And if someone says differently, they should run before Shanks or the crew hears it.

They were docked on a supposedly inhabited island. Of course what they didn't knew was that the marines had a secret training base on the island and so the entire crew enjoyed a party that barely stopped by the time the sun decided to appear on the horizon yet again. Most of them were all passed out, Shanks included and Benn was back at the ship doing some paper work and checking their supplies. Luffy decided to skip on the crew sometime after midnight when the crew decided to compete on who could get Luffy drunk. Dodging them was fun but their fumbling and tries got boring and annoying after a while. It was unfortunate or maybe lucky, depends on who you ask that Luffy managed to find the marine base while exploring. He had been half-tempted to go and report to Shanks but then he saw how poorly defended it was; full of newbies who could barely hold a weapon let alone fire one correctly. So he decided to just gather information, which was not progressing well since it was in the middle of the night so he infiltrated the base in his cat form. He spent a lot of time with Smokey in Longue Town so he knew just how a marine base functioned. It was like a well-oiled but delicate machine that fell apart when one single screw was out of order.

So that's where Luffy decided to strike first. He added some strong laxatives to the captain's breakfast that was pre-prepared, and some to the crew's. And no he didn't bring the laxatives with himself, he just simply borrowed them from the sick-bay and while he was there he may or may have not changed a few labels on the medicines. Nothing that would be life-threatening. Just enough that it would be quite annoying and take quite some time to straighten out the mess he made. Then he sneaked into the armory and tinkered a bit with the weapons. He had absolutely no aptitude for any type of gun. Something both Benn and Yassop wouldn't stop complaining about but there was one thing he was good at when it came to guns. Wrecking them. Then he sneaked into the sleeping quarters and stole every piece of white shirt he could find. Tossed them into the wash-machine thingy and added some red dye in too. They smelled nice when he took them out, like roses and had a nice pink color too. Sneaking around without being seen was quite easy since almost everyone on the base was sleeping and those who weren't… well they were either terrified of a ghost or were trying to hunt down said ghost. He had his flames make a shape of a man and with some whisper… Hook, line and sink. Poor guys had no idea they were chasing air. He wasn't scared that they would catch him though because unlike some he had the entire building's plan that he niched from the captain desk and was small enough to crawl through the vents. As he was trying to hide the right pair of every shoe he found he remembered about the trick Doc told him about, the one where he could influence the subconscious of someone who was sleeping. It was a neat and funny trick, so he made his way to where the marine instructors were sleeping and made them react in different ways to certain keywords. Some of them were made to believe they were a chicken or a ballerina, a poet, a princess, or to be frightened when they heard certain words. He used different keywords and by the time he finished it was almost sunrise. So after vandalizing the halls with some toilet paper, adding a few more finishing touches to his pranks, mainly letting in some goats with the tags one, two and four written on their back he decided it was time to step back and just observe. It was an amusing morning to say at least, not to mention the captain of the base stepped into every trap the guards placed hoping to catch the ghost.

After orchestrating and letting the entire base fall in total chaos he truly tried to return of course to the beach the red-haired pirates were still lazing around. It was however unlucky again depending on who you ask that he had to cross ways and then confront the patrol that was just returning to the base. Had to they were about to report the location of the Red-haired pirates to HQ.

So here he was playing around with some marines. Dodging the grabby hands of some marines who thought he could use him as a bargain chip against the Red-Haired Pirates. They couldn't even touch him, and didn't seem to want to hurt him either since he looked like a kid in which case they were a bunch of sentimental fools or because they feared what the crew would do should he be actually harmed. He was agile and flexible, hitting with quick attacks and knocking them out with one attack. Moving out of the way of one attack and the next second he had his fists buried deep inside the marine's stomach. It was the kind of moment he had to mind his strength, didn't want to kill the marines by accidents.

"Idiots." He decided the entire loot of them. They could have just radioed the base and tell them where the red-haired pirates were instead they decided to just run back to the base with their tail in between their legs.

"Try and catch me!" He said as he moved and docked again making two marines collide painfully, before jumping at a marine and hooking his feet around his neck, in one move the man was on the ground and Luffy up again.

"Come on!" Luffy shouted and he was grinning the entire time. The nekomimi blocked a punch and used the man's own hand to punch him out. Before he run on the back of a marine who was trying to stand up and used him as jumping board to drop an ax kick on the head of a marine commander, before jumping back and landing on all fours. Seeing their commander taken down so easily the rest of the marines seemed to hesitate slightly before they attacked again. This time no resemblance of order what so ever. He ducked and two marines punched each other then rolled out of the way of a slash as a marine brought out a sword. He punched a running marine in the stomach, avoided another sword slash and then kicked the attacking marine in the head. He grabbed the hand of a marine trying to attack him from behind and throw him into the sand so hard that it raised a small cloud of sand into the air. He then made a handstand and jump-kicked a marine in the head, then jumped up again using the momentum of descend to punch the ground. They marines didn't seemed to understand why before the sand raised and obscured their view almost like smoke grenade would. By the time the sand was carried away by the wind only Luffy was standing, the rest of the marines were all passed out on the ground. He didn't kill them just hurt them enough so they would not be able to pursue them for a very, very long time.

Luffy didn't realize his hoodie has fallen, but then he turned around there was the entire crew sans Benn just looking at him. He would be lying if he would say he wasn't weirded out just a little bit before…

"Ka-kawai!" resounded through the whole beach and he had to chuckle when Shanks grinned at him fondly while the crew decided to gather around him and mess up his hair. They were all cheering him on and praising him which made him blush cutely. The red-head all made way and quieted when Shanks approached them. The man was looking at him quite seriously but the nekomimi boy could see in his eyes the worry and so Luffy smiled at him reassuringly.

"Sorry captain… I didn't leave you any marines to play with." it was said quite seriously and it was enough to make Shanks snap out of it.

"Dhahaha!" the man addressed them all in a serious manner "Look around, these are the first marines chibi took down on his own since he joined, so now we have to –celebrate , Let's party!"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed hearing Shanks dramatic speech.

"Weren't you just complaining about the killer head-ache you have?" Yassop asked with a teasing grin making Shanks scowl slightly before he grinned and then shouted loudly.

"I don't care, Let's drink, let's party!"

"Shouldn't we get off this isl-" Luffy got interrupted by the loud "Party!" followed by lots of cheers the crew shouted back. They didn't stay on the island though because Benn was not in that forgiving mood and he was kind of pissed off for having to take down an entire marine ship on his own and after hearing Luffy's adventure… well he kind of punished the entire crew but mostly Shanks. He also made sure that Luffy bunked with him for the following week just to make sure the boy understood why he had to first report back if he saw a marine base and not foolishly sneak inside said base. It was a painful experience for all of them. That's why and how everyone ended up swearing that they would never ever mention anything that ever took place on the damn island, to no one ever and it was a promise they all intended to keep. So that was the third incident that happened and had been eradicated from history just like that.

~.~

Over the many incidents that took place one of the weirdest was probably the one where people decided to sacrifice Luffy to the Moon God. Like any other story it all started an island that seemed just peaceful and nice, beautiful house with flowers in the windows, people who smiled back at them and children who played on the streets with no care what so ever. No one had any idea that they would encounter an entire cult of fanatics at that given moment.

Luffy had been like always flanked by some of his crewmates as he explored the city. Shanks knew that they were all too overprotective of the boy, but he truly didn't care. He was talking quite animated with Rockstar who was gazing down at Lu with a weird admiration most of the newer recruits seem to have in their eyes, again not that he could fault them for it. The nekomimi boy had the entire crew wrapped around his little finger and he had absolutely no idea, and that made him even more adorable. And yes he knew Luffy was 14 already but anchor didn't look that much, he was small and petite, he looked around 10-12 and 12 being a quite a stretch more importantly it was Luffy, anyone saying that the boy wasn't adorable was either blind or stupid and jealous, possibly all. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with white a grinning cat head on it and white double belts around his midsection. Black pants neatly tucked in some black sturdy boots that almost reached his knees. Black gloves with white guards on his forearms. His cloths were completed by a white sleeveless hooded jacket that was left open and stopped before his knees. His long katana was attached to his jacket.

"Should up and just do as you are told!" the shout was loud and while it gathered most people's attention the red-haired pirates ignored the man with practical ease, they were more preoccupied with the blond boy that hit Luffy as he fell to the ground. Luffy had to control his devil fruit power and not to let his shield make an appearance, wouldn't do to let his devil fruit ruin everyone vacation. And while technically it was not the blond boy's fault but the pirates couldn't help their overprotectiveness. They glared as one at the boy as they all reached for their weapon.

Luffy's attention meanwhile was captured by the blond boy who was trying to sit up. He was nursing his swollen cheek so Luffy reached into his pocket and windrow a handkerchief. "Here." The nekomimi boy said with a gentle smile while looking at the other's bloody lip. The pirates sighed inwardly before letting go of their weapons, knowing all too well the effect that smile would have.

The boy's eyes widened before his expression totally closed off. "I do not need your help." He said tonelessly before he sit up and walked away. Luffy looked at his still outstretched hand with a small frown.

"That brat!" Rockstar said as he started to draw his sword slowly meanwhile the other two pirates behind Luffy did the same.

"Stop." The nekomimi boy said as he placed the handkerchief away and looked at Rockstar with a raise eyebrow. "What were you guys planning to do anyway?"

"Well…"

The boy sighed softly before he smiled at his crewmates "Let's just go. We still have to find a place to dine."

"Oh yeah, somewhere with women…" Rockstar said with a dreamy look, while the others agreed discreetly with him, while Luffy just shook his head fondly. He was slowly getting sick of hearing them sob and wail everyday about the lack of feminine beauty they could admire.

"Fine." They did find a …well he couldn't call it a restaurant, his crewmates called it a cathouse, unfortunately bringing Luffy along kind of backfired on them. Luffy was adorable and cute and he was polite to women, practically he win them all over with one greeting and one simple smile. It was a lost cause afterwards. They women were all over Luffy and they couldn't do get not one gram of attention from them. Luffy meanwhile was being feed by a gorgeous middle-aged brunet, the Owner of the place who decided to close the shop for the day and enjoy pampering the nekomimi boy. The crewmembers tried to explain that they were there with Luffy but they were pushed out the door before they could utter one word. They all were struck flabbergast and after sulking for a bit they decided to try their luck at the next place. They didn't get that far. Benn saw them and asked where Luffy was since he remembered them leaving together. They didn't want to admit that they took him to a cathouse but Benn put the pieces together and punished him severely after he dragged them all back to the ship. Shanks only laughed at their misfortunes before he offered them some booze.

"Night!" Luffy waved cheerfully to the girls who all weaved back to him from the windows.

"Come and visit again!" / "Ciaoo!" / "Take care!" they all shouted and he smiled once again before leaving. He was wearing a satisfied smile and humming slightly as he walked.

"hmp…" Luffy looked at the guy that bumped into his shield and was sent to ground. "… you again?" He asked finally with an amused smile. "Do you make a habit of falling over?" the blond didn't replay only glared at the nekomimi. "Here-" Luffy said extending his hand to help him up but it was slapped away. The blond stood up with his head held up high and cold eyes filled with determination. It was an expression which he had not been totally unfamiliar. He saw it countless times on Sabo's face before. He was always spotting a similar expression whenever he was preparing for battle.

"I told you. I do not need your help." It was hard not to draw parallels though, if he had to guess he'd say the blond was from a noble family too. The way he talked and acted even his mannerism, the tell-tales impossible to hide.

Luffy still couldn't help but chucked hearing those words. Deja-vu. "I know, you are strong after all." He said all too truthfully to be a lie, it probably shocked the blond too, though the boy hide it all too well. "But even the strong need help sometimes." He might have hurt the boy's pride because he was rewarded by a quite hateful glare. Lufy had the guts to consider it progress since last time they talked he was only shown a cold expression of tough unresponsiveness. It did not last long since the boy's eyes was quickly drawn to the destroyed package he had been carrying.

"You! Look at what you did!" The blond said, almost shouted so Luffy looked questioningly at broken bottle on to the ground wondering what could be so important to get this kind of reaction.

"I did? Who was running around like a headless chicken and not even paying attention to where he was headed?" Luffy wanted to ask but bit back the retort. The blond stormed away before he could ask anyway and Luffy was left wondering the second time that day. Should he follow him; it would surely annoy the blond. Still the nekomimi couldn't help wondered why was the boy so agitated all the time? He looked at the ground and raised an eyebrow as he saw the broken bottle of glass that had been left behind. Well there was that to…

~.~

Luffy sighed as he asked himself for the nth time what was he doing? It not like it was his fault the boy fell to the ground… well technically not… his shield was strong so if someone ran into it they would fell on their ass. Totally not his fault, people should just watch where they are going and it wouldn't happen.

"You good for nothing!" The sound of a punch followed and it made Luffy's eyes narrow. It was the same voice… the one from the afternoon belonging to the man that had pushed the blond into him earlier that day. He hurried his pace slightly just as the door opened right in front of him and the blond guy had been pushed outside. "Such a useless son! You're nothing but a shame to me! Don't you dare come back empty handed!" The man shouted before he shut the door.

"Are you alright?!" Luffy asked as he quickly approached the boy whose glare had been almost painful now. The old asshat did a thorough job on the poor guy. His cheeks were swollen again.

"Why are you here?!"

"Well…" Luffy said extending the bottle to the boy. "Wasn't my fault but…"

"…Is so easy for you… isn't it. "The blond said even more hateful before he took the bottle from Luffy's hand. "Let me show you just what I think of your help." The blond said before he opened the bottle and emptied it all on top of Luffy's head, then threw the bottle away. "I do not need your help. How many times do I have to repeat myself till it registers in that tiny brain of yours?" The blond asked before he walked away still limping while Luffy let his tongue taste the combination of humiliation and whiskey that wetted his lips.

~.~

The nekomimi could hear the party a long time before he saw the beach where the ship has been anchored, he huffed for a second before he decided to quit stalling for time.

"Luffy you're back! Come on the party is just starting!" Shanks cheered happily unaware of the boy's foul mood as he glopped him. It didn't take long for him to realize something was amiss though. "Is that whiskey I smell?" The red head asked with a small frown before he looked at the boy's expressionless face and meet a pair of black and cold as the night eyes.

"Yes." He replied monotonously and Shanks was a bit scared to ask for details but he just couldn't help it.

"And why is it on your hair?"

The boy's eyes turned golden with dark tones around his eyes while his tail and ears made appearance. But that wasn't scary, the scary part came when blue fire started to appear on the boy in a random fashion, almost like he was on fire. "Didn't you want to test my devil-fruit abilities?" Luffy asked finally with an all too sincere and wide smile. The chase and battle that followed was considered a legend among the crew.

"What is the matter anchor?" Shanks asked as he sit down beside Luffy on the sand seeing the boy has exhausted himself so much he wasn't even able to stand up anymore. Luffy was a good fighter and he learned fast, he had a versatile style, that was based mostly on the boy's ability to adapt to every situation. It was like he was growing every time they fought not to mention the boy was very creative, a devil fruit like his in the hands of someone like Luffy was a very dangerous combination. But there was the fact that he wouldn't use the six powers against his nakamas, and while he was fast, really fast Shanks was still able to keep and it matter little that he could cause a small earthquake when he couldn't even touch his captain.

"Shanks how did you do it?" Luffy asked finally and it made Shank blink in question.

"Do what?"

"Not punch me for my pigheadedness." It was enough for the red-haired man to understand.

Shanks replied with an amused frown "I did punch you."

"You did hah…" Luffy sighed and looked at the moon, before his eyes watered and no matter how he tried he couldn't stop a tear trail down on his face "I just… don't know what to do… he is hurting so much…" he knew he was acting like a crybaby but he didn't know who else to tell this. "I can feel his pain but… he doesn't want my help. And I don't even mind it if it's not my help" the boy added quickly before he fumbled once again "… I just… I just want him to stop hurting." He tried to will away the tears and before a familiar straw-hat was placed on his head.

"You will find a way." The boy nodded once as he let his tears fall fearlessly now meanwhile Shanks grinned confidently at the night sky. He knew Luffy could do it, the boy could achieve anything he set his mind to.

~.~

"Do we have a deal then?" The man asked not quite able to stall his nerves.

The man nodded his hoodie barely hiding the satisfied grin he was wearing "Yes tomorrow after the clock strikes midnight you will give us the boy in exchange we will give you what you desire."

"You might need to apprehend him, he is strong after all."

"He is but a child, a quite rebellious one... But he will learn his place. Me and my men will make sure of that, worry not. We'll take the boy off your hands soon enough."

~.~

The next day Luffy did not see the boy and he didn't think that going to his house would help him in any way sans making the boy even more annoyed with him. So instead he accompanied some of the girls to the new pool that had been opened. They were quite worried about going alone but after Luffy removed a guest that apparently oversteps his welcome with no effort at all their opinion changed so fast it was almost funny. They had another small altercation when at the reception when one of the worker called the guard and asked him to remove the filthy whores from the building. They were again swiftly taken care of by Luffy who was already annoyed and did not appreciate someone dare to speak of his friends in such derogative manner. The girls tried to tell him that they didn't mind and should just move along, after all in their line of work, what could one ask for, but Luffy was Luffy.

"I don't care." Luffy said shocking them into silence. "You show respect to someone because of their character, not their occupation. You all are wonderful and strong women, and anyone who dares to imply else will have to deal with me." He said that with a dark glare toward the manager who was shacking in his boots. The man apologized at that very moment in dogeza and as a token of his apology allowed Luffy and his friends to enter and try out every ride and service they could offer all free of cost.

"Luffy come in too!" One of the girls called, meanwhile the boy just shook his head. His fear of water did abate somehow through the years but he still did not like the feeling of being powerless.

"The water is wonderful!" Another added hoping to make the boy change his mind but all in vain.

After taking off his coat and his shirt and placing his sword close to him Luffy simply settled in a sun lounger chair close by. "Nya, is fine I just want to sleep a bit." He was still feeling a bit tired after last night's… training; not to mention lazy and the sun was shining in such deliciously warm and tempting way, how could he pass on that?

"You can use my lap as a pillow if you want Luffy-san" One of the girls offered, before another one cut in.

"Luffy you shouldn't sleep in the sun like that, you'll burn your skin, at least let me apply sunscreen."

After lazing hours at the pool, eating until they couldn't anymore, singing karaoke and playing some games Luffy took the girls back to the Madam's place and left with a promise to visit again soon.

It was like a bad trend the nekomimi boy mused. Him running into the blond whenever he was not expecting to. Luckily this time the blond didn't bump into him, he probably didn't even realize that Luffy was there as he ran through the streets as fast as he could. Not after much a few hooded figures rounded around the corner.

"The boy has to be here somewhere, find him!" Shouted one and Luffy raised an eyebrow as he discreetly slipped into the shadows and followed blondies tracks. The boy was hiding in an alley that was close to the docks, he could make it if he ran to the ships. So when he saw the boy hesitate and wait for too long he dropped from the roof and drag the boy back inside the alley's shadows just as a hooded figure walked by.

"You should go to the docks. With so many ships there it would be easy to hide." Luffy said as he released the boy who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Go to hell." The boy said before he walked back to the way he had just come from.

The nekomimi boy sighed deeply before he hit the wall once in annoyance, his fist let an indentation on the wall. He should let the boy just do as he wishes and get captured. Who knew why he was being chased anyway? If he was so stupid that he'd walk back into danger just so he didn't do as Luffy told him to. Then again who was Luffy trying to kid anyway? He knew he couldn't just leave the boy alone. But still why did the blond have to be so troublesome?

He did not find the blond anywhere. He walked back to the house he knew the boy and his father had been living in and knocked on the door once then twice. Being in the happy not mood he was he did not do it again instead he drew back his hand and using his strength broken down the door. The man who had been sleeping through his knocking in an alcohol induced coma like state woke up with quite a start.

"Good, you are home." Luffy said as he analyzed the man in front of him. The man was tall but thin, probably thanks to the all the alcohol he had been consuming quite regularly if the mass of empty glasses of different alcoholic beverages was anything to go by. His clothes were stinking of perspiration and through probably had been made from fancy materials they were old now and quite ragged. The big house, the boy's attitude, the lack of any photo and the almost empty save for the trash filled house, plus the man's behavior all spoke about a once wealthy family. A man clinging so much to the past and to the memory of better days that he was wasting away the present.

"Who are you?!" The man asked full of anger. "How dare you(hic) just intrude-" the man prattled on.

"Your son, where is he?" He asked slowly and the man either hadn't been listening or just didn't register the danger he has been in. Still one would think that braking down a gigantic metal door with his barehand was enough to make people at least wary of him but no. The man lunched a punch that the boy stopped easily. He gripped the man's hand hard enough to make it uncomfortable and squirm like a worm.

"Let go you little brat!(hic) do… do you even know(hic)… you have to… I'm-" The man said as he tried to detach his hand from the man's.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Rude(hic)… just like him… I will educate"

"Educate…" Luffy repeated the word slowly as he remembered the boy's wounds. "Educate?" the word tasted like poison on his lips. "You did though didn't you, educated him good? Tell me how old was he when you first hit him? 8 years old maybe even younger?" The boy asked as he squeezed harder and the man cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. "Maybe I should return the favor?" the man trashed and tried to get away hopelessly. "Do not try my patience. Where. Is. Your. Son?"

The man stopped squirming, throw his head back and started to laugh, freaking out the nekomimi slightly. "Haha… him my son?" The man asked before he looked at the small boy no the small devil in front of him. "He's dead. My son is dead… the stupid cultists will make sure of that."

Luffy's eyes widened before they landed on a small pouch of beri and his mind quickly made the connection. "You…you sold your own son-"

"He is not my son! He is but a curse on my head, and when he dies I will rejoice and dance upon his grave."

Luffy couldn't stop himself and punched the man so hard he flew into the wall and actually stuck there motionless for a few seconds. The boy walked closer to the man and let his blue flames dance around his form as he made way to the man who had fell to the ground and was now trying to backtrack further but there was only a wall behind him, he had nowhere to run.

"Where?" Luffy asked before he grabbed the man by the collar of his clothes and made the man look into his golden eyes that were glowing furiously.

"I… don't"

"Tell me!" Luffy ordered and whatever the man had seen in the nekomimi's eyes must have frightened him to the core since the man lost control of his bladder right that given moment. Luffy couldn't care less of the stink, he wanted to know just one thing. "Where do I found them?"

"The old temple…" the man said finally and Luffy punched the man once again. This time he didn't just stuck to the wall he actually put the worm through it.

~.~

"You should listen, this would be so much more easier then… " The hooded figure said as he caressed the boy's face before grabbing his chin and forcefully made the blond look at him. "We do not want to hurt you" lies, all lies why else would have they beat him up for then? "We want to help you" the only ones they wanted to help was themselves. Help was never given freely he knew so much, and anyone who said otherwise was just a naïve idiot. "Use your gifts for us" See there it was. "You'll be rewarded handsomely." It was useless.

"No…" He rasped out and the man tsked before he made way for the other guy, his tormentor to hit him again. He screamed in pain and a few minutes, through it feel like hours before he was tossed into a cage.

His red eyes glared at the wall as he remembered all that took place. He got captured, no surprise there. The chance of a successful escape through the city was less than 15%, if he would have gone to the docks though… No way. Still if that bastard hadn't been there he could have escaped that way, it was all his fault… Denying it wouldn't help, it was his own fault, he was too headstrong to follow such an advice… besides there was just something that unnerved him about that boy. The hooded boy was after all the worst kind of liar that existed… how dare he… he didn't need anyone's pity. His mind wouldn't stop replaying that scene through, when he first meet him. He lost himself for a small second there, still he couldn't help it, those eyes were just so warm, kind and understanding that they couldn't be real. It was all just an illusion, that's right… still why did those words bother him so much? 'You are strong.' The boy said and he was. He survived all these years all alone. How dare he try and pity him? 'But even the strong need help some times.' Damn prick, he thought he understood him oh so well. He knew nothing about his life. He didn't want anyone's help since a long time... but that's wasn't it… was it? After all why wish for something that he knew he can't have.

People looked at but they never saw him. And when they did it was always with pity. He was just another poor boy with a dead mother and a drunkard father. They never saw his scars, his wound, they overlooked it like they weren't even there. From the start there had been only one thing they wanted from him, his talent. They used him and when he got too troublesome… he got sold, like an item that had overgrown its usefulness. His father didn't even consider him a living human being to start with, why was he expecting some else to do so?

~.~

This was the truly the end wasn't it? The blond asked himself as he was dragged into the temple's backyard and thrown in front of the head priests. He either swore his loyalty to this cult or he'll be beaten again until he either died or just gave up and joined.

"What is your choice?" The hooded man asked the same one from the night before.

"Go to h-"

"Nice party you have here. Hope you don't mind if I join." Luffy's voice resounded through the small yard.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" One of the priests commanded and Luffy rolled his eyes before he dropped from the roof. He landed silently in a crouched position between the headpriests and the blond without so much of a flinch after jumping from the roof of a 3 story building.

He rose with a small eye-smile. "Yo!" He didn't get to say anything else as a bunch of spears were pointed at him, they were just a bit too close for his comfort.

"Who are you?" One of the head-priests asked.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? No manners what so ever." The small hooded boy asked making the headpriest's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "My name is Luffy."

"And what business do you have here Luffy?"

"Well you see… this is quite hard to explain. But right now I'm practically his" he pointed at the blond then making the cult members inch closer "stalker." Yup they all fell onto the ground, the blond included.

"Are you messing around with us?" The head priest asked in annoyance while Luffy continued in his devil could care less attitude.

"Of course not."

The priest turned to the blond finally "Do you know him?"

"… I suppose I run into him a few times." Luffy give them the 'you see'-smile.

"Fine… so what do you want?"

"I believe it was obvious." Luffy said now leveling the entire cult with a cold glare. "I want him." When everyone give him that look he sighed. "Fine let me put it like this. I want you to let him go free. Possibly let him punch you a few times, you know as pay-back for the care he had to suffer under your hands."

The cultists laughed all as one, meanwhile another head-priest couldn't help but add. "Only that, are you sure? Maybe give you all the gold we have while we are at it?"

"If you are offering" Luffy said with a grin. "I wouldn't be a pirate if I'd refuse now would I?" He asked before he utters a silent "-decapitation" and the boy had in one simple move spin around and cut down the head of every guard surrounding him. His movement was fast, smooth and natural that everyone was left in awe by the grace it entailed in its simplicity. He placed the sword back into its sheath a small ching sound that echoed in the silence and broke the spell, all the bodies fell to the ground.

"Y-You…h-how did you?" a headpriest asked as he took a step back in fright.

"Insolent fool!" One of the priests shouted and Luffy ducked under a punch hit the man's feet from behind and then delivered a chop to the neck from behind. Kneed another in the face before grinning cockily at them.

"Next please, the doctor is in. Just so you know I can go all day, hope you're prepared for pain."

"Stop!" The headpriest shouted as he made his guards point a blade at the blond's neck. "You wouldn't want your friend here to die?"

"I don't like threats… I do not respond well to them." Luffy said as he tried to control the fear. He could feel his flames burn under his skin waiting to be release. He wanted to burn them all to ashes, and the ich to do just that was growing stronger with every second that passed .

"You came here to save him, did you not?"

"Correct."

"Then I propose a simple deal. You killed some of my dear friends, so I cannot let you just walk away, but if you win-"

"Win?"

"Yes, a fight. You can challenge us to a fight if you win, you and your friend here can walk away, if you lose, you die."

"All or nothing, right?"

"Precisely."

"I accept."

~.~

"You are an idiot." The blond stated as a matter of fact making Luffy blink at him in confusion before he gave up. It was not the first time he had been told that, so the hooded boy shrugged.

"I've been told so many times before."

"You are truly an idiot!"

"Yes, yes, I know. " Luffy said while the blond frowned once again.

"Why are you here?"

"To bust you out of here."

The blond's eye twitched slightly. "You truly are an idiot aren't you?"Luffy sighed, he considered the fact that the blond was talking to him a victory, now if only he could stop repeating the same questions every five second... "If you truly wanted to liberate me why didn't you try a subtle way?"

Joy, finally! Maybe Kami didn't hate him after all. The blond was looking at him suspiciously and he slowly realized that he had yet to answer the question "Because I thought they were going to kill you."

"They want me to join them. They wouldn't have killed me, beat me up yes. Kill me, I do not believe so."

"Sorry then, next time I'll make sure to ask them beforehand." Luffy said as he took down his jacket and folded it neatly.

"You truly are an"

The small boy groaned "Not that again."

"Why are here for?"

Luffy looked at him with a small smile. "to bust you out of here."

The blond frowned slightly. "You keep saying that."

"You keep asking me that."

"What is your hidden motive?"

"None." Luffy said with no hesitation.

"Liar." A good one but a liar none the least. He had to be.

"Cynic."

"Maybe but I still refuse to believe in fairytales."

"I don't believe in them either."

"Then why?"

"I don't believe in fairy-tales, I believe in my friend though."

"We are not friends. Your theory is flawed. Illogical."

"Who said we are not friends?" Luffy asked with a grin making the blond take a step back. He felt cornered by such a small boy. It was pathetic if he had to say but the boy's personality … it seemed just so gigantic. And worse he was getting caught up in the boy's pace, it was like talking to a brick wall. The boy was unmovable in his points of view. He could see it… saying anything else would be a waste of time.

"I still believe you are an idiot. I didn't ask for your help I do not-"

"You know I asked you three times now, didn't I?" The boy said with amusement. "That's why I decided that from here on I'm not going to ask you, more so from now on I will ignore your point of view on said matter."

"You can not do that!"

"Pirate here, I can do whatever I want." The boy told him with a shit-eating grin.

"I did not ask you to do this!"

"I know, I'm doing it out of my own selfishness. So don't mind, don't mind..." The blond was gaping actually at the boy's impertinence. Did he not understand that he was going to risk his life for a stranger? One that had not been particularly nice to him.

"Here." Luffy said placing his sword in the blond's hand. "Take care of it, it's my treasure."

"Wait… You don't even know my name how could you possibly trust me with-"

Luffy stopped right in front of the battle ring. "Then your name is?"

The blond's eyes widened and before he could stop himself he said it. "Basil. Basil Hawkins." And he just knew he was doomed by the wide smile the boy gave him. It was already too late now, he had already fallen victim to the young boy's charm, it was the first time in years now that he truly wished and wanted actually trust someone. He should have crushed the seeds of hope when he had the chance but is too late now.

~.~

"That little brat is my opponent?" The man asked as he looked at Luffy talking with Basil. He narrowed his eyes as the boy took down his hoodie and couldn't withhold a sneer. The boy was small and dare he say even cute. The brat had no business being there.

"Don't look down on him, just because he is small." One of the priests said. "He killed all those guards in the yard in one move."

"He used a sword. It does not mean he should be allowed to fight in our arena."

"He is a capable fighter." The priest said remembering how quickly he disabled two of the priests.

~.~

Luffy regarded his opponent. Big, full of muscle and not all that stupid, one would have thought at first glance. Dressed in an armor that let his upper body move freely. Guards on his forearm and shin, but no gloves the man didn't protect his fingers either. The man was looking down on him, if the sneer was anything to go by.

"Start!" the priest shouted. Luffy was standing in place as the man took up a fighting stance. The man seeing the boy had yet to take up any stances growled in distaste. Was the boy even trying to fight back? But while the boy's face seemed totally expressionless his eyes had fire in them. He didn't even try to look away, almost challenging him. The cocky little shit. Did he really think he could fight, no that he could actually win against him? It was enraging, he decided. The punk should just die.

It was fast, Luffy decided. For his body type, the man was actually fast. The punch came almost out of nowhere. An impressive swing, if he had to say.

The fighter's eye widened dramatically. Had he missed? No. The boy actually dodged it. Could it be just luck? He followed up with no hesitation putting even more power in his punch. All useless Luffy shifted just slightly to the right letting it fly past him. The movement was small, the boy was barely moving a few millimeters as he dodged the punches thrown his way. It was god damn infuriating. No matter how many he throw the boy seemed to move out of the way seemingly effortless. But it was impossible, he was throwing punches faster and faster.

Luffy moved his head just a little bit to the left then he twisted his body to right, left, right, left, left, right again. The man was getting faster and apparently more careless with every growing second. He was living himself wide open.

The boy was actually tracing his every move, the boy's eyes were moving following his. Was he telegraphing so much that a 12 could read him… but this boy wasn't just a simple 12 year old. Even his master had trouble reading his movement and that was the man who had trained him, yet this boy… that idea made him freeze slightly and jump back. The boy was dangerous.

Luffy raised an eyebrow as the man's move back. "Done? I guess is time to start a counterattack than."

His breath hitched slightly as he saw the feral smirk the boy was wearing. No… he was getting caught up in the boy's pace. The kid might have some skills, else he wouldn't have been able to dodge so well. But that was it, he had been dodging all the time. He was a mess. The man let out a calming breath and closed his eyes only for a second.

"Should have not done that" a voice beside his ears said as a pain erupted in his stomach. "If you close your eyes in battle, you should be prepared to never open them again, weakling."

Basil couldn't believe his eyes, the entire fight was incredibly fast paced. Right from the start the man looked like a towering gorilla over the black haired boy's small frame, and he had been in offensive this entire time, yet no matter how he tried to see it… he was not the one dominating the fight. The petite boy seemed to just move out of the way, and there was a moment Basil had actually thought Luffy had been hit, just for him to realize it was an after image. The punches thrown were so fast that they all looked like a blur to him and he was worried. If only one of them would hit the petite boy, he couldn't help but imagine the worst. As the man jumped back, the blond released a sigh he had no idea he had been holding in until then. And then Luffy spoke, the first time since the battle had started he had shown emotion, and it was frightening and oh so pleasing at the same time. Like an ice cold shower in a hot day of summer. He had been lying if he'd say he saw the little boy move. To him it only looked like Luffy had simply disappeared and then reappear in front of the fighter who was taking a calming breath. He only saw the boy land, gracefully like a feather would, his hand was still outstretched. There was a sound almost like something breaking and then the fighter's body had flown out the ring. Everyone watched not even daring to breath as the man flown through air before hitting the stand the priests had been. The silence was too big…

"I won!" Luffy said with a cheeky grin and then throw a V-sign in his direction.

"N-not so fast!" One of the headpriests shouted. "You only defeated one person. I hope you didn't think this would be all."

"Hmm…"

Basil felt it would be the right moment for him to explain. "You challenged the entire cult, and so they can send in all the fighters they have, for you to win you have to defeat them all. That's why I said it, you're an idiot." But then he didn't know the strength the boy possessed. Maybe just maybe they could win.

"Is that so…" There Luffy actually let out a defeated sigh. He was going to get in trouble with Benn again, it wasn't fair… he did not want to sit through those lectures again.

* * *

 **A.N.: Thank you all for the reviews, here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Also a few of you might have some question so let me try and explain in advance-**

 **I: Yes I know that Luffy is a bit weird at the start but he somehow along the way started to think of Smoker as a nakama, so yes he is actually regretful but he doesn't want to make the man give up his calling, because he knows that being a marine is not just a job for Smokey.**

 **II: About Luffy's interaction with the crew, well some of them knew him since Foosha Village but I believe is normal that Shanks crew grew since then and I don't think most pirates even if they are in the same crew would take gladly on letting a 14 year old (Luffy is 14 even if he doesn't look) join them just because he knew their captain. To them it would probably look like Shanks was making an exception for the brat and they didn't know why. They are not hostile just don't respect him, since they see no reason too. Of course as Luffy proves himself they grow fond of him, hard not to. Because while Luffy is moody and can be a lazy bastard sometimes, he always does his job with no complains what so ever. While he is temperamental and is not afraid to unleash his anger or annoyance on the guilty party or Shanks (but mostly Shanks), he is surprisingly shy and bad when it comes to emotions. He is cute and while surprisingly sneaky he is also and almost painfully honest. Has a big ego and sometimes a little too small of a self-esteem. He is also strong enough to stand his own ground which is a big point in their book.**

 **III: Why he didn't kill the marines, well he wasn't taking that fight to seriously. I mean he could have finished them all of with "Soru", but no he was enjoying the fight, well more like he was just playing around with them. Luffy does kill his enemies but he does that only when they piss him off, the guys in Longue Town were trying to kill Smoker plus he was annoyed then with himself, but mostly just seriously pissed off. Killing marines that did nothing but be marines is not something Luffy would likely do. If they piss him off, that's on them. But it would rarely happen otherwise. Of course that doesn't mean he will go out of his way to be nice to them, or control himself. I mean if he sinks a ship he won't throw life-jacket's into the water, similar if someone dies after he punches them too hard or something he won't mourn them.**

 **IV: Yes Basil Hawkins, and sure ask why the answer is simple – I wanted to. He was one of the two characters that I wanted to add to his crew no matter what. Also he didn't eat his devil fruit yet so no powers for him. True to be told I am still debating if I should make him join Luffy right now or just later in the series…**

 **Those are the question I could think of but ask away if you have any other questions. I wait for suggestion so hesitate not to make them.**

 **Well -bye guys! Till next chapter ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

~.~

The first fight had been the easiest. The second person they sent out to fight him had been a speeder type who was actually watching him with great interest. It only made the nekomimi raise an eyebrow as the man licked his lips. The man had an athlete's body type and wore light armor obviously so it wouldn't weight down on him.

"That foot technic of yours is sublime." The man said making Basil frown. The blond didn't know why the man just annoyed him greatly.

Luffy studied the man slightly. He was wondering if he would need to use Soru, but decided against. While soru granted him great speed it had come like most great moves with great drawbacks. It was because of those reasons Garp hadn't taught Ace and Sabo the six powers. For starters it was dangerous for kids to learn because it could damage their muscle tissue, but he had an advantage over other people. Thanks to his devil fruit powers the properties of his muscle tissue- excitability, contractility, extensibility, elasticity all were heightened to great extends. That was the key factor to his great flexibility too, but even so those dangers did not avoid him completely. If he used Soru for too long it could damage his muscle tissue, not to mention he was still in growing stages. A damage like that in such a sensitive time could become irreversible later. Plus there was the toll it took on his stamina. He had been advised strongly against using it for more than 10 minutes in this form, not that ever actually tried to. There had been one time a few years ago when he'd been training and used it continuously for about 8 minutes before he blacked out. He woke up with an unbelievable pain in his legs the next day. It was always a card he kept well hidden till now and only used it if it was a necessity. Kind of a last resort, and so were the rest of the six powers. Using it now would be just reckless.

The first to attack was Luffy this time. He didn't want to waste any unnecessary time, but this guy was actually quite fast. He kept up with him, so they meet around the middle of the arena and Luffy throw the first punch. The punch he throw got blocked, the stupid man used his hands to block a punch that sent a guy three time his size flying. It was no big surprise to anyone what happened next. The man screamed in pain as his hand was seemingly twisted into a quite unnatural angle, before he jumped away from Luffy as fast as he could, while the nekomimi straightened his posture.

"You actually sacrificed your arm to test my strength." He said with a chuckle meanwhile the man popped back his own shoulder and place the broken bones back into their places. They all heard the disgusting pop and crunching sound that made some of the spectators sick.

"Ah, I did… because even if I saw it, I just couldn't believe it."

"Foolish" Basil muttered from where he was standing, and if the fighters heard his words they didn't visibly acknowledge it.

The battle started again. But now both fighters were wary of their opponent. The guy knew from first hand just what kind of power the small boy had meanwhile Luffy couldn't help but grow wary of an opponent so gutsy that they would sacrifice an arm, stupid but gutsy. It was a battle that tested their dodging abilities, but after spending all these years dodging Garp this was almost like a breeze to Luffy, now if he could only find a way to hit his opponent.

They were dancing around each other neither backing down, and neither stopping.

"You are thinking too much, idiot." Basil said from the sidelines. The guys abilities were a far cry from Luffy's but he boy had yet to realize that he was moving much slower than he could, all because of the stunt his opponent pulled. He was hesitating to attack because he thought his opponent was stronger than he actually was, he was weary of a threat that was never even there to begin with and it was going to come and bite him in the ass later.

Luffy was dodging his opponents kicks but since he was so preoccupied with dodging he didn't see the man follow up with a punch. But it didn't connect. The entire audience was staring dumbly at the punch that was seemingly stopped by air? Not air a blue almost transparent thing made of what looked like glass that was floating in the air. And while the audience and even his opponent was too shocked to move Luffy was not. He simply kicked the man in the head, who's eyes widened in the last second. He realized his demise but it was too late.

"I thought I wouldn't need to use it for at least a few more rounds." The small boy complained, his fluffy ears and tail swished around in a lazy manner as his opponent felt to the ground and Basil felt the world stop moving around him just for a second. What the actual hell? Cat-ears and a tail?

"You, you ate a devil fruit!" A head-priest shouted with accusation.

"Yes. I did. Now then… who is my next opponent? Because he is not going to get up." Luffy said the last part with quite a dark voice. He had broken the man's neck just bellow the brainstem. It meant an almost instant death. Kaze's books were quite useful, even if not in the way they were supposed to be used. Still, not the right time to feel guilty about that.

"You are quite in a hurry, fine then… I will allow you to fight multiple opponents. I suppose you aren't going to oppose the idea?" The head priest said making both Luffy and Basil more than a little suspicious.

"No." Instead of dragging this out, the faster he could finish the fight the better it would be. Multiple opponents made no difference to him.

The first fighter held a similar imposing figure as his first opponent held. The second was although tall quite skinny, almost looked like a scarecrow with long hands and a slouched form. The third was just a normal looking guy dressed in a white gi.

But it was all pointless from the start. Luffy was merciless, seeing all the three attack at once in somehow organized manner he decided that dodging and using his guard was just not gonna be enough. The best defense was offense in the end. He made a platform hover in midair and jumped on it to use it as lunching-pad. It didn't take long to take the first guy out, he go for the smallest of the three. He was the fastest and the only one that could somehow keep up with him, so he dropped an ax-kick on his head before he jumped back avoiding the attack both fighters lunched with little to almost no effort. Then disappeared for both his opponent's and the spectators view for a small second.

The two were getting restless trying to find him. They could feel the tension in the air, it was unnerving like they being toyed with but not too soon Luffy made his appearance. Both rushed to where the boy had appeared but Luffy seemingly vanished by the time they started to move. He easily lured the big guy away and then let himself fall back into the ring from one of the platforms he kept creating, before reaching ground he turned in midair and landed on his feet.

The next he had targeted was the scarecrow looking guy. He was the closest and probably the most dangerous one out the two. His hands were long and had a long reach, not to mention the man packed quite a punch behind his skeletal figure. His hands were extended as he throw a punch that Luffy dodged quite easily. Then followed up with more, all easily sidestepped.

Those hands were almost like snakes Basil thought, and couldn't stop himself from worrying as he saw Luffy step into the man's guard only for those hands to coil around him. From far it looked like the man was trying to wrap the nekomimi in a hug but the small boy was faster than that. Luffy punch connected with the man's chin first, and that was supposed to be it …but the man put his last effort into making sure his killer didn't get away. He wrapped his arms around the boy in a twisted kind of hug and hold him down as tightly as he could. Basil could feel the blood freeze in his vein as the third fighter quickly approached and Luffy was still unable to free himself.

It was a growl; definitely not a human's as a huge blue fire erupted from seemingly under the boy's skin and enveloped the entire ring for a few seconds, painful screams followed. The entire stage had been in flames and everyone in the audience had to take a step back from the heat wave that it had released. But then the flames seemed to subsided and only charred human remains were left behind and Luffy stood in the middle of the stage. The flames seemed to simply recede inside his body, a few fickle still appeared here and there on his body, almost playfully before they too disappeared.

"You idiot…" Basil said releasing a long sigh. "… make me worry like that." Luffy smirked hearing that.

"Worried?"

Basil hated himself a bit even more for not being able to deny it. "Idiot. Now if you are quite done playing around I'd be happy if you'd pay attention to the fight you're in. Letting yourself caught in such an obvious trap made by such weakling, aren't you stronger than this?" He asked looking in the nekomimi's eyes who grinned widely.

"Uhm… will do so." Luffy's smile was so big and bright that the blond couldn't help but smile back for a split second before he caught himself. Kami, it was contagious.

As the fight keep getting dragged on Basil couldn't help but grow even more skeptical. It was useless, they couldn't win. Not after Luffy stopped fooling around, he was merciless slaughtering them all as soon as he had the chance. So what was the purpose of all this fights? They kept sending out fighters knowing all too well that Luffy wouldn't let them leave the ring alive after daring to challenging him so audaciously. He was after all at that moment the undefeated king of the arena. Not to mention the nekomimi prided himself in his strength and ever since he let his devil fruit powers out his strength had increased almost threefold.

~.~

"Done yet?" Luffy asked, it had been almost 12 hours since he started to fight and there was seemingly just no end to them. His annoyance was starting to increase with every new fighter they sent out to face him. Basil couldn't help but share the boy's feelings. It was obvious they were trying no longer even trying to defeat the nekomimi and just kept sending people into their death to determine Luffy's strength, no more like he's weaknesses.

"Hmm… I suppose this is enough." One of the head priests said as he stood up.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Obviously we can't defeat you so yes you both may leave." The man said shocking his fellow cult-members in to silence. "I believe you will find the exit on your own."

"But-" One of the priest shouted.

"Enough." The elder of the three head-priest said annoyed." We had an agreement. Not honoring it would bring shame to our Goodness' name." The crowd grew silent and besides a few resentful glares no one moved a finger as Basil walked up to Luffy.

"I believe is time to leave." The blond said extending both the sword and hoodie to the smaller boy who grinned up to him.

"Yup. We overstayed our welcome."

"How did you even find this place?" Basil asked as the younger boy put on his jacket.

Luffy hesitated slightly as he adjusted his sword on his back "I… asked the old dude." He wasn't sure if Basil knew about what that sad excuse of man did. And if he told him… it was still his dad word against that of a pirate's …

Basil was aware of the cautious way the younger boy was speaking. "And he actually told you?" Call him skeptical but he couldn't just believe that.

"No… not at first." And there was that look. "I didn't kill him!" The boy shouted almost offended before his forehead was hurt slightly making the boy look questioningly at the finger guilty of inflicting said damage.

Basil kept his emotions in check as he replied. "Good. I wanted to do that after all."

"So you knew." Luffy replied with a small hopeful and sad but adorable expression that only he could pull off. His neko-ears were actually trembling slightly, his lips forming an almost pout but his eyes still hopeful as he looked up at the blond. Still he couldn't hide the slightly shame he felt for hoping the boy knew already so it wouldn't get to the point where the nekimomi had to tell him.

The blond had to look away for a small second and pinch his nose. Kami blast it, the boy shouldn't be allowed to make such expressions. He was happy they already left those weirdo's temple, else his dignity wouldn't had survived.

"Are you alright, Basil?" Luffy asked and wanted to kick himself for asking something so stupid. Of course the boy wasn't fine. He had been tortured and just found out his father was an asshole and the reason behind all of this.

The boy's worried expression was not helping at all. "I'm fine." The blond said finally as he managed to compose himself.

~.~

"Poor boy… " The townspeople whispered and they both couldn't help but hurry their steps just a little. It was uncomfortable hearing those words, still the blond couldn't help but wonder his sorry excuse of a father had done again. But then as they rounded around the corner of their house, there were people too many people.

"Wait! You shouldn't go in there-" but too late, the blond dodged the guard with easy as they rushed into the house. Basil felt his body freeze as he saw it, only for a small second everything seemed to stand still.

"You're… his son…." The doctor said carefully when he saw him. "I'm sorry… there was nothing we could have done. The cause of death is-"

"Alcohol poisoning…" Basil said with no hesitation making the doctor nod slightly. Was this even real?

"If you'd like our funeral services-" A growl interrupted the man. Luffy's cold eyes were enough to make the man back up.

"I…" Basil said as he swayed slightly "don't feel …so well." Before he could hit the ground Luffy caught him.

"I caught you… Rest now, Basil. I'm here" was the last thing the blond heard before he succumbed to the darkness.

~.~

"Oh, you're up." The voice was old and unfamiliar but not exactly unkind or unpleasant.

"Where am I?" Basil asked as he cracked an eye open.

"On Red Force, is a pirate ship. Luffy brought you here."

"Oh." That's right Luffy was a pirate. Funny he was sure that if he ever got away from his father he would turned to piracy too. "Where is he?"

"I suppose either right outside the door or maybe Shanks or Benn managed to drag him to eat something. God damn stubborn, that kid. Give us quite a scare too." The man said with a shake of his head. "He just appeared in the middle of the deck after missing for almost two days with you on his shoulders. Begging captain to let me take a look at you and then he wouldn't leave until I had to kick him out of here."

"Because he's an idiot." Basil said with a toneless voice. It was so emotionless that it give doc the chills. The boy was what 16-17, so young and so jaded…

"Yes he is. But is undeniably one of his charms. I'm glad you woke up now, the funeral is in a few hours."

Basil wasn't sure how to respond to that. That's why the moment the door had been rudely thrown open he was glad he didn't need to.

"Doc!" One of the pirates shouted as he run into the sickbay.

"Why are you running around and screaming like a headless chicken?"

"It's Luffy he's missing-"

Doc interrupted with a resigned sigh "That isn't such a surprise by now, he's gone missing at every island we docked. Quite a troublesome trend he developed-"

"No… I don't mean missing like that! Some hooded idiots ambushed him and there was blood-"The old doctor stood up and suddenly the room was under a pressure big enough to make the others in the room get dizzy.

"Blood? Luffy was bleeding?"

~an hour earlier~

The nekomimi sighed again as he brought the spoon to his mouths. He should be back at the ship beside Basil, what if he woke up and panicked.

"Luffy I know you are worried for your friend but he is fine." Benn explained again making the black haired boy frown slightly.

"But I promised him-"

"You eat something and then you can go back to annoying doc and the crew." The food disappeared so fast that Benn sweat-dropped. "Should have known this would happen…" The idea was faulty from the beginning, there was after all no way Luffy was going to sit and wait nicely while his friend was unconscious. He thought a change of scenery would help but the boy had a one track mind.

"Can I go now?"

"Let me finish and we can go." The boy was actually waiting patiently. "That's a surprise." The first-mate said with a chuckle.

"Makino thought us all good manners."

"She did?"

Luffy nodded. "It was surprisingly one of Ace's ideas. But even Sabo helped with the lessons sometimes."

"Is that so?" Benn had many questions for start who was Ace and Sabo, were they Luffy's friends? But more importantly... "If she thought you manners… why aren't you using them?"

"Mah… I use them when I feel like it." Benn sweat-dropped. Of course Luffy would say that. Why had been even expecting anything else?

"Alright then, waiter-" Benn said as he stood up and he took a few steps back unsteadily before he looked at the food he had eaten with a dazed expression.

"Benn!" Luffy's voice seemed so distant.

"Poi…son…" The first-mate said before he collapsed. Luffy felt light-headed but still managed to catch the falling man. People in the restaurant stood up seeing Benn collapse either to place on their hooded cloths, or to run away seeing that trouble was brewing. Luffy let out a threatening growl that chilled everyone who heard it as the hooded figures approached them.

"Still such defiance-"

Luffy glared at the man. "You, what did you do to Benn-san?"

"He's poisoned." The high-priest said making some of the cult-members chuckle. "He will be fine don't worry, of course there is an IF but you will accept won't you?"

Luffy couldn't help but let out a louder Growl as the people took a step closer. "What do you want?"

"The poison he had taken is quite dangerous. I have the antidote and I will give it to you, IF you surrender to us." The head-priest said. "You can't fight back, because if you do, well I don't have to tell you what's going to happen to your friend now do I?"

"You will give me your word?"

"You heard me."

"Not good, say it all."

"Yes. I will administrate the antidote to your friend if you give yourself up-"

"And you won't hurt him."

"And I won't hurt him." The priest repeated the words tauntingly back to the small boy who was sporting and incredible grin by the end of it. "I promise happy now?"

"Quite-" Luffy said as he felt a burning sensation appear on his finger. The head-priest yelped and looked at Luffy with quite an anger behind his eyes.

"What did you do?!"

"Didn't think that I'll just take your word for it?" Luffy asked as he stood up wobbling slightly. "Think of it as an insurance…" The nekomimi said with a grin. "If I or you either go back on our words, well we'll die in a quite painful way." Luffy said with a chuckle. The head-priest couldn't help but strike the small boy in his ire but his punch was stopped by the blue almost see through glass like structure.

"You lied-"

"I didn't. I didn't do anything, it's an involuntary response to any danger I sense. " Luffy said with a grin. "Now then don't you have to administrate an antidote?" How dare the boy trick him. Like hell was he going to administrate the antidote. Just as the thought appeared a painful clenching burning feeling took over his entire body. He couldn't help but let a painful scream out.

"Hurt's doesn't it…" The boy's eyes gleamed in almost poison-green color. Save for the excessive sweating; the boy show no other sign of being poisoned, it was almost admirable truly. "Should administer the antidote now or the pain is just going to increase, until your heart won't be able to take it."

The head-priest showed a priest out of his way as the pain keep increasing, then took the syringe hidden on his person and quickly administrated the antidote. Luffy grinned as the head-priest finally regained his steady breathing. "You!" He shouted and Luffy's shield stopped his punch again.

"You know I said I won't hurt your friend but that doesn't include the rest of my friends here. Now then how about you never use those skills, or your friend here will have to suffer the pain in your stand." The boy glared at the man but the shield disappeared and the small boy got punched in the face. Still the smug look didn't let his face. The head-priest growled as he continued to punch the boy who took every punch and gleamed at him with even more pride. Like he was so above and them even through the one getting his ass kicked was Luffy it feel like the head-priest was the one losing. It was god-damn infuriating, and the boy wasn't backing out. No matter how many punches and kicks he suffered.

"Fuck!" The head-priest shouted before he stood back and let the crowd that was thirsty for retribution take his place.

It hurt, and Luffy was getting dizzy with another punch to the stomach he couldn't help but collapse to the ground, they stood in a circle all around him and he could only curl in himself as they continued to kick him everywhere they could, it didn't take long before darkness overtook him.

~back to present~

Shanks was sitting on a table doing the best not to let his fury out. "There are drag marks here and blood… "

Lucky said "Benn was with him…"

"They must have incapacitate him somehow." Rockstar said not understanding how could this even happen. Those two were ones of the best fighters they had.

"What was it?" Shanks asked making the restaurant's employees tremble. " blackmail or poison. Because I know that neither respond that well to threats."

"I'm sorry but we had no other choice!" The owner shouted giving himself away.

"Tell me, everything." The captain ordered and the man could feel the pressure rise so high he felt that there was no oxygen left in the room. He started talking as quickly as he could hoping to satisfy the dangerous man's curiosity and avoid death. So he told them about how he was approached by a hooded man that barged into the kitchen and held a gun to the chef's head. He told him to make two special orders for the man and the small boy sitting in his restaurant and so he put the poison in their food, how they both eat it and got sick. One –Benn had lost conscious and the young boy then bargained for the antidote.

"That's not all is it?" the red haired devil asked and the man looked the ground ashamed before they told him about the brutal beat-down the smaller one had to suffer before the hooded man left. They dragged both away and disappeared just like that. Like they haven't even been there. But of course people saw and in such a small town the gossip quickly reached even the pirates.

"Where did they go?" The danger was quite loud in the silent question Shank posed.

"I swear! I swear I don't know!" The man was weeping and praying at the same time and Shanks couldn't help his temper get the better of him, his sword dancing dangerously in the sun setting rays.

"But I know!" Basil shouted, yes actually shouted making doc's eyes widen as the young man walked calmly inside the restaurant that was probably the most dangerous place on the island at that moment.

"Boy, just what are you doing here?" Ah their captain was quite angry, not that he could blame the man for it.

"I know where they are. Luffy and I had been there-"

Shanks eyed the boy up and down with interest. "Bet your life on it."

"If I'm wrong, you may do with my life as you wish."

~.~

"Oh he is waking up!" One of the voices said making him squint slightly to get a better look at the speaker. "Hey big guy you up?" He had an ugly mutt, Benn decided. The first-mate tried to move just to realize his hands were bound behind him.

"Oi, sleeping beauty done with your nap?" Another man asked with a snicker. Benn let out a sigh before he looked at the man with a resigned look. The sun was almost down by now, there was no evading it now was there? His crewmates were going to rescue them and he just knew it, Shanks wouldn't let him live it down. He looked around before he fixed a dangerous glare on the hooded man in front of him.

"I see my friend is not here." The first-mate said weighting his words carefully. There had been no wounds inflicted on him which was weird, after being kidnapped even so. It only made sense if his health was being used as a bargain chip.

"Oh you mean the kitten." The man snickered and Benn felt his anger rise in waves. "He isn't here, the head priests are taming the little kitten, he's been very naughty you see. Killing our friends like that! I'm sure the boy will wish he had been dead by the time the Goddess is finished -"

The chains snapped just like that. The cult members gulped before they all took a step back, but too late. It was just so fast… all of them, dead on the ground in less than a second. This monster… he was more dangerous than the Cheshire.

"What did you do?" Benn asked with a hiss as he took the one who had been talking by the neck and lifted him.

"Is… is too late… he's been sacrificed- to the moon Goddess!" The man had the audacity to laugh. "He… he didn't even… fought back!" Benn growled and throw the man's useless body to the side as he raced out the building. He couldn't believe it, the kid wouldn't, wouldn't be so stupid to give up his life for him. Goddammit Luffy!

There were stupid hooded people all over place and it was taking him so long to move, he needed to move faster, before Luffy did something colossally stupid!

~.~

"Isn't this your treasure?" The head-priest asked as he let the sword glint in the last rays of the sun, before he looked at the young boy, prostrated in front of him. Oh and wasn't that hard to achieve, the boy was after all quite head-strong even in his current condition. He could have saved himself from so much pain should he just listen but no. He had to be a prideful little shit. But it had always been more fun to break the head-strong.

"You bastard! Touch that and I'll kill you!" Luffy shouted and let out a loud growl as he struggled in vain to undo his shackles .

The man smirked. What had the boy been expecting? His hands were bound to an iron statue on either side with iron chains, did he think that they were just going to break? "Really, and how are you going to do that when you can't retaliate?"

The boy only glared at him and made the man smirk. "10 whips for that glare"

Luffy bared his teeth, he refused to cry out in pain, he wouldn't give them the pleasure. He had more pride than to submit to such weak creatures. Still he couldn't help a grunt or two escape his lips as the whip ripped into his skin.

"You certainly know how to take a beating brat." The head-priest said with a grin as he toyed with the sword Shanks gave Luffy. "Tell me who was it? Where those brutes the ones who did it, those pirates-"

"Shut you filthy mouth worm, Shanks and my nakama would never do something like that." Luffy said with a dark voice. "Don't you ever presume you know them you cowardly son of bitch."

He was rewarded with a punch "this is why I don't like pirates, uncivilized bunch the lots of you-" the man said as he gripped the boy's hair quite painfully and made Luffy look at him. The boy was grinning at him before he spit in to his face. "Gyah! The hell you little punk you dare, stop laughing!"

"Shishsishishi! What is it princess? You know I can't hear you all that well must be lightheaded because of all the blood I lost"

"Think you're so clever-" the head-priests shouted before he looked at the sword that was still in his hands and grinned. "Let's see how well you hear this- The sound of your sword snapping in two"

"Stop it! I told you to take off your dirty hands-" The sound of the sword braking into a thousand little pieces was that Luffy heard, the jeering crowd and the taunting voice of the head-priest all became just unimportant background noise.

"What are you gonna cry now little boy?!"

"I'll kill you…" Luffy said and uncaring of the pain his body was experiencing snapped the chain on his right hand and punched the man that had stood there with a shock written all over his expression right in the guts. He put every little of power he could muster into one punch and it was quite rewarding to see the man fell to the ground, with no chance of surviving what so ever. His insides got smashed into nothings after all, then there come pain, unbelievably hot searing pain all over his body… unsurprisingly, he had after all broken his own promise.

"Enough!" One of the head-priest the elder shouted. "this had been going on long enough. It's time to end him before his body gives in." The boy's health was decaying rapidly and it was not the poison's fault, it was almost like the boy's own powers were turning against him. If they waited too long the boy could die and their chance to sacrifice their Goddess a perfect subject too, just because he allowed these fools to play around until the moon was in perfect position, they had no such luxury now. He hopped the Goddess would still accept their humble offering. Catching such a powerful prey had not been easy after all.

"Everything is ready, sir"

"Let's begin the prayes-" The cult member all begin to chant loudly as two grunts undid the young boy's hands who's breathing was quite irregular. The nekomimi was barely hanging to consciousness as he got dragged him to a Cave's opening. It was a Cenote, the sea-water was flowing in through some underground cave system and now the moon was reflected in that water almost crystal clearly.

"Luffy!" Oh so the pirate woke up, too late.

"Toss him into the Moon Cave." The elder shouted and the sound of fighting took the place of chanting, but it was all too late.

"No!" Basil shouted as he run right past the elder priest and jumped into the cave right after Luffy had been thrown in. His lungs felt like they were on fire, he had never been a good swimmer, but even so, he just couldn't stop his body. It was moving in autopilot, just to reach that cheerful, stupid boy's hand that had still such warm eyes and could still be so honest after all the pain he had suffered through. Such an idiot, wasn't he... Why didn't he just leave him alone like everyone else had? He wouldn't be suffering like this if he only would have walked away that dumbass, trying to play the hero and now getting himself killed in the process. Like hell he'd allow that.

He grabbed the younger boy's hands and swim up. He had to just make it, both of them, one more push and they broke through the water surface. The air was really welcomed and the blackspots started to finally disappear from his eyes.

"Quickly a rope!" Benn commanded and not soon he was shouting instructions again.

"Grab the rope." He heard the shout and nodded as he swim to the rope the pirates had let down. The dark-haired man dragged them both up all alone. Luffy was taken from him and he was shocked once again as he laid eyes on the massacre the pirates had conducted. The entire cult, with thousands of followers and all dead…

"Come on breath kid!" Benn shouted with fervor as he tried chest compression his voice snapping Basil back to reality.

"Luffy you idiot!" Basil shouted as he kneeled beside Luffy "How can I follow you if you go and kill yourself!? Breath damn you captain!" Like a stroke of fortune the drowned little boy started coughing up water right in that moment. The blond wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or just punch the idiot in the face but he could see he was not alone with that feeling.

"Let's get him back to the ship, he's still not well, he's running a fewer and the injuries on his back could get infected-" Doc said quickly making the pirates stop celebrating. Benn quickly placed the boy in his arms. Not like Shanks or anyone would have even dared to try and take Luffy from the man.

Benn needed reassurance that Anchor was well and still breathing and Shanks couldn't take it from the man, not when his first-mate was trying so desperately.

~.~

"Did I die?" Luffy asked Death who smiled in a both utterly terrifying and amused way. If Luffy had to say the amused part was more terrifying than the terrifying part.

"No, but you came very, very close to it. Your body is still healing so for the time being your spirit is trapped in my realm." The being explained as he tapped his scythe on the air causing ripples to appear on the ground, shortly a forest appeared behind them. It was a place that placated the nekomimi boy's spirit somehow so he allowed the change of scenery.

"Is that so..." Luffy said unsure what to do next. "Haven't seen you in a while, how had you been?"

"I'm Death…" the being said in an old-man's voice and if he had an eyebrow than it surely was raised in incredulity. Who asked Death how he has been?

"Yeah but I'm asking how you are. Good-bad happy-sad, etc. Just because you're Death surely doesn't mean you can't be happy or something?"

A women's voice replayed now "I'm starting to miss the time when you were scared of me."

"Hey I was trapped here for what seemed like years, and beside you're the only one I can talk to. The dead can't answer me…" Luffy said with a pained voice.

Death hummed in understanding.

~.~

"He's body is healing but…" Doc said in a subdued voice. "There seems to be almost no brain activity."

"That's a lie!" Basil protested. "Luffy wouldn't die."

"Shut up kid, we all know that." Shanks said as he rose from his seat,leveling the entire crew with a glare. "We are not giving up on him. Anchor is not done fighting, so you all get your shit together! That's an order from your captain."

"Aye, aye Captain!" The crew shouted back as one.

"Everyone back to work!" The deck burst to life, all of the crewmembers found themselves something to do. Shanks nodded to himself before he turned to the old doctor who was still waiting to finish his report.

"He has numerous wounds… I'm not even sure where to start. Whip marks on his back, broken bones from blunt trauma in both his hands, legs and ribs, cuts and more bruises that I'd like to count. There is a weird burn mark even on his pinky finger."

Shank's eyes widened. "It's like a small cross?"

"Yes."

"Does it look like a tattoo or like it'd been burned."

"Like a burn mark"

"I think I know how we could help Luffy heal faster then."

"What?"

"Do you remember my cross, it was the same on my finger. Luffy told me it was part of his powers." Shanks tried to remember Anchor's exact words "That whenever he made a promise a small cross appeared around his pinky finger and the one's he made the promise with… He told me that if he or the one he made the promise with didn't keep their words they would feel extreme pain that grow and kill them in the end."

"What do you mean kill? Isn't it part of Luffy's powers-" Basil asked while Doctor wondered about the same thing.

"Is his devil fruit power."

"Yes but Luffy had eaten it, so it's his powers."

"Luffy's Devil Fruit is unlike any I had ever seen…" Shanks started with a frown. "I tried to research it after we left Foosha… couldn't find anything useful. Everything I know is from Luffy, from what I understand his Devil Fruit the Bakeneko no mi tries to turns even the users sprit and mentality into that of a monstercat's. Luffy told me that the devil fruit was taunting him with his hidden fears in form of dreams until he either succumb to it or face them. That it acted on his hidden desires that even he hadn't aware of. That's the reason his shield seems almost sentient, because it protects him against everything Luffy subconsciously deems dangerous and that's why it never appeared when we were just fooling around on the ship. Plus he's desires, they are not dangerous so most of the time Luffy doesn't restrain them, but there are time when his mind just goes feral and Luffy has to try hard and suppress those instincts. Now does this sound to you like a typical devil fruit?"

"Alright, so apparently is a freak power, how do we break the promise?" Basil asked cutting through the chase.

"Yeah I mean isn't a promise null already because we kind of killed everyone in the cult." Doc asked making Shank turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did we doc? Are you quite sure not even one of those worm had a chance to escape?"

"We'll search for them." Yasopp said and the crew that had been ears-dropping nodded each getting ready to kick some serious ass. Nobody got away with hurting their brat. Not one.

"Go." The captain ordered and then turned back to Doc. "Now then let's go and talk some sense into my first-mate."

"Still guarding Luffy." The old doctor said with a small sigh.

Shanks was already moving as he replied. "Thought as much." His way to the sick-bay was short and it still took a lot of courage to open that door.

The kid was too small, too pale too silent… he almost looked… don't go there. Shanks gathered his courage as he sit down besides Benn, the man looked dead warmed over. And Shanks opened his mouth but Benn managed to beat him to it.

"You don't have to say it. I know… I understand that is not my fault… my brain at least does." Benn said clenching his fist tighter. "But it feels like a lie… I'm his senior I should have protected him and I failed. I was stupid enough to put both our lives in danger and while he was getting a beaten to death, I was…sleeping."

"You had been poisoned."

"I should have been there."

"You're an idiot Luffy is and always was a true pirate. He would have never allowed you to fight his battle to start with-"

"He's a kid, he shouldn't be fighting in any battle."

"Yes, then is it my fault? I was the one who took him out to the sea in the first place after all."

Benn looked at his captain at the first time since he walked in that door and couldn't help but frown. The kid was practically family to him like many on the ship; he took to the kid quite easily, Luffy was after all Luffy nobody could resist the kid's charm. The brat looked up to him with such a wide and big smile even when the world seemed such a dark place that he couldn't help it but smile back and it made him want to protect the boy even more. Luffy being the youngest on the ship made the rest on the crew become quite protective of the little rascal. Again it was hard not to, but to Shanks Luffy was more than just an apprentice, he was almost like a son, that bond the two shared it was something no one had dared even question. All this time he had been here feeling sorry for himself and he hadn't even thought about what his captain must be going through.

"Who is being an idiot right now? I bet Luffy would have found trouble even if he had stayed in Foosha. You heard him talk about Goa and the mischief he got into daily… this way at least you can protect him."

"Yeah, I guess I can try to do that." For the one renamed the red-haired emperor, Shanks mused to himself, he sounded quite pitiful when saying that statement.

~.~

"So this is Luffy's nakama…"

"Oh yeah, I heard him call Anchor captain…"

"I don't like him…" finally the three pirates said in choir.

"Guys…" Benn said with frown. "at least try and act nicely."

"No way, do you know what this means?" Lucky asked like Benn was the one not understanding all that was happening.

"He is going to travel with Luffy-san for like a really long time." Rockstar explained and Benn was contemplating hitting them all on the head just for the tone they were using. It was starting to piss him off.

"That's what it means to be part of a crew. They will travel together, fight together go on adventures together and all the other stuff we do as a crew and yes that includes party together."

"No! I don't wanna!" The crew was again throwing a childish tantrum and Benn was slightly impressed by the kid's determination. Others would have run away by seeing the crazies this pirate crew called their own.

"He's so Jimmy what's so good about him anyway?" Rockstar asked annoyed making the Basil who had been present and witnessed it all now raise an eyebrow. He had been described in many ways but Jimmy was never been one of them.

"Don't mind them, they are just jealous." Shanks said making the blond looked at him with an expressionless face. "I actually quite like you." Basil raised an eyebrow before he spoke again in a voice lacking any emotions.

"I would say I'm sorry but I just… truly don't care about you opinions. The only man who's opinion matters is my captain's." The blond said before he walked away leaving a shock faced crew behind.

"Dhahahaha! The kid has guts! How long has it been since someone told me they could care less of my opinion."

"Is that so?" Benn asked with a raised eyebrow. "I could've been sure I told you almost every day-"

"Benn that hurt! You should learn some devotion from the kid toward your captain"

"Myeah how about no…"

~.~

Basil sit down at the chair beside Luffy's bed and frowned.

"…you should really wake up idiot… " the Doc said that they should talk to the small boy but it felt kind of stupid. Still it was something he was willing to try. The logical part of himself was calling him an idiot for even expecting something. For hoping that the boy would wake up… they had after all caught the head-priest who had the same burn in his finger that very day, almost a week ago. And they all had been hoping that maybe he'd wake up but every day it just felt more and more hopeless. And yet he knew Luffy wasn't going to die, he tried to see the future through the cards but the possibility of Luffy dying here never reached 0. "I… really need you to wake up… captain." His voice was cracking with all the emotion he had been trying to suppress.

"Not…a captain… yet"

"Luffy!"

"Someone… shut off the… sun… is too damn …bright."

"Cap-"

"What's with all the shouting?! This is a sick bay" Doc asked annoyed and Basil turned to him with a smile. A fucking smile. Doc made sure he was seeing things right so he took off his glasses and put them back on. Yup the blond was still smiling.

"Luffy woke up- just now and…" the blond's voice dropped as he looked back at the nekomimi.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked as he checked the patient who still show no sign of waking up.

"Of course I'm sure." Basil replied trying to fight off the indignity. Like he'd be mistaken about something like that.

"His vitals are all good and… he's sleeping. The damn brat woke up…"

"I told you so." Basil said as he looked at the small captain who was sleeping with a content smile completely unaware of the chaos he's been causing.

The next time he woke up he was greeted by both Shanks and Benn had been camping out in the sickbay ever since they heard that Luffy was starting to wake up. He had stayed up just a few minutes but it was enough to demand some food and reassure both captain and first-mate that he was not going to bite the dust anytime soon, then fall back asleep before he could eat. The next time he awoke Lucky's food had gone missing. His fault for visiting the sick with meat on his person, after demanding more food and eating enough for Red Force to be forced to buy new supplies Luffy took another nap and woke up feeling fine. Doc had been in awe by his recovery and demanded he'd stay a few more days just to make sure he was fine but the nekomimi was for one stubborn if nothing else. Basil came to visit a few times and the crewmembers seemed to dislike the blond for some reason he hadn't been allowed to know. It was also something given his character Basil wasn't even trying to change.

"So you still didn't go to your d… that dude's grave…" Luffy repeated with a frown before he stood up. His entire upper body was covered in white bandages, and he had been wearing a loose sleeveless hoodie with gray sweatpants, that looked almost too big on him but at the same time just too damn comfortable for the boy to actually give a fuck. "Fine, let's go then."

"What you mean now?" Basil asked unsure of what was just happening.

"Yes." The nekomimi said as he jumped off the ship railing.

"Wait Luffy where are you going?" Yasopp, Shanks and Rockstar asked all at once making the teen sweat-drop slightly. Like they hadn't been ears-dropping the entire time.

"I'm going to desecrate a grave." Luffy replied with an easy going smile as he took a pipe he found lying on the beach and swing it around a few times with a small frown.

"Oh alright then have a nice trip!" The three shouted before Benn sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Was I the only one who found it worrying that Luffy said 'desecrate a grave'?"

"The guy probably deserved it, anyway we are going to follow them." Shanks said like he had just explained everything before he turned his expecting smile to the first-mate, Benn just shook his head as he walked away, he did not want to get caught up in one of Shanks schemes. "Benn~"

~.~

He could feel them following him. He could totally sense them… were they even trying to hide? The nekomimi sighed as he pretended not to notice the tagalongs. Instead he looked up at Basil reassuringly as they both stopped at the grave.

"You know… I'm not even sure if I hate him more or myself for being unable to leave." Basil started talking and Luffy listened attentively. "A long time ago we had everything, we were from a noble family. Living happily in our home, with servants and everything… but then everything changed after I made my first prediction." The boy was bitter about it. "I predicted my mother's death. And now the bastard I once called father is now dead. Laughable isn't it? All those things I wanted to tell him to shout them in his face… and he just got himself killed before I could…"

"Well he is dead… but you can always do this-" Luffy said before he swung his pipe and hit the grave taking a chunk out of it, making Basil's eyes widen. "What loving father?!" The boy shouted in annoyance. "That worm was the worst kind of human that existed!" Luffy said hitting it a few more times- "Fucking scumbag!" he kicked it so hard the headstone cracked in two, as he passed the pipe to the blond boy.

"You drunkard!" Basil shouted as he brought down the pipe on the headstone. "-bastard! Rest in peace?" He asked reading the text with so much sarcasm that it almost hurt. "I hope you burn in hell for all you've done!" He broke the damn and now he couldn't stop himself, he just kept hitting the stone again and again. "You asshole, you ruined my childhood! Who the fuck give you the right?!" He hoped to destroy the entire thing. "You sold me for fucking money you son of a bitch! Your own son?! You want a prediction, then here's a prediction for you fucktard- This is the last time you will be ever remembered!" He shouted as he finally broke the headstone the little pieces.

"Oi! What are you doing?" One of the guards shouted as he approached the two, the nekomimi grinned as he grabbed the blond's hand and dragged him away.

"Shishishi, that was fun!" Luffy said with a grin as he let himself fall on a bench.

"Yes…it was." Basil said as he sat down beside the nekomimi feeling quite content. It was fulfilling, it was something he had to do before he could finally move on. "Luffy what is your real name?" the blond haired teenager finally asked the small boy who smiled almost melancholically.

"I have discarded it when I became a pirate. You see my gramps works for the NAVY and I didn't want to cause him trouble. But now that I think about it I am in need for a new name… Cheshire… wasn't that what they called me?"

"You mean those degenerates-" Basil asked as he felt his blood run cold remembering.

"Bakeneko seems to long and is too precise… liking giving my powers away so no way…" The small boy reasoned. "but Cheshire… Cheshire D Luffy sound's better. Uhm, I like it."

"Fine…" Basil wanted to comment on the way too easy way the boy was changing his name but he could already hear the answer to it. The "I'm a pirate, I do what I want." answer, so he just moved on. "Cheshire D. Luffy it might come as a shock but I have sworn my life to you." It was all said tonelessly but Luffy could see the smirk the blond was trying to hide.

"Okay, wwwait what… when did you-?"

"Right after we fished you out from the Moon Cave."

"Eh?!" Luffy stood shocked before he frowned. "Wait, I told you I didn't help you so you'd-"

"I did it out of my own selfishness so… don't mind, don't mind" Basil said with a grin making Luffy scoot back in caution.

"Why does that sound so scary when you say it?"

"Believe me it can't be scarier then you saying it with your megawatt smile." Reason number one: people were helpless against it, reason number two: it was always followed by crazy actions, reason number three: it was a weapon, it made people act like stupid fools, and just a hundred or so more reasons people should run whenever Luffy said that.

"How is that even scary?" Luffy asked as he looked up at Basil with a clueless look making the man pinch his nose to stop a nosebleed. Now that expression was scary too, oh kami how had the mighty fallen.

"Just take my word for it." In the end the nekomimi just nodded still clueless as of why.

~.~

"Why is he here?" Rockstar asked in distaste as he looked up and down their new "guest".

"Not your business."

"Shanks let him travel with us for a while." Luffy voice was heard before the small boy dropped from the crow-nest with a happy smile made both pirates melt and Basil had to pinch his nose slightly. He hadn't been sensitive to anything cute before, so he just couldn't understand it. Why was he reacting in such an undignifying manner to Luffy's expressions?

"It's just Luffy." Basil blinked at the man, Rockstar was it? "I know that symptom we all had suffered from it… but is only Luffy. We don't like cute things but this is Luffy…." the words were left hanging in the air, like they explained everything. "Anyway don't worry, you won't develop any burning desire to help small helpless animals or such. It's only Luffy."

"That is still quite worrying."

"Even more since he doesn't use his hoodies on the ship." Rockstar said just as Luffy smiled at something Shanks had said making Basil sweat-drop slightly before he turned to Rockstar with a fervor uncharacteristic to the blonde.

"How does one develop resistance?" The boy demanded.

Rockstr chuckled amused. "Resistance? You're kidding. There is no resistance to that"

"I'm doomed…"

* * *

 **A.N.: I know alright Basil is different from what we saw but I wanted a Basil that is only nice to Luffy and to everyone else practically a jerk. Yup I made him Luffy –sensitive … or more like extra sensitive to Luffy's cuteness, and hate me all you want, they will be traveling together through the Blues. And no Basil won't be entering Grand Line, since he isn't strong enough to handle that level yet, plus he has no devil fruit, well you get the picture. He will spend time training while Luffy adventures into the Grand Line with Shanks. Also yes he recovered almost completely in practically two weeks, but he's Luffy what do you expect? All the D seem to have a monster gene that lets them heal superfast apparently, also keep in mind that Luffy had brain activity, so he hasn't been brain dead. Doc said there was almost, I repeat almost no brain activity. I tortured Luffy slightly, but there will be no lasting damage (besides a few scars) and then I just broke his sword (because I'm evil) and then put Benn and Shanks through a bit of angst and also explained a bit about Luffy's mysterious devil fruit.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and Luffy's first mate is Zoro, the reasons why will become quite obvious in time.**

 **See you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

~.~

Luffy frowned as he let his eyes rest on the blank page before a sigh draw his attention to his blond-haired bunkmate.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Luffy asked with a sheepish small smile and Basil shook his head.

"Is the middle of the night, you can write the letter tomorrow." Luffy nodded although slightly displeased before he stood up from the small desk. He walked to the bed the blond was occupying and settled against him. "What is truly bothering you?"

"Do you think they'll be pissed?" the nekomimi asked his face totally expressionless making Basil nod reluctantly.

"Probably, but if I may, I think they are more worried than pissed. I know I would."

"Uhm…" The nekomimi's cuddled close to the blond who smiled indulgingly before putting out the light. Luffy was odd ball full of contradictions. He didn't usually let other people touch him, but was quite affectionate with a small few. Loved the attention but at the same time was a reclusive bastard who didn't like being pestered. Basil was sharing with Luffy a small but homely room on the ship with one desk and one closet and two beds. That's why it had been so weird to find a small ball of adorable kitten sleeping in his bed the first morning he slept aboard the ship. The blond was pretty certain they had both gone to sleep in separate beds. Basil got used to having his bed and privacy invaded on a regular basis; he had been sailing with the Red-haired pirates for months by now after all.

~.~

"I never asked but how are you going to send the letters?" Basil asked finally not even trying to hide his curiosity.

"Hmm" the boy smiled mysteriously in a way befitting of a cat. "Have you even wondered how the morning Coo's work?"

"Well…"

"Is fine I didn't for a long time either. Not until I found a wounded News Coo. You know about my devil fruit, thanks to it I have an ability that lets me communicate with other animals. But even though I say communicate; most animals don't have a sense of self like humans do but that isn't what I was trying to explain. I took an interest in the bird because it was one of the most intelligent animals I have yet to meet. While most animals can only convey to me feelings there are only a few that mange to understand complex sentences that I form. For example if I were to ask an average animal to bring me water most would understand my need, that I desire or that I require something but there are a few that would understand the concept of water at first. That being said if I say to them I'm thirsty they would probably get me something to drink."

"But not necessarily water."

"That depends on the level of their intelligence and on their character."

"Character?"

"Yes animals posses character. Most small rodent are for example high-working, monkey are usually tend to be playful."

"What about felines?"

"Proud. Most felines are proud."

The blond chuckled. "Sounds right."

"Now to answer your first question, I'm going to deliver the letter simply by doing this." The boy held out his hand and a loud screech could be heard before a white flash flew close and landed on the outstretched hand of the nekomimi who smiled gently at the bird "Yo!"

"Is… that's not a news coo!" the bird's sharp gaze turned at him making Basil raise an eyebrow.

"No not exactly, he's a cross between a red-tail hawk and a seagull, which given the red-tail hawks bloody nature is almost impossible. Feathers here is what you'd call an anomaly so he was not welcomed in the colony being so different."

"Feathers?"

The nekomimi shrugged ."I like to call him nicknames. So you think you can take this to Ace and Sabo?" The boy asked with a tilt of his head and the bird screeched in what seemed agreement because the small boy nodded back satisfied and tied the letters to the bird's feet.

"Be careful and no I won't take the morning paper from anyone else till you come back." The bird leveled him a look before he seemed satisfied and took off. He screeched once more as he circled in the air and Luffy shouted "Safe journey to you too!" before the bird disappeared. Basil was looking at the small boy with a curios look making Luffy smirk slightly.

"Believe me this is not even the weirdest thing that you shall see in our journey."

"I'm aware." The blond replied. "Still if you could contact them so easily why wait until now?"

The nekomimi glared at the horizon before he turned to the blond. "That unpleasant news..." he didn't want to say it out loud.

"You know you can't believe everything you read."

"I know… still it's not like I can exclude the possibility. The three of us were after all never supposed to be on the same ship. I only travelled with them to Longue Town and Ace was heading to the Grand Line he made quite a few nakama even while we were traveling the Blues but… "

"You're worried about Sabo."

"He's strong but I can't help but worry. He never made any nakama while we were travelling together and he didn't appear to want to either." If the two truly split up…

"You are worried that he might be out there all alone." It was not a question and they both knew it.

"Basil, you know, I always believed that being alone is more painful than being hurt."

The blond looked start struck for a small second before a gentle smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Is fine, captain. I'm sure he'll be just fine, after all you will be there for him."

Luffy blushed and muttered a small "but…" It was so different from his usual self and Basil couldn't help but find it endearing. It was a face only a few had been privileged to see after all.

"That's what you want." The blond countered. "That's why you should just follow your desires recklessly. After all that's the kind of captain I'm following."

Luffy let out a loud. "Shishishishi" before he nodded with a renewed fire in his eyes. "That's right."

~.~

Shanks and the crew was laughing and Luffy was a blushing and stuttering mess.

"That must be quite flattening Luffy." Shanks said teasing his apprentice who could barely formulate any sentence.

"Tha- that tattoo…." The nekomimi said and blushed even more. The black cross like tattoo on the boy's neck was way too similar to the ones his devil fruit powers made when he accepted a promise to be just a coincidence.

"Why are you so surprised about?" Basil asked with only a raise of his eyebrow. "I pledged my life to you."

"You said you wanted to join my crew-"

"You have misunderstood me. I will join your crew of course but my loyalty only lies with you." Luffy's eyes widened. Basil sighed before he started speaking again. "Very well let's do this the way is supposed to be done. Shall we?"

"Do what?"

"I believe it is better for me to stay on this island for a while longer. I can not accompany you to Grand Line just yet. I know I lack the power and I do not wish to hinder your progress." The blond started making Shanks look a bit torn.

It was true, the small vacation time in the Blues was coming soon to an end. Beside the main reason for their tour in the Blues was to make sure Luffy was ready for Grand Line, but the boy was stronger than they thought. Not that he'd whine, he enjoyed partying and the freedom but the four blue were just too dare he say boring. Everything was just too easy and they were getting relentless. Their allies assured them that everything was fine but he felt it was time for them to return. Basil was surprisingly insightful. He was still too weak for Grand Line not to mention the island they currently were visiting was a good place to start his training. He saw the boy In combat he wasn't too shabby, quick on the uptake and generally good. But good wasn't enough for Paradise and he doesn't even want to think about New World. It was possible even Luffy wasn't prepared for that.

"I… I understand." Luffy said with a pained voice. There was the reason he let the blond join them in the first place. Getting a nakama and losing him so quickly, it was a painful experience. He didn't want to put the nekomimi boy through it so soon not after the Smoker incident.

"That's why captain, this time you better take my oath serious." The blond said before he bowed in front of the small nekomimi who was about to beg his friend to stand up but was unable to move when the blonde's voice resounded on the entire ship which was too silent at that moment. "I, Basil Hawkins have voluntarily have sworn to my captain, Cheshire D. Luffy, to live and to die for his sake. And till death takes me, to be his shield and sword, I so pledge my life and honor to be always true, faithful, listen and help him, according to the laws of God and the order of the world. Nor will I ever with will or action through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasing to him. So have I swore, so it shall be."

"Basil..."

"My captain, is something the matter?" The blond asked.

"You can't… I will not take away your freedom." Luffy said in a serious voice making the blond smile.

"You haven't. I did as I pleased. I had my pledge selfishly."

"But why would you-"

"Hmm, you have not realized it yourself. My king just how many people would die to be in my position soon." The blond said as he stood up with a dignity and his head held high that made the pirates wonder if what they saw truly happened or it had been just their imagination playing tricks on them.

"King?!" Shanks asked in surprise.

"Of course the man I follow is the future Pirate King, that's why I myself need to grow stronger. I won't allow myself to become his weakness or a nuisance." The blond said with conviction.

"Is it because you believe he will be the Pirate King that you follow him?" Benn couldn't help but ask. While the oath had been nice he couldn't help but be displeased if that was the reason behind it.

"I do not think that's any of your concern however, I do realize that you care for Luffy and him for you so I'd rather not upset him." Basil made it pretty clear that he wasn't telling the first-mate because the man asked. "I don't follow him because he will be the Pirate King. And he will be" the blond had no doubt about it what so ever. "I follow him because he is Luffy. Pragmatic, cute and annoyingly stubborn little bastard. Does that satisfy your query?"

Benn nodded with a small smirk. "You do realize you just blow every chance of becoming a first-mate with that speech of yours." Basil huffed.

"I only spoke the truth. I do not plan on getting along with my crewmates. Luffy is my first and only responsibility therefor I believe I'm unfit for the position of a first-mate."

"At least you are mature enough to admit that." Benn said laughing slightly at the blond's misfortune.

"Well aren't you happy Luffy?" Shanks teasing voice interrupted their chat.

"Shut up." The small nekomimi was blushing so hard that his face resembled a tomato.

~.~

Goodbye's were always the hard there was a good reason he hated them. Basil also made him promise to write him regularly before they left the island, so at least they had a way to keep in contact and on that note he just got his first reply from Ace and Sabo. It wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it, both of them were ragging on and on about how furious/ worried they were that he just left in the middle of the night without so much as a see you and that he could start and prepare himself for an ass-whopping the next time they meet for taking so long to write to them. Ace also added that he was well and that Grand Line was amazing, he was enjoying himself and then confirmed the rumor. Sabo had left the ship on the first island they docked at in Grand Line, it was too be expected after all. His oldest brother was also happy for him for finding a nakama so fast, Sabo meanwhile seemed more concerned about Basil. He kept asking questions about the blond and barely touched the subject about his own wellbeing. It was only two lines almost like a footnote where he said he was fine and he was currently training in hand to hand combat on a rocky island with some monks.

Luffy was happy hearing from both of them and prepared to immerse himself in training even more. Learning Swordsmanship from Shanks was a treat in itself. The man was quite a fighter when he got serious. It was sad that they still couldn't find a blacksmith skilled enough to repair his sword. Shanks had assured him a dozen times that it was no big deal but the sword was the first gift he ever got from the man. It meant a lot to him and seeing it in such a state saddened him to no end.

~.~

Luffy's encounter with the Sea Kings was a different experience for the entire crew. They were just entering Grand Line when it appeared. The boy had a weird gleam in his eyes, the way his ear's twitched and tail moved Shanks could tell that the boy was seconds away from pouncing. So the red-haired captain quickly made a grab for the small chibi.

"No Luffy!" The man said as he stopped the boy by his tail making the boy let out a painful yeowl. "Sorry…" the man said apologetically as he let go of it and grabbed the boy by the back of his cloths instead. Luffy felt a bit embarrassed by being manhandled like that but in the end the anger won over.

"Shanks~!" The boy said with an annoyed and pleading tone all in one. "Let me at that damn fish!" He ask/ begged the man as he was dragged back leaving small scratch marks on everything he could get his claws on. "He needs to know who's the boss!" Ah so that was it.

"Luffy -animal instincts- try and hold them back!" It looked like Bakenekos were extremely proud animals that didn't take well on being ignored or looked down upon. They considered themselves on the top of the food-chain. They had quite a …god of the… Predators complex?... It was funny, he was sure the kid had quite an interesting future ahead. But back at the problem at their hands. "You can't just attack the Seaking you're like pintsized"

"-Oi!" The boy resented being called that. "Besides my height doesn't really matter, I just need to kick that things ass!" The boy will end up on the top no matter which path he choose, his instincts wouldn't tolerate anyone lording over him that's for sure.

"You ate a Devil Fruit you can't just jump at it on the open sea!" Shanks said with a small frown. "That's common sense." He continued not noticing Benn appear beside them.

"I don't think you of all people should lecture others about common sense. Also we took care of the problem." the man said earning from both an expression of disappointment. Luffy's obviously for not getting a chance to show that thing who was the boss and from Shanks well he didn't like his first-mate saying that. He obviously had common sense…right?

"Cheer up Luffy. Here!" The first mate said placing a blue fluffy clew in his hands making the boy smile a bit troubled. He wasn't a cat kinda; still no matter how many feline instinct he had he just couldn't find anything interesting about a clew…

(5 minutes later )

"Miauuw!" Neko Luffy attacked the clew with a battle cry. Shanks was laughing with tears in his eyes while Benn… well he had his Record Dial now. The navigator sighed, it looked like he was the only one taking this seriously, he adjusted course to the next island they planned on visiting then looked at the small anchor as Shanks lovingly nicknamed the boy. All tangled up in the clew… he stifled a chuckle. Okay he gave up; the kid was really cute all right.

~.~

"Do you think he's trying to shake us off?" Shanks asked over Luffy's head. Ever since they adventured into the Grand Line Shanks and the others grew oddly overprotective of him and Luffy couldn't help but find it troublesome.

"Yup." Benn's answer came immediately.

"I can hear you and I'm not…" Annoyance was visible on the boy's face. "Sides why are you even following me?"

"So cruel!" Shanks said in mock hurt. "Don't you like us anymore?" Luffy's dark glare was enough to make the first-mate step in between the two.

"You didn't really think we'll just let you wonder in an unfamiliar city on an island we know nothing about by yourself?" The tone the man used was enough to make him understand that there was no way that was gonna happen. Well not if they could help it. He was touched that they cared enough to worry about him but, at the same time he was more than a bit annoyed. He was strong damn it, he didn't need to be babied.

They were walking around sightseeing for a while before Luffy got lost. For real… He looked around and raised an eyebrow. For one he should be happy that this happened on the other hand… well Shanks and gang were strong so they will be fine. And he'll just have to make sure not to attract too much attention. It couldn't be that hard… He will think later of the scolding he will no doubt get when he returned to the ship. As he turned his head ahead he was met with a strange sight. The one who cached his eyes was a girl around his age, with long pink bubblegum colored hair held up in two ponytails, wearing a pink/black colored one piece goth dress that ended around her knees with black matching boots. She had a downcast gaze holding close a patched up teddy bear while surrounded by five boys at least two times bigger than him.

'Bullies?' Luffy wondered as he walked a bit closer. They were shouting mean words and clearly picking on her. It reminded him about the villagers' whispers, the calls of monster and freak. He could feel his temper raising already so he fought it down the best he could as he approached one of them and grabbed his outstretched hand, effectively stopping a punch.

"Who-" the boy didn't manage to finish the sentence as Luffy kneed him in the stomach before pushing the boy away with enough power to make him crash into one of his buddies. While those two straightened themselves the third tried to attack him with a loud "Bastard!" Carefully sidestepping him, the nekomimi simply tripped the boy making the bully number three crash into the ground before Luffy grabbed the leader of the bullies that attacked him by his clothes. He twirled him around, then throw him in to the wall with enough force to leave behind and imprint. The second attacker seeing his friend get dispatched so quickly brought out a knife from only god knows where. Luffy assessed the situation carefully. Bully number three was behind him that will try to jump him and hold him in place.

"Gyahh!" The boy shouted as he lunged. Luffy wasn't impressed or scared. He waited until it was time was right, he elbowed the one approaching from behind than simply kicking the knife out of big mouth's hand before punching him with the hand he elbowed the one behind him. The boy was better than most bullies he faced, he was still conscious somehow and trying to get up maybe because he didn't use his full strength? Using his full strength on stupid kids didn't appeal him. Besides he promised Shanks not to get in more fights with the stupid people over stupid things, it just wasn't worth it .

The one behind him didn't fall to the ground either only took a few steps back disorientated. Luffy spin around and kicked the one behind him in one smooth move. The boy was sent flying then the nekomimi turned to the girl who looked at him with an indescribable expression. She just knocked the others out didn't she? The pink haired girl didn't look scared, come to think of it, she didn't seem scared when the bullies surrounded her either, sad yes scared no. 'Whatever, thinking too much hurts.' Luffy dusted off his cloths and turned to walk away but his path was blocked by a …ghost? Was the girl a Devil Fruit user too? Then again he was in the Grand Line something like this shouldn't surprise him anymore.

"Who are you? And where do you think you're going? You can't just show up, beat them and just walk away like nothing happened." The girl shouted annoyed while the boy only blinked.

There was only one word he could use to describe the girl before him. "Annoying…" he muttered loud enough for her to hear. The girl shouted in anger and the ghost moved toward him he stepped away but the thing followed closely.

"Who you're calling annoying?!" Somehow he managed to ignore the question successfully as the ghost attempted to hit him or something.

"… Say…" the boy asked in an albeit monotone voice as he jumped on the roof of the house close by. "…can you stop…" the boy dodged again "…attacking me?"

"Hah?! The nerve! Why don't you stop dodging?"

'She got to be kidding me' "Why would I do that?" He asked truly curios now.

"I know…." She said with a mischievous voice. "I'll stop if you become my servant Horo-horor-horo!" So she totally ignored his question …ah well it seem fair now that he thought about it, he did the same moments ago. Maybe he shouldn't act like that towards Shanks? Actually, he liked annoying the man so that was a big No. " what's your answer?"

Again "No way." The boy said slightly annoyed as the girl become even more enraged. Luffy saw a flash of something else on her face too before it quickly disappeared.

"How dare a commoner like you say no to me? Do you even know who I am?"

"No idea." He replied absentmindedly before mentally chiding himself. Why was he answering this annoying girl's questions?

"Grrr! How dare you- Mini Hollow!" Many small ghost or hollows appeared from her hand and begun moving toward him. Luffy turned into his hybrid form carefully so his neko features won't be discovered.

~.~

Meanwhile on the other side of the city.

"Shimatta! We lost him!" A certain red-haired pirate shouted in panic. Luffy was indisputably strong but this was the Grand Line who knew just what kind of dangers waited at every turn. "What should we do Benn!"

"Calm down. We'll find him soon enough." Benn chided him while shaking his head fondly before his eyes landed on some suspicious people. Luffy managed to get lost or wander off on every island they docked, it was no surprise but this time he just couldn't shake of the feeling of dread and danger always found Luffy after all.

"Well it looks like a peaceful town… he probably can't get into too much trouble" Shanks had no chance of dodging the fist that hit him in the head. "What was that for?"

"You just had to go and say that."

"Oh come on, Benn be serious he fought marines, and an entire cult do you really think he could get in more trouble than that?" The first-mate had to concede the man had a point.

"I don't think either of us had forgotten just how close we came to losing him."

"Not this time." The red emperor said with conviction. There is no way he'd let Luffy go through that again. Not on his watch.

~.~

The boy was good she'll give him that. He kept dodging all her ghosts, not to mention he was quite young too. She never thought there was a kid on this island strong enough to fight her. He didn't even call her a freak. Not to mention looked so cool and composed that it was just simply aggravating. Why couldn't he just act normally and run away screaming? That's what most people do right before bowing to her and her powers. Then why wouldn't he submit to her? She was strong, he should be growling at her feet already why wasn't he? Only one, she needed only one hit but the damn boy dodged every time.

"You tired already?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow. She was panting already, how long has she been using her powers?

"Grrr!" Okay so she was angry. Maybe he should finish it up. Luffy certainly had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Running straight to the tree he jumped up the branches until he reached a level he deemed high enough. He observed earlier that the ghost could go only to a certain range from their creator. He smiled widely making the girl cry out in unfairness and start shouting at him. It slightly reminded him of a scene he saw not long ago of a dog barking at a cat sitting in a tree. He practically toned out every insult, nothing he haven't heard yet and just waited till she ran out of breath.

"Finished?" He asked with the same wide smile making her pout. "…you live around here?"

"Hmph why would you ask that?" before he could answer she got a dreamy look on her face "Ah well yes I do for now but I was born elsewhere in Grand Line. Oh no I got caught up in his pace!"

Luffy sweat-dropped. "So you know where I can find a certain shop in this town."

"Of course I know, I know every shop on this island, just like the back of my hand." She boasted which made him smile gently.

"So you like shopping."

"I'm a girl."

The boy snickered. "I can see that. Nee" the boy's eyes were lit up with excitement as he jumped off the tree and landed right beside her making her take a step back as he got right into her face. "Help me out." The girl first looked shocked but then she blushed slightly. Luffy watched it closely, it was fun to see her make so many emotions before settling on her usual mightier than thou one.

"Horo-horo-horo I see you recognize fine taste when you see it Horo-horo-horo! Don't worry my crude servant Perona-sama will help you out!" She shouted amused while striking a pose. Before looking his way intently as if judging him. "I mean really what material are this horrid clothes made of, totally uncute. I can't even see your face in this thing. " She let out a sigh. "I have my work cut out."

"I'm trying to find only one shop!" He shouted as the girl took him by the hand and begun to drag him toward the finest shops in the area. "Are you listening?" He asked finally but she didn't seem to hear him over her own ramblings. Or maybe choose not to. Luffy sighed, he wasn't this bad, was he?

~.~

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Shouted an annoyed familiar voice bringing both Yasopp and Lucky's attention to the small pair of arguing teens and the pale shop attendant behind them.

"Isn't that Luffy?" The sniper asked as he and Lucky both blinked at each other.

"Wasn't he with Captain and Benn?" The other asked before he took a big bite out of his meat.

"Maaaybe he ditched them… but who's the girl?"

"You don't think… is his girlfriend?" Lucky asked as both of them grew mischievous smiles. "Then…"

"Are they on a date?" If their grin was scary enough to make the people around them jump away they didn't care. "Let's follow them!" they shouted in synch.

~later~

Lucky and Yasopp sighed "Don't matter how I look at this" the sniper begin with a cloud of depression hanging over his head. They have been stalking the pair for over an hour now and it became painfully obvious. "This just isn't right… I mean just what's wrong with the brat? Not once he listened to the girl, or hears her out till the end. Like he couldn't care less of what she says. He ignores her and didn't even hold the door open for her…"

"He practically smacked her in the face with it." The other added unhelpfully.

"He's acting like a real bastard. Gwaah! I'll teach him a thing or two of how to act with ladies!" The sniper shouted with shark teeth while folding up his sleeves, luckily Roo held him back.

"Are you alright?" Luffy asked the girl who was holding her bruised nose. He didn't mean to hurt her she just tripped and ran into him well the door he tried to open. It wasn't his fault that he had good reflexes and dodged.

"Gyahh! Baka! I HATE YOU! "

'She's crying now, great Luffy. Good job' The boy commended himself sarcasm lacing every word. 'Still' "… " His mind was coming up blank, what was he supposed to do in this type of situation?

"Okay you can't stop me now!" Yasopp shouted as the boy walked away leaving the crying girl behind.

"Wait… look!" Lucky pointed out the vendor the boy run up to. "Have more faith in him."

"Here." Luffy practically showed the red thing under her nose as he returned.

"(hic,hic) what's this?" she asked still crying. Kami girls were troublesome.

"You like this kind of…things, right?" He asked as he opened a red cute umbrella shaped as a Mini Devil and twirled it around before he closed it and placed it her hands. The girl's eyes grew larger as she admired the umbrella and spin it around in her hands, then opened it then twirled around before she closed it, opened twirled closed it and repeat. Luffy sighed as she skipped around him happily. This was tiring.

~.~

"Say why aren't you scared of me?" Perona asked finally in a snappy tone. They were sitting in a fancy place Perona liked, which had an open view to the ocean. It was almost sunset so the sky was decorated by many beautiful colors.

Luffy looked at the parfait and the ice-cream he brought for themselves before returning his gaze to the ocean. He truly didn't understand her, the way she asked that question. What did she want to know in the end? "You're not scary."

The girl blushed slightly. "But… then why don't you want to be my servant?"

"I want to be free."

"Free?" She repeated like she couldn't understand the words.

A gentle smile appeared on the boy's face although she could barely see it thanks to his hoodie "Ah…like Gold Rodger."

"The king of the pirates? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Nee Perona what is your dream?"

"Hmm… I…" she hugged the bear closer. "… I want to have a servant. Someone cute who won't ever betray me and will be loyal to me, that won't die and leave me alone, someone who will go shopping with me and listen to me and and… " Truly she had no idea why she just told him that and was half expecting him to laugh at her.

Luffy's eyes widened as he listened to her. Servant she said but wasn't that description more fitting of "Nakamas."

Perona looked at him, Luffy's voice was steady, he wasn't teasing her or laughing at her. Again why was the boy so aggravating? "Nakamas?!"

"Ah. People who will be there for you, look out for you… someone who truly care for you." That was not what she'd describe her shipmates like. They were simply soldiers that wreaked havoc and only answered to their captain.

"And where do I find them, nakama like that?" Her voice was slightly hopeful. Was that even possible?

"I don't know… but I'll find them." Luffy said with a smile as he looked out at the sea. "They are probably waiting for me, out there…" She barely caught a glimpse of it, the longing, care and love in the boy's eyes. She wanted that too. Someone to look at her like that, why wasn't he looking at her like that? Why other people he didn't even met? What was she lacking? Was there someone waiting for her too?

"You talk about freedom and nakama… are you a pirate then?"

"Yes."

"That means we are enemies..." Perona said silently making Luffy hum as he swallowed a bite from his parfait.

"Do you want to be my enemy?" the nekomimi boy asked as he looked into her eyes and the pink haired girl couldn't help but feel as if those golden orbs were judging her with one simple look. The boy's lips stretched into a small but sincere smile and she couldn't her but aggravate her even more.

"Gggahh! You're annoying!" the pink haired girl said before she sent two ghosts at the boy who didn't seemed to be bothered enough to stand up and dodge them, instead he just leaned out the way and let the fly past him seemingly totally unbothered by the attack. "Bastard…" the pink haired girl said with a pout before she leaned back with a small scoff. "Is still doesn't matter. My captain is Moria and he won't hesitate to attack you and the crew you are part of if you cross his ways."

"Is that so, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm part of his crew, isn't that enough of an answer."

"…it is answer" Luffy said with an amused voice. "Do you enjoy being a pirate?"

"Sometimes…" Perona admitted truthfully. "I only joined the crew because I had nothing else to do, But after a time only fighting intruders and having nothing else to do it gets boring…" It is the reason she had come to this island.

"That seems boring." Luffy commented with a small chuckle.

"Hmph. As if a chibi like you should talk."

"I'm might look… young" Luffy admitted somehow pained. He was not small, he was just waiting for the grow-spurt to kick in. "but I'm already 15." And of course the girl started laughing.

~.~

Yasopp raised an eyebrow as they boarded the ship. "What's happening? Why's everyone jumping around?"

"Lucky, Yasopp did you see Luffy?" One of their crewmates asked (read shouted) in panic.

"Ah yes." Lucky said before he took a bite of his meat.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

The sniper grinned "He was on his date with this cute girl…"

"WHAT?!"

There was something suspicious about the way their crew was reacting. Yasopp repeated his sentence just to make sure nobody misheard it. "Like I said he was on a date with his girlfriend, anyway what's with your reaction?"

"Grrr! That brat!" Shanks said with gritted teeth. "I can't believe him!"

The sniper turned away from the fuming captain to the trust-worthy first mate. "Okay Benn explain please. What are we missing out?"

The man sighed before he let out a long puff of smoke. "He apparently ditched us. And the rest of the crew has been searching for him this whole time."

"Wow… talk about luck and contradictions. He was able to avoid all you who were searching for him yet us the ones who weren't searching saw him…" the sniper said with a small laugh.

"Yeah thank you for your observation now mind telling me where you saw him last time and why you didn't stay with him." The others around Shanks took a step back at the dark aura he was emitting.

"Take it easy~ He was only on a date, Captain no need to worry and act like a kid's father who grounded said kid only for the boy to sneak out on a school night. And he didn't even finish his homework, he's going to throw his whole life away and why just for a date!" Now everyone was gapping at the sniper. Sometimes his imagination worked overtime and made no sense what so ever. "Anyway how the hell could have we known that he ditched you? At the same time we couldn't intrude on his date any longer, following them around felt wrong, like we were violating the chibi's intimacy." Yassop asked finally turning his attention to the their captain.

"I don't act like that! I mean I would never stop my son from going on a date! who the hell calls himself a man and chooses good grades instead of a hot chick?!" Shanks shouted making the crew shout back a "That's what you're angry about!"

Benn shook his head. "I'm afraid we still have to find him…or them. The situation have changed."

"What do you mean?" Yasopp asked worried.

"We aren't the only pirates on the island." Shanks said with a serious voice.

~.~

"Perona if you don't enjoy sailing with Moria why don't you just quit the crew?"

The pink haired girls face grew cold. "What do you even know, you barely even a pirate. Moria is one of the Warlords he's strong."

"Is that so. But Warlord or not, doesn't it make you miserable."

"Shut up, I don't want your pity!" The pink haired girl shouted as she threw the ice cream to the floor and as the girl hastily jumped to her feet. "You are nothing compared to real pirates just a mean idiot!" She shouted before she run away.

"W-wait!" He quickly jumped back but too late, the ghost Perona send his way hit him full force. But he didn't feel pain instead. "If I'm reborn… I want to be flea… " Why the hell was he depressed?

~.~

"Perona-sama you are already back?" One of the servants asked slightly shocked, while one of the core members of the crew the pink haired girl was quite a troublemaker. She used to skip on her duty and go the different island and she usually won't come back before Moria forced her to or she either destroyed the city in a rampage.

"I have meet a truly infuriating person today. Prepare to set sail, I want to leave this island as soon as possible."

"Hai, as you command." The pirate shouted before leaving quickly to notify the others.

"Running away so soon? I still didn't hear your answer." The monotone voice sounded so dangerously tempting at the moment. The pink haired girl spun around to face her aggressor. The boy was standing right in front of her with an unmovable gaze that seemed to reach deep into her soul.

Someone who knew so little about her had no right to judge her, all he was speaking of were but the devil's sinful temptation, a dream she'd been yearning for but it was just that; a dream. A place where she could truly belong to? who doesn't search for it. Who doesn't dream of escaping and who doesn't yearn for freedom? She thought she had it, once a long time ago. But then she realized, she only changed her golden cage to another one. Bigger and shinier but still just a jail to the end of the day. The chains binding her to Moria while invisible were much heavier than the ones she had before. But she was still hoping, something inside her had been still wishing. Maybe things were just fine the way they were, the warlock treated her good. She was already part of the Mysterious Four, a privilege that had never been given to someone so young and all her achievements were rewarded. Gold, pretty clothes and everything she could wish for. She never knew hunger or had to worry about the lack of a roof over head yet why was her heart still left unsatisfied. Like a big gaping hole in her stomach and with every passing day it just grew bigger. She felt more and more sick of trying, more tired of smiling and with every fight something inside her felt like it was just dying. Battle after battle, there was no end was there? There was no turning back? Even the days she spent in peaceful small towns indulging in her cravings she felt useless, lost and frightened, scared and alone. Was her only reason of living to fight? Was she really just a monster? Was there truly no one to care about her, no matter how much she tried, was she still not good enough?... It was all fine. She repeated to herself, she had accepted it after all, didn't she? There was no reason for her to try and no more tears left to cry. It was useless to try and change things that couldn't possibly be changed.

"Stop talking like there was anything you could offer me beside empty words." That's right. Dreaming with eyes open, when every waking moment seemed like a nightmare was tiring after all who wanted to remember all the things they could not have after all? Wasn't it better to just forget everything, that way the pain that tugged at her heart tickled away and slowly everything just turned into numbness.

"I guess there are not many things I could offer you, I am not a warlord after all nor am I my own captain yet, I have no fortune to speak off." The nekomimi said with a humorless chuckle "Apparently I'm just a stubborn idiot that has nothing but his dreams to share with you. It's true I barely know you and I have no idea where my journey will take me. I can't promise you anything and the road to fulfill my dream will be dangerous, full of hardships and challenges. I could die even tomorrow and if that happens there is no guarantee you won't share my fate; even still won't you keep me company?"

"That's impossible!" Perona shouted outraged, was the boy mocking her? Trying to make fun of her weakness, and there was it again, like a cockroach she trying stamping on, that thought was back. Was it hope? She was sure she had killed if off long ago. But it just kept ringing inside her ears. 'What if he could accept her? What if the boy was speaking the truth? What if someone truly wanted her? What if there was a place for her to belong? What if? What if?'

"Impossible?" The boy asked tasting the word on his lips with a small frown. "You never know until you."

"But… all this time" the pink haired girl said as she clutched her head. It couldn't be possible. There was just no way, this couldn't be, shouldn't be so easy. It hurt, her head she felt dizzy and couldn't help but fall to the ground.

Luffy voice was incredible gentle as he started to speak again. "Every adventure requires a first step." The boy said extending his hand. "Yours is just to take this hand."

It's impossible, her mind kept repeating. Nothing good will come out of this, Moria would never let her leave, what of her loyalty and pride? Even if they managed to get away, it was all too risky, Moria was a warlord after all, he had resources he could easily find them, he'd crush them, he wouldn't forgive her betrayal, and yet… she couldn't help it. Her heart and her hand reached out for Luffy's and she couldn't stop it, didn't want to stop it. Just like that, the boy smiled and she felt that nothing mattered anymore. If they will be hunted or persecuted she wished to stand by his side until the very end.

"You truly are the devil aren't me. You tempt me with my sweet lies and an angelic face. Ah but didn't they say, that the devil was an angel before he fell… but it doesn't matter in the end. Since there is nothing left for me to lose" there was nothing she hold dear after all. "I rather chose to believe in them, in your lies so even if just for a little while please turn those lies into realities. In exchange take whatever you wish for, my soul, my body, my abilities. Use me however you want to just don't leave me numb anymore if you have to; either kill me, I'd prefer to die instead of going on like this for even one more day!"

"It's alright." The boy said as he hugged her close making the almost hysteric girl's breath hitch as her tears started to overflow. "Everything will be fine I'm here." The boy let her cry her heart out, while whispering gently in to her ear. He was no good when it came to consoling someone but he tried his best. It must have been real hard on her. It took some time and he was ashamed to admit it, for him to realize what those flashed in her eyes were. Loneliness… he thought he knew what it looked like, but she was good at hiding it. The pain of being alone had been slowly eating her up from inside, he knew that pain all too well couldn't forget it even if he wanted to. And her character was damaged so badly only a shell of her true self remained. He wouldn't be surprised if even herself wouldn't know who she was behind all those mask of expectations she had been hiding. No reason to live for, he was like that once. She needed something, a reason to keep her going, to light a fire in her eyes. It wasn't old age or wars that killed most people, most people die because they simply give up.

"If you have nothing left to live for then" Luffy started and the pink haired girl looked up at him with curiosity making him smile at her. "Live for my sake."

The girl blushed as her brain registered those words and then returned his smile "Yes, my captain."

~.~

The whole thing seemed surreal to the pirates. The small hooded kid just appeared on the deck, right behind Perona-sama and before they could step in an almost see through wall appeared and surrounded the two from every direction. They couldn't breach it. The hooded figure was probably a Devil-Fruit user so they had no choice but to stand by and prepare for the inevitable fight that would follow when the wall came down. Perona-sama was too after all a Devil Fruit user and while she herself was quite young she was also one of the strongest fighters they had. She could surely win… but it didn't happen. The two seemed to argue for a few minutes but that was it, Perona-sama just collapsed to the floor and started to cry? Just what was going on?

Was that guy bullying their ghost princess? Or were they maybe lovers? They fact that Perona-sama hugged him back surely pointed that way. By the time those blasted walls disappeared all the pirates were just standing there with weapons in their hand and staring awkwardly at the two.

"Perona-sama… what is happening?" One of them asked and the hooded figure smirked.

"I decided to steal her from you guys and make her my nakama."

"Whhhat?!" the pirates shouted as one.

"Perona-sama, please don't tell me you agreed to this?"

"Ah, this is embarrassing…" the pink haired girl said with a small blush. "But we're eloping. That's how it is so see you guys!" Perona said with an eyesmile.

"W-wait! I can't let you leave. Think of what Moria-sama would say." One of the pirates argued and many murmured in agreement. "This will count as a betrayal!" / "Perona-sama please forget about this madness and just come with us." / "We won't tell Moria-sama." / "Ah, just leave the chibi!"

"No." Perona replied stubbornly making the pirates sweat-drop. It was impossible for them to argue with her, only a few people could make her change her mind after all.

"You know the captain will demand blood in retribution. He will not let this insult go unpunished even if it's you Perona-sama" one of the pirates started but before he could speak another word there was a hand around his throat.

"You dare and threaten my nakama in my presence." Luffy's voice was cold but his hands they were hot enough to burn the man. The rest of the pirates all attacked at once and Luffy simply let a burst of his flames envelop the entire ship save his new nakama. It didn't take too long for the people to start dropping to the ground like flies. The man in his hand was utterly terrified. The man in front of him was dangerous. As the flames subsided Luffy let the man drop to the ground.

"Tell your captain this. My name is Cheshire D. Luffy and I'll fight him whenever he wants to but if he dare and harm my nakama; death will seem like a relief for when I'm done with him." Those poisonous green eyes seemed to glow and the man didn't dare even breath until the hooded figure turned around and left with Perona-sama in tow.

~.~

Luffy breathed in relief as they left the ship and he couldn't help but yelp slightly as she was glomped from behind.

"That was so awesome, What are you?" The girl asked as she glomped him while rubbing her face into his shoulder.

"I'm… I ate the devil fruit like you." Luffy replied a bit flustered by her reaction.

"I know that silly." She said with a smile as she petted his hair gently.

The boy smiled at that, it felt good. Also she was more intelligent that she wanted to look like. "I believe I ate the Neko Neko no mi type Bakeneko."

"Isn't that a mythical creature?" The boy nodded making her hold on him tighten. "So you're like super strong and can turn into a cat?"

"No my strength is from training with my grandpa. And yes I can turn into a cat but more importantly I can do this-" He said holding out his hand and letting his particles become visible around it. The girl watched with awe.

"So pretty." She said as she put her hand through it and giggled as it tickled her.

"This isn't all" he turned his hand and the mist flew in front of him and become a platform in the air, it had a glass like appearance. Perona touched it gently, it was soft but it hardened. She took her hand back gingerly while Luffy grinned than snapped his fingers and the structure seem to combust and burn in blue flames that evaporated in a brilliant blue mist again.

"Wow!"

"Yeah pretty neat right?" He asked before realizing that they were nearing people again and put up his hoodie.

"Yes!" She chirped happily. "Hey hey is that why you wear your hoodie all the time?"

"Yes… I sometimes when I get excited or sad or startled my ears pop out without wanting too." He admitted a bit embarrassed. "Benn said is because…"

"?"

"Shit!" The boy swore making the girl beside him panic slightly. "I forgot, and is so late already… Shanks is going to kill me!" Luffy shouted while clenching his head in despair.

"Who's Shanks?" Perona asked quietly.

~.~

"So Luffy had a good day?" Shanks asked with a twitching eyebrow as he greeted the two teens. Two teens which was suspicious in itself last time he took someone back to the ship it was Basil and the boy become part of Luffy's crew and then ended up travelling with them for a good while… It surely wasn't like that. That was an unique situation that wasn't going to be repeated. Right? Luffy probably just wanted to introduce his girlfriend, he shouldn't jump to conclusions.

Luffy knew there was no way saving his hide this time so why not make it amusing at least? The nekomimi shrugged and started speaking in a bored manner.

"Pretty normal, I explored the city, got lost -unintentionally" he quickly added. "meet new people got in a fight, eat some delicious parfait and ice-cream, made a nakama and an enemy, Oh and I may have threaten a Warlord after stealing his nakama. So pretty normal I guess. How about your day Shanks?"

* * *

 **A.N.: Hey everyone, hope you liked the new chapter. Luffy is finally in Grand Line and he just made himself a pretty strong enemy. I know Perona is OC but this is an AU.**

 **Now to answer the questions:**

 **There was a saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Luffy's powers of persuasion and such are strongly relates to this. It was also believed back in the times, when people thought cats were related to witches and devils that one shouldn't look in a cat's eye because they were bewitching or so I heard. You probably start to get the picture till here. Luffy can hypnotize other with weak will to do his binding, or influence them at least by transmitting Subliminal Messages. The promise thing is actually not a different power then that being amplified. It all started by Luffy's desperate attempt to cling to something, to believe in something. Then he and Kaze made a promise, and I already explained that his powers are highly reliant on his emotions. His strong desire together with a power he could barely use but strongly influenced by his emotions resulted in a simple hypnosis but a quite strong one that both fell under. It simply stimulates pain akin of a heart-attack when a certain action takes place instead of a keyword being heard. Now about the visual part of the promise Bakeneko have control over something called Ghost Light/ Fox-fire or Will-o'-the wisp, that is the cause of the cross like mark that's left behind. If the promise is fulfilled it simply disappears, if it's broken it burns the skin and while it's being yet to be fulfilled it looks almost like a tattoo. Why is black? Well Luffy can't control it yet but in his two-tailed form he has access to three types of flames so yeah it's the key to controlling his black flames. Not why didn't he simply die when he broke the promise? Let's just there is a safety switch, a self-preservative instinct that slowed down the process, I mean people usually have a threshold of pain that they are not willing cross and just quit. Of course in Luffy's case he is stubborn enough to cling to life even if he's body is starting to give up on him his powers were working against him. If they wouldn't had find the dude Luffy would have succumbed to the pain sooner or later but thanks Shanks quick thinking they managed to avoid it.**

 **Hancock… she loves Luffy, I don't think that would change. I also think Luffy will be more sympathetic toward her as he had to suffer through slavery and knows those horrors too, but of course only as long as she doesn't try to harm any of his nakama. He is fiercely protective of them after all.**

 **Basil will explain it but only when they finally set sail. That being said, I will probably publish a different sequel for his actual journey to become the Pirate King. This is after all just the Beginnings. As for Basil's oath, I felt it suited his image, his of a noble descendants and all that, also the reason he won't be the first-mate I hope become clear.**

 **Also I do understand the confusion. I have stories I didn't update in years not for the lack of interest I assure you, I simply have too little time between work and college to even breath sometimes.**

 **But I will do my best and thank you all for your lovely reviews they are quite motivating and great 'pick-me ups'. So thank you very much again and see you next chapter ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

~.~

It had been 4 days since they started fighting and the only thing keeping Perona from rushing to the small nekomimi's side was the red-haired pirates first-mate, who had to forcibly push her away. She of course fought back but she realized she was weak. The man didn't need to make a big effort to stop her attack and push her back. She had yet to cross the line he had made with his gun on the first day they landed.

"I'm sorry." Benn said finally as she once more felt to the ground. Perona's eyes widened as she finally grazed up at the man. It was the first time he spoke since all this had started. Her clothes were but rags, her nails all broken and her once beautiful pink hair looked dirty and greasy, no surprise since she had yet to take a bath since they landed on this godforsaken island. But how could she? How could she just take her time and relax when her captain was fighting without rest. She at least slept when darkness overtook her but Luffy wasn't permitted such luxury. It was painful, she was so close, she could see the battle as it just dragged on. She could see the wounds, the way her captain was bleeding but she was powerless to do anything. It was pure torture. Had she always been this weak? The illusion of power was shattered and all that remained was the feeling of hopelessness.

"I'm sure you think we are cruel." The man said and Luffy finally felt to the ground as the fourth day draw to an end. "And you are not completely wrong. Someday you will understand." The first-mate finally said as he stood up and fell in step with his captain. Perona couldn't help but glare at the red-haired man, a look of pure hatred on her face before she forced herself to move. Her legs refused to even twitch, so she gave up on them and crawled closer to the small boy who laid defeated on the ground.

"L-luffy," she sobbed and his eye fluttered open, one because the other was too swollen to. She chocked in a cry of relief and pushed herself even more so she could stand up somehow and place the boy's head into her lap.

"… I m-made you cry, s-sorry." He said with a wince and she couldn't help but sob even louder as she patted his hair gently. The pink haired girl was afraid to touch him, didn't want to cause him even more pain.

"No… is all my fault." The boy only give him an unimpressive glare. "I should have left you alone. You tried to save me and I brought you pain."

"Is not"

"I'll leave and everything will go back to the way things were so please stop this!"

"No." That word carried so much power that even she couldn't help but falter for a second. But only for a second.

"Please, I can -"

"No."

"But I don't want to make you hurt-"

"Then stay by my side."

"But"

"You are my nakama. I won't let you go back to him. If I have to I will storm Moria's ship to take you back. Your place is right here by my side." Luffy said as she reached out and wiped away her tears. "Seeing you cry like this, is more painful than the training I did."

"Training?!" Perona asked enraged. "This is not training, this is one way brutal beat-down."

"So that's what it looked like." The nekomimi said with a bitter voice. "I'm sorry you have such an uncool captain."

"What are you talking about? Uncool? Tell me how many teens can go head to head with a yonko?"

"Head-to-head? Shanks held back and I still lost."

"It doesn't matter; you were still cooler than that… man."

Seeing the hate on her face Luffy sighed. "Don't be angry at him. I made him do this, out from the two of us, this hurt him more than it hurt me."

"How can you say that?!"

"How can I not. His face… the entire time we fought he looked like he was about to start crying himself. He hates himself for hurting me."

"I…"

"Listen, this was by no way your fault. I had it coming. I was getting a big-head and thought I could take down a warlord all by myself." It was what set Shanks off in the first place. Not the fact that he rushed into things just because he felt like it, he was Luffy ,but his overconfidence. He knew he hadn't been like that in the beginning, but the fact that he remained undefeated outside of training sessions for so long made him become lazy and ignorant to the truth. He was only a small fish in the pod. It could get him killed one day so the man corrected it in the only way he knew it would stick. After all it was the reason Shanks was the captain and him the apprentice. That's why they fought, and Luffy had been decimated. He knew it since the battle started, he had been outclassed in almost every way, and it filled him with dread and awe. This was the captain of the red-haired pirates, this was the yonko, the apprentice of the Pirate King, Shanks true power to which he couldn't hold a candle. He tried everything he could and he came up short but at least he didn't give up. Even then he wasn't sure if it was his power that made the man continue the fight or if the man just played along. But the fact still remained he made the man do this, forced Shanks hand so like hell he'd fall that easily. He had his stupid pride to consider, and milked the opportunity for all it was. He knew he always strived in death and life situations and this had been one. Luffy managed to last for four days, and the feeling of constant danger upon his life, it had not been pleasant. How could one even fight when everything in his head screamed 'I'll be killed, I will die' at him? Even now just thinking about it he couldn't help but shudder slightly.

"I need to learn that I can't do everything alone… It's a lesson I thought I knew." Luffy replied with a small frown. Thinking back he had been constantly acting alone. All the time in almost every situation, the crew was there for him but he never even considered it seriously. Quite a bad habit and he had been rushing into yet another possibly deadly situation without even considering the crew's feelings. Should he apologize? Would it even be enough? Why was it so hard for him to ask for help? Had Perona not been there he would have surely shouted out in frustration by now, but he didn't want to show her such an uncool side of him yet again.

~.~

"I'll send doc with some food." Benn said silently as he followed Shanks and the man stopped and threw his sword at the sand before he looked at his blood-filled hands with disgust then marched into the sea to at least try and wash it off. The first-mate only watched in silence before the man let himself fell back and into water.

"Benn I… I might have done something awful." Shanks said and his trust-worthy first-mate walked up to him.

"Luffy isn't stupid. He understood."

"But I hurt him and he wouldn't back down, strong-headed bastard and and I just… " the man's voice was almost hysteric at that point. "…what if he hates me now?" Shanks asked in a small broken voice that seemed so unlike him that Benn had been taken aback.

"He doesn't."

"But-"

"He looks at you with eyes filled with admiration, there is no mistaking that. And anyone who doesn't see it is either blind or lying."

"No…he did so before this" the man motioned with hand vaguely. "happened… And I did this."

"He loves you. You are like a father to him. That kind of love doesn't just go away."

"Father? What good is a father who treats him like this? What kind of father would hurt his child like that? Have you seen how many wounds I gave him!?" The man's voice just kept raising and raising by the end of the sentence he was right out shouting.

"Shut it captain." Benn replied feeling quite angry. "You are a good man and Luffy knows this better than anyone. Have some faith in him."

"I…I'm scared…" Shanks admitted finally.

"It will be fine, come on now, the crew is waiting. Let's go back to the ship." Benn said as he pushed the sword toward the red-head who looked at it with contempt before he took it.

"Yeah. We need to send someone for those two." Shanks said feeling just a bit better.

"Myeah, unless they got bored of waiting for you to stop freaking out and already send someone." Benn said teasingly.

"That's… " Shanks thought of denying it but couldn't so he instead settled on a pout. "…rude"

"Yes, yes. Stop pouting."

"No respect what so ever… I'm your captain you know?"

"Yes-yes. I heard too many times to ever forget."

"Che!"

~.~

"I'm sorry." Luffy said with a deep bow making everyone on the deck but in special Shanks speechless. "Also I know I'm being a greedy bastard and probably have no place to ask this but." He still didn't raise his head and Perona was silently freaking out by his side. "Please all lend me your strength in the battle against Moria."

"Dhahahahaha!" Shanks couldn't help but laugh. "Stupid! That is not even a question."

"Ah, I feel slightly insulted." Yasopp started and soon the others joined with nods.

"Yes I know what you mean…" Roo added with a grin.

"Aren't we nakama?" Rockstart asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why would even feel the need to ask that?"

"That's right." Benn said with nod as he reached out and pat Luffy on the head.

"Raise your head Luffy, there is no reason for you to bow." Shanks commanded and the nekomimi's eyes were filled with tears as he rose.

"Thank you." The boy's voice was heart filled and it made the pirates all blush in embarrassment and some, Perona included squeal.

"Baka!" Shanks said although there was no bite behind his words. "Being thanked for it is almost as insulting!" the man quipped annoyed, before Luffy got dizzy and Perona quickly reached out to steady him.

"What did I tell you about moving around?! Get back to the bed this instant" Doc shouted annoyed.

~.~

They all threw themselves at training with renew efforts.

For Perona who only cared about superficial things those four days had been a real eye opener. She was weak, she knew that but she refused to just accept that. She would never allow herself to weak again, to be helpless as someone hurt her captain right in front of her. Never again, not when he finally found some place to belong. This was everything she had dreamed of and she'll fight to her last dying breath to protect it. The only way someone was ever allowed to hurt Luffy was through her dead body. It was like something had snapped inside her, and she found herself not caring about her broken nails anymore. To act spoiled she realized was the privilege of the strong. And she had yet to earn that privilege. She started at the basics, strengthening her body, she couldn't be weak and without her devil fruit she was. It annoyed her how easily Benn had pushed her aside. Like she was just some weak girl, she hated being looked down upon but she knew physical strength never was and never will be her strong point. Still didn't mean she just had to accept that so she trained her body but her focus was on something else entirely.

His letter was delayed, and Basil had not been happy about it. He knew something must have happened and couldn't stop cursing himself for his own weakness. He had to remain behind so he wouldn't drag down Luffy and he hated it. The blond knew the nekomimi was alive and yet worse and worse images sneaked inside his head to torment him. His captain would never break a promise made to his nakama and yet someone or something made the letters stop. Who knew in just what kind of situation the nekomimi has been in and he could do nothing to help. He was useless, he could do nothing from where he was and he hated it. When he learned about what took place, almost a week later he had been both happy and sad about it. His captain had made a dangerous enemy and yet here he was, not even able to step foot in Grand Line. On the other hand at least Shanks finally stepped up his act of captain, and while he had been grateful for not letting Luffy go against the warlord alone he had been annoyed that he resulted to psychical violence. This of course he had not known from Luffy, since the nekomimi refused to speak in deeply about it but from his cards witch showed him quite a bloody battle.

For Luffy it was a must. He wouldn't allow himself to fail, not when he had dragged so many people into this mess. There were people, precious to him supporting him and he couldn't let them down. This was the start only, he had realized, there were many enemies more dangerous than Moria out ahead and he won't let his nakama be hurt by them. He refused to, he'd rather die than let them get hurt because he couldn't be bothered to train seriously as a result of his overconfidence. Not to mention his inability to accept help that was just as dangerous as his overconfidence. He didn't have to and wouldn't do this alone, not now not ever, he knew his nakama wouldn't let him. Those people he could count on and they together will soon shake up the world, that's why he had to be stronger and stronger and even stronger than that, because even if the entire world was against them he won't allow them, his enemies to touch his treasure, not his nakamas.

Benn frowned as he looked at the two teens train. They had and he was sure Basil too was running themselves ragged. While their attitude was a welcomed change he knew that it was not a healthy one. At this pace they will be out of gass or so to speak before the battle even started. There was a choice in his hand and he sighed inwardly, they will not be happy about it, but it couldn't be helped. It was unavoidable no matter how he looked at it. The first mate knew the nekomimi had singled out Moria for himself and that it wouldn't be an easy battle.

~.~

Luffy swore it was not his fault, not this time. The nekomimi sighed inwardly as his eyes locked with his kidnapers golden eyes that followed his every move as they both tried to size each other up.

The man looked at Luffy who returned the look with a blank gaze of his own behind his long black hoodie which he was quite grateful he had been wearing. A simple long red and black stripped t-shirt under his hoodie held in place by two heavy black belts that crossed each other in x in front and back and matching black pants tucked inside same colored boots.

The man frowned at something and Luffy refused to flinch as the man reached at the table between them, he grabbed the vine and refilled his cup. His open black coat that had red flower patterned designs on both its sleeves and collar moved elegantly as it to compliment the man's movements as the man stood up. He was wearing white pants held up by a decorated belt and were tucked inside his boots. The golden cross shaped necklace clicked silently as it pressed against the man's collarbone and bare chest; but more importantly the large sword on his back that made it quite easy for anyone to recognize his person. The black sword Yoru, in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden crossguard decorated by blue and green cabochons, its hilt wrapped in bandages and a particularly big cabochon at its extremity and the owner Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk currently the greatest swordsman in the world and one of the Warlords.

How and why Luffy knew this? Simple Shanks and Mihawk were rivals of sorts, that's why the crew felt the need to inform Luffy when they heard whispers about the Warlord approaching the island they currently were, kind of a heads-up. The nekomimi truly blamed his luck sometimes because here he was, not even a day later looking at the man in real life. Still he had no idea why the man sought the need to practically kidnap him. He probably knew he was Shanks apprentice, so was this some kind of scheme to get to the yonko. Or was Shanks playing a prank or him, what was happening?

"We shall depart as soon as you finish your meal." Mihawk spoke up and made Luffy blink stupidly for a second.

"Depart?"

"Yes. That's what I just said isn't it?"

Luffy resisted the urge to sigh "Excuse me, does Shanks know about this?"

"Most probably not."

"Then I can't go. Benn will have my head if I pull another disappearing act." He did not want to get scolded yet again, scrubbing the deck was not as fun as it seemed.

"I doubt the first-mate will be angry seeing as it was him who requested this."

"…Eh? Am I missing something here?"

"Are you always this slow on the uptake or is this a special occasion?" Before Luffy could get worked up the man continued to speech. "Benn asked me to take you to a certain blacksmith."

"I see…" So it was Benn's idea but why didn't he told Shanks about it? Ah it was no use thinking about it, he will surely find out sooner or later. "But I do not have my sword-"

"There-" The man pointed at the luggage in the chair that Luffy just now saw. Benn really thought about everything, didn't he? Still the man's attitude toward him was aggravating. He wasn't a genius but he could read the disappointment when the man looked at him. Like he let down some unknown expectations. He had never bothered with them too much, but somehow disappointment coming from this man was annoying him. Of course the nekomimi didn't let it shown. He smiled slightly as he stood up.

"Alright." Luffy said as he inwardly pondered how to make the man change his ideas. "Let's go then, we're wasting precious time after all." He threw the luggage on his back and stood at ready. The man didn't comment and simply walked by him and put the empty glass on the table, he didn't stop as he headed to the door, knowing too well the little boy would follow.

~.~

He didn't know what to think of Luffy in the beginning, no true to be told he was slightly disappointed. Shanks said when he came back from East Blue that he meet someone who reminded him of captain Gol D Roger but it didn't matter how much he looked the man only saw a simple young boy. There was nothing special about the teen. He tried to mask his disappointment but knew he didn't quite manage to.

The boy Luffy was silent. He had yet to try and speak with him which was a surprise in itself. Not something he'd expect from Shank's apprentice that's for sure. After all everyone who knew the man could tell you that silence and Shanks did not mix well. They had been travelling for days now and the boy kept himself busy with his book. He was sure the red-haired yonko was probably quite annoyed by now and that somehow made it all worth the effort, the fact that the boy wasn't terribly annoying was definitely a plus.

"We are here." The hawkeyed man said and Luffy practically threw the book in his bag in the hurry to lay eyes on said island. There was an indescribable thrill that he couldn't put in words whenever they landed on a new island. Mihawk could practically see the excitement rolling off in waves from Luffy. One weird thing, the nekomimi remarked there was no sand filled beaches no matter how far he looked, only rocks. They docked and Luffy took a moment to absorb everything.

"The city is not that far. If we can rent some horses from the villagers we'll be there I recon by nightfall." The swordsman voice quickly snapped him out of his awe.

"Alright." Luffy followed Mihawk close by, the man obviously knew more about the island they were currently visiting then himself. The scenery slowly started to change, still rocky but some greenery started to sweep in and in the far distance he could see the beginnings of a forest. They walked for about an hour or so until they finally arrived to the village. It was small and kind of reminded him of Foosha, there were few people passing them by though he remarked.

"Wait." The swordsmen finally said as they arrived at some stables of sorts. Luffy nodded and slightly wondered just what did Benn tell Mihawk about him to make the man look at him so suspiciously as he walked away.

"An uproar?" Luffy asked himself as the noise grew just like his curiosity. He should wait here… he totally should, they were in a hurry too… Ah damn it. He will just take a look and be back before Mihawk came back.

"The taxes will be raise again." The people were disgruntled. "What? Aren't you happy you are able to provide for your country." The man, probably some kind of soldier judging by the armor he wore shouted loudly, as a few more behind him snickered greedily.

"That's insane!" / "We barely have any money!"/ "You can't take even more!" / "What about us?"

"Shut up! Who do you think protects you, you should be grateful! That's why I hate stupid hicks." The man grumbled the last part to himself. Luffy shouldn't get himself mixed in this and he was just about to walk away when the soldiers started asking the people for money and some resorted even to violence to get it. Not his problem… but god dammit.

"What are you doing?!" The soldier shouted as Luffy squeezed the man's hand hard enough for him fell to his knees.

"That's my question." The nekomimi replied as he looked over his shoulder at the covering elder on the ground. "Just what do you think you all are doing here?" It was only when the other soldier, the one who had been speaking till now started to approach him he let go of the hand he had in grasp.

"Hmm, you don't look like the rest of them, or you possibly a newcomer?" the soldier in the front asked as the others gathered around him. Probably their leader.

"A traveler" of sorts. Telling them he's a pirate couldn't possibly end well.

His response made the soldiers laugh. "A traveler huh, then you should pay the protection fee and keep on travelling stranger."

"Ah… but I don't waste money on useless things." He said with a monotone voice.

"Useless? Boy, you really need to learn how to shut up. Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"Nope."

The man got a few shades redder in anger "Beat him up-" He ordered and the others attacked.

"Like trained dogs." The boy mussed silently as he dodged a punch and started his counter attack. A quick succession of kicks and punches followed and almost all the soldiers were left on the ground grunting in pain. It seemed impossible someone so small to defeat them so effortlessly. Another soldier attacked him from behind, idiot should have at least stop screaming if he was aiming for a sneak attack. He grabbed the man by his shirt and throw him into the ground, hard. He caught a spear aimed at his head and broke it in two, like one would a small twig. The leader who had threw it flinched as Luffy's eyes found his, the soldier looked just about ready to piss his pants. "Get lost loser." There was no need to say anything else, the soldier shouted retreat. The soldiers who could move grabbed the unconscious ones before they all high tailed out of there.

"..." he hadn't been expecting thanks but the silence that pressed on was quite disconcerting he turned to face the elder man who was helped up sometime in the middle of the altercation. Slowly whispers of "What should we do now?" were turned to the older man. If the whispers were anything to go by the villagers were scared of something attacking them.

"I shall at least thank you young lad for stopping them." The old white-haired man said as he stroked his beard. "Then prepare for the inevitable, we need to fortify the walls and-"

"Excuse me." Luffy interrupted. "I can't help but think my involvement might have caused you trouble." The old man smiled grandfatherly hearing his words before he turned a stern gaze at the villagers that fumed and agreed with the boy's words. There were different opinions, the nekomimi boy realized. Some were happy that he stepped in and welcome his help others thought he was meddling was unnecessary, there were a few who the boy remarked were quite angry that he had caused them trouble.

"You didn't kid, I would have done the same." A middle aged beardy man answered as he adjusted a shovel over his shoulder, he had a tall muscular build for having worked on the field for so many years.

"What is done is done, now we need to prepare before those beasts-"

"You…" Mihawk's voice cut through the crowd like a sword. Everyone sans Luffy stepped out of his way. The man was pissed and the teen gulped loudly.

"…sorry." He offered as a peace offering. The swordsman sighed in himself. He should have expected it, it was after all Shanks' brat, no way the boy wouldn't give him a headache. If the broken spear at the boy's feet and the scruff marks on the ground were anything to go by he already found trouble.

"What happened here?" He asked slowly but harsh enough for the people to take a step back.

"Uwaa, it sounds like you are in trouble kid." The man by his side whispered, totally unhelpful. "Now-now" the man shouted cheerfully as he put his hands up in a placating manner. "Don't be too harsh on the lad, he helped us out you know."

"Is that so." Mihawk still wasn't happy. The old man, the village chief invited them both inside and explained everything that took place. The soldiers that patrolled this part of the country were getting more and more greedier, taking away the citizens money and provisions. If they continued like this the elder wasn't sure how long they could pay them. On the other hand the forest was full of dangerous animals that hunted humans and without the soldiers help the villagers weren't able to protect themselves, they were struck between a rock and a hard place.

"This is… most displeasing." Mihawk said with a sigh.

"I agree." Luffy sad before he looked at the elder man who seemed amused by their antics. "Still… this village is quite old, I can't imagine this situation is anything new." The boy was sharp Mihawk will give him that. "So what changed?"

"The truth is... a beast of sorts is lurking in the forest. Is quite deadly and fast, the other animals are restless because of it and attack almost anything in sight. Another village was attacked last night, we hopped the soldiers would protect us against them but…" thanks to Luffy's involvement it wasn't a viable option. "seeing how easily you took them down, I doubt they would have been of any help." The man added and it did nothing to help the nekomimi's conscious.

"So, if that beast is taken out you recon things will go back to the normal?" Luffy pressed on.

"I hope so."

"Alright." The hooded boy said with a familiar smile as he turned to Mihawk.

"We're in a hurry." The man commented like it explained everything and it did kind of. Luffy himself disliked using too many words on irrelevant things he had mastered this kind of speech a long time ago after all. The fact that the man hadn't said no was a good sign. It give him an opening to persuade the man.

"Oh common, it's gonna be fun!" He eyesmiled hopping to convince the man to join his adventure but it fell short.

"Define fun." Mihawk on his part refused to budge, it was not his problem and he didn't want to waste any unnecessary time.

"Stingy." Luffy said with a displeased frown making the swordsmen narrow his eyes, not what the nekomimi had been going for. Back on the ship the crew would be trying their best to console him now, but Mihawk wasn't one of them.

"I believe you are mistaken, you are 100 years too early to talk to me in such way." Mihawk's insult did have its desired effect, it was funny how quickly the tables turned. Luffy did try its best to reign in his temper, yes he knew he was out of his league here but it didn't matter.

"I known." He finally said with a hard in the distance. "If you are that man's rival… you must be strong," The boy was talking about Shanks, Mihawk realized "but it doesn't mean I'll have to listen to you." Those yellow eyes hardened and the nekomimi smirked at him. "After all my stubbornness is in a league of his own."

"Is that a threat?" He wasn't the boy's captain so he didn't imagine for a second that the boy would just follow his orders blindly but the fact that the little bastard had the nerve to throw it in his face so rudely… let's just say he had killed for less.

"Hmm… I'm just saying it's easier if you just give in now and help me." The boy said watching him from the corner of his eyes

"Such audacity. To think you'd challenge me so bluntly." He kind of started to see why the kid was Shanks apprentice, after all Luffy himself admitted that he wasn't strong enough to challenge him and yet here he was, not budging an inch.

It was time to use that, Luffy decided- Benn's rules of negotiations. First rule be friendly and appear ready to compromise, after all negotiation was the resolution of a conflict through by mutual compromise. The problem was that Mihawk didn't see it as a conflict, the warlord knew he was strong enough to just make Luffy do what he said. First problem he should address.

"I have a devil fruit." The pirate's voice brought the Warlord out of his mussing.

"Hmm, and that's supposed to be relevant?" Who was the boy trying to kid, this was Grand Line Devil Fruits weren't unheard of. Did he perhaps think Mihawk would be intimidated by that? That's why he hated stupid overconfident brats.

"Shishishi, Benn did not tell you about it, did he." The boy asked with a gigantic grin knowing that he was right. For safety issue the man might have mentioned that he had a Devil fruit but he wouldn't go as far as to tell Mihawk which one. That would be too much like divulging another's personal information. "And knowing Benn; he asked you to take care of me." It wasn't a question the first-mate was too much of a mother-hen not to do so. "I have Moria gunning for my head after all. And you are a man of his word, are you not?" Somehow the swordsmen didn't like what the brat was implying.

"Just what are you trying to say?" Mihawk asked truly annoyed, the boy didn't just resemble Shanks he realized. No this kind of cunning… Benn Backman, he was truly starting to hate the man.

"Who knows." Luffy wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed annoying the man, Mihawk was starting to see the problem and his lack of information was an ace in Luffy's hand. "I'm just saying that we are not on the clock."

The boy was trying to make him change his mind. "I don't make myself clear, I don't want to spend more time in your company then strictly necessary." Ouch, the man was harsh.

"Since you value your time so much, I'd hate to make you waste it needlessly."

"Provided you could do that." Mihawk countered.

"I can be… a pain in the ass if I want to." There a branch of olive, the man was smart enough to realize it was a peace offering. Mihawk sighed. They were wasting time, and the boy was troublesome even when he wasn't trying to be. Did he really want to find out how much trouble Shanks apprentice could be when he wanted to…

"Fine." Just because when dealing with stubborn idiots it was easier to just go along the flow, more time efficient too. Luffy cheered on the inside hearing that. Now the next step was simple, never negotiate with yourself. To help the village he needed to dispose of the beast that was his objective. Now then to make sure the man won't use the fact that they hadn't clearly stated their objectives to his advantage he would clarify them.

"The beast has to be killed then."

"Yes." The swordsman reply was fast. "I will dispose of the beast and we can be on our way. It will be the quickest way." He managed to make Mihawk give the first offer. Good. Things finally started to become interesting.

"Hmm… are you a proficient hunter, or tracker perhaps?" Luffy asked playing along. Like hell he was letting Mihawk kill his pray, plus rule number 3 never accept the first offer. There was always a better one behind it.

"Adequate." The man answered back and it made Luffy shake his head.

"I am the best tracker on the ship." There was a rule against lying and while he was allowed to speak half-truths, not this time. "You can ask anyone." It was not boosting either, they held a few competitions on the ship and he won them all. Through Luffy admitted that he had quite an edge over anyone else.

"That's irrelevant if you can't deal with the threat fast enough." Was Mihawk trying to make him angry by implying he's weak? Hope he'd make a mistake. The man knew he wouldn't back out until they did dispose of the beast, Mihawk going to the swordsman made the most sense. He was the strongest out of the two, but Luffy had yet to say he wanted the man to do so. Did Mihawk think perhaps that Luffy was trying to make him clean up the mess he made. If so he had the wrong idea about him. The nekomimi after all admitted he had trouble accepting help, more so he disliked others getting in his way. But Mihawk didn't know that, so he tried to use his help as a bargain chip, the man wasn't going to give it for free after all. He wasn't a beginner who would lose such a good opportunity to strengthen his position.

"And you propose?" It didn't hurt to let him think so for a while longer at least. Let him think he had the higher ground.

"Simple, till we end this trip you will listen to me." Oh obedience, it started to make sense, the man was vexed Luffy had rebuked his orders.

"Nope. There is only one person I call captain." Luffy's eyes were glowing with pride. Shank was the only person who had earned his respect as a captain. "I don't take orders from others."

Mihawk had to admire the boy's guts. To simply take his offer and throw it back into his face in such a disrespectful way. How long has it been since someone refused his help? He simply didn't get the boy. What was his objective in the end? When he agreed that the beast had to be killed he expected the boy to try and offer him something to compensate his effort but the boy didn't. Much more he had the nerve to tell him his skillsets weren't suitable for such tasks. What was the boy playing at? It was he had to admit slightly amusing. Had the boy accepted this offer he would have lost all the growing respect he gained from him in the last half an hour. Mihawk disliked mindless drones that did what was expected of them. The fact that he hadn't accepted the first offer he got showed he wasn't a simple rookie who was scared to actually bargain. Although in this situation he wasn't sure if it was admirable trait or not. It wasn't a shame to yield in face of a stronger opponent. After all wasn't it better to accept defeat with dignity than continue and to struggle meaninglessly.

"Then I suppose you'll have to care of the problem alone."

Luffy tried to contain his smirk. It would do him no good to give away that this had been his objective. "Alright." He said in a monotone voice before he turned to the elder and give him an eyesmile. "Where do I find this beasts then?"

Mihawk did not like this. While on the surface it might have looked like he won, he couldn't help but feel he had been duped. The boy had accepted it all too easily. Someone who bargained so fearlessly would never do so unless… it was what he had been after for. Mihawk's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the young boy in an entirely different way. The teen wanted to do this alone all along, didn't he? Mihawk used the time Luffy spend with the village chief to go over the previous conversation once more. He made a fatal mistake, the swordsman realized right from the start. He had assumed that the boy would try and convince him to take care of the beast. He foolishly assumed Luffy was like most people who given his title would try and manipulate him into doing their bindings. But it was never so. The boy didn't agree with him nor did he object it, he just played along and let him draw his own, wrong he might add, conclusions. Not to mention it was him who told the boy to do it alone then. Indeed he believed it would be an effective threat, but it was just what the boy had been waiting for.

"… well played." Benn Backman pupil indeed.

Luffy and the elder barely paused their conversation to look at the man who was smiling amused at the young pirate. So he figured it out, Luffy mused. Not like he hadn't expected it but it was still surprisingly fast. But then again this was Dracule Mihawk. The lack of information on the man's part had been a gigantic advantage, someone like Benn or Shanks who knew his character would have saw through his ruse ages ago. Still didn't change the fact that he wasn't going to use the same trick again, it just wouldn't stick.

~.~

The boy was silent and moved quite fast. He was obviously used to the forest terrain, Mihawk observed. True to be told he had done a lot of that, observing. He had been quite displeased with himself ever since they left the village. He had believed himself above judging others by the first impression they made. But he had, he simply wrote off the boy as nothing impressive the first time they meet. The swordsman admitted he had been wrong, it didn't happen many times but he was secretly pleased it happened so. Luffy was only different that he had imagined and didn't even seem to care that he didn't fit in the criteria he had been placed into. That's why he was following the teen through the forest, he was trying to find out the real character of Shanks apprentice.

It was getting darker, the man contemplated but they were getting closer. And while he wasn't a trained hunter he knew they were on the right track but the fact that the boy could trace the beast so easily was amazing.

"Hmm…" the boy was seemingly dissatisfied with whatever he found. He had been sniffing the air and it made Mihawk curios. The boy looked like a dog or a cat doing that.

"Did you found something?" He inquired.

"Yeah…" The boy said silently as he walked toward some bushed and gently pried them open. It was full of half buried mangled corpses, adults and even children. It was a horrifying sight and even Mihawk had to admit, it was enough to make one lose their appetite quite fast. The small boy didn't say much, but he must be quite affected by the sight.

"What would do something like this?"

"It's a canine." Luffy said as he turned toward the other man and show him some fur. "A big one… gray fur and sharp teeth." If the marks that thing left behind was anything to go by. "Burying meals… Is not something uncommon for animals to do usually to hide the smell so it doesn't attract other predators." The boy explained and he hummed in agreement. "We should be quiet, he's quite close."

"And you know this-" He just couldn't help his curiosity.

"I can smell him." The man took it at face value which Luffy had been grateful for. The boy jumped up in a tree that provided him with enough cover and Mihawk followed after.

"Something is troubling you." He spoke silently, in merely a whisper but the boy heard him well. An above normal sense of smell and hearing then.

"Ah, you saw that…" Luffy said slightly embarrassed, the swordsman noted.

"If you want-" Mihawk couldn't finish his offer.

"Is fine, I'm doing this." Luffy clarified, he didn't want the man to think he was scared of fighting the stupid mutt. "We had an understanding, you let me handle this. I'm not scared."

"But…"

The boy sighed as he dropped his hoodie, letting the warlord see his face the first time since they started traveling. The boy was handsome, Mihawk would have said cute if only didn't find that word so ineffective in describing the teen. He had a long black hair that was held in a high ponytail. "I just have a bad feeling about this, like something is very very wrong…"

Mihawk would have guessed it was because of the corpses they saw, but somehow it didn't seem like it. No the boy had been on guard for quite some time now so it probably had to do with something else then. But what?

"Is just… too intelligent."Luffy said hoping it would be enough of an explanation. He erased almost all of his presence; it was an incredible feat if Mihawk wouldn't have seen the boy he would have thought he wasn't there. But regarding his words there were just so many ways to understand that sentence. The boy said it was a wolf and that it was too intelligent, so possibly an experiment? He heard dr. Vegapunk has created some cyborg like those. Seeing how bloodthirsty the creature was, it probably a failed experiment.

"It's here." Luffy said and just like he said a large wolf like creature walked by dragging another human body in his maw. Mihawk analyzed the creature for a few second while Luffy get in position to launch an attack. The creature was massive with strong jaws.

The boy aimed two throwing knifes carefully at the beast's head and then let them lose. They were fast and precise, something Mihawk had to admit would have a bit of trouble dodging if he was attacked in a similar manner. The boy had an incredible aptitude toward assassination. It reminded him of the shinobis in Wano.

But it wasn't enough to kill the beast. A black shadow like substance snapped the knifes out of reach, and Luffy dropped from the tree and ran to the beast not hesitating even for a second the moment his hands were free. So he had expected the beast to dodge it.

Thanks to his eyesight Mihawk could see the boy's additional features quite well even so deep in the dark forest. A black lustrous tail and two cat-ears, not to mention the boy's eyes were almost of a glowing golden color with black pigmentation around his eyes making the feline orbs stand out even more. The beast sneered as it laid eyes on him and Luffy grinned, just like a cat.

The two run at each other a blue almost see through substance stopping the black plasma one as the boy dodged the beast claws. No doubt it was part of the boy's devil fruit powers, he was a zoan. Luffy tried to kick the beast since he was already doing a handstand but the beast simply attacked with the other paw. So Luffy had no other choice but to redirect the kick and stop the claw for reaching him. The nekomimi was careful to hit not the claws but higher up.

Impressive flexibility, to redirect an attack at such a moment in such a manner took quite a bit of effort and self-control. Mihawk could feel the impact even from the tree, the boy was no doubt a power horse. The beast snarled and was going in for a bite but the boy dropped his other foot on its head, it was enough to push the beast into the ground. Luffy pushed himself up while pressing down on the head, using it as a kind of platform before he tried to drop a knee on the beast's head. Uselessly the plasma substance reacted strongly sensing the danger and Luffy was forced to retreat.

The man or beast, Mihawk wasn't entirely sure what it was stood up on two legs, and started to gain the silhouette of a human. The swordsman couldn't help but frown at the implication. If it was a human those mangled bodies meant cannibalization, he couldn't help but be disgusted.

"You finally showed yourself." Luffy's voice was calm as he laid eyes upon the man. "Poor bastard. Has it already devoured you completely?" The boy asked silently and Mihawk raised a curios eyebrow. Apparently the boy knew more of what was happening than he himself. He looked at the man the boy was facing and saw the vacant look on its face, had the man gone mad perhaps? Mihawk had met crazy people before, people who weren't all there and their eyes looked the same, lifeless.

The wolfman extended his hand in a gesture that wasn't all that unfamiliar to Luffy and dark plasma followed his command.

"Soru." Luffy said silently as he dodged the substances that followed him. Mihawk easily recognized the move the boy utilized; he had the pleasure of meeting a few CP agents after all. It had been a wise move from Luffy's part even though the swordsman was aware of the strain it put on the users body. The boy's speed was astounding but he won't be able to keep it up for long, not with the way he was using his devil fruit abilities. He was creating platform after platform and shield after shields to dodge the incoming attacks that seemed to come from different directions.

The wolf's since it was easier to think of the man as a wolf attacked instinctually while Luffy thought rationally. Against a normal human it would have been probably an easy win but the small time Luffy spent on reading the attack, defending or dodging was enough for the wolf to follow up with another attack. Not to mention the black substance had a quick corrosive and or poisoning effect if the way the plants in its vicinity reacted to was anything to go by. Getting hit by it would have been fatal. It did not take long for the boy to be overwhelmed. Mihawk was ready to step in when Luffy's eyes caught his. He understood the message "stay out of this." Right before Luffy was engulfed by what looked like a black wave of the plasma. There was a defeating silence for a fracture of a second before something broke through the black substance, and then the doom exploded in brilliant blue flames. The beasts snarled and forced even more power in his attack meanwhile Luffy who was standing in the middle of the chaotic flames simply raised his hand and the fire rushed to protect him.

Mihawk admitted to himself that he had always disliked Devil Fruits, to him it feel like a cheap way to obtain a power that wasn't even theirs. They had been borrowing powers from the devil and many paid the price for that, he had been never sympathetic toward those sob stories. But looking at those flames… he had to admit they were breathtakingly beautiful. They danced around the boy wildly yet didn't burn anything Luffy didn't want it to, Mihawk didn't doubt for a second their deadliness, but the boy's control over them was fascinating. They almost seemed alive? No, Mihawk corrected himself. They looked alive, like it was an entity made of fire; there was no almost in it.

The difference between those two became apparent as the fight progressed. The wolf was getting pushed back slightly, seeing that the beast simply jumped away and tried to attack the teen from another direction. He give up on a power confrontation knowing all too well he was overwhelmed. He turned back to the form of a gray wolf and continued his attacks. His physical abilities were obviously all enhanced in his beast form and Luffy was quickly losing his stamina.

He tried blitz like attacks from more directions and they were wearing the nekomimi down. Slowly but surely the teens defenses were chipped away. It didn't take long before the first blow reached him. It took it directly to the chest and it sent him flying but the boy managed to right himself midair. The battle turned bloodier as Luffy to brought out his claws to play. He shouldn't use soru anymore, but he didn't have much choice. They were both trading blows and it seemed like the battle was drawing to an end. Another hit sent both the nekomimi and the wolf through the air, the two righted themselves before they hit the ground. It was going to be the last attack they both knew.

Around the wolf black plasma gathered in dangerous quantities. Mihawk observed both of them carefully and while the beast summoned lots of black goo Luffy instead simply seemed to breath in slowly and call back all of his flames, they seemed to disappear under his skin leaving only a small amount that seemed to move playfully on his body, almost like an armor. The beast seemed even more annoyed by this if possible and lunched the attack first. Luffy uttered a simple command of "Step." as jumped in the air and landed on a hovering platform that he used as a launching pad. The wolf's entire plasma missing the teen almost by a hairline, seeing Luffy in mid-air the beast hurled himself at the boy in rage. The flames seemed to gather around Luffy's hands as the nekomimi launched himseld. His appearance again having been changed this time taking a monstrous turn, his tail split in two. The black spots around his eyes extended and there were small patched of aquamarine fur in strips all over his body sans the lower half of his face, the until then black colored fur now gain a stripped pattern. His mouth turned into a grin that grew bigger and bigger displaying the impossibly sharp row of teeth's. Hell he even 'grow' slightly reaching a high expected of a 15 year old teenager; his foot almost completely turning into feline ones. His eyes were almost neon green.

"Beast King's Brilliant Fire Fist!" It was one punch; he didn't need more to break through the plasma substance that appeared, but he didn't stop at one. His hands were ablaze and small flickers of light similar to electricity danced around them. Luffy continued to punch the wolfman creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact.

Luffy outclassed his enemy at every turn, by it power, speed, agility or flexibility, the outcome had been inevitable. At least that was what Mihawk believed as he watched the wolf crash into the ground. On contrast to the loud sound the beasts body made as it hit the ground and the large crater it created, Luffy landed as smoothly as a feather not far from the wolf body, his second tail and the changes it brought burning away into nothingness. He stood up eyes filled with determination and walked over the still twitching beast that grunted and tried to crawl away. The thing give off a pitiful sound between a chocked howling and a cry. It was pitiful and unhuman; there was nothing left but fear in the beast's eyes.

Luffy extended his hand and closed his fingers around the handle of a knife constructed by flames that slowly turned into a glass like substance. The boy crouched down over the man's body, so close Mihawk would have thought the boy caressing a loved one's face if he only wouldn't know better. The beast stopped crying, the swordsman remarked if only for that second, as the boy plunged the knife inside its heart.

"May you find peace in death." The boy said solemnly as the light left the wolfs, no the man's eyes. He died as a man, Mihawk realized. The swordsman didn't know how but Luffy allowed the poor man to at least die as a man and not as a beast that lost its mind. As the boy stepped back the knife caught flames and soon the only thing left from the cadaver was some ashes for the wind to scatter.

"Awfully sympathetic towards an enemy." Mihawk commented as he approached the teen, he had to constantly change place since the two wreaked a good part of the forest in their fight. And since he couldn't allow the boy to die he had to be close enough to step in any instance.

"You're wrong I'm not…I… I just… couldn't help but think that it may be me one day."

"What do you mean by that?" The nekomimi only give the swordsman a bitter smile.

The swordsmen wanted to question Luffy further but it was the exact moment the boy's fuel run out. He caught the falling boy and sighed to himself. It seemed like they had to spend the night now in the village, great more delays. He picked the boy up relatively easily Luffy was after all quite small. A small pang made itself known as he looked down at the petite and bloodied boy that he carried in his arms while he made his way to the village. He looked so fragile like this, like a child, even though he wasn't one; had he ever been? He was surely young but he wouldn't discredit a man when he saw one; that would be dishonorable. The boy had more guts than half of the man he had meet in his life, combined. Worthless scums, lots of them. But not this boy… he was destined for greatness, Mihawk could see that now.

~.~

It only took a good night for sleep and a big like enormous amount of food for Luffy to be himself again. Mihawk truly wanted to question the boy's less then helpful answers from the night before but decided against it. After all they weren't friends, the boy wasn't his apprentice and… it wasn't his place to do so. They were barely acquaintance.

"Taka care lad!" The one who managed to convince Luffy to call him Oss-san shouted loudly as they both mounted their respective horses. The village nodded as one as they all took turns to bid them goodbye.

"You too Oss-san! Bye-bye everyone!" Luffy shouted back happily as they waved goodbye.

"And try not to cause so much trouble to your dad!" Oss-san added with a nod from everyone.

"D-dad?!" Mihawk sputtered undignified and Luffy, well he fell off the horse in his fit of laugh.

~.~

 **A.N.: Thank you for reviewing ^.^**

 **Perona's love is similar to Hancock's but a bit different and No Luffy won't be involved romantically with her, neither of them.**

 **As for this chapter, well regarding the beginning, Luffy acts alone and Shanks knows Moria is dangerous and Luffy can't take down the man's entire crew, no matter how strong he is, he'd be overwhelmed by their number if nothing else. Lufy on his part doesn't want to involve Shanks because he claims is his battle and that angered the yonko so he took him to the side and made him see reason, be force because obviously it wouldn't stick anyway else. That's the reason he fought Luffy without holding back, letting his killer intent lose and everything unlike when they are only training. He had faith the boy will survive, and yes he held back but only slightly and only the attacks that would be fatal. Luffy doesn't quit easily so that's why four days. The battle lasted four days. Perona sees all this and tries to step in since day one but can't because Benn stops her advance. Hope it makes sense.**

 **Mihawk is really hard to write, mainly because there is barely any information about the man, but he will play a very important role in the future. Regarding Luffy's words about the wolf, next chapter guys. I'm not giving spoilers :P**

 **See you next time ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

~.~

There were not many things that could annoy the greatest swordsman Mihawk Dracule, but this particular reoccurring event… what did he do to deserve this? He questioned himself as he took the keys from the inn owner without showing much of his displeasure but a small frown. The giggling behind him didn't help much.

Luffy had quite liked this city so far. It was beautiful and quite lively, it housed funny people too. For some reason they all kept mistaking the traveling duo for father and son, Mihawk's anterior reaction were all hilarious, but not so much anymore. The man composed himself way too fast. He wasn't sure why but he truly wanted to see the man show some true reactions. Maybe Shanks was rubbing off on him, the man after all loved to find new ways to annoy his rival. It would be a shame for him to miss out on the fun.

Shanks brat was plotting something, he knew that innocent expression all too well. The red-haired yonko totally corrupted the kid, didn't he?

"So where is the blacksmith?" Luffy asked the swordsman quite excited. Come to think of it, the teen had been acting very… friendly ever since he woke up.

"Change your clothes first."

"Hmm?" Luffy asked oh so intelligently as he looked at the one he was wearing now. What was the problem with them? There might be a tear or two in them but they were clean enough.

The man didn't bother to hide his sigh this time. "Unbelievable…" he muttered to himself. This was the true reason he had been sent wasn't it, they boy while quite strong was incapable of looking after himself. This is what he had been reduced to, an overqualified nanny? Damn Benn Backman for making him do this and damn himself for agreeing to this.

~.~

The boy had adhered to his words and did change his clothes. To an almost similar pair, that instead of a long sleeved hoodie was sleeveless just like his shirt so the bandages on his hand were quite visible, just like his black gloves. The hoodie also had a white text that read 'Everything is funny, as long as you can laugh about it' with a white set of canines belonging to a cat probably. He still had the same belts and shoes, and Mihawk wasn't sure if the boy changed his pants or not. His long shattered sword on his back in its sheathe.

"Let's just go." The boy skipped next to him and the warlord felt a headache coming as the boy continued to skip, like every step. He was also humming and while not annoying, it was not particularly pleasing either, not when he continued to hum the same song seemingly endlessly.

"You are Mihawk Dracule!" The warlord only raised an eyebrow at the man's shouting. "I challenge you to a duel!" Good a duel was exactly what he needed. "My name is-"

"Not interested, small fly." Luffy interrupted quite disrespectfully but he couldn't really reprimand the teen for it. He was just about to do the same after all.

"Wait here." The warlord added the "here" just to make sure the boy understood him and didn't wonder off again. "This will not take long." He added again as he turned at the man who was quite furious for being ignored so blatantly. It did not take long, he slayed the man in one move with only a small knife. If Luffy had to say by the way the Mihawk's eyebrow were twitching the swordsman wouldn't believe his opponent was so weak either. Well being recognized as the strongest had downsides too.

"I believe I told you to stay here."

"I haven't moved one bit." Luffy replied as he bit on the chocolate that mysteriously appeared in his hands.

"Then where did you get that from."

"An old lady give it to me."

"So let me understand this, an old lady passed the street while I cut down that man," the boy nodded "give you a chocolate" Luffy nodded again. "and you actually eat it."

"Yes."

"Wonderful." The man said as he snatched it away from the boy and threw it as far away as possible, he expertly ignored the pitiful whimper that left Luffy.

"Why would you do that?!" The teen asked with tear filled eyes.

"Why would I, did it occur to you that it may have been poisoned?"

"It wasn't." Luffy replied vehemently. "You just wasted perfectly fine food. The gods will punish you for this." Mihawk was starting to see a parallel here after all Shanks said the same thing when he spilled his booze once. He had thought the man was kidding but no he had been quite serious so ergo Luffy was too.

The urge to facepalm grew immensely. "And just what kind of god would that be?"

"Food of course."

"I don't believe in them."

"Blasphemy."

"This is ridiculous." The man said as he started to walk and then looked at the boy who was still standing in place. "Come. Let's not waste time."

"There," the boy pointed at a soldier who was running up to them. "I told you, divine retribution."

"Oi, you with the gigantic cross stop right there!" The man shouted and Mihawk had a twitching eyebrow, it was a sword not a cross! What kind of idiot would miss that? the kind that didn't see a corpse not two meters from him but saw him throw away a god damn piece of chocolate, that's the kind.

"This is a city that takes pride in its cleanness, something like this is not tolerable. You have to pay a fee of 50 beri for littering and trash disposal violation." The soldier listed as he started to complete a small ticket. "Your name?" the soldier asked and Mihawk give him an incredulous look and Luffy started laughing.

"Dracule Mihawk." The warlord said as he waited patiently for the man to realize just who he was trying to amend, and waited and waited…

"Mihawk… weird name, alright occupation."

"Warlord." Maybe this way.

"What lord?" It was hopeless. The man was a complete idiot. "But isn't lord a title… Oh so you are one of those!" Finally, he got it. "A rich pampered blue blood who doesn't actually work." That's it, he's going to kill this idiot, painfully. Luffy probably sensed his thoughts and quickly interfered. It was the only reason this idiot's life had been spared.

"Sorry mister soldier, daddy was just angry I took chocolate from a stranger." Luffy said giving the man the biggest and most innocent smile.

K.O.

"Shishishi, and that's how you do it."

"You are… surprisingly evil." Mihawk muttered.

"Eh… why?" the boy asked innocently.

"That's exactly why."

"And to think I swipe the ticket for you." Luffy said with tear filled eyes. "You're so mean." The warlord was not impressed by the fake waterworks and just sighed inwardly.

He could just take it from the boy, but then… he could still tell others. No other way around to this was there. "Sorry. Now give it here."

"No."

"No?"

"You're a meany so I will give it to Shanks." The boy said blowing him a raspberry before he ran away. If Shanks found out about this incident… no he could never live it down.

~.~

"Why is your head bruised?" The older man asked as he watched the two enter the shop. He reminded the nekomimi of his Garp slightly, strong and tall despite his age. He was only wearing a pair of pants since the temperature in the shop had been so high.

"He has no sense of humor." Was Luffy's prompt reply.

"What was that brat?" Mihawk asked with narrowed eyes.

"The truth, it hurts doesn't it."

"I like you brat." The man said with a booming laugh.

"Cheshire D. Luffy, nice to meet ya."

"A D…" The man said curiously "my name is Walter, so what can I help you with?"

"I heard you were a blacksmith of incredible skills." Luffy started.

Walter grinned playfully "Flattering will get you nowhere but it is true. I'm quite good. Pretty awesome if I have to say."

"That's not enough. Good and pretty awesome is not enough." That made the man turn serious.

"I'm the best you will find in all Grand Line." Walter finally replied and it made Luffy grin.

"Then I believe I found a suitable man." Luffy said as he brought forward his sword. Mihawk was just a bit curios, he had yet to see the blade after all, Walter himself stared at the sheath with excitement. It wasn't everyday a costumer came in and demanded the best blacksmith. People were too used to the usual and good, no standards really. The blade was long, almost as long as the boy, and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Wow… this is pretty awful. What did you do with this katana put it through a grinder or something?"

Luffy couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest."…or something."

"You're pretty hated." The man said with a tone of finality.

It made the nekomimi chuckle bitterly but he couldn't help but ask "How do you know?"

"This katana is cared for, I can see it, even though it's broken to pieces is still sharp and without blemishes. Someone who takes such good care of it would never do this." Walter said as he touched the blade's edge and withdraw it as it nicked his finger. "Pretty bad tempered, isn't she? I will tell you right now, I can't put it back together, the best I can do it is melt it all down and reconstruct it. It will not be same sword, but the core of a new sword."

"I see…"

"Mah don't be so sad, it will live on, it doesn't mean is the end. It's yeah… transcendence." Walter said with a small grin making Luffy nod hopefully. "If you go further in you will find metals of all kind, go and look around, I'll be there soon." The nekomimi didn't waste time and skipped all the way in.

"Can't believe you are actually nice to him."

"Hmm, jealous perhaps?"

"Why would I be?" Mihawk asked as he tried to control his twitching eyebrow. "I just remarked that your attitude is quite different from the way you deal with other costumers."

Walter actually sighed hearing that. "Most of my costumers are stupid fools. They all want me to make them or give them some legendary sword to increase their fame or power. Well in your case I just don't like your attitude. " The man said giving Mihawk a blank look the swordsman returned. "Is easy to be strong when you carry a legendary sword they all want a meito from the Saijo O Wazamono (Supreme Grade Swords) like your Yoru, or one belonging to the O Wazamono (Great Grade Swords)…" The man said finally as he changed the sign on the shop door to closed. "That kid, has a nameless sword… to care so much for it. Is just something few people do nowadays, and I bet that even if I were to offer him a great meito, he'd still stick to his sword."

"That… doesn't make him special just a sentimental fool."

"Oh but that's fine, isn't it? After all it takes a fool to achieve the impossible the normal wouldn't even dare try." Mihawk lips twitched hearing that.

~.~

Perona wouldn't admit that she was pouting. First Luffy disappeared and then they sailed again. The ship Red Force was big but wasn't big enough for her to mock-battle and Benn prohibited her from visiting the library for the following month. At least she wasn't alone because Shanks had a somehow similar fate to hers; he wasn't allowed to drink any rum after they both throw a temper tantrum hearing Luffy was travelling with Mihawk for a while. She hated it here, there was nothing cute besides Luffy on the ship. This was torture, how much more till she can finally hug her cute captain again? It wasn't fair, the entire crew was filled with gross man. They all hated her, not that he could blame them, she was a vain person after all. She disliked them and they disliked her. It seemed only fair. The ghost-princess sighed.

As did someone beside her. Rockstar if she remembered "Miss the kid."

"You too." It was not a question.

"Yeah, I keep waiting for him to pop out of somewhere; like when we played hide and seek on the ship. The kid was a genius when it came to hide-and-seek. I remember one time we couldn't find him for half a day, he fell asleep and we thought he might have fallen into the sea."

"And?"

"Well Benn found out why we were acting so weird, he panicked"

"Benn-san?"

"Yeah but Shanks just chuckled, it's how we knew it wasn't anything serious. He took of his hat and there was, nekoLuffy sleeping without a care in the world."

"Eh?!"

"It's the reason he's not allowed to turn into a cat when we play hide-and-seek."

"Horo-horo, Luffy-nyan is so cute."

"Hmm" The man nodded along. "I know, I know right?"

~.~

"Hoh so even you can sneeze" Luffy spoke with amazement in his voice.

"Yes." Mihawk said maybe just a tad annoyed. "I do believe most if not all species can sneeze."

"I guess." Luffy said not just a bit skeptical.

"What does that supposed to mean."

"Why would it mean something."

"Luffy."

"Is just you have been cleaning your throat all day and now you sneezed."

"So?"

"Does it feel like something's struck in your throat, and your body perhaps feel sluggish almost like you're underwater" The nekomimi didn't wait for a reply. "Like there is just something pressing down on your shoulder," He asked taunting. "a small but annoying buzzing in your head and ears that won't seem to go away."

"How do you know?" Mihawk asked perturbed.

"Hmmm, I could tell you but you won't believe me." The boy told the swordsman who raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Try me."

"Fine, you're showing symptoms of the sickness commonly known as –cold." The man actually laughed in his face. "Yes-yes laugh away. Tomorrow you won't be laughing I bet."

"I'll take that bet." The swordsman said flippantly.

"Stubborn bastard…" the teen muttered. "I'll be too late tomorrow to regret it."

"I won't be the one regretting it. I must inform you I have never been sick a day in my life."

"So you base the possibility of something happening on your past experiences. That's like saying that just because you haven't been defeated yet you never will be."

"Just what are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that unexpected things happen all the time."

"Are you saying you will defeat me?" Mihawk asked curiously. "Are you after my title perhaps, just like those fools?"

"Huh? What are you saying Mihawk? If anything you title seems more trouble than worth… stuffy titles don't suit me, but even so… there is one that I will one day make mine."

"And which is that?"

"Pirate King, of course." The boy said with a gigantic grin that seemed oh so familiar. Mihawk only chuckled amused. Shanks was true, there was something of Gol D Roger inside the boy after all. "Oh if I win the bet I have one favor from you that you can't refuse!"

"And when you lose?"

"I won't lose, but let's see it's only fair in reverse. If you win you can ask me one thing you want."

The boy grinned "Shishishishi." That laugh was for some reason quite scary, Mihawk decided. Why did he feel like he had just made a deal with the devil. The next morning had not been funny, the swordsman admitted.

"Why?!" The warlord asked himself drowning in depression. "I never (cough cough)"

"I know never been sick till now." Luffy said as he took away the thermometer. "A small fever, nothing to fret about. With some antibiotics and rest you will be back to your usual self before you even know it." The boy said with an encouraging smile making the warlord feel even worse. "I'll go and buy some medicine, you stay in the bed and rest." Luffy said as he grabbed his hoodie.

The brat did he think he could just order him around. "You're a hundred (cough cough cough)"

"A hundred years too early to give you orders, I know, I know." The boy said as he pushed him gently back into the bed. "Besides it wasn't an order but a friendly advice. You want to recover as soon as possible don't you?" It was because of the damn cold, the swordman decided, the reason his glare was ineffective on Luffy.

"I'll be back soon! Rest up!" The boy shouted as he skipped out the room meanwhile the warlord let his head fall back on his pillow. What was he doing? It was all thanks to his overconfidence, he couldn't believe he let someone see him in such a weakened state. It was slowly getting harder to piece together any thoughts, and before he knew he slipped back to sleep.

Luffy made a few additional purchases beside the medicine he procured, and walked back only with a slight hurry in his step.

"You are sure he's here?" One of the many man in the hallway inquired as they all draw their weapon.

"Yes, one of the girl at the reception told me"

"What are you doing in front of my door?" Luffy asked with a cold voice. He wasn't feeling all that forgiving that morning.

He had fallen asleep, Mihawk groaned as he sit up and as if knowing he had woken up Luffy made his appearance right that given moment. He was carrying a tray with still streaming hot food making the swordsmen blink in wonder.

"You cooked?"

"Nope. The only thing I can make without burning it is Meat. "

"That's good to know for future reference."

"Shishishi."

"You should go to Walter."

"Is fine, I stopped by in the morning."

"How is the blade coming along?"

"Amazingly nice." Luffy said with a grin making the swordsman chuckle with a low. "Is that so."

The rest of the day continued in the same boring manner. Mihawk took another nap while Luffy read a new book he got from the library in the town. It was already dark outside when the swordsmen woke up again, he was unmistakably better. Still a bit dizzy but compared to the morning when even standing up took unbearable effort, much better and he had to thank the kid for that. Speaking where was the brat? Mihawk walked into the lounge where he finally laid eyes on the whirlwind known as Luffy.

"Oh you're up!" The boy cheered and the book sailed across the room having slipped the boy's hand.

"Of course." The swordsmen said as he caught the book heading right at him. "Seeing how much you care for your books" this made the teen young laugh sheepishly. "I doubt you read for the love of it, after all you'd use any excuse to get away from it." Call him skeptic but it wasn't by accident, the boy was actually testing his reactions by throwing the book at him. The impertinence, had the boy been anyone else he wouldn't just hit them with a book.

"Auch" The boy said nursing his head before he took back the book the man held out. Both of them sit down as he ran his finger gently on the cover. Mihawk didn't spoke, he was still waiting for his answer the boy realized. "In the beginning, it was familiarity…" The only one to even try and give him some resemblance of education was Kaze, he only started to read to feel the man's fading presence. He hadn't been ready to give up on their connection. "then it was become a distraction", it was something he kept doing to keep the bad memories away to keep his mind occupied. "now is more like a -have to."

"Why? Is Benn forcing you to read?"

"No." Nowadays it kept his boredom in bay.

The warlord sighed the boy was as usual impossible to actually read. He was like one of those jigsaw puzzles you think you had already figured out, just to realize you're still far from understanding it.

"You shouldn't drink alcohol." The boy commented with a pout as the warlord reached for some vine on the table. "You're still on meds."

"I'm supposed to look after you, not the other way around."

"Humph..." Mihawk decided to just let the matter go seeing as the boy was sulking already.

"We have to change locations." The warlord said making Luffy sigh then mumble something. "What was that?"

"I said not my fault, I told them to be silent."

"Before or after you beat them up?"

"Mean." Luffy said with a pout. "Besides you would have done much worse if they woke you up from your nap."

"…" He couldn't deny that. "Still… I believed we had an agreement." A non-verbal one but still an agreement.

"I don't mess with your fights, you don't mess with mine. But is not like I killed them, just delayed them. They can come back tomorrow."

"I believe their injured pride is harder to nurse back to health then the other wounds they have sustained."

"Then they shouldn't have tried to challenge you to start with." The nekomimi smirked. "Against you, an injured pride would have been the least of their worry."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you own me a fight."

"You-you want to fight me?"

The man smirked. Mihawk actually smirked. Luffy felt goosebumps along his skin as a wave killing intent, no more like his battle thirst hit him. "Mah, don't fret. I won't kill you. I'll even wait for your sword to be ready, so prepare yourself."

~.~

It took a long time, for his sword to be finally be ready and Walter had been working almost non-stop. There wasn't much he could do, besides training but not more than 8 hours since Mihawk timed it for some reason and playing cards. All while the swordsman had plenty of challenges. It wasn't fair… Luffy grumbled as he watched Mihawk battle yet again.

"What is he doing taking so long?" Luffy asked as he bit down on a lollipop then spotted something shining in the distance. "gepo… " he dropped silently right behind the man holding a sniper rifle. He could have killed him already but, he was bored. "What-cha doing?" he ask-whispered into the man's ear.

"Kyaaah!" The man shouted as he jumped away. At least 2 meters in the air and Luffy clapped amazed by the feat. He was sure after all the man didn't use any of the Six Powers. "W-who are you?"

"Luffy, nice to meet you and your name?"

"My name's Hakuya, nice to me- Wait, there is no time! What are you doing here?"

"I saw something shining from here so I decided to investigate."

"Ah… I see you saw the reflection of my lens..."

"So what are you doing? Ahh is this a gun-" Luffy said in a deceptively innocent way as he grabbed the rifle making the man fret.

"Wait, don't touch that!" it quickly turned into a "Don't point it my way!" as Luffy continued to 'play' with the gun.

"Oh is this suppose to come off?" Luffy asked sheepishly as he broke off the lenses.

"Noo! You broke it!" The man accused the little boy. "Do you know much that costs! What are you doing?"

Bang! "Ouch, did I shot you? Oh you're bleeding-" The boy remarked before he pressed the trigger again, this time instead of the feet it hit the man's right ear just as he was about to launch himself in rage at the small boy and try to take the rifle from his hands. No need to say, it was enough to make the man backtrack and rethink his plans.

"Sorry?" He offered as he stood up with the sniper rifle and accidently bent the barrel as he leaned on it.

"Gyyaah!" The man shouted. "No, stop!"

"I didn't mean to…" The nekomimi added as another piece fell out. "Oh."

"W-why?"

"Accident! This was by accident." Luffy swore as more and more pieces fell out as he gestured with his hand, the hand that was holding the rifle.

"Noooo!" the man cried, "W-why are you doing this? Why must you torture me like this?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Mihawk sighed as two set of eyes landed on him. "Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Finished already?" the boy chirped happily.

"Ah."

"Can we go eat then?"

"Ah."

"Meat?"

"Vegetables too."

"Ehh but-"

"No but and give back the man his weapon already."

"Oh." The boy looked at the rifle that was already in pieces, and then skipped next to the shell-shocked man and dropped it in his hands. He grinned at the man before he quickly walked after the swordsman. The man blinked in wonder and just then the boy stopped at the door and turned to wave frantically. "Bye-bye!"

The man couldn't stop his empty hand from waving back even while tears run down his face.

~.~

The katana was a beauty. Long, but not as long as Luffy's previous one, with straight silver colored blade. A big dark crystal followed by a smaller blue one and one white even smaller than that embedded inside the katana separating the blade and the handle that was wrapped in simple bandages instead of a guard. The blade was accustomed for Luffy, they had been made with his flames after all. Everyday he'd come here everyday to start the fire, the only ornament that the sword tolerated was actually those three gems, any other and the flames would devour them, it was the reason the blade had no real handle.

"You decided on the name yet?"

"Tsukoyumi"

"Like the goddess?"

"Yup, fits her perfectly."

"She is one of kind alright, doesn't even allow me to touch her…" Walter said somehow sulking. "Kind of reminds me of the cursed swords"

"Oi, take that back." Luffy replied annoyed while gently tracing her finger on the blade in a calming manner that seemed almost comical seeing it was a sword. "It's alright he didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't. I was just saying that it will be hard for someone else to ever wild her."

"That's just means she has standards."

Walter sighed "Why am I even trying." He asked himself in vain. "If you continue to act like that I won't give you any presents."

"Presents?" The boy's eyes seemed to lit up in excitement and anticipation making the blacksmith sigh to himself. Luffy was too easy to please sometimes.

"Here." He said as he revealed three small tanto, they were made from similar alloy to his blade. "it's made from the scrap pieces that were left behind, they are not as strong and they don't have the same core metal so they are not exclusive for you " they each had a black handle, and one small jewel –black, blue and white one in shape of a teardrop embedded inside to separate blade from the handle instead of a guard.

"This is… "

"What you not like it?" Walter asked with a frown but was taken aback when Luffy started crying. "No need to cry.. .I mean if you don't want them I can just"

"No! I mean I like them very very much! They are beautiful, and y-you made them for me!" Luffy said quite strongly. He indeed liked them very much so he bowed deeply in front of the blacksmith and Walter flinched back from the sudden movement. "Thank you very much!"

"It's nothing, I know think of it like a bonus… for being a good costumer and all."

"WHanksss wuoh!"

~.~

Finally, he could get the chance to fight against Mihawk, he couldn't exactly tell if he was shacking from excitement or fear. His steps were light as he walked down to the streets, it was almost midnight when he left Walter's shop and the shadows on the streets kept playing tricks on him. So he took an extra-long route for precaution.

"So you're finally here." Luffy said as he stopped walking. This place was good enough as any to fight. "Moria."

There was a sound of footsteps and groaning that followed almost as like an answer to his query. The nekomimi couldn't help but stand there shocked for a second as the first zombies showed their rotting faces.

"An old man with a wound?" Came Luffy's question which made the zombies snap at him.

"We're zombies can't you tell!" followed up by a "Shit we weren't supposed to talk to him!" then followed by a wave of depression. "We're gonna get scolded again."/ "What do you expect… nobody respects a zombie nowadays…" The old-man zombie that Luffy first saw was actually crying over not being scary enough, saying he had totally failed as a zombie.

Luffy was feeling just a little bit bad for his enemies. He couldn't help it, the zombies were just so pitiful. "Oh… uhm sorry everyone, I must have been rude."

"Mah its not your fault I guess… " One of the zombies said. "Shame though, our entrance was so cool… "

"… then let's just do it again. I'll just pretend that I haven't noticed you and you can sneak up on me again, what do you say?"

"No… we can't, that's"

"Come on I insist, let's do this right, what do you say everyone. No one has to now and this way no one is gonna scold you."

"If you insist…" / "Ah let's do this!" / "We'll scare the crap out of you!"

"Yes, I'm counting on you all. Let's do this!"

"Yes!"

Take2:

"So you're finally here. Moria." He turned around and… every zombie fell like dominos.

"That's why I told you to quit pushing me!" / "Is not my fault! We are in the middle of the horde and everyone is pushing!"

Take3:

"So you-"

"My bones!" one of the zombies shouted interrupting his lines. "No everyone save yourselves is a dog!" / "Is after my bones!" / "Don't bite that!"

Luffy sweat-dropped as the ahem fearless horde of zombies got chased around by a dog. He ended up chasing it away.

"Thank you!" / "You really saved us" / "What a nice guy!" / "Even through we're enemies!"

TakeXX:

"This is impossible!" One of the zombies cried out.

"I know you can do this guys don't give up. I believe in you." Luffy said passionately making some of the zombies even cry.

"Nobody ever said that to us! "/ "Come on guys let's do this!"

"Ah!"

TakeXX+1:

"So you're finally here. Moria." Luffy said with a dramatic flair as he turned around to face the horde of groaning zombie that were advancing in a menacing way towards him. "What is this you sent your army of undead after me instead of facing me yourself coward?" The nekomimi asked this time with golden glowing eyes. "Gepo." He uttered and seemingly jumped into the air as the zombies launched their attack. "I will deal with them first" the small boy said with a small bloodthirsty smile as he adjusted the gloves on his hands. "And then find you myself."

'S-scary!' The zombies thought as one.

~.~

"What are you doing weakling?" Mihawk asked quite annoyed the blond man who blocked his path. It was a pirate, he could tell from a mile. While pirates usually hated Warlords he got the feeling the man in front of him didn't stop him for that reason.

"Should I tell?" The man teased and swordsman only stared back with a expressionless face.

"Let me guess. Gekko Moria, he finally made his move."

~.~

"Khishishishi! Cheshire D. Luffy we finally meet." The warlord said as he sent out an attack made from shadows at the nekomimi who jumped back avoiding the attack. The man was gigantic and weird too, he had horns on either sides of his forehead for god's sake, with stiches running vertically from the top of his face ad down his neck; with red hair and blue, yes blue skin. His coat and gloves were black while his pants were bright orange with pale window shapes imprinted on them. He was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath a cravat, a necklace, and a blue crucifix like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross's points.

The nekomimi smirked tauntingly "I started to think you won't come at all."

"What you thought you can just do what you did and get away unscratched?" Moria asked with a dark glare.

"Not if you have any pride as a pirate captain."

"I admit it took some time to track you down." The warlord said as he sent more shadows toward the small hooded figure. "You didn't say you were part of the Red-haired pirates." Of course not, Luffy didn't want then to involve the yonko in his mess. "But then people distinctively remember a boy fitting of your description accompanied by the red-haired pirates. Imagine my surprise when I found out. You being part of the mighty crew like that. Attacking them head-on would be foolish but then here you are. All alone, no way I could have missed a chance like this!" the man shouted as he sent more and more shadow tendrils at the teen who continued dodging them meticulously.

"You are wrong, I'm not here alone."

"Hm Mihawk Dracule is a Warlord too you know… Now what do you think is more likely, him helping you or me?"

"There is no way Mihawk would work with you."

"Then where is he?" The warlord grinned when Luffy didn't answer as he jumped on a roof. "No answer then- BlackBox!" The man shouted and the shadows surrounding the nekomimi closed up around Luffy, giving it the appearance of a box. It was too late to dodge. The lid closed and he got struck.

Moria grinned as he managed to capture the boy before he followed up with a punch denting said box. It felt to the ground with a resounding thud. The defeated silence persisted before the man's eyes widened.

"Where are you looking?" Luffy asked as he slashed with his sword at him. The shadow-man couldn't escape in time.

"Y-you!" The warlord shouted in annoyance as blood dripped down from his shoulder. "How did you-"

"Escape, I cut your box and the roof underneath."

The man screamed in both annoyance as he sent a wave of black shadow at the boy, but it was cut before it could reach him.

"You dare hurt someone under my protection?" Came the deadly voice of the world's greatest swordsman.

Moria was a lazy bastard, but he could recognize a hopeless situation for what it was. The brat was stronger than he give him credit for, and Mihawk, he had no desire to face what so ever. "I will not forget this, Cheshire!" the man shouted before he disappeared in the shadows.

"You are not wounded." Mihawk stated making Luffy look at the man amused.

"Nope."

"I got held back by some blond idiot." It almost sounded like the man was trying to apologize for being late in his own weird way. It made the amusement on the teen's face become more pronounced.

"I was fine, meet some zombies by the way."

"Oh." Mihawk was not talkative but Luffy didn't mind.

"You should have seen them. They were hilarious!"

~.~

Luffy blinked in wonder just as soon as he opened his eyes. He could recognize this place any given time. The forest in Death's realm… but why was he here?

"Kyaa! Go away!" That voice he could tell it apart from a hundred.

"Perona!" Luffy shouted as he raced to where the shout was coming from. The pink haired girl was surrounded by what looked hundreds of spirits. Luffy growled at them as he run at and then kicked away the closes to the girl making the spirits pause. The one hit by his flames got burned to death and the blue flames were dancing on the boy's skin threateningly.

"Lu-luffy!" The girl shouted as he recognized his captain.

"Shield!" he uttered and before Perona could ask a shield made from what seemed to be glass appeared in front of her. "Soru-" the boy said silently before he seemingly vanished in a blue flicker and appeared before a spirit hitting it in the stomach with blue-flame covered hands making it dispense with a silent scream. The teen seemed to disappear again before he dropped a kick on another's head with his boots covered in flames. It continued just like that, the boy seemingly disappearing here and there before one spirits seemingly dispensed followed by another. Some of the spirits backed away and tried to run while others gathered around the nekomimi boy who seeing he successfully made the spirits gather around him smirked in self-satisfaction.

Luffy let his particles encircle the spirits and spread through the small clearing. "Burn-" was the only command the boy gave and in less than a second everything caught ablaze, creating a doom of fire around him. The spirits of that dead would have screamed if they could have before they burned away. It didn't take long thankfully as Luffy collapsed… he was overexerting himself using such a large-scale attack, there had been after all hundreds of them. He was really thankful none of them were exceptionally strong.

"Luffy!" Perona shouted in worry as she quickly kneeled next to him. "Luffy! Are you alright? What happened are you hurt? Where are we Luffy?"

"I'm fine, tired only." The boy said as he pushed himself up. "I can tell you were we are but you probably won't believe me. More importantly how did you get here?"

"I don't know. Probably fell asleep on the Red-Force and woke up here… So where is here and why is the sky green?"

"We are in death's realm you could say… "

"What?! D-d-does that mean that we" the pink haired girl surprisingly believed him.

"Seeing as we can speak, no we're not dead."

"Speak, what does that have to do with ANYTHING?" the girl asked flustered.

"Where should I even start?" Luffy asked as he sat close legged. "What do you know of bakeneko's?" The teen told her some of his past and how he found out his necromancy powers, how he found his way into this bizarre realm.

"I see…" Perona said with tear-filled eyes before she shook her head. " Kaze is here too then? Can I meet him?" she asked excited. True to be told from all of the things he thought she would ask this one hadn't even crossed in his mind.

"Yeah I guess… But shouldn't we first try to find a way to get you back to your body?"

"What?"

"Well you were actually meditating weren't you?" Luffy asked with a knowing look. "So I think the you here is only a projection… because of your fruit. Hah… to think I never even thought about it. You ate the Horo-horo no mi… you can create ghosts in other words yokai. No wonder… you ended up here and were targeted by them."

"Them?"

"Spirits of those who passed on… most of them are reincarnated but some cling too strongly to their former life. They probably thought that using your body as a medium could go back to the living world."

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?"

"I'm talking about possession. You are probably the only person who can house them. There are some people that have certain talent that lets them communicate with the dead but those means are temporary. Their body can't house two spirits of such."

"No way I don't want anyone living in my body!"

Luffy chuckled. "Figured as much. I wouldn't recommend it either way."

"How do you know so much about that anyway and why are they scared of your flames?"

"You never asked about what my flames are and where they come from. Ghost light ; will-o-the-wisp and many ways people refer to them … but I call them soul-fire. Think of it, after all the only thing that passed on is a person's soul and my blue fire are made from the same material souls are. It's one of the few things that can actually hurt them. Normal psychical attack have no effect on them. "

"I see… slightly disturbing. I mean still is not like you use your own soul and die if… Luffy!"

"No… I mean I could die if I overuse my soul fire but I won't become soulless or anything like that. Is energy, if I'd ever use too much it would be likely that I'd first collapse and not die just like when you run a marathon. I mean there is a possibility that I die but is highly unlikely."

"Captain! Don't say such things so lightly!" Perona screamed annoyed.

"We should find a way to send you back through." Luffy said ignoring the ghost girl who pouted hearing him. "Seems straightforth enough… you got here through meditation, should be able to get back the same way."

Perona nodded before she frowned. "Wait, I know how I ended up here but how did you?"

Luffy smirked hearing her. "And just were you thinking of when you were meditating?"

The girl blushed prettily making her captain chuckle lightly. "You… I missed you…so I kept thinking how great it would be to meet you…"

"I guess you have your answer then." She giggled slightly hearing his words.

"I'm happy you're not angry." The pink haired girl slightly bashful making Luffy smile amused. She was not such a bad person everyone thought her to be. A little high and mighty, quite vain but she was a nice person deep down if only you took the time to get to know the real her.

~.~

"I have been waiting for this." Mihawk said shocking Luffy slightly. They were far away for the city and it was time for Luffy to answer the swordsman challenge. They were facing each other on a large clearing in the forest, and as Mihawk reached for his weapon Luffy quickly jumped back. He himself was gripping the katana hard enough to bruise his fingers, but was yet to draw his sword. The boy was the type who didn't swing his sword around needlessly. More of one hit-kill type but the chances of that working on Mihawk were almost close to 0.

"You're on guard, that's good." The man said as he draw his sword. He respected the teen enough that he'd use his sword to face him.

"Me and Shanks fought once." By the way the boy was talking about it, it was not just any mock-battle. "It was… terrifying." Luffy said but he could still see the boy's eyes were full of excitement.

"I'll let you attack first, come." Luffy needed no more prompting. He closed his glowing eyes and exhaled slowly to calm his inner tremor and attacked. He used Soru right from the start and slashed with the same move he unsheathed his sword. It was an impressive swing but Mihawk parried and Luffy let his sword move gently but swiftly into a different direction to execute another attack.

"At least you're not an idiot who thinks brute force is the answer to everything." The warlord praised as he blocked with minimal effort and movement. "Since you attacked, is my turn now-" The pressure seemed to increase double fold and the nekomimi admittedly had a hard time maintaining his composure.

 _The gigantic sword cut through him easily, he could feel the burning pain-_ no …it didn't happen, there was no blood. Mihawk still didn't bring down Yoru so what was that? Did the pressure made him hallucinate; the killer intent that was burning behind the man's eyes or was it some sort of inevitable future he caught the glimpse of. He didn't know but he didn't hesitate to move. Even so, a small slash appeared on his shoulder as he jumped back.

"Good, you dodged that." The man said with a smirk. He could see the swing take down a good part of the forest behind him. "But don't stop moving-" the man said as he sent a flying attack at him and Luffy knew it was just too late to dodge it. He let his mist construct a wall in front of him, concentrating to make it as resistant as possible, it still cut through. Thankfully he managed to deflect it enough so it just passed him by. But he had no time to admire Mihawk's impressive technique. As not one but three slashed flyed at him from three different directions. They tore through the ground like it wasn't even there as they approached him. Don't stop moving, the man said but there was nothing he could do. The battle barely started and he was already on defense. And he barely managed to do even that, it was madness, so overwhelming . This was the immense power difference.

Luffy's grip on the katana grow more relaxed, like Shanks used to say, gripping the sword and flexing his muscles too hard made his attacks rigid, it only obstructed his movement. He raised a pillar right under his feet and as expected Mihawk's attack broke it to pieces but it didn't matter he was already in midair sailing toward Mihawk, his blade glinted in the sun and the warlord smirked as he let lose another flying attack. Luffy who was midair created a platform right in front of him to help him change directions and avoid the slash before heading towards Mihawk again.

"Come then." The warlord said amused as Luffy brought his sword down.

Hard, it felt like Luffy was trying to cut a stone, no an entire castle made from stone with a dull knife. Mihawk was unmovable. Down, Up, Spin, Legs, Slash; all his attacks were batted away like they were nothing. Mihawk pushed his sword away and slashed.

He will get cut he knew that, he could see it. _Blood splashing everywhere, his blood_. He pushed as much power in his feet as he could to jump away. Even if he knew where the slash was coming from, there was nothing he could do to block it. The cut was deep… and his breathing was already labored. Blood dripped steadily from the wound that reached from his shoulder to his midsection. His vision was getting blurry and Mihawk had yet to take a step from where he was. Come to think of it, the warlord haven't moved from his spot since the beginning.

Luffy cursed inwardly but didn't give up. Not yet, his nakama were waiting for him. He'd march through hell for them so this feeling of hopelessness and weakness meant nothing. It only affirmed the fact that he could become even stronger. And he will be stronger, he decided before this battle ended he will make Mihawk move. He could feel his sword reverberate with his determination. Apparently she sustained him, like she always had; he wasn't fighting alone, not with Tsukoyumi here.

The silver sword seemed to glow slightly as what looked like blue mist surrounded it "Let's try that." Blue flames burned along the blade and the boy jumped at the man who was force to use his entire upper body into deflecting the attack instead of only his wrist.

"Better." Mihawk praised. "You're getting a hang of it."

"Humph… " Luffy grinned back as he attacked again. "… that coming from someone like you is flattering."

The man only grinned back as he dodged the flaming sword. He had to admit the boy had impressive skills. He'd go even as far as to say he was talented. There were small almost unnoticeable hints that pointed to Shanks style but the boy was mostly a freeform. No rigid katas the nekomimi moved naturally like the sword was part of him. Definitely fast, and definitely strong. He wasn't lacking in skill either. Many had trouble using such large swords but not Luffy. He could tell the boy considered the blade an extremity of himself. Wasn't scared to attack with it but defended it just as fiercely.

The teen probably didn't even know it through; his moves were impulsive and instinctive as always. He was gentle and moved with great care; so the sword wouldn't get scratch or chip at the edges whenever they locked blades; but it wasn't by conscious effort most of the time. More like it was second nature to him, always moved in a way to avoid damaging his sword. Mihawk could tell the boy would rather retreat or suffer a great wound than to let someone tarnish the blade. It was refreshing in a way not to mention Mihawk could see the sword responding to the teen and his dedication. Luffy was growing tremendously even now in the middle of the battle. He was silently wondering just how far he could truly push the boy.

"This flames of yours are troublesome..." Luffy's eyes widened as the man smirked inwardly as he pushed the boy's sword down and thrust his sword forward, it was great that the boy cared about his sword but also a weakness.

 _His eyes, the large black sword hit his eyes straight._ Luffy quickly moved his head to the side. Didn't save him from a scratch on his face, right below his eyes, the warlord followed up with another attack but Luffy flared up his sword hoping to make Mihawk move; but the man cut through his flames totally unfazed. The teen quickly made a glass structure he used to kick himself away as the slash continued in its path toward him.

"I realized it a while back, you can summon great amount of flames but most go out real fast if you don't maintain contact with them or consciously try to keep them burning." The warlord commented nonchalantly as Luffy stood up panting slightly from his crunched position and sent more flames toward Mihawk.

His attack were getting sharper but it wasn't enough. Mihawk cut through his flames like they were nothing, it was slightly disturbing how strong the man was. Getting too close to him was no good, but all his ranged attacks were useless here the man could cut his flames in two after all. He readied his sword for attack. Maybe… maybe if it wasn't just flames, if he could send a flying blade attack. How did Shanks explained it again? Concentrate on the sword's blade and imagine the slash… continue moving onward… travelling, soaring, cutting even the wind-

"Kazekiri!" Luffy said as he finally let lose the concentrated power from the sword's blade soar toward Mihawk who smirked as the flying burning blade attack neared him. He parried it with a slash from Yoru and his eyes widened as both attacks meet and his was overpowered. He took a few steps back instinctively before he even realized it as he prepared to cut the attack. It was powerful, Mihawk had to admit, the blade was sharp and powerful more so empowered by the flames; but the boy still had to perfect this technique. It was unbalanced and he easily cut through halting the attack.

"I... I did it!" Luffy shouted in disbelief and Mihawk smiled for a small second.

"Of course you did." The warlord finally said. "If you wouldn't have I'd"

"Showed me again?" Luffy asked teasingly making Mihawk looked away slightly embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying… what was it 7-8 times you showed me that technique… I may be dense but not that dense."

The warlord sighed. "You know there are things you shouldn't say."

"Ah, but then how could I thank you for it? Mihawk thank you very much." Luffy said with a bow followed by a sunny smile. "Now I can protect my nakama even better, thank you."

Mihawk couldn't help but smile again before it turned into a smirk. "Then I guess it's time we continue."

"Con-ti-nue?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"You don't think is finished. Not until you perfected and can use flawlessly this technique at any given opportunity."

"W-wait" He was already running low on energy.

"I'll go all out." That grin on the warlord's face said psycho.

Luffy gulped in both anticipation and fear before he repeated "All out?!"

"Prepare yourself" The man shouted as he attacked.

"W-wait, just a nyahh-!"

~.~

 **A.N.: Thank you for your reviews , I really appreciate them.**

 **For the sword, think of Yukine from Noragami with three jewels inside the blade like Saya's sword from Blood+. The tanto are similar but only have one jewel instead of three.**

 **As for the questions**

 **Selet-san: Certain Mythical Zoan yes, but not only is mostly the devil fruits that have anything to do with yokai.**

 **Ryan Mashall: Reilegh's cool but he not yet, also Luffy already shows signs of awakened Observation Haki.**

 **Now a question everyone! Should I make Luffy meet Brook now or not… Moria is not going to take his defeat easily so he will retaliate quite strongly and so a possibility of the two, Luffy and Brook meeting sooner could arise.**


	13. Chapter 13

~.~

"What is one of the Yonko doing in Paradise, I wonder?" Kizaru drowned out the words in his annoying manner enraging the red-haired captain even more.

"Didn't know you were at a back-and-call of Warlords now." Shanks retorted annoyed. The marines weren't here to fight them, not really. They were merely dragging things out and standing in their way, while being a general pain in the ass and nuisance altogether. Moria was a Warlord and however cowardly it was form him to relay on the marines to fight his battles he wouldn't do something like this without a reason. Obviously Luffy had been their objective. He truly hopped the young teen hadn't done anything stupid at least Mihawk was there with him. He surely couldn't get into that much trouble, right… Who was he kidding Greatest swordsman or not this was Luffy he was talking about, trouble always found him.

"Move it." Shanks spoke and if looks could kill... Kizaru for once really hopped Moria knew just what he was doing. Or soon there will be one less Warlord and that would be too troublesome to deal with.

~.~

"Hmm… I suppose we arrived too soon." Mihawk commented nonchalantly as they both sighed inwardly for different reasons altogether.

The Warlord got an urgent summon notice from the Marines he usually would just ignore such trivia but this time it had Sengoku's personal stamp on it. It made him curios to say at least. Luffy on the other head really hopped he could spend some more time with the swordsman or at least until Shanks and the guys got here. It was selfish of him, no doubt, more so since the man sacrificed more than a month and half of his time on him.

"You should go." Luffy finally said. "I don't want you to" the boy quickly clarified "but I know you want to." The man only raised an eyebrow. "You're curios." It was a statement and the swordsman didn't deny it. The boy was direct with his words, most people usually hate the kind but he kind of admired the teen for it. It was an honorable trait that few had. "Beside the guys will probably be here soon enough. I'll just find an inn or something and play some cards till then. We'll meet up; this island is just so big after all"

Mihawk took a moment to think about it. Luffy was strong but Moria was still gunning after the nekomimi. Chances were he'd get attacked, but then again Shanks should arrive soon. Benn wouldn't stood them up. Even Luffy couldn't get into that much trouble until then. "…Fine. I believe you will be able to take care of yourself for at least a few hours."

"Oi!" the teen protested annoyed.

The man ignored it in favor of setting sail. "Well then Luffy, I will see you soon."

"Oh… How so?!" But the man only grinned mysteriously as the small boat departed making the nekomimi huff slightly in irritation before he grinned and waved slightly. "Take care and see you soon then Mihawk!" The boy shouted as watched the boat grew smaller and smaller before it disappeared completely on the horizon.

Luffy throw the small backpack over his shoulder and then started to walk. He was at the island's south beach and the only place the Red Force could dock, Benn usually took great care not to arrive late for any appointment more so if it was made by him. Something surely must have happened, knowing the red-haired pirates anything raging from –lack of booze –to- attack of another yonko was a possibility. No use overthinking it. According to Mihawk there was a small town up ahead, and true to his words he found it easily enough. He found a tavern, the bar downstairs was full and lively.

It was that is, until he stepped inside. Even the music stopped for a small seconds as the people inside sized him up. He paid them seemingly no heed, all while inconspicuously determining their threat level. For a small peaceful town there were just too many people that looked like shabby beggars with hide weapons on them.

Pirates or maybe bounty hunters? Well this ought to be fun anyway.

"Can I get you anything boya?" The women asked, Luffy studied her for a small second. She was a beautiful blond almost silver hair in a long dark dress that showed off her figure nicely more so her bust. A long cigar held elegantly between her well-manicured finger.

The nekomimi smiled up at her innocently and the women blushed instantly. "Evening ma'am! Got a free room for tonight?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"How much?" He beamed up at her and she looked star-struck for a small second, before she collected herself.

"It's of course" The women took a deep breath before she spoke "free. Because you're cute. Also drop the ma'am, not that old yet boya." She said amused.

"Thanks, beautiful nee-chan." Now she turned into a deep shade of red similar to Shanks hair.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Only if you drink with me."

"Smooth." The women said before she turned to the bar, the blush still yet to leave her face. "So what's your poison?"

"Just milk please." Luffy responded earnestly making the man who set beside him snicker. The nekomimi ignored him expertly, not so much the one mixing the drinks.

"Sorry kid." The women said placing in front of him something he was sure wasn't milk, or at least not entirely. "we only use milk for drinks here, no food either."

Luffy nodded with a smile "I see."

"This is a Brandy Milk Punch, is sweet but has alcohol, so better drink slowly." She explained while the teen only nodded along.

"Okay then Cheers!" / "Cheers!" The taste was not bad, Luffy mused, just unusual, besides is not like it's the first time he ever drunk alcohol beverages, Makino owned a bar. It funny how no one on the Red-force knew that though. In his defense he was a curios person by nature and he never drunk enough to get smashed, only a bit from each to find out how they tasted. It was also a fact that he had never mixed them, but he could tell by the taste this was a mix of at least two alcoholic beverages he recognized.

"Not bad." He murmured slowly while a few tables away a man stood up with an angry face. "Do you recon they'll let me join?" The boy asked as he looked at the poker cards the man in the middle was shuffling.

"Bad company that lot." The bar-tender said with a shake of her head. "Better stay out of their way." But of course Luffy wouldn't be Luffy if he'd listen. He hummed before emptying his glass then winked at her before walking over to the four guys. The bar-tender only sighed in resignation. She already knew this couldn't end well.

"Can I play?" Luffy asked politely making the four share a look.

"Hmph… sure kid" the man snickered "If you have any money." Didn't take a genius to know they wanted to rip him off.

"Of course." He sit down with an eye-smile. It all started nicely enough, he even let them have the first round, needed to let them think they had some chance against him, boost their ego and make them more comfortable. Not even Benn was able to beat him at poker and the man was a genius when it came to strategy. It was an easy win, true to be told.

The enraged fool seated beside him at the left couldn't help but let a small- "Grrah braat-"out

"Wait, is just luck." The one beside him offered. "It can happen to everyone." Let's call him naïve idiot. The bigot that was seated right in front of Luffy just sneered. To high and mighty to talk was he?

"Let's play again." The fourth idiot proposed. He had only one eye so Luffy called him that- One eyed macho not much man and yeah he knew he had no naming sense what-so-ever; Ace and Sabo reminded him enough times of that. It was his turn to make the cards and decided to put on a small show for them. No reason to know card tricks if you don't show it off now and then after all. If he had to say, by the way the people's mouth were left hanging open, he was quite good. He dealt the cards and so the game started again. But now his opponents were just a bit wary of him. Good, no use playing against weaklings if they weren't at least on guard. The people in the bar were now all watching the game with curiosity.

"You cheat." Mister bigot accused as he won yet again.

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he pocketed his winnings seemingly uncaring of the ragging bulls at the table.

The man answered back with a curt "Really." before he stood up and walked toward the bar. "No one is that lucky, but then again… I don't really think you are lucky at all."

"Hooh?" the boy asked with mock amazement.

"It all happened like Moria-san predicted after all!" The people in the tavern pointed their weapons at Luffy.

"Moria?" Luffy asked curiously as he leaned back in his seat. He looked so relaxed that it pissed them off even more.

"Yes, but you don't know do you? Why red-head isn't here, why Mihawk left and what happened to your little girlfriend?" The man asked with a smirk as he ordered another drink from the scared bar-tender. Luffy's eyes turned cold, but they were still had no unease or worry in them.

"Those eyes piss me off, do it!" The bigot said with a nod to enraged fool who took a swing at Luffy and punched him in the face.

"Ouch…" the boy said as he opened his eyes and glared at the man who took the swing at him. "that hurt." By the dull tone the boy spoke with, it was a sarcastic remark.

"You!" The man flinched at the glare without himself noticing. Sweat seemed to run down his back but the words spoken by the teen managed to enrage him enough to override his previous emotion, fear that is. "There is more from where that's coming from." The man said threateningly but Luffy didn't bother with the Enraged fool any more than that. That fact that he didn't fell to the ground after taking such a hit didn't raise any question in any of them, not even the man who hit him, was somehow funny.

"I'm sorry…" The nekomimi said finally looking at the Bigoted idiot who was sipping his drink with a chuckle. "I seriously don't know what is going on. Perhaps you could explain?" The man laughed even more hearing his words but Luffy waited patiently. If there was one thing he learned from Sabo was to never rush an interrogation.

"Well you see this is -" the man said taking out a paper from his breast-pocked, then unfolded it really slowly and turned it around. "what I'm talking about."

A Wanted poster, not just any Wanted poster but his wanted poster. Meaning Moria managed to pressure the marines into releasing his wanted poster ergo these men were probably bounty-hunters. No it was better not to make such deductions so soon. They could still be pirates for all he knew, looking to take down a weakling from the Yonko's crew and hope for fame or something equally stupid. That also explained the urgent message from the marines to Mihawk. The nekomimi sincerely hoped the swordsman won't get in too much trouble for helping someone affiliated with the Red-haired pirates. Two questions answered out of four.

"I see." The boy replied in a calm manner. "But that still doesn't explain what happened with Shanks and Perona."

The macho not so much with one eye if something felt even more annoyed by the boy's calm demeanor. Why was it that it was he himself who felt pressured? He swing his sword at the boy with full power, barely stopped it a few centimeters away from the boy's right eye. And the teen didn't even bat an eyelash at it through. "I'll take your eye out and squash it under my foot, you little piece of shit." The man grumbled and the naïve idiot laughed.

"Ah the kid's so scared he's totally frozen up! Hahaha!"

The bigot chuckled along the others before he started talking again as he leaned back in the bar stool. "You see Moria doesn't take to well on someone quitting on him without his approval, but to make sure the bitch-" Luffy's eye narrowed dangerously hearing that word. "knows he is capable of forgiveness sent her a little present. Her subordinates that is. One by one-" the man smirked. "piece by piece. Isn't he a nice man?" The man throw his head back and laughed accompanied by many others. "And you know what the best thing is?" The man asked in a giddy way. "Tricking Mister bigshit Yonko and stealing her away right form under their nose. It was hard man, sure but… it felt So good at the same time. I recon by now the wretch had been delivered to Moria-san, and the Shanks will never make it in time. You see, Moria isn't hiding on an island after all… but on a ship."

"A lot happened in such a short time." Luffy said lowering his head. "But by the way you speak… " he smirked. "You know where Moria is, don't you?"

"Of course I know." The man boosted.

"Good. That mean even if I kill everyone else, you can still take me to him."

~.~

It was expected, Perona knew after all her betrayal won't go unpunished. Moria was powerful, he was a Warlord and apparently decided to use his influence and work his dirty scheme behind the scenes. It all started with those dreadful news.

Shanks and the crew tried to keep Luffy's existence a secret for a reason. They made sure the marines had no chance to give him a bounty so the nekomimi would start with a clean plate in East Blue but all in vain thanks to the Warlord. Shanks was annoyed by that but choose instead to celebrate Luffy's first bounty all while promising to get his revenge on Moria. It was an impressive sum for someone so young 50.000.000 beri, but she felt it was not in league with the rest of the crew's. That was part of the problem, while the article in the newspaper spoke of the cruel red-haired pirates who recruited kids now; the wanted poster read affiliation- None. Moria made Luffy a target for everyone and Benn was quite pissed for that.

The first-mate was sure that everyone with a bit of brain was capable of putting those clues together. So not only the bounty hunter that usually wouldn't go after a crewmember of the yonko targeted the teen but everyone who wanted to get revenge on them. They could claim they simply didn't know, of course everyone knew that wouldn't stop them for retaliating but the Marines give them the perfect excuse to start a fight. The balance between the yonko was quite fragile as it was. And if that wasn't enough the sum was big enough to send strong opponents Luffy's way but compared to anyone's on the yonko's crew it was basically an insult. The poster read simply Cheshire, the pic only showed half of the boy's face since the hoodie covered the other half but his grin and glowing eyes made it easy for anyone who know the boy to recognize Luffy.

That was the first, it was followed by the gifts send to her. She didn't know how he even managed to find their location, least again and again, but it was aggravating. Even the red-haired pirates were getting pissed off. Parts and parts of her old subordinates sent to her in pieces, the yonko couldn't imagine at first what made her sick upon seeing a bloodied teddy bear's head, but soon made the connection. She wasn't heartless or maybe she was because even if she could go back in time she knew she'd never change her decision. She would still join Luffy's crew. There was no doubt in her heart that it had been the right choice. Her subordinates while they never been especially close to her they were all she had back there. Many didn't even like her, called her a spoiled stupid child, but they feared her enough to never oppose her. Not surprise there, the only reason she had been able to join the Mysterious Four was because of her devil fruit was as powerful as it was. So why was it that she got so upset upon seeing these gifts?

Shanks crew had become very protective of her. They didn't even let her explore the new island alone and yet had been all in vain. Here she was in chained, but worse than the pain she had to suffer or the shame for getting kidnapped was the fact that she had become bait for Luffy. It was the only reason why she hadn't been killed yet, she was sure of that. At least she was grateful that no red-haired pirate had been hurt in the kidnapping, Moria was bold but not stupid, he did not want to turn the ire of a Yonko against himself. Too bad, the ghost princess thought, knowing the man as well as she did the Warlord had managed to do that already.

The ship she was on shook violently and she knew what that meant for her. "Stand up wrench, Moria-sama is waiting for you!" The pirate-wanna be shouted in annoyance, poor idiot. Didn't he know that Moria never struck deals with other pirates. He only used them, she somehow pitied him, well at least until the man grabbed her arms too tightly to hoist her to her feet. She will have doubt about marks on her arm.

"Watch it, you idiot ape!" She glared at the idiot who only laughed before grabbing her even more roughly by her should.

"No you watch it princess, or I might just brake your nice-manicured fingers one by one."

Her dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "You should pray I find you first and not my captain." Perona whispered amused.

"Shut up!" the man shouted before he stricken her. Right in the face, in her weakened form she wasn't able to stand up and hit the ground quite hardly. She felt something warm run down on her face before darkness overtook her.

~.~

"Oi, doesn't this ship go any faster?" Luffy asked annoyed Bigot annoyed.

"I-I-t's a-a-lrea-d-dy g-going as… as f-fast as it c-can." The man stuttered.

"Hmm, you better not lie to me." The teen said with glowing eye making the man let out a scream more befitting a women before he shook his head fast in denial.

"I-I WOULD NEVER!" How could he? He saw first-hand what this… this demon did.

~Flashback~

Fast, that was the first thought that finally registered. How could everything change just so suddenly? Everything went according to the plan and then in just a few seconds… their position of hunter and hunted changed so fast it wasn't even funny.

The boy didn't even move from his place, one of the man simply run at him and the boy caught the punch sent his way all while sitting in his chair. He didn't even move a centimeter, and then… the man caught fire, blue flames. It didn't take much if any time for the flames to burn him alive. Then the gunshots followed, but they never reached their target as the got stuck in a glass like structure, and the boy seemingly disappeared and the chair fell back empty. Then the screaming started… those dreadful sound he couldn't get out of his mind even now. They were getting torn to pieces and as more screams filled the air the man couldn't help but think that this suffering, the pain, those cry and wails for help… this was hell. He had fallen into the inferno surely.

Luffy stood in front of him, with yellow glowing golden eyes and the man tried to move as far away as he could but the boy was there before the man could even register. Grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up into the air with one hand and seemingly no effort at all.

"You called my nakama by some nasty names." He said with a face free of any emotion, no rage, no hate nothing but his eyes though, a raging fire there. "That just won't do." The teen said slowly. The man understood every word the boy said even though surely his brain should not be able to function without air for so long. His lungs burned like a bitch. But more than that he realized there was something more dangerous than lack of oxygen for him.

"I will kill you if you ever do that." The monster no demon said before dropping him like a sack of potatoes. "Take me to Moria." The boy demanded and he wasn't stupid enough to oppose.

~.~

The nekomimi could tell the more they advanced, the more the fog in the air turned heavier and darker. The wind seemed to pick up too.

"W-w-we ar-re c-cc-clos-ser…" So that was what caused the atmosphere change. He remembered Benn telling him something about that not so long ago; something about each island having their own climate and some stuff he just couldn't seem remember. Still he had to be careful, who knows just what kind of surprises could have Moria left him with. Everyone on board worked in silence and seemingly as quiet as possibly but the waters were getting turbulent. The storm hit the ship seemingly out of nowhere many of the sailors were losing their confidence and started to wail and cry. They were going to get killed like this.

"Quickly, grab the ropes, we're trimming the sails!" Luffy shouted taking command when seemingly no one did. "Hurry up!" He commanded but mother nature was just too scary for them to pay any attention to the albeit small but dangerous boy.

"We're going to capsize!" the first-mate shouted in despair.

"No we're not!" The nekomimi retorted confidently. "You either help me stabilize the ship or I will throw you overboard myself." With such a threat hanging over their head the sailors had no choice but to comply since everyone knew he wasn't joking around. Chances were they could survive somehow if they did as Luffy told them, but if they got thrown overboard in such weather...

They all fought against the heavy storm for more than two hours and it seemed like they just might make it, the storm seemed to ease up to when the ship broke in two, right in the middle. There just wasn't anything they could do about that, not that much time to think either. For Luffy getting killed by falling into the ocean just wasn't an option. Not when Perona had been kidnapped by Moria. He wasn't gonna allow himself such a luxury. So he pushed himself over the limit, not caring about how more and more water rushed in. The teen knew the ship would go under in a few minutes, so he grabbed the Bigoted man who was still in shock knocked him out then threw him over his shoulder. The man's hysterics actions would just sabotage their chances of survival otherwise.

Luffy search wasn't fruitless he happily found a small lifeboat just in time. He cut the rope the was holding it up and jumped onto it as it fall into the ocean. He didn't know if anyone else made it, as he lay in the dingy and fought with the drowsiness caused by the sea water. He hated feeling so weakened… He might have passed out just for a short while there but happily his guest on board hadn't woken up before him. The boy stood up still a bit dizzy but feeling much better than before. The heavy storm has finally let on, but a few rain-drops still fell here and there. Another thing to worry about was their position. He hoped they were heading into the right direction but before he could wake Bigot up he felt something big was approaching them, fast. If it was a ship, Luffy prepared himself to commandeer it. It might be their only chance to reach their destination seeing how desolated was this part of the sea.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," It was a pirate ship, a big one! Luffy grinned and activated geppo after grabbing his hostage by the scurf of his clothes. "Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho~!" the voice continued to sing slowly with a hunting beauty "Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo~" It was beautiful and at the same time it seemed incredibly sad. It was a pirate song and Luffy couldn't help but smile politely at the man who was still facing the ocean. He had an afro which Luffy considered pretty awesome in itself, not to mention the guy was tall, like really really tall.

"Excuse me sir, I boarded your ship without any permission." The teen said sheepishly. Makino and Sabo always said he needed to be polite to strangers, more so when he had a favor to ask from them.

"Oh!" the man said surprised before he turned around and greeted them with a jolly voice "Good afternoon, everyone Yohoho! I am so surprised, how many years has it been since I last saw someone else? I've been yearning for company but there are only Ghost Ships here, now- please come make yourself comfortable. We can have a nice long conversation-"

"A skeleton… a talking skeleton with an afro…" Luffy said with amazement. Indeed the man was all but bones, dressed in black coat, trousers and a top-hat. In addition he had a blue cravat tied between his coat and around his neck and a purple cane.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, like where we are what happened to this ship-" The skeleton talked a mile an hour but the boy only smiled and nodded along absentmindedly before he followed up without missing a beat.

"More important may I have some tea too?"

"Ah, sure. I'm sorry for being such a lousy host, not to many visitors" The skeleton answered making the nekomimi let out a loud Shishishi.

~Brook pov mostly~

Before long they were both sitting at a table with a tea-cup in front of them in the dinning room, or what remained of it and Brook decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Dead Pure-bones Brook, may I ask your precious names-"

"Cheshire D. Luffy, nice to meet you Brook." The boy said as he took off his hoodie and give the man a chance to study him in turn. What an intriguing person, Brook decided, he could tell the boy's smile was truthful even now. He didn't even look scared of him, more like fascinated. But Luffy looked young and skeleton didn't know how to feel about that, he had entertained that thought ever since he first heard Luffy's voice. The boy was petite; but instead of handsome he'd rather describe the boy as cute; adorable. Those dark orb looked up at him with wonder instead of fear or disgust he couldn't help but find the boy endearing.

"Cute!" The man shouted fangirling a bit and then he smiled "Luffy-san then and…" the man/skeleton turned to the still knocked out guy and the nekomimi sweat-dropped.

Luffy wondered how to explain this "Ah he's my well …hostage kind of." He said bluntly.

"Hostage?" The pirate repeated. True to be told he wasn't sure he could or more like would want to fight the boy, if he turned out to be an enemy.

"Yes he has to take me to Thriller Bark, so I'm sorry this might be soon but could you please lend me your ship?" This time he asked with a small bow.

"EH? Thriller Bark?!" The skeleton shouted out in shock. Luffy words were truthful even now. And that raised an entire different kind of question. Just what kind of business could someone so young have with the Warlord? The boy had his shadow so that couldn't be the reason. He studied him again trying to determine what had he missed. Luffy was practically a child but then again he carried himself as a warrior. His movement were precise, too precise and silent, the sound of his steps almost non-existent. It spoke of years of practice and while the term child-soldier wasn't unfamiliar to him he couldn't help but frown inwardly at the implication.

"Yes. I have to find Moria and take back Perona, she's my nakama. I have to rescue her." Nakama Luffy said, was he a pirate then? The boy's eyes turned cold when he talked about the Warlord but when he mentioned Perona's name, Brook could see the worry shine in them. So Luffy didn't work with Moria but the Warlord had kidnapped someone the boy considered nakama. Those onyx eyes filled with determination were now trained at him; the kid's eyes were truly expressive.

"Moria? The Warlord? You know him?" Brook asked just to be sure and Luffy frowned.

"Fought him once." The boy said clearly not sure if one could call that knowing someone. "judging by your reaction though, you know him too."

"He's the reason I've been wondering this seas." The boy listened curiously and Brook decided to tell his story, it only seemed fair. "He stole my shadows. Because I don't have a shadow, I can't exist in the sunlight, right now because of the darkness and thick fog I am somehow alive, but… "

"What would happen if you'd step into the light?" The boy asked wary. He could tell the boy didn't want to upset him with his question but couldn't quite stop his curiosity.

"A long time ago I saw another man whose shadow had been stolen walk into the sun, his body was completely decimated. It was so terrifying that my hair stood on end, even though I am a skeleton and have no hair." He considered adding the 'skull joke' but the conversation was too serious for that. "It is because I have no visible shadow... also as a direct result of this, my appearance is not visible in pictures or mirrors. Basically, I am trapped in a life of darkness and all of my friends have been killed." The air felt heavy and yet or maybe because of that Brook couldn't stop himself. "Still, I am glad to be alive. Yohohoh! I am Full Bone, Dead- bony Brook. Glad to meet you!"

"How can you be so happy?" Luffy asked with a small frown marrying his delicate features.

"Yohohohoho- yohohohoho-yohohohoho! Today is such an amazing day. I have met other people! There was no way for me to tell the days apart in this deeply foggy dark sea. My friends had all died, and I was all alone on a ship with a broken rudder. I just moved along aimlessly for decades. I was extremely lonely… I was lonely afraid and I wanted to die. Well I suppose that is what an extended life is about. People are my happiness. Meeting you is pure happiness to me. I can't shad tears, but if I could I would be crying in happiness right about now! "

"I decided." Luffy said as he stood up. "Brook, become my nakama. Is alright," The little boy added in hurry. "You don't need to answer right now. Think about it. As for your shadow, Moria had already pissed me off to start with… I'll bite him to death. Nothing less is acceptable."

"You… are a really good person aren't you? I am surprised, But I can't allow you to get angry on my behalf. I can't ask someone I just met to die for my sake."

"I'm not going to die." Luffy started it like a fact. "More so I'm not going to die for some else's sake. I'm going to live and fight for what I believe in and that's all there is. Nothing more nothing less." His words were sincere and somehow Brook couldn't help but be amazed by the boy's conviction. He understood those words somehow. Luffy didn't want to die for his sake, he didn't want to cause him pain by leaving him behind not after what had happened . No the little boy wanted to live for his sake and he wanted him Brook, who was a living skeleton, a freak by nature to live too, by his side. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and feel unworthy at the same time. He had done anything to earn this kindness, he could feel his resolve slipping already. But before he offer an answer the entire ship was shocked by a tremor.

~.~

"Well well well, look who finally decided to join the world of the living, if it isn't the prodigal son… daughter? Kishishishi" Moria laughed at his own joke while Perona eyes fluttered open. Her head felt like it was just about to explode, and the warlord's voice was grating. It literally felt like his every word was scratched the inside of her head similar to the irritating sound of chalk across a blackboard or a metallic screeching sound. Moria was probably obvious to the discomfort he caused her only by speaking or maybe just enjoyed the pained expression across her face because he lunched in a long monologue.

"I would ask how you are but then again a picture speaks a thousand words. Even by just looking at you I can tell you are miserable. Kishishishi, should have thinking about it before you decided to throw my kindness back into my face. Did I not take good care of you? You had everything you could wish for cloths, food, money subordinates. I even tolerated your childish rebellions and temper tantrums."

"God… shut up! Your voice is… truly irritating." Perona shouted annoyed at him and decided to ignore the similarities between her actions and that of a certain yonko when hangover. "I think I'm going to vomit…" She added when she saw Moria approach her with a raised hand. Her words had the desired effect and make the Warlord stop in his way.

"Oh does your head hurt Kishishishishi? Poor little girl… all alone, hurt and chained." The Warlord gloated. "I wonder where your new friends are? Where is the man you call captain now?"

"Cut the chase… what do you want Moria." The ghost princess asked as she looked into the man's eyes she not so long ago called captain.

"… Well I am in a rather forgiving mood. If you beg for mercy and forgiveness I might just listen. Just say you're sorry, that you made a mistake that you were just playing around, that you made an error in your judgement! It can all end so easily, I'll forgive you honestly... I wouldn't do this for just any traitor, but you Perona."

"I never… ever will betray Luffy." She could see the anger rolling off the warlord in waves. "the Future Pirate King is gonna be him! Ghaag!"

"You!" Moria shouted in anger as his shadow hit her. The pink-haired ghost princess hit the ground as the chair tipped over with a loud thud accompanied by a pained scream. "Ungrateful little witch! Fine if that's what you want!" The warlord grabbed her shadow and she could only try in vain to get away. "Kishishishi, you will be the key to defeat the Cheshire."

"Noo!"

~.~

The two of them quickly run to the dock as the ship started to shake making the third passenger wake up, scream bloody-murder as he saw Brook before a falling debris knocked him out again, or maybe just the shock of seeing a living skeleton, who knows.

"Could it be?" Brook asked as he finally laid eyes upon the island.

"Let me guess Thriller Bark." Luffy said putting his hoodie on.

"Still what an amazing day, not only did I meet people, but my wish came true as well." The skeleton said as he placed on his hat on and grabbed his cane. "You should try and find a safe way to get away from this island. Docking here is out of question-"

He shouldn't feel insulted, most people didn't believe he was as strong as he claimed to be so he settled for an amused- "Trying to ditch me?"

"I'm so glad that I met you today! I will not forget this for the rest of my life! If we ever meet again I'd be honored to fight along your side. Well then, take care!" The man shouted before he jumped down the ship, right into the water and Luffy jumped after the skeleton with no hesitation and a small grin playing on his lips.

"What a light body." Luffy praised surprising the skeleton who couldn't believe the nekomimi boy was keeping up with him. He was after all running on the water.

"Eh? Ah I'm just "Dead Bones" after all." Brook's response was automatic. "But more importantly EH?!" The skeleton expressed his shock once again. "How can you do that?"

"Shishishi" the boy laughed. "Race you to the land!" Luffy shouted before he speed up.

The skeleton was panting slightly as he finally cached up. "Luffy-san" He couldn't believe the boy could move so fast. It took quite an effort to even follow it with naked eyes let alone keep up. But he had no choice but run himself ragged. He couldn't let the boy step on the island all alone. Brook only realized now, but he was already quite protective of the petite boy. He shouldn't even be here on this dangerous island to start with, Moria was a powerful foe after all. Brook wasn't that overconfident that he'd even consider fighting him all while protecting Luffy.

"Brook I didn't tell you yet, did I?" The boy was standing in front of him so he could only see the boy's back. Luffy glanced back and Brooks eyes meet his glowing golden orbs. "I am Strong." Of all the things the boy could have said that was the least he expected. "More so, I don't forgive anyone who harms my nakamas. Leaving here without her was never an option."

One again the skeleton was shocked. Child or not he could not trample all over someone's determination. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"Uhm, I forgive you… now come on!" Luffy said if Brook had to say quite excited.

"You don't look all that nervous or furious." The skeleton said as they walked side by side. Luffy was excited but he opted to wait for him, which made it all more endearing. "If may… why is that?"

"I am absolutely livid." The boy said with an eye-smile out of all things. "But I'm furious at Moria and I know Perona is fine for now. She has to be or else he wouldn't have lured me here." Luffy had no doubt that the whole thing had been a set-up and Perona was the bait. The man used his connection with the marines and separated him from Mihawk and Shanks for that reason alone. Then he told those pirate-hunters where they could find him to make sure Luffy would come to him.

"I still want to kick his ass as soon as possible but nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Luffy had no idea what the man had been planning, so there was no reason for him to stress over it. Moria also must know he was Shanks's apprentice, not that he's try to hide behind the man but the yonko was probably already pissed off at the Warlord. Ah shit… thinking about it he was so going to get it. Benn was going to make him suffer for not waiting for them and for rushing into things without a plan, wasn't he?

Brook was amazed once again by the little boy's words but he decided to explain his question. "Luffy-san you do know this place is famous for being a ghost island, right?" He himself was still slightly terrified of all the weird creatures he encountered last time.

"Shishishishi" the boy laughed. "I see… but still, Brook you're a pirate too" was that an accusation, the skeleton wondered "Is an adventure, you have to enjoy it!" Luffy said with a megawatt smile making Brook happy for once that he was a skeleton. This way his blush wasn't noticeable... "It's the entrance." Luffy pointed out the obvious.

"Yes." The older pirate replayed.

"Such an obvious trap." The boy commented with seemingly with no expression on his face and Brook had to agree. "Might as well go along with these idiots..."

They only managed to walk a few moments before some sort of dog stopped right in front of them. Luffy's eyebrow twitched once in annoyance. Of course the Warlord would have a dog as a pet. Even when he could have picked any other creature, it just had to be a dog, a three headed… wait was one of those heads a fox?

"A Cerberus Yohohoho? I wonder what it's doing here?" the skeleton laughed cheery but it turned slightly fearful when the dog was cheeky enough to growl at them and then gaze at the skeleton with hunger in its eyes. Something Luffy feline pride would never allow to happen.

Brook took half a step back with a small "Kyaa" all while readying his weapon. The action made two things happen at once, one the beast step closer, two since Luffy had yet to move he was in front of Brook and right in front of the beast.

"Huh? You got a problem asshole?" Luffy asked suddenly glaring down his opponent. He could feel the Bakeneko's emotions clearly rampaging through his body. Annoyance for one, how dare the small fry even look him in the eye? Didn't the idiot know just how far below in the foot-chain the stupid mutt was from him? Luffy let his eyes glow with more power and he could practically feel the beasts resolve crumble as fear kicked in. It didn't take much for the beast to whimper as the nekomimi's eyes narrowed. Luffy smirked to himself as he saw the beast hung his heads in submission.

"Want to ride it?" Luffy asked as he turned to Brook with a small angelic smile, the boy was truly surprising. But the speed his character and mood changed was even more surprising and a bit terrifying if he had to admit.

"Yes." The skeleton replied; it was easier to just go along with it, beside how many people could say they rode Cerberus? They both ignored the downright bizarre sight of an unicorn and old-man faced tree drinking sake until they attacked them of course. Luffy easily knocked the two out and continued their conversation like nothing happened, totally unfazed.

Brook couldn't help but swoon over it "So cool! Yohohoho!" he exclaimed before turning a bit more serious. " Still Luffy-san about this annoying fly…" Brook started knowing Luffy would understand his words. And he did but for once the nekomimi wasn't sure how to proceed. He knew one of Moria's men was following them ever since they entered the island. It had yet to approach them, of course it could be just waiting for an opportunity, an opening.

"… I'll squash it if it gets too close." Their conversation was yet again interrupted by some weird creature. Luffy only sighed in annoyance as he kicked it away. Then came the zombies, Brook flinched as he saw them.

"Hi guys!" Luffy said with a small smile and the zombies reacted in kind. They were all cheerful and apparently happy to see him again.

"For zombies they are quite lively, yohohoho!" Brook laughed along bringing attention to himself and making them freeze then scoot back.

The zombies gapped comically before they shouted a loud "You!"

"Long time no see! Yohohoho!" Luffy could see his companion wasn't in fact as cheerful as he appeared to be. The skeleton seemed scared of zombies. He couldn't help but find it somehow amusing. But they weren't here for his amusement so he decided to just cut the chase and ask them.

"You guys saw Moria around here somewhere?"

The zombies looked at each other with a frown."Luffy-san you are searching for Moria-sama?"

"Yes, He kidnapped Perona."

"Eh… something like that happened…"

"You guys haven't been told?" Brook asked this time all while keeping a safe distance from the zombies and the zombies in turn did the same.

"No we're mere foot soldiers, our orders were to be on alert for any intruder…" The two could see the wheels turning in their heads. "Ehhh?! You two are the intruders?" Luffy and Brook only nodded truthfully. They had no reason to lie. "S-so we have to fight Y-Y-YOU?!"

"Don't worry. I get it, is your job… I'll go easy on you, Shishishi!" The nekomimi said with a small grin.

"No way!" The zombies shouted as one. If something they were absolutely sure about was the fact that while Luffy was personality wise quite a nice person could be even called an angel, power wise he was an absolute monster. He was just too strong for them. They could still feel phantom pain in where they had been hit last time.

~.~

Perona couldn't help but curse inwardly. She never knew, never thought about how scary it would be getting ones shadow stolen. But then again she hadn't thought of a lot of things. She had never been a compassionate person but after spending so much time with them, Luffy, Benn, Shanks and the rest of the crew she couldn't help but think something was definitely wrong with them, maybe even her for that matter. She still couldn't understand what Luffy ever saw in her to ask her to be his nakama but she was god-damn grateful for it and refused to waste her chance.

Thankfully Moria only almost stole her shadow. He had been stopped in the nick of the time by Hildon's sudden appearance and report according to which Luffy and Humming had just docked on the island. The ghost princess couldn't help but worry hearing that. Luffy came here without the Red-haired Pirates, and she suspected Moria had a play in that but at least he wasn't completely alone. Then again Humming? How did those two even meet? Her captain's sudden arrival made Moria rethink his plan. Since the nekomimi was already on the island he decided against taking her shadows. The warlord wanted to take pleasure in making her watch him defeat Luffy and that wouldn't happen if she was unconscious for two days as a result of him stealing her shadow.

And so the pink haired girl cursed again as they throw her into a cold prison cell. He could still hear Moria's laughter as they slowly faded away together with his footsteps. If only she could have been stronger. Had she not grow at all since then? No. She was stronger… that won't happen again. She had sworn she'd never allow that to happen again. No one was ever going to defeat her captain while she stood helplessly and watched it happen. She had promised, they had to go through her first. Was she always so useless. If she could at least use her powers…but her hands were bound by the sea-stone shackles…

She had to open them somehow… but there was nothing in this prison cell that she could use as lock pick. "Think Perona…think" the pink haired girl repeated slowly to herself.

~.~

"This is Hogback's mansion. I expect we will encounter some resistance here." Luffy nodded mentally preparing himself for battle while his face remained expressionless outward. "Let's go, to the Hunted house, Yohohoho!" The nekomimi's lips barely twitched as Brook cut down and Luffy kicked in the gate. It fall into the middle of the road with a loud thud followed by the sound of their light footsteps as they waked in.

"Fosh, fosh, fosh fosh," The weird laughter resounded through the silence. It draw everyone's attention to the veranda and the man standing there. "Welcome to my house!" Hogback, for he was sure the man was Hogback was quite tall and round with thin arms and legs, Luffy observed. The man had a long nose that resembled a beak with sharp and canine looking long teeth and ears; his face was scared while his black hair was slicked back. A tattoo ran from the left side of his neck all the way to his torso visible through his fishnet vest. His outfit consisted in continuation of purple leather pants a thick black tie and purple gloves covering his long claw-like fingers; a white surgical mask under his chin; a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses. A violet feathery cape that was black on the inside which Luffy thought that made the man look like a giant beetle and a pair of high-heeled boots.

"I'm surprised you managed to make this far even though it seems like you picked up a stray on the way" the man said giving Brook a dirty look. Apparently the two had quite a history if the heated glares were anything to go by. "…Not that it matters, all preparations are complete Let the Night Raid begun! Cindy-chan, samurai- Ryuma throw them into the world of shadows right now!" the man commanded and two shadows jumped at them from the balcony.

"Yohohoho!"/ "Yohohoho!" The two swordsman locked swords while Luffy dodged a flying plate.

"To think you'd come back! Are you going to run away, begging "Not the afro!" once again?" Ryuma taunted the man as they locked swords again.

"This time it won't end like that." Brook spoke determined as they pushed away from each other.

"This is the city of the dead, Thriller Bark!" Hogback shouted "The land of shadows in the light, the Night Attack has already begun! Fosh, fosh, fosh ,fosh!" The zombies were advancing towards them from behind. They were going to get boxed if this continued. "This two are different from the zombies you encountered till now. They are special, The samurai Ryuma is actually a General Zombie! He is originally from the country of Wano that is located in the 'New World'. He is a legendary samurai who supposedly killed a dragon many years ago." Hogback loved to talk and while Luffy was growing bored of all this talk "Isn't it magnificent!?" for once the nekomimi had to agree. "They say that when a true master cuts you, you have to walk away humming before you realize you have been cut. To see such a mastery is quite rare; but to witness a battle between two." The man laughed again. "Sorry… between one and its own shadow. Fosh, fosh, fosh, fosh!"

It was a dirty trick… To force Brook to fight against his own shadow. It would be like one fighting against himself, winning would be rather hard not to mention the samurai had a huge advantage over Brook who was just a skeleton for that reason precisely.

~.~

Shanks Haki swept through the room chilling everyone even his crew down to the bones.

"Devil?" The red-head asked again slower this time. "Luffy is not a devil even though he can be scary as hell. But still he is a pirate, my apprentice to be precise." The man said with a small and fond smile. "He is a good kid, strong oh yeah but can act pretty stupid sometimes and is way too straightforward…" Just like in this situation. Why the hell couldn't he just sit still and wait for them to arrive? "He is not a devil. He is not a monster and would never, never attack unprovoked."

"Y-you just say because you haven't saw what he did!" The blond bartender spoke up even through frightened to the core and shaking like a leaf. "He tore th-those man… to pieces." She was getting sick just remembering. "That thing was no child it was a savage beast!"

Shanks growled hearing that. He could remembered with perfect clarity another precedent, way too similar to this… and a small frightened broken little boy. Every part of his being screamed at him all at one to fight and protect that little boy. He had promised he wouldn't let something like that happen again. Shanks won't allow anyone, more so a stupid civilian to destroy the brats confidence.

"Where is he?" His tone made her sob into her hand as she took a frightened step back.

"Captain, calm down." Benn said as he entered silently the tavern. The red-head wanted to shout at his first-mate; this was not the time to tell him to just calm down. Where had the man even gone to at such a critical time? But before he could formulate his question Benn pushed someone inside. "It's useless questioning her anyway, him on the other hand… he has a really interesting story to tell. One about a scary little brat that commandeered their ship, does that sound familiar?"

"Good job Benn" Shanks said before he turned his focus at the man with a predatory grin. "Now then who are you?"

"…pi-pirate hunter" the man whimpered slightly. This was just not his day. First their boss got taken hostage then their ship had sink, and he couldn't even remember how he survived that and now he got captured by pirates, and not just any pirates. No he got caught by red-haired Shank's crew, one of the Yonko's.

~.~

"You cannot win against me!" Ryuma shouted. "And I don't want to witness such a lousy performance ever again." His katana's strike blow away Brook's hat but the skeleton managed to catch it before it fell to the ground and place it back to its place.

"In the last two years… for this second chance alone, I have become stronger!" Brook said as he parried another slash. "I'll have you come back to me, right to my feet. You are my shadow after all!"

Their fight resembled a well-choreographed dance, their hands and sword moved in such speed it all seemed to be a blur.

"Yohohoho! You have become stronger these past two years, and so have I!" Ryuma katana went through Brook who dodged a slash aimed at his afro and chipped off a little bit of bone. "Since we both think the same way!" This time the katana went through his middle and Brook was sent flying by the swing's strength. "As always, the afro is so important to you… but there is no way you can protect that big of a weak point."

Brook adjusted his grip on the sword as he stood up and rushed to attack. There was one advantage he had a cut that would damage his internal organ did nothing now but cut through the air. Ryuma too realized that so he angled his attack at the skull and it when through unfortunately. Cutting right into his eye-socket and while technically Brook knew he was a skeleton and there was nothing for Ryuma to cut into but his skull he couldn't help but freeze up for a second, before he kicked himself away from the samurai. Brook stood up once again. Although it took a bigger effort this time to gather his strength. All of Ryuma's moves were sharp and on point, Brook parried relentlessly but he was overwhelmed once again.

But it didn't matter in the end, no matter how many times he was beat down he just had to keep trying and standing up. There was no other way for him to win and it was infuriating. The man was after all using his moves. Not to mention whenever the skeleton thought he was finally catching up, Ryuma changed his tempo or rhythm of his attack. Swords-play was similar in a way to deciphering and speaking a language. They had rhythms, tempo, katas one had to read his opponent carefully to be able to defend himself from his strikes. To attack you had to go even above that, but what if you were wrong from the very start? Brook felt like he was going crazy, this was his style, his moves and yet he was the one who slowly couldn't follow or keep up with it. A small cloud of dirt and sand rose into the air from as he hit the ground yet again.

"How about you admit defeat honorably? Yohohoho" Brook gathered his strength to stand up yet again, but he barely managed a knelling position even so his frame was shacking slightly. "Huh you are still able to move yohohoho? It's like you're a phoenix… or maybe a zombie?" Ryuma asked unsure. "You shouldn't be able to stand much longer. I will paralyze you soon, so you'll never come again to try to take your shadow back. Do you want me to cut you down with my Yahazugiri?"

"Anything… you don't know anything… Don't use that name!" Brooks was shaking both in exhaustion and anger. "The fast cutting technique from my Kingdom's Assault Squad that I made my own was named Requiem la Bandoul. That same technique was praised by my comrades and nicknamed… Hanauta Sanchou Yahazugiri (Flower song; Three petal Arrow Notch Strike)! Even if you have my personality and techniques, I do not want someone who had forgotten my memories and feelings to use that name!"

"Yohohoho! If you insist that you're the real thing, why don't you tear apart my fakes? This is your last chance." Ryuma spoke with a warning in his voice and Brook stood up shakily. His breathing was ragged unlike the samurai's who seemed to be in perfect fighting condition even now. They both were facing each other and started walking calmly toward their opponent. The battle was over in a friction of a moment, they both walked a few more steps before uttering

"Hanauta Sanchou Yahazugiri!" / "Hanauta Sanchou Yahazugiri!" both sword were placed in their sheath with a small click and Brook collapsed. He had been the one who got cut down. The skeleton heard Luffy voice in the back of his mind shouting his name in concern but knew it was probably only his imagination. Ryuma turned around and placed his katana over his shoulder confidently.

"Laboon…" the skeleton whispered. 'more than anything else… I want to apologize to you… For the unfortunate me to apologize. On this dark ocean for 50 years… It has been so long… and to think there was no reason to live… It's so lonely…my life… So lonely. '

"Now where should I start cutting? Yohohoho!" Ryuma asked himself as he grabbed and hoisted Brook up by his hair. "First of all will be of course this afro. Yohohohoho-"

~.~

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait and thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter also really important question from me- Do you guys think Perona's negative hollow would have an effect on the zombies? As for the zombies from the cemetery, yup they are totally part of the Luffy- fanclub. But they are zombies, so have to follow their orders and attack the intruders.**

 **Ryan Mashall: Luffy is at the moment is 15, he was 14 when he meet up with Shanks since then quite a few months had passed since they are now in Paradise after visiting a few islands in the Blues meeting with Basil and all that stuff. Also Luffy doesn't look that old he is small, looks more like a 10-12 year old or such thanks to his devil fruit, one of the applications of bakeneko physiology (source –power/ listing -wikia) is decelerated aging. His two-tailed form is a reflection of what his real height should be, remember how he felt himself grow taller in that form? that's because he actually did. Why I decided to do so was because I want to maintain his cute/ adorable image for as long as possible. Him grown up would be more likely called handsome than cute, I believe.**

 **Once again thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites, it truly means a lot to me, See you soon, minasan!**


	14. Chapter 14

~Luffy POV~

Luffy didn't think his fight would become this troublesome. It all started out easy enough. He beat Cindy easily, the zombie had nothing on him but she kept rising. Brook told him after they left the graveyard that the only way to defeat a zombie was to purify them, but neither of them had any salt. To make matters worse the zombie horde made it to the mansion. He was fast but he had no room to maneuver, and for a small second the teen was tempted to just burn them all alive. But then he quickly dismissed that idea, he had no idea what that could mean to those whose shadows had been stolen. Luffy maybe a pirate but he wasn't cruel enough that he'd sentence them all to such a cursed life just because it was easier to do that than it was to do the right thing. That's why he headed toward the only place the nekomimi was sure he could find salt. The mansion, more precisely the kitchen or the storage room there. Because while zombies wouldn't eat salty things Hogback and the rest of the humans were bound to. He threw one more look at Brook and prayed that the skeleton resisted until he made it back.

Luffy ran and broke down the door with a kick. The only way he could use to describe this house was creepy. Even the god-damn rug attacked him although he defeated them easily those things still kept getting up. Zombies were annoying but then Cindy just had to wake up and start attacking him with plates. Once again, it was annoying, he had a great amount of stamina but even he started to feel the drain. This time he made sure the zombies stayed down, before he tied Cindy's hands with her own scarf.

"Just show me where I can find the kitchen and I'll let you go." But before he could answer something kicked him away. He turned in midair and landed on his feet then quickly surveilled the area. There was no one in sight. And then someone shot at him. He had been prepared for battle so as soon as the sound of a trigger being pulled reached his ears he threw himself to the ground. It was reflex and survival instinct in one, the nekomimi wasn't going to take any chances. He had practiced with sharpshooters and gun maniacs and so he wasn't going to just stand around and become one of their target thank you very much.

It was a bazooka that had been fired and while he avoided the explosions, the debris that had been sent flying from the impact managed to graze him slightly. Noting more than scratches truly. He decided to run for cover while the shooter reloaded. Since he knew which direction the attacks came from it was easy to deduce what could serve him as cover and what couldn't. His opponent fired again as he run and managed to hit him once in the shoulder but he close enough to make it to the cover. He cursed slightly as he held his bloodied shoulder and tried to ignore the pain. If his opponent was a sharpshooter it would make sense why he couldn't see them. They were probably hiding somewhere but that theory still had inconstancies. Like how did he get kicked, it was a kick no doubt about it, and why couldn't he see the ammo?

He wasn't given too much time to think about it as something wrapped itself tightly around his neck.

"Ghhagg!" Luffy shouted with a raspy voice. He couldn't see it but it was almost like a leash of sorts and it kept getting tighter, it was dragging him out into the open. It had admittedly taken him by surprise so his reaction time was slow. It was getting harder to breathe now so it was time he did what he should have since the start and let his flames break free from underneath his skin. It was like a small explosion had gone off in the room. Everything in the room even the windows got broken but unfortunately he couldn't see any bodies. The lucky idiot got away…

The nekomimi cursed to himself all while trying to keep his anger in check. His expression turned neutral again as he exhaled softly and reigned in his flames. He had to relax and remember what he had learned. While debating how to proceed Luffy tore off strips from his hoodie to wrap them around his shoulder as makeshift bandages.

'It should be enough to stop the bleeding for now.' He thought as he stood up, the teen knew he couldn't just run around stupidly and just hope he won't get hurt. The one thing the nekomimi was sure about was that this wasn't a sharpshooter. Because he would have been shot dead by now if that had been the case, the pirate thought with a small sweat-drop. He was pretty sure about that and almost as sure as he was about the fact that his attacker won't give up this easily. The teen had to be careful, he couldn't relay on what he was seeing only, he had to use his other senses too or else his invisible enemy would win.

Luffy had to stay alert and while he used his eyes to guide him through the house, mostly to avoid falling flat on his face, he didn't relay on them to detect his enemies as he walked down the halls. He listened carefully to every little move and then he caught a scent. He closed his eyes as he sniffed the air again. The scent that lingered in the air was weird… it felt both like a human and animal but it was somehow different from the other zombie's they encountered on the island. Could it be another Zoan? More so if he could disappear a Mythical Zoan maybe? But if it was so the man probably didn't have his fruit for a long time.

Every predator knew and learned how to mask their smell. Else they would give away their presence to the prey, or worse yet to other predators. That's how easily the hunter became the hunted. He tore apart two more surprise zombies with his claws alone as they tried to attack him. The teen was annoyed and didn't have time for small fries. He had to get the salt as soon as possible but first the nekomimi had to take care of that guy before he became too troublesome. The teen wasn't going to let the lucky idiot to ambush or trap him again his pride wouldn't allow it.

Luffy was getting closer but his opponent wasn't alone. He could feel the man's presence, behind the door and somehow he knew that there were two more zombies inside. The nekomimi although slightly shocked by the revelation didn't question that feeling. It was the same as when he fought Mihawk. Luffy somehow just knew it and that instinct or feeling had yet to guide him wrong. The teen decided to trap them all inside, he wasn't going to let his prey escape a second time. He placed his hand on the door and let his flame out. They burned down the annoyance standing in his way and quickly encircle the entire room cutting off their escape routes.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted them after he stepped through the flames. He fixed his eyes on the blond dude, well good news he wasn't a Zoan for start. Not with those patchworks.

"Grrhh! You!"

"Me." Luffy replied humorlessly as the man shot at him. He summoned his particles and made a tall wall appear in front of him, the ammo exploded but it didn't even scratch the glass like substance. "That doesn't work, if I know they are coming and from where they are coming from." The man of course didn't seem to listen to him and fired again but the nekomimi was faster. Luffy used Soru to appear right in front of the man who seemed shocked. His claws gripped both invisible bazookas that were fixed to the man's hands. "I said that doesn't work." Luffy repeated once again before he ripped them off and head-butted his opponent. He throw both over his shoulder after he lighted them with his flames of course. They exploded thanks to the gun-powder before they even touched the ground.

"Ahh! Absalom-sama!" The two zombies shouted as they saw their leader fall down.

The blond stood up slightly disoriented he looked into Luffy's eyes which were gleaming at him unforgivingly. "Come!" The nekomimi ordered and the blond run at him enraged, he couldn't believe he got overpowered by such a small brat. Absalom turned invisible midway but Luffy knew from where the man was going to attack him. The blond was suffering from a bad case of tunnel vision, not to mention he was shouting as he attacked him. What good it did to turn invisible when you shouted and give away your positon? But then again even if the man would have kept his mouth shut his steps were loud enough to give away his positon. Maybe he could have posed a challenge if he would have calmed himself but as it was, the man didn't pose a threat.

He prepared himself to kick the man away, the kick packed quite a bit of strength even if it was too slow for his liking. Absalom saw it coming and defended with one arm but it was useless. The moment his boots made contact he knew he broke the man's arm. It sutured his broken pride slightly. He still couldn't believe he let himself get caught off guard by such a weakling and even got injured by the blond. True to be told it hurt his pride more than it actually hurt him. The mas was sent flying this time for good and even took out a pillar instead of just falling back.

"I-imposible!" One of zombies shouted.

"I'm in hurry, do stand up already." Luffy said in a bored manner.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" The other zombie shouted now at Luffy who's gaze was enough to silence him.

"I don't want to hit him while he's on the ground" He didn't, he could but he felt like it would be shameful of him to do so, since his opponent was weaker than him. Maybe Mihawk was rubbing off on him. "He has to stand up." The nekomimi explained with crossed arms, like it was something understandable and they were the ones acting weird instead of him. Maybe he was, after all once challenged even the Greatest Swordsman in the world wouldn't hesitate to strike down his enemy. The man had tried to kill him so he couldn't complain if Luffy returned the favor.

"There is a limit to being Unreasonable!" Absalom shouted as he rose from under all the debris slightly cradling his injured hand.

"It isn't unreasonable, you're up." Luffy said with a small grin before he seemingly disappeared using soru only to reappear above the blond who looked up just in time to see the nekomimi drop an ax-kick on him. He tried to guard himself but it was too slow. The man's face got planted deeply into the ground, and Luffy was standing on the man's head for a good second with a small grin before he jumped back.

"NO WAY!" / "Absalom-sama is losing."

The zombies wailing made the invisible man twitch and then stand up with a grunt. He was visibly annoyed and with all the blood pouring down his face he looked dangerous. "You are strong… just as Moria-sama said, but you can't win against me! Grr!" The blond said as he throw away his jacket, the guy looked more and more like Frankenstein's monster. "It is not just the jaw of a lion, an elephant's sk-"

"Don't care." Luffy interrupted with an emotionless face. "but there is one thing I'd like to know… It was you, wasn't it the one who kidnapped Perona?"

"Ah, it was me, what about it?" The nekomimi's feline eyes hardened and the man would never admit it but the chibi unnerved him. Until now the kid seemed mostly emotionless if a bit arrogant but now, he could tell the boy was livid. The scary part was his expression didn't change in the slightest, his eyes though…

"… did you hurt her?" Luffy knew he shouldn't ask because his restrains were already slipping. It was evident by the way the fire encircling them flared up angrily as a response to his feelings. It was creating a suffocating heat wave.

"Why would I?" Absalom asked and Luffy could tell he was speaking the truth. "I have nothing against her personally." The nekomimi couldn't really understand what the man was saying. They had been comrades, nakamas… and her betraying them wasn't anything personal? The man continued to speak though. "Is simply business you see."

"… I see." Luffy knew that he was and always had been selfish. He wanted her as his nakama and when his wish was fulfilled he didn't go looking into the gift horse's mouth. But this… How could they even call this betrayal, from the very beginning they had never acknowledged her as nakama after all.

"You are annoying but I will be the winner!" The man said as he turned once again invisible. He had to take this seriously. It didn't matter how young the boy looked he was strong, and then the kid had to go and do something weird once again. Luffy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the man's presence, although the blond's seemed alert his unceasing chatter was making it a bit more difficult.

"What you already give up? Haha Loser!" Absalom shouted before he launched his attack.

He could actually see it, the attack was coming from his right. Now the blond was Behind him! Right again, left and jump.

"It can't be!" The invisible man shouted in denial before he launched himself once again but this time Luffy was already prepared to counter him. The nekomimi gathered his power and punched him in his stomach, then followed up with another and then a few more before kicking the man away with a round-house kick. Absalom was sent flying through the fire and destroying the entire wall he hit. Luffy knew the blond won't wake up for a while, he was knocked out for good and while he could kill him, it might drive Moria into retaliating in kind. For now he'll have to spare all he could and hope it won't come back and bite him in the ass later.

"Tell me." The nekomimi spoke as he turned to the zombies who squeaked in surprise. "Where is the kitchen?"

Even after witnessing his power the zombies still tried to oppose him. They were loyal to Moria he had to give them that, but he knew that it wasn't genuine loyalty. Perona told him that they were somehow brain washed in the process of their creation and couldn't disobey Moria even if they wanted to. Yet another thing that angered him, the warlord was stealing away this people's free-will and the government ignored it all. No they didn't just ignore it, they rewarded the warlord for it.

After a bit of exploring he found the storage room and plenty of salt. Took enough to share with Brook too. Speaking of the skeleton he should hurry up. There was just something in the back of his mind urging him to do so. He ran to the entrance purifying zombies left and right. They were still annoying, but now at least they didn't keep going after getting beaten up.

Luffy couldn't help but shout out Brook's name in fear as he arrived to the entrance. The skeleton was lying on the ground utterly defeated and something inside Luffy simply snapped. He found himself attacking the samurai before he could even rationalize it.

~.~

Perona was always head-strong, she always followed her own desires. She was the Ghost Princess, the Future Pirate Kings trusted nakama. Luffy was the one she promised her loyalty to, the one who finally gave her a place to belong. She was practically a sovereign, a royalty of the highest order how dare the plebeians try to restrain her. Did they think they could keep her away from Luffy, her chosen king with mere shackles? She was the Ghost princess; there was nothing she couldn't do if she put her mind to it.

That's right, Perona thought retracing her ideas once again… she was a hollow women. Hollow meant empty… a being made of nothingness. Then how could something bound her, it was because of the sea-stone. While she was in contact with it, it made her tangible so theoretically if she had no contact with it shouldn't affect her. Perona knew there were many things wrong with this idea. For one she had never tried such thing before after all. Leave her body and use astral projection before yeah sure, turn her body intangible big nope. But she wasn't going to dismiss the idea just based on how crazy it sounded.

Perona smirked as she pushed herself into a sitting position, it took great effort since those blasted handcuffs keep draining her energy but she finally had a plan. Objective one- find a way and avoid contact with sea-stone; objective two- use her devil fruit power and turn her hands intangible. Objective one was easy to accomplish. The sea-prism stone had effect only upon actual contact with devil fruit users, that's why and how even devil fruits users could carry sea-stone on their person.

Moria should have made sure the handcuffs were tight, she always had thin wrists and while she couldn't just slip out of them, they weren't that lose, it still give enough room for what she had in mind. She had to try hard to even kick off her long boots and even that took colossal effort from her part. She had to stop to regain her breath as dark spots started to appear in her vision. She was panting by now and inwardly thanked herself for her stubbornness. Had she not been that insistent on the physical aspect of her training Perona had no doubt she would have fainted already. Next time she will hide lock picks on her person, after all no one ever checked the shoes. Well next time… not like she wanted a repeat of this but it was better to be prepared. Since she was a devil fruit user she had to take precautions so something like this couldn't happen again.

There was movement outside her cell and Perona almost jumped when the footsteps neared her cell, she didn't even realized she withhold her breath until the guard passed. He didn't even check on her instead he just kept on walking. Well it was a zombie… and zombies were usually dumb. She had to hurry the ghost princess realized she might not get this lucky next time around. She shuddered to think what could have happened if that had been one of the Mysterious Four, well more like three now instead. Her preparation was complete. Her long boots were made of resistant but flexible thin-leather material. She imagined it would work fine if she managed to wedge the material between her wrist and the handcuffs as an isolator. She worried for a second that it didn't work but then her strength started to return slowly but steadily.

No time to celebrate, she still wasn't free, it was just time for the next step. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. It's not like the devil fruit and the abilities she got came with a manual.

Concentrate on her wrists… like when she was making ghost and mini hollows… transparent and translucent… she imagined her hand and wrist turn immaterial. Similar to how she did astral projection, she separated the two images in her mind. The one of her physical body and the one she of her spiritual form then combined them slowly, focusing intently on the feeling of being intangible so it wouldn't slip away.

#Clung# her eyes snapped open at the sound of her restrains hitting the ground. It worked, it had worked!

The ghost princess chuckled as she stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy and her until then immaterial hand regaining their shape and color. "That's what you get for underestimating the Ghost Princess!" She shouted and then looked around hastily but happily no one heard her. Should she just blow up the cell's locked door with a Mini Hollow or try for something more subtle? Perona doubted she could pull of the same trick again. Mini Hollow it was then… but first, her shoes, she wasn't going to walk around barefoot after all.

~.~

"Captain please tell me we're not going in there!?" One of the crewmembers asked with tear-filled eyes as he pointed at the ominous dark fog. "You know what they say about this waters-" the man added in a low conspirator voice. "they say it's cu-"

"It is cursed!" their newest guest on the ship shouted hysterically all while clinging to Shanks boots. "Please turn back!" The red haired-yonko only sighed in annoyance as he tried to detach the leach he had acquired once more. "I'm telling you the truth! This part of the seas is truly cursed, please turn back the ship."

Rockstar gulped hearing that. He didn't really believe in curses and all the mumbo-jumbo but couldn't help a stifle a shiver as he looked at the sea in front of them "Captain…" he asked with slight hesitation as he looked at the man for orders.

"Hold steady." The man commanded and Benn who was at ship's wheel nodded back with the same determination. "There is no way we're leaving any of our own behind." The crew nodded with renewed fire in their eyes. "We're going to get Luffy back no matter what." The crew cheered loudly in agreement.

"But-" The pirate-hunter tried again in vain. Shanks was already engaged in a heavy conversation with the navigator.

"It's useless." Yasopp spoke up as he appeared from seemingly thin air.

"Your captain is crazy… " the crewmembers in vicinity hearing that all started to laugh.

"…If I have a dime for every time someone says that." Yassop said as he approached Benn.

"How can you all laugh, we all are going to die!" The man shouted having a mini break down.

"Not before we find the brat." Yasopp added again.

"Oh well that's easy he's at the bottom of the ocean!" the man shouted out yet again " And I don't care if you all are suicidal but I don't want to die!"

"Luffy isn't dead." Benn spoke up with conviction.

"You don't know that! I was there when the ship went down not you, there is no way anyone, more least a devil-fruit user could survive that!"

"Yet here you are."

"I was just lucky!"

Lucky Roo grinned as he took a big bite from his meat "Well Luffy is the luckiest person I know, myself included."

Yassop grinned " 'member when that sea-king kidnapped Luffy?" the pirates chuckled fondly remembering the incident well. The small nekomimi was as usual sitting on the ship's railing when something slammed into the ship. That something turned out to be a giant sea-king.

"oh yeah the sea-king lead us to that ship wreck, where everything was made of gold. A good haul." Lucky said with a hearty laugh.

"And the brat slept through it all." Benn said in disbelief. He still couldn't understand how someone who usually woke up at the smallest twitch managed to sleep through such a thing.

Rockstar grinned as he added "If I remember correctly Luffy even said it was one of the best naps he ever had."

"Oh course he did!" Shanks added from where he was. "He got a few hours of silence. You idiots are usually loud as hell." He stuck out his tongue childishly making the crewmembers shout back indignantly.

"like you are any different?!"

Benn watched them bickering amused for a few seconds. He knew they all needed this. Maybe that's why Shanks provoked them. They were all fired up and anxious to finally see their brat, Luffy once again. But the ship wasn't going to navigate himself, not through the storm that was approaching, no more like the storm they were sailing right into. They needed all hands on deck so he stormed into the fray that turned into a brawl and hit them each over the head with a punch a la Benn before sending them back to their posts.

~back to Luffy~

"You, just what do you think you're doing asshole?!" Luffy asked with a glare as he landed. Ryuma was kicked back, the samurai skidded back a few meters before steadying himself. The nekomimi glanced back at Brook with a seemingly expressionless face but the skeleton could clearly see the worry dancing in those feline eyes. "Hey Brook?!" The boy asked slowly. "You are still alive right?"

"L-Luffy-san… w-why are you here?" The boy's lips twitched although barely as teen stood up, he refused to lose sight of his enemy on a battlefield or give away his emotions.

"What are you talking about? Did you forget, you're not fighting alone, not today, not ever if you decide so. But good job on holding out until I got back, thanks to you I managed to get my hand on salt and purify the zombies I encountered."

"Yohohoho… This will not do… I almost forgot about Moria-sama's guest." Ryuma said before he rushed toward Luffy with his drawn out katana.

He was stopped by what looked like glass. It was quite resistant, the samurai jumped back as flames erupted from it but Luffy was already there before his feet even touched the ground. Ryuma was unbalanced and was forced to push himself away to regain his footing but it was too late Luffy's long sword was already upon him.

His scarf got torn to pieces and blown away. "That katana is quite something Yohohoho!" The samurai said as he finally landed, barely glancing at the deep cut that traveled through the earth from where the boy was.

"I could say the same." The nekomimi answered dryly as he stood up, and let the remains of his torn hoodie be blown away by the wind. The samurai managed to parry his attack in the last second and that swing packed enough strength so that the power that was scattered by Luffy's attack continued in its path and cut into the nekomimi. The cuts were through numerous quite shallow unfortunately his already damaged hoodie did not survive the encounter. Inwardly Luffy was annoyed slightly with himself, had it not been for his injured shoulder he could have dodged the backslash of their encounter in time.

Brook meanwhile couldn't help but squeal slightly as he took in the boy's appearance, more precisely his cat-ears and his swishing tail. He figured the boy had eaten a devil fruit, a powerful one, but he never thought… that it would be something so cute. Ryuma grinned as he watched his opponent move without as much as a flinch. Despite how adorable the child looked, he was a worthy opponent indeed.

"Ah, you got good eyes. This is indeed one of the 21 great swords. It's T-shaped and black, the Meitou(Named Sword) Shuusui( -Clear Autumn Water)! It's a sword not seen by many."

"Is that so." The boy dead-panned. If he was impressed by it he didn't give it away, the boy had a seriously good poker face.

"This is…how long has it been?" Ryuma asked as he sent a flying attack Luffy's way. "This feeling is so exciting…" The nekomimi simply sidestepped them as he advanced toward the samurai all while keeping his eyes on his opponent "I can feel it even from where I'm standing; you are quite powerful." Ryuma said and grinned before he lunched himself at Luffy. The nekomimi parried, but the shockwave caused by those two seemingly unimpressive swings was strong enough to sweep through the entire battlefield and had almost blown away Brook too. The skeleton remained where he had been only by pure stubbornness. He had to witness this fight no matter what…

"Right-hand Dawn strike!" The samurai shouted and the blade's thrust sent an air projectile toward the nekomimi. That thrust could have been considered the opposite of Luffy's flying attack. Luffy's swing was sharp enough to cut through even the wind and concentrated enough to continue cutting onward, while the samurai's thrust technique relayed on manipulating the air surrounding the blade and send it flying toward the enemy like it was a projectile of sorts.

"Yohohoho… you are a scary kid…" Ryuma said in disbelief his attack had been cut in two more so the nekomimi's attack continued on like it never ever encountered resistance. To think someone would be crazy enough to cut in two an air attack, the boy had crazy potential, the samurai thought as he parried another attack. Of course he could see the strain the boy was putting on his already damaged shoulder. He won't be able to produce such impressive attacks for long.

Brook was gapping "T-that… even I can't do that much damage!" he said as he saw two gigantic holes left behind by Ryuma's exploding projectile. "… and such a swing…"

"Impressive…" The samurai said once again, even though the attacks all stopped short of touching him. "But you can't continue for too long in this manner."

"Then I'll just finish this up quickly."

"Impudent!" The samurai said with small annoyance but the boy only grinned and let the samurai's attack push him back. He skidded to stop a few meters before rushing forward again to meet Ryuma's attack once again, but the boy instead attacking head on disappeared skyward using Gepo. Ryuma stopped his movements immediately and looked around hastily, he couldn't believe he let his enemy out of his sight in a battle. Where was he right, left, behind him? No up!

Luffy appeared above the samurai his long katana against his back held in relaxed grip. But the samurai wasn't fooled, the boy was getting ready to unleash an attack as he let gravity push him toward Ryuma.

"Polka continuation!" Ryuma let loose a small but continuous attacks knowing the teen was too close to avoid it.

"Soru-" the nekomimi created a hovering platform in the air to avoid the attack before using it as a footing and disappeared once again.

"Yahazugiri!" the samurai shouted and then silence.

"I'd normally enjoy such a fight." Luffy said quietly but his opponent heard him quite well. The glass that had shattered was made of blue particles which seemed to glitter as they followed almost magnetically the teen movements who had reaper not long behind Ryuma, giving away what just happened. The teen had in a fraction of a second appeared in front of Ryuma meeting his attack head on with one of his, then Luffy took one more step forward. Everything happened just so fast that to an untrained eye it simply looked like Luffy appeared behind the swordsman.

Both Ryuma and Brook knew the samurai had lost as a gigantic slash appeared around his midsection. Luffy's katana was still surrounded by the particles that seemed to pulse around it, as Ryuma caught fire and stopped walking.

"I have a last request." While Luffy didn't particularly like the samurai he somehow respected his opponent strength therefor he wouldn't deny his last wish. "Give this" he said placing the sword in its sheath. "to someone who's worthy… of wilding it." The samurai said presenting the sword to the child, no warrior. The boy indifferent of his age was a warrior.

"I understand." Luffy said as he took it with a small nod.

Ryuma raised his now empty hand to his face almost like he's been inspecting it. "It is shameful… to have been defeated so easily while in this samurai's body."

"Someone once told me: There is no shame in being defeated by a superior opponent." Luffy spoke without an inch of sympathy. Ryuma chuckled hearing those words as his body slowly burned away. His last thoughts was that 'this kid didn't have a bit of modesty did he?' and that 'he would have made a poor samurai that's for sure, but then again, this kid is a pirate'.

~.~

"Fosh fosh fosh, I knew you'll try to escape." Hogback spoke up making the ghost princess stop in her advance. "How the mighty have fallen" the man said looking at her appearance. There was blood in her hair from her fall and her clothes were dirty and torn. "And to think you would be the one to betray our master." The doctor spoke with annoyance. "You were after all with him longer than any of us."

"Hmph, so what?" Perona asked indifferently from where she stood and crossed her arms. "And by the way where are the others? Don't tell me you thought you could stop me all alone? Horo-horo-horo"

The doctor got visibly annoyed at the jab at his powers or more like the lack of them. "Cindry-chan attack!" The zombie that was never too far from Hogback started throwing plates at her.

"Oh please" The girl commented with an eye-roll "Mini Hollow" Suddenly many bubbles appeared from her hand which turned into small hollows. She didn't need to tell them what to do as they flow toward the flying plates. "Ghost Rap!" the small ghosts exploded with a loud sound. The ghost princess smiled as more mini hollows appeared around her. She could create a dozen of them and barely feel the drain thanks to the extreme training she had gone through.

"I hope you do realize by the time I'm done with her there will be nothing of your Cindry-chan to put back together." She spoke with a huge smirk on her face that slowly twisted her pretty face into a disturbing, dark yet seductive expression.

Hogback reeled back angry, embarrassed and visibly struck by those words. "Zombies attack, attack already!" He shouted and a dozen or so more zombies appeared from behind the doors.

"Negative hollow!" Perona created two ghosts and sent them to attack the zombies all while carefully dodging the attacks sent her. She was meanwhile using the Mini Hollows to keep pushing the enemies back. She didn't know why though their numbers weren't decreasing as she expected them too. It was one of her combos that had never failed before, the first wave of negative ghost she used to hinder the enemy's movements and make them vulnerable and unable to dodge the mini-hollows. But instead her mini-hollows were dodged and batted away… the zombies move almost like they didn't suffer from depression. Like her negative hollow had no effect on them. No good, she was getting pushed back into a corner.

"Fosh-fosh-fosh-fosh! What is it, surprised that your trick isn't working?!" Hogback teased.

"That's impossible! Even if they are zombies they have a sense of self-being. They are alive therefor they can't be immune to my negative hollow." The pink-haired girl denied full-heartedly.

"Huh? Did you forget already, but then again I always knew you were bit slow on the uptake. These zombies don't have a bit of humanity left in them. Their only purpose of existence is to follow commands. As long as I command them not to be, they can't become depressed or negative. For a zombie following commands are absolute after all." The man said with his irritating laugh. "That's why you should rejoice because after I finish with you, you won't be able to oppose Moria-sama or betray him ever again. I'll kill you, don't worry it will be only temporal I will bring you back as a zombie. What do you say much better than being dead I reckon? Moria-san might get pissed for a while. He liked you for whatever reason, but then again losing a bit of your personality won't make much difference since your brain capacity was never higher a zombie's."

The girl's cheek flushed red at the insult."Toku Hollow! (special hollow)"

"It's useless!" the doctor said with a smirk. "I know all your moves! Zombies- spread out!"

She knew she couldn't guard against so many zombies all at once even with her Toku Hollow acting as a vanguard. She kept creating the mini hollows to push back her enemy but it was slowly starting to drain her energy.

"To tell you the truth I never really liked you. Fosh-fosh-fosh" Moria said with a loud laugh. "You always acted so high and mighty just because our master favored you but in truth you are nothing but a stupid spoiled weak girl who can't do anything right and still firmly believes she's a princess. Well princess is time you grow up. The only thing that ever worked for you was you stupidly strong devil fruit, but then again that doesn't seem to work all that well against zombies does it now?" Hogback spoke as he watched the fierce battle continued. The ghost princess while slowly but quite surely was going to lose. But then again it was not a surprise. This battle could have never ended differently. Hated to but he had admit he never expected her to hold out for such a long time in the first place.

Perona frowned as she listened to him speak. She knew, she had always knew it deep inside but it still hurt to hear it. The fact that she never amounted more to them than her devil fruit's ability. Had she been the person from back then it would have been enough to crush her will to fight but she wasn't. She was not just a spoiled weak girl who couldn't do anything. She had learned, although begrudged at first but she did it anyway. She had carried her own weight on the Red-Force after all, survived and got out so much stronger. Got beaten down a few times but she never give up, because Luffy never give up on her, even when things got tough.

~Flashback~

It was her first night on an unknown ship sailing toward an unknown destination. It was supposedly as they say the first night of the rest of her life. The decision to join; she hadn't regretted it yet at the same time she couldn't stop her fears as everything that had happened today finally hit home. What if she had been wrong? What if Luffy decided he didn't need her anymore? What if Moria found them and killed them? What if she said something wrong and the yonko decided to kill them?

"Perona?" The ghost princess glanced at the small nekomimi who was looking at her with huge eyes filled with worry. Worry for her, she realized and a warm feeling threatened to explode from her chest. "Are you alright?" The ghost princess would deny it later but she only managed to nod dumbly at the boy. "Come" he said taking her hand and the small and seemingly insignificant gesture filled her with incredible warmth. She smiled shyly and the urge to be closer to the boy grew exponentially as they walked to their destination.

"This is my cabin." Luffy said with a small smile. The cabin was small but had a homey feeling to it. She could see it had double beds and she sit down on the one that had been clearly used, Luffy's. Her small captain smiled and sit down right in front of her. "I asked Shanks to give you your own cabin, he said he'll try but you might have to bulk with someone. There are not many girls on the crew." He said apologetically.

"…"

"You could always sleep here if you'd want of course- but!" The boy looked alarmed. "Don't cry! Please don't cry of course you don't want to sleep here!" he said in quick succession and only stopped his ranting when Perona throw herself at him. She cling to him as she continued to cry and Luffy although wasn't sure what one was supposed to do in such situation decided to just go with his instincts.

"It will be fine, I'm here now and everything is going to be fine, don't give up!" He said softly as he patted her hair gently.

"I'm fine… sorry I don't usually cry so much." The girl said with a sniff as she composed herself. She didn't want her captain to think she was a cry-baby after all.

"I get it. It's been a long and stressful day." He said gently and she nodded shyly as Luffy's eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, I know how to make you feel better! You still haven't seen my other form yet."

"What-" but the words died on her lips as Luffy transformed into a small black cat. "c…C..CUTE!" Perona shouted and pounced. The feline dodged though and give her a stinky eye. She looked sheepish as she realized her mistake. She could have crushed him… damn she needed to be more careful. The ghost princess tried to touch the small cat gently this time but her hand stopped just a few centimeters short.

What if she hurt him? But before he could think about it the cat nudged his head against her fingers. The ghost princess was taken aback so she couldn't stop a gigantic and sincere smile from showing on her face. She continued to pat him and it felt damn good. Therapeutic even. She curled up on the bed beside the lazy cat who was clearly enjoying the treatment and chuckled slightly at the sensation of her fingers running through his midnight colored fur. And then he started purring and Perona throw in the towel. This had to be a dream there was no way was someone so god-damn sweet, adorable and caring could ever exist in real-life. Her brain had a small meltdown from the overload of cuteness right in that moment.

She only understood after Luffy drifted off to sleep, how vulnerable he was in that form. Perona could crush or suffocate him in their sleep without even meaning too after all. The strong and powerful pirate she had meet, to think he could be just so… And then her brain rushed to what would happen if Moria ever found out. It was his weakest form no doubt, he couldn't even talk in this form and yet Luffy shown her without any hesitation. Just to cheer her up. How was it possible… how could he trust her so much? He barely knew her for what a day, less maybe twelve hours?

Perona didn't understand but there was only one thing she knew though. His trust was a precious thing and it was not to be misplaced, ever. She will rather die than betray Luffy or let someone do that.

~Flashback ends~

Her hands may have grown callouses from all the menial work on the ship and all the training she had to do but it only thickened her skin and then this hands held his too. Luffy was the, her reason to keep headstrongly pushing on. He was the one who patiently took his time to show her the ropes, the one who give her the best pair of his gloves just to protect her hands uncaring of his and the one who lectured (pouted) when she overworked herself. The one who unknowingly started to heal her cracked up and defective soul piece by piece. Perona had no idea why he did it, why he took all that trouble for a no-good person like her. But he did it anyway. He was the one who hugged her close on the nights she couldn't find rest and tell her not to worry that everything will be alright. There was no way she was ever going to lose to someone like Hogback.

"While is true, my negative hollow have no effect on them did you forget about yourself. Not that bright are you now?" She asked mockingly before directing her attack towards him. Perona's way was still blocked by the zombies but thankfully her negative Ghost worked without any effort from her part after being created. They still had a somehow telepathic link just like all of her ghosts, so she could easily communicate with them and give them command which they obey with no question. They were after all a part of her, just like her hand or feet were.

Now that Hogback the coward run away from what became a bloody battle-field the fight become easier for her. They zombies had no other commander among themselves after all. It wasn't a guaranteed victory, it didn't make things that simple. The Mini Hollows while explosive they weren't capable of doing too big of a damage. Worse her opponent was zombies meaning that even if suffered from an injury that would be fatal for humans, they continued to fight.

If only there weren't so many. Perona could detonate the Toku Hollow but… she was still in the range of explosion and she was in her meat suit, meaning her body would suffer heavy injuries if she did detonate it. On the other hand this was a waste of her energy. She knew sooner or later she would be overwhelmed. It was a problem of time now. If her negative ghosts found Hogback she could knock him out. If she got overwhelmed and someone knocked her out or put back the sea-stone handcuffs, well then her ghosts would vanish. She smiled bitterly as she made a Mini Hollow explode in a zombies face and make him fall to the ground lifelessly. She had no other choice though, in the end, she still needed to detonate the Toku Hollow.

"-Rap!"

~.~

The doctor who realizing she was right decided on a temporary strategic retreat. Translation, run the hell as far as possible from the Ghost Princess, as soon as possible. Just until the zombies subdued her, of course. So he headed toward the closest exit and right into her ex-living quarters. He was running heedlessly through the long halls that lead to a dark maze of tall pillars that disappeared into the ceiling he couldn't even see. A few minutes of running around like a headless chicken was enough to make him become disoriented.

"Horo-horo-horo!" hearing that laugh he quickly hide behind a huge pillar. "Ne-ga-ti-ve Ne-ga-ti-ve!" "Horo- horo-horo" He cursed inwardly knowing what that chant meant. She let lose those troublesome ghosts on him, and they were worse than tracking dogs, dogs couldn't go through walls after all. He peaked from behind the giant pillar curiously.

"Isn't it funny, Horo-horo-horo, you're running around just like one of your lab-rats!" The voice asked from behind him. He spun around in shock before he scooted back against the pillar. She was here, it was-

"Impossible!" He shouted, half in shock for her appearance half in disbelief.

Perona jumped back with a shout of -"Negative Hollow!" The hollow went right through Hogback's stomach and had him fall him to his knees. The ghost princess ignored his depressive rant and followed up with her- "Mini Hollow!" the small ghost attached themselves to the doctor who was crying in depression by then. "Ghost –Rap!" The first one exploded and while Hogback was an incredible doctor he was no fighter. He shouted in pain and the pain he suffered was strong enough to overpower his depression.

"Ghaahh! I…c-can't be-believe it… you blow up yourself." The man rasped out through his pain.

"Rap!" Another ghost exploded eliciting another scream from the doctor. The ghost princess who was suffering some heavy injuries said once again seemingly uncaring.

Hogback frowned as he tried to speak once again. "w-WhY?" He asked in utter confusion, he knew her, she was selfish like him. If there was one characteristic of hers that he could identify with was the fact that they put themselves in front of everyone. It was them first, always them. Then why, why would she blow up herself? It was illogical.

"Even if I have to turn myself into a beast..." The ghost princes spoke slowly while he reached inconspicuously into his cape. "Even if you put me in chains, you can't stop me, because Luffy is worth it! Ra-"

"Die!" the man said as he pulled the trigger of the gun he kept hidden under his cape. "Stupid" The doctor whizzed. "I… I made you talk on purpose." The shot hit her in the stomach he knew and yet… there was no blood. "N-no!"

"The stupid one is you." Perona said with a smirk. "Ghost-Rap!" the explosion knocked Hogback out.

The astral projection sighed in exhaustion as she let herself flow into the air. It spoke volumes of how tried she truly was. It was why she didn't just finish it off with her Toku Hollow, simply because she couldn't. But still such a stupid man, she thought grimly. Perona knew this place like the back of her hand this had been her living-quarters after all. She knew all the places he could have hide. So while he was playing hide-and-seek with the Negative hollows she dragged her wounded body back to her room and hide it before joining the hunt in her astral form. It was impossible to make a difference from a distance between her two forms, that's ehy she tried to keep her distance and that's why she didn't let herself float. Surprisingly it has all gone as she planned it would, now if only she could just rest for a little bit… she thought in exhaustion and her astral form dropped lower as she flow. Happily she caught herself before she did tough. Not good, it was getting harder and harder to even move.

~.~

 **A.N: Hey everyone ^.^ thank you for reviewing, favoring and following it truly makes me happy to see people like this story.**

 **Also is not exactly an omake but a sequence I wrote than decided not to include since there were already too many flashbacks in this chapter. So for everyone curios about the incident Yassop was talking about –here it is. It takes place after entering Grand Line and before Luffy met Perona.**

~Flashback~

It was a hot day with barely any breeze. It made the entire Red-haired crew feel lethargic and lazy. It may or may not have anything to do with the fact they celebrated away into the night the fact they returned to the Grand Line. Shanks was chilling in the shadows tilted his bottle back and …nothing came out of it. He frowned, the red-head had literally just opened the glass so there was no way it could be empty already.

"What?" The man asked as he set up… before the entire glass came spilling right into his face. The yonko licked his sake soaked lips before growling threateningly. "Whoever is responsible for this is going to pay!" The man swore as he stood up and then Benn's shout snapped him out of his day-dreams of revenge.

"Sea-king!" The first-mate shouted making the crew run to their posts.

"Uwah… is big isn't it?" Yasopp asked eying the creature that had just slammed itself into the ship's side and was shaking his head from one side to the other.

"But… isn't it acting a bit strange?" Lucky asked and Yasopp raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. He grabbed the telescope from his sash and his face grew pale than turned blue…

"What's happening?" Benn asked as he approached the duo.

"… Luffy… he's on that thing?" The gunman asked stupidly.

"WHAt?!" Shanks shouted loudly.

"It's the sea-king getting smaller or is it just me?" Rockstar asked snapping the first-mate out of his shock.

"It's departing!"

"No way! What should we do Benn? What if it'll try to go back underwater?" Shanks asked panicking.

The first-mate shook his head in disbelief. "Get it together captain, let's follow it for now. We can't let it escape us."

"Right everyone you heard the man! Let's follow that stupid fish!"

"Aye-aye captain!"

"Can't we just shoot it down?" Rockstar asked making the sharpshooter sigh.

"If we do Luffy will fall into the ocean… the kid's asleep… we have to get close enough first."

Benn just couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean asleep?"

"Like I said he's still asleep. My guess is he was napping when the sea-king attacked and he fell of the railing." The man asked with a gigantic sweat-drop.

"Didn't I tell him not to sleep on the railing?" Shanks asked annoyed before he let out a long sigh.

It's not like it was the Luffy's fault either. The ocean had a calming effect on the nekomimi which was surprising since the boy was still skittish about large masses of water. The teen usually fell asleep while draped over the railing before he could stop himself. Shanks told him not to do it since it could be dangerous he knew it wasn't something the brat could control. More so, he had to admit that it was endearing in a way. Luffy after all only fall asleep around people he trusted and the fact that he slept without a problem on the deck surrounded by his crewmembers spoke more about the kid's trust in them than hundreds of words could.

"It's almost like the sea-king kidnapped Luffy." Rockstar said making the other look at him skeptically. "Right?! I mean it just slammed into us took Luffy and run away." The man clarified somehow agitated. The rest of the crew slammed their hand on their open palm in revelation with an "Oh…" that was followed up by curses and shouts addressed to stupid nakama-kidnapper idiotic fish and many other not so nice adjectives.

"I can't decide if he's lucky or unlucky…" Yasopp said to himself but of course the others heard him too and give him a questioning look. "Well can you? I mean he falls asleep and then a sea-king attacked, rocking the ship and making him fall overboard."

"Yeah, he is unlucky." Shanks said not understanding how could the kid be called lucky under those circumstances.

"Yes but he also landed on the sea-king's head." Yassop added and made the others agree that the nekomimi might have been lucky about that. "And even through the sea-king decided to swim away "

"Definitely unlucky." Benn spoke up this time.

"- the creature still didn't submerge."

"That is lucky for him." Roo said with a nod.

"And he still didn't wake up…"

"What do you think he'd do if he woke up?" Benn asked with a raised eyebrow and a small frown. He had an idea but… surely it won't happen right….

Yassop chuckled "Knowing him… he'd probably either befriend it or kick its ass."

"We definitely can't let Luffy wake up!" Both captain and first-mate spoke up, in sync and with dread written over their face.

"Eh?!" Roo and Yasopp stood there dumbfounded. They could understand where Shanks was coming from but Benn? They simply couldn't believe their always cool and level-headed first-mate would act in such a way. But then again everyone acted unlike their usual selves where Luffy was concerned.

"You know how Luffy attracts weirdos" Benn asked with a sigh "Unless you want him to make a sea-king nakama" The first mate asked them finally making the pirates shout out denials.

"No way!" It was bad enough they had to share the boy with his gonna-be-nakamas, they didn't want to fight for his time and affection with a stupid gigantic fish.

"Luffy, keep sleeping!" Shanks shouted before Yasopp put a hand over the man's mouth.

"If you keep shouting he'll wake up!" Both Benn and Lucky sighed inwardly as they heard the man's words. Loud and clear… too loud for that matter seeing as the man was also shouting.

"Right." The red-head said a palm-fist tap. "Luffy… sleep… just keep sleeping!" Shanks whispered this time making Roo and Benn sweat-drop.

"They knew Luffy can't hear them given the distance right?" Roo asked finally turning to the first-mate.

"…" Benn's answer was eloquent enough.

~Flashback ends~


	15. Chapter 15

~.~

"Ohh! T-This is my shadow Moria cut off 5 years ago! Yohohohoho!" Brook shouted happily and Luffy inwardly wondered how the man recovered so fast. He had been unable to move a few minutes ago and now he was doing a bridge position or some bizarre dance he wasn't sure which. "Take a look at this! Same as my real body!" the skeleton exclaimed happily as he struck another weird pose.

"It is your shadow after all." The nekomimi said dryly.

"You wouldn't understand my joy!" The skeleton shouted into the teen's face who flinched back chastised slightly. "It's like I have finally gotten back my other self. This joy this deep feelings, they touch my flesh and bones! Though I don't have a flesh… being a skeleton Yohohoho!" Luffy couldn't help himself and started chuckling along, the skeleton's laugh was contagious. "It's finally back! After such a long time, my shadow is back!"

"Good for you." Luffy said with a small smile making the skeleton blush slightly in embarrassment, then again he was a skeleton so it didn't shown. "What are you gonna do now?" He would be happy to have Brook on his crew but at the same time he couldn't ask him to fight with him against Moria. He had lost his shadow to the warlord once after all it would be a traumatic experience he didn't want to put the skeleton through again.

"What are you saying Luffy-san? I believe we only fulfilled one of our objectives. We still have to rescue Perona-san." Hearing that the nekomimi turned around hastily. Brook wondered why he did so but he caught a glimpse of the boy's red cheek.

"O-okay." Luffy-san was embarrassed the skeleton realized, the boy was just way too cute acting all tsun-tsun. The teen meanwhile inwardly cursed the fact his hoodie had been destroyed.

"L-Let's go then. Here!" the boy said throwing the skeleton the katana he got from Ryuma after a bit of thinking.

Brook fumbled a bit to catch it. "W-what?" He asked the nekomimi who was already in move.

"Brook, keep up."

"Ah, yes… Eh… ano Luffy-san?" The nekomimi hmmed to show he was listening to the skeleton who was trying to catch up with him. "I mean is this really alright? To leave the sword with me."

"It's temporally." The nekomimi said with a shrug.

'So I've been demoted to gofer. Luffy-san that hurts!' Brook thought with a small cry inwardly.

"Besides… it would only get in my way." That somehow made the skeleton feel better.

"I see… your katana is quite long having another sword on you would end up being an inconvenience since your sho-"

"Who's small enough to crush like an insect?!" The boy asked with a glare making the skeleton shout out in fright.

"I didn't say that!" Only then did the teen's glare softened. Who knew the boy was so sensible about his height. "I just meant that another sword would get in the way since your katana is two handed. I guess costume made since I didn't hear of such a unique looking sword."

"Ah… Tsukoyumi is one of the kind but not exactly two handed." He indeed most of the time used both of his hands but he was capable of wielding the sword with one hand alone, he just preferred not to.

The nekomimi was admittedly a bit tired and anxious. The last few fights took a lot more out of him that he would have liked to admit, his reserve were high and he secretly hopped it would be enough to face Moria. Brook continued his chatter and the teen was happy for the small distraction. It was more like a running commentary thanks to his short and mostly nonverbal answers but the skeleton didn't seemed to mind. It was like he knew the nekomimi needed it, and Luffy was slightly amazed by how easily Brook managed to read his mood.

They neared a big ball room of sorts and both of them were on high alert as they moved further in. Brook mostly because he read the nekomimi's body language. Luffy could tell that something was watching them, he could almost smell the danger they were about to step into.

"Kishishishishi!" The familiar laughter brought the two to an abrupt stop. "… so you made it after all, Cheshire." Moria's voice made the two's attention zoom in on the speaker. The warlord was leaning lazily against the wall seemingly unbothered by his enemy's presence. "Even though I told them not to underestimate you." He spoke with clear disappointment in his voice.

Moria had meticulously planned everything after all. With the zombies under Hogback's command and with Absalom's devil fruit power they should have been able to take down the nekomimi. The child was just one person, no matter how strong. But then he showed up with Humming and Ryuma was forced to face the skeleton and Hogback left his post leaving Absalom to face the teen all alone. Worse yet, the red-haired yonko was in route to pick the kid up and he would bet anything the warlord had that Shanks wasn't in a good mood. Moria doubted the marines were ready for a war or that they would be able to stop the yonko. The warlord had hoped that in exchange for sparring the boy's life the yonko would just overlook their disagreement.

"Where is Perona?" Luffy asked barely managing to reign in his emotions. He couldn't explode yet. Brook and Perona would be in danger then.

"She escaped." The man spoke.

"Right." The teen was the perfect picture of skepticism.

"Kishishishishi… I'm not lying."

Brook meanwhile was the best example one could find of being shocked and scared to death as those two stared each other down. "You are not telling the entire truth either." Luffy said and it's not like they were trying to be civil but the skeleton still could barely believe the nekomimi spoke to the warlord in such a rude manner. However Moria didn't seem upset or annoyed he seemed to be relaxed, dare he say laid back.

"She fought Hogback and some zombies." The warlord said looking Luffy in the eyes. "She overexerted herself, because of you-" Moria emphasized "for you and is probably slowly dying right this moment. The stupid girl blow up herself after all." The man said and for the first time the nekomimi could hear some akin of anger in warlord's voice.

The boy's eyes widened as the words finally registered. "No… that can't be…"

Brook quickly stepped in between the two finally realizing why the warlord had been watching the teen so closely. He had been looking for a reaction and judging by the smirk he was wearing his words managed to give him what he had been after, pain and self-loathing. Luffy was blaming himself for placing Perona in such a situation the skeleton realized. Brook hated that look on the younger boy's face. He knew he couldn't win against the warlord but if he could buy just a few seconds for the teen to compose himself then he will happily fight Moria, even if he would end up defeated.

"Luffy-san don't listen to him. This wasn't your fault, the one at fault is the one who kidnapped her and the one who hurt her." The skeleton said and the nekomimi looked up at him with wide and vulnerable eyes for a small second before then those feline eyes hardened with determination. The teen then nodded back gratefully.

"You're right. Perona is strong." Luffy spoke with conviction and absolute fate in his nakama. Perona wouldn't have been defeated that easily.

"Denial." Moria said unimpressed from where he was. "Still want to fight me? Do you think you have time to?" Luffy stepped forward, right beside Brook and both invaders could tell the warlord wasn't happy with how fast the teen recovered from that psychological attack.

"Where is she?" The nekomimi spoke with a voice Brook would describe as cold enough to freeze even hell.

"So the answer is no. Too bad because right now… I really want to fight you. Doppelman-" The man shouted and his own shadows came to life, two against two now it seemed almost a fair fight the nekomimi thought. The warlord brought forward his twin sword swords that when assembled looked as a pair of scissors. Luffy's eyes in response seemed to glow, unbeknown to the other two the nekomimi started releasing a large amount of mist that scattered around the room. "Unless you defeat me you will never get to her."

Luffy growled gaining a more feral look. "Brook I will make an opening, you go and find Perona." Brook answer was cut off by the angry warlord.

"Like I'd let you. Brick Bats!" The man commanded while brandishing his twin swords meanwhile the bats made of shadow flew high in the air waiting for the warlord's command to finally attack. "Do you really think you can fight me alone?" Moria asked with his trademark laughter.

Luffy stopped forward with a small smirk as he gazed upon his now numerous opponents. "Brook" he asked and the skeleton turned his attention from their opponent to the nekomimi. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then… run." He didn't need to be told twice. Moria unleashed his shadow creations the very next second, and the little boy did seemingly nothing but raised a hand as he started to walk in a leisure peace toward the warlord unlike the skeleton rushing toward the exit across the room. It was as if summoned it out of thin air, small blue glittering particles rushed to answer the boy's silent wish and encircled the shadow bats that seemed to be somehow startled.

"Crystal cage-" The boy said and the mist morphed into crystals, capturing the shadow-bats inside. The entire ball room decorated by hundreds of crystals. They were shining beautifully in the modest light the torches provided, while the sizzling rain played outside their battle symphony. An impressive sight. The fact that it managed to entrap each of the shadow bats spoke more about Cheshire's capability than a hundred words could. But this little parlor trick belonged into a fantasy book not to a battlefield, Moria thought as he commanded his shadows to move. In vain thought, the shadows bats couldn't even flap their wings, they had been restrained completely, the crystals were stronger than he anticipated.

"Che…" the warlord scoffed as he and the nekomimi neared him. The teen was good, but a hundred years too young to challenge him. "Spikes!" the man commanded and the bats all exploded into a shadowy mass of spikes breaking the crystals into pieces. But Luffy didn't stop his advance not even when Doppelman reformed. He attacked it instead with no hesitation. The shadow intercepted his punch, then the kick he followed up with.

In speed he clearly had the advantage but unfortunately, the nekomimi thought as hit the mass of shadow a few times, it was useless. It reformed too quickly, almost as fast as his attacks were. They danced around for a little bit, Luffy using his knowledge in martial arts and his animal instinct to spot any weak points or blind spots but found none. The mass of shadow was like a kind of semi-liquid and was impervious to any physical damage.

"Tsuno-Tokage!" Moria called out as a spear formed in his hands and nekomimi quickly pushed himself away from the two. He knew the target of that spear would be. "- didn't give you permission to leave Humming!" The warlord shouted as he throw the spear toward the skeleton's retreating back. Brook had almost made it through the ballroom while Luffy kept the warlord busy, he needed just a bit longer, just a fraction longer but apparently wasn't granted.

"Soru." Luffy whispered and Moria had to admit, the teen's speed was not half assed. It barely took what a heartbeat for the kid to appear behind the skeleton and block the spear. There was a platform of sort hovering on front of the boy. It was made from the same substance the crystal cage had been. It almost looked like a glass of sorts from where the warlord was standing. But it wasn't just some glass, it was tough just like the crystals had been. But that wasn't strong enough, the crystals had been after all destroyed easily and his spear was a lot more dangerous than just some spikes. Just what was the brat scheming.

Luffy barely made it, even using soru. The spear was condense for a shadow construct, but he wouldn't give up. He had to protect his nakama, they were counting on him and he refused to let them down. He will protect them, the nekomimi thought as the spear pushed against the shield. He could feel it tremble underneath his hand. Sparks flied off into the air and then the first crack appeared on his shield. Luffy placed now both of his hands against the platform as he poured more of his power and will into the shield. But the crack just grow bigger, and finally broke into thousands of pieces.

The warlord frowned. The nekomimi was strong indeed, but it was all in vain in the end. Slowly but surely the spear broke through the glass and the stupid boy who still refused to move had face the consequences. And Luffy did with a fucking smug smile of all things even as the spear hit him. He knew Moria thought, the boy knew it would end this way. But then why didn't he just move? The answer was obviously Brook. Had the teen actually stepped aside the spear would have no doubt hit the skeleton. Such foolish action, he actually allowed himself to be injured. Took a direct hit without as much as a thought and for what? A acquaintance, a subordinate, an ally at best?

Brook knew that if there was anything he could have do to repay the kindness Luffy shown him he will do it no question asked. Even if it went against every protective urge he had in his fiber, not when the warlord attacked him, not when Luffy stepped in the way of the attack meant for him. The skeleton didn't stop, didn't falter and didn't hesitate not one second. He trusted the boy wholeheartedly, the nekomimi would not lose he knew, he believed that, so he run like he was on fire. Brook didn't slow down, not even when he stepped through the threshold the skeleton didn't dare stop his sprint. He had a mission to carry out and he won't stop less he fulfilled it.

Luffy grinned satisfied as the sound of foot-steps finally disappeared, even with his hearing, there were no more. Brook got through and he will find Perona, he knew so. His smile or grin probably both might have pissed the warlord off because the next second Doppelman punched him with enough force to send him realign back and more followed up. The fight progressed to the point where they moved too fast for his shield to keep up with.

"Why are you looking so smug?" Moria asked both amused and annoyed as Doppelman hit him again. "You can't truly believe it was a wise decision, sending away you ally like that. Look around, you are injured outnumbered and surrounded now." But Luffy wasn't given time to get his bearings before the shadow grabbed his feet and spin him around before tossing him into a wall. The entire room shock upon the impact. The wall was barely standing now.

Moria just watched with slight boredom from the sideline. The pirate apprentice in the state he fallen into just wasn't worth the effort. Him participating in the beat-down would have been overkill. With Humming here, together, they possessed a threat, now it seemed just… useless. He contemplated sitting back and just watching the show but then the boy's voice cut through him like a knife.

"Yes. I would rather not let them see me like this. " The boy spoke with no hesitation before he pushed himself away from the wall. He seemed to be falling toward the ground but instead of crashing into like expected, the younger pirate turned while airborne and then landed on the ground lightly. The execution of the maneuver was so smooth and swift that one could think his injury weren't actually that grave. What a lie, the warlord couldn't help but glare at the teen.

The boy placed one hand on the bleeding wound on his stomach where the warlord spear had hit him as he straightened himself. That being the only sign of his discomfort. His clothes were blood soaked with tears and holes everywhere in the fabric. They looked worse than a beggar's, the shirt he wore couldn't even be called a shirt anymore. Yet somehow the teen still managed to look dignified. Maybe because of the conviction in his eyes, the way he wore his wounds with pride. The nekomimi's stood tall in spite of his short size, his long hair moved as if gently caressed by a breeze his cat-ear pointed sharply forward, his long katana on his back and that annoyed Moria. Did the child really think he could beat him, one of the warlords without using it? His words may suggest that he was talking about his imminent defeat but Moria didn't think so. No he could see in his eyes. The boy refused to back down, the cocky little shit believed he could actually defeat him.

"Quit dreaming!" Moria finally shouted feed up.

"No way." Luffy said amused as his mist wound itself around Doppelman and stopping his attack in place. He needed just a second to recollect himself and he had been given so right after he had been sent flying. Moria should have known better. The shadow took a small step, it was a tremendous effort on its part his owner only then seemed to realize that something was very wrong. As Doppelman feet finally touched the ground it cracked then broke in small tiny crystals. The shadow shattered entirely and fell to the ground, thousands small and little pieces of shadows all encased in crystals.

The warlord's eyes widened. He couldn't put together what had just happened. His Doppelman seemed to be crystallized from the inside out. And then another layer appeared around them just to make sure. The pirate apprentice apparently wasn't taking any chances. The warlord's glare hardened as realization hit. "Back then-"

"It would be stupid" The nekomimi said slowly "to engage your shadows into a physical battle." He didn't need to clarify why. They both know that blunt force no matter how big was useless against them.

"Even then how did you manage? My Doppelman doesn't need to breath-"

"Ah, true, but when I attacked they always regenerated so I left inside their wounds plenty of my particles."

"Hmph…" the warlord's shoulder started to shake lightly before he exploded with laughter slightly shocking the nekomimi. "Kishishishishi! Cunning no Kishishi more like wicked, I like it."

Luffy could not say the same. He considered this move cruel and just truly nasty. Hardly a technique he could use on a living human. No matter how big of an idiot they would realize they are inhaling tons of small particles, it would be similar to someone inhaling or gulping down tons sand if only a bit smaller. But Doppelman was a different matter. It was a shadow and while possessing a certain amount of intelligence, he certainly couldn't feel pain, something the nekomimi used to his advantage. Doppelman didn't feel the discomfort of thousand if not millions of small particles invading then shifting around inside of him. Not until it was too late anyway.

"You are a lot craftier than I expected. You sure are a cat and not a fox?" Moria spoke once again as he twirled around his twin swords on his fingers. "I admit I might have underestimated you. Still this technique of yours takes a lot to maintain. " True but there is no way Luffy would admit that. "While I have hundreds if not thousands of shadows at my disposition. You are good but you are not ready yet, not for this stage." The way the warlord talked was slightly concerning. "Shadow Asgard!"

~.~

Shanks frowned as they docked on Thriller Bark. The waters were turbulent, but at least the weather took a turn for better, now it simply rained seemingly non-stop, with all the fog that had raised it give Thriller Bark a sinister appearance. The island in itself just like those waters wad creepy not to mention there was no one there to greet them. He really hopped that nothing similar to that stupid cult ever happened here. He got goosebumps just thinking about it. Luffy wouldn't just play along, he knows better now. Even if Moria tried to blackmail him, he wouldn't just give himself up like that right? The stupid chibi, couldn't he just stay put? But then again he knew the answer to that question. There was no way Luffy could just sit around idle while his nakama was in danger, they were similar in that manner.

"Captain… we lost the marines for now but can't stay for too long." Shanks frowned as he listened to the navigators report. The marines apparently thought they could trap them in the mist just like that. The warlord's impertinence to pick a fight with him made more sense. He had the navy read to back him up in everything. Stupid truly, it didn't matter how many battle-ships tried to sneak up on them and how many admirals they sent out to stop them. Because right now the entire crew was united in their overprotectiveness.

They knew that Luffy was strong, that had never been a question. The boy was scarily good, for a pirate apprentice that is. Maybe that was the reason everyone felt like they have to look out for him, nah. Truth is the kid just wormed himself into their hearts somehow. Well he was Luffy, he was like nobody else they meet, although he sometimes do bore a scary resemblance to the worst people they happily had the chance to meet and captain Roger was just one of them. With a big-heart and a small shy tentative smile that grow bigger more sincere and just truly blinding through their journey. That smile was shining like the sun at them blood-thirsty pirates and it was just so damn warm. No one could resist it, it was infectious. The kid just got under your skin with one simple look, and when he looked at them like that… It made them feel like they were no longer just a bunch of good-for-nothings. Even the most hard-ass pirate on the crew smile back.

Then there was the undeniable fact that Luffy was the youngest on the crew. That including all the new additions the kid seemed to adopt. Yes adopt because Luffy seemed to just pick them up from the streets like one would abandoned puppies or kittens and then turn to them with that heart-wrenching look, that typical "can I keep 'em?" And for once he would have liked to see someone say no to that look. That simple action speak enough of the kid's character, and yet calling him a child just seemed wrong somehow. He was a kid though, one that had been forced to grow up too soon, but a kid non the less. One they all wanted to protect but not a child, no not anymore.

The nekomimi had faced the worst humanity had to offer, time and time again and after everything he had been through, Shanks was simply amazed Luffy could still smile like that. That was the reason they fought for right now. To protect that smile. Their youngest was fighting for his nakama and anyone who got in between them backing the kid up, well they weren't going to live long enough to regret it.

"I need a team with me, the rest stay and protect the ship, be prepared to leave at any given moment." The red-head said. "Yassop, Lucky Roo I need both of you here" Shanks said as he saw the two prepare themselves to go on the island. "You two are our best long ranged shots, so take out as many ships as possible before we get back. Benn"

"I am coming with you." It was a statement and Shanks nodded gratefully as they shared a look. There was no way his first-mate was going to just let him walk into hostile territory without anyone to watch his six. Plus he was one of the few who could calm Shanks down when he was angry. And right now they were all hoping for the best and expecting the worse.

"Alright then, we'll go. Doc-"

"I'm ready." Shanks once more nodded with a small smile. His old friend had been probably ready to leave for a long time now, not that he could fault him. Luffy was accident prone, and those accidents most of times consisted of idiots attacking him.

"Wait captain, take me with you. I know I'll probably slow you two down but… please take me along." Rockstar said determined. Two others stepped up behind Rockstar with the same request their eyes.

Shanks thought it was funny somehow. Rockstar was in the beginning strongly against letting some brat join them and now he was one of the most overprotective of the nekomimi. "Alright it looks like we have a team."

~.~

"T-this is it? You two are sure?" Brook asked with a glare the two small rodent zombies he had captured.

"Yes! We are sure! Perona- sama is here!" the two spoke in sync. But before the skeleton could verify something attacked him. He barely managed to dodge.

"You two, traitors!" Hildon shouted annoyed as he swooped down to attack once again. "Don't think I won't tell Moria-sama about this!" The flying zombie shouted.

Brook let the two rodent go. It was easier battling the flying zombie this way. "I'll have to ask you to step aside." The skeleton spoke in an earie calm voice. "I don't have any time to waste on you." It was probably insulting but true non the less. From just a few clashes Brook could read his enemy, the only thing his opponent had on him that could be deemed troublesome and annoying were the ability to fly. But there was a cure for that. He knew where the zombie would fly to if he only walked toward the door. Hildon was after all hell bend on keeping the skeleton away from there.

"Hah like I-"

"Yahazugiri." Brook placed his sword back into its scab with a loud click and Hildon fell to the ground incapacitated. He had been cut down in every sense of the world. "I warned you." The skeleton whispered before he quickly rushed and opened the door, surprisingly the zombies told the truth. The pink haired ghost princess was indeed sleeping on the room and she was also heavily wounded. He recognized her, she was Moria's subordinate, was… right? She was Luffy's nakama right now and that was more important. The skeleton could deal with the rest later.

"Perona-san!" Brook shouted worried as he ran to the girl's side. He quickly checked her pulse seeing as she was not responding to his prodding. Her pulse was weak but she was alive, in critical condition but alive. Brook quickly started treating her wounds as best as he could, he was no medic but even he knew how to apply first-aid. "Perona-san please hold on." The skeleton spoke softly hoping the ghost princess could hear him. "Luffy-san is -"' and there was a twitch. Had he been not so concentrated he could have missed it but not the groan that came next.

"Luf-fy?!" The young pirate asked as her eyes fluttered open and the skeleton marveled. He had albert gently slapped her, moved her to check out her injuries and to apply bandages and yet the only thing needed for her to wake up was for someone to speak Luffy's name.

"Yes, he heard you were injured and sent me ahead." The skeleton confessed.

"Hu-mming…"

Brook smiled slightly with a small nod. "You remember me."

True to be told the only reason she did remember him was that she heard Luffy was with him. She would not otherwise even try to bother recalling someone like Brook but she wasn't about to tell him that. There were more important things she had to find out. "Why… why are you hel-ping me?"

"I owe Luffy-san. He got me back my shadow." The skeleton said and it was enough for the pink-haired ghost princess to stop questioning him or his motives.

They had been together when they landed on the island. So they stuck an alliance of sorts. Now the most important question. "W-whe-re i-is he?"

"Fighting Moria." The skeleton said as he continued to bandage some of her worse injuries.

The girl's eye widened hearing that, she raised herself to a sitting position with a painful scream despite Brook's words to take it easy and that she shouldn't move. The girl grabbed his hands and begged with tear-filled eyes, a combo he couldn't defend against. "Please t-take me th-there! Pl-ease!"

~.~

The warlord appearance changed drastically as he absorbed more and more shadows. Moria seemed to grow larger, his horns arms neck and even his hair become much longer. The warlord destroyed half of the ceiling and room as he continued to grow. The nekomimi quickly leaped in air and brought his sword down on his opponent swiftly. He really hopped it would be enough to stop the warlord's power up while possible. It surprisingly did work. Moria stopped absorbing shadows to block the overhead attack with his twin swords.

They were both slightly amazed by the other's raw strength. Luffy despite his small stature packed quite a bit of heat meanwhile Moria had at disposition the colossal strength fitting of one called a warlord. The Shichibukai managed to push back the teen. Luffy was however quick on his feet even with all the wounds he had sustained. The nekomimi righted himself before he even touched the ground. The second his feet did touch the ground he launched himself at his opponent once more all while dodging the shadows the warlord sent his way.

Moira could see most of his shadows getting trapped in Crystal cage behind the kid as Luffy dodged the warlord's attempt to entrap him. This was not one simple battle, it was happening on so many different levels. If one of them lose focus even for a second the other would overwhelm them with their devil fruit ability. It was a quick paced battle and every moment counted. The teen was running around dodging expertly his attacks and with seemingly no effort at all. Not even when he was forced to run diagonally up on a wall for a small while.

For someone so young to be able to fight on pair with him, Moria caught himself wondering just how strong the boy was in peek condition. But he wasn't given much time to contemplate as the teen pushed himself away from the wall and directly toward him. The warlord was the one sent realign back this time. He took out a wall he crashed against and the nekomimi followed up with another attack forcing him to step out the falling pile of debris that had been once the ball room. They clashed once again, both trying to overpower their opponent.

Luffy realized it quite soon that it was useless to try an overpower Moria in the state he was. It just took too much effort and produced no results. The worst he could do was push the warlord back a few steps. His opponent was too big for him to actually throw him back and quite fast for one of his size not to mention much stronger than anticipated. Meanwhile Luffy was small, quick as hell and flexible and happily know how to use all that to his advantage. "Soru" the teen muttered before disappearing from the view once again.

Moria barely had any time to defend himself yet again as the teenager followed up with another attack. It was just too fast his shadows had no chance of catching up with the teen. A deep cut appeared on his arm and shoulder followed by a shallow one on his neck. Some of his hair got cut off as the boy continued his relentless attack. If he let this continue, Moria knew he would lose. But the boy just kept pressing on, no matter how many times in one minute he was pushed into the ground or batted away like an irritating fly. The pirate apprentice would just do a crazy maneuver, force his body to right itself in the air using one of his platforms and attack anew. The warlord's large stomach was getting targeted now and he barely managed to parry a slash that would have been a fatal injury otherwise. Moria cursed himself as he slowly started to lose sight of his opponent. The only thing he could see now was the metallic flash of the sword the pirate apprentice carried as it once more cut into his flesh.

The nekomimi knew all too well it was a matter of time. His injuries were affecting him, it hurt to move even in the slightest and he knew it won't be long before his stamina run out. That's why even when he got hit, he just shrugged it down. Like it didn't matter and from where he was standing from it didn't. Luffy just had to stand up once again, and he did so. Every time he got back on his feet he pushed himself to move even faster than before. Had to make up for the time he had lost after all. Despite the pain the teen just stubbornly kept pressing on. His nakama counted on him after all. He had to defeat Moria no matter what. His body was just not allowed to give in before that happened. Mostly because there was no way he would be able to move any time soon after he crashed. Luffy refused to let that happen not before he beat the warlord. Kazekiri was his trump card, he could use it once more if he put everything he had into it, but he had to be smart. For his nakama's sake he attacked without holding back one bit, he poured everything he could into his last attack.

The nekomimi brought his sword on the warlord once last time, unleashing a Kazekiri at point blank and Moria was just too close to dodge it.

"Impossible!" the warlord shouted in disbelief as the flying blade attack hit. Just from where did the boy gather enough strength to unleash such a monstrosity at such a close range non the least. And like that hadn't been shocking enough the flying blade attack was on fire. Moria pain filled scream disturbed the silent battle and the only thing the warlord know then was pain. Despite the falling rain the flames continued to just burn strongly and relentlessly.

Luffy himself was left dizzy after unleashing such an attack and barely managed to take one more step before he stumbled and fell into a kneeling position somehow. Dark-spots invaded his vision as another wave of pain washed over him, he was panting as he forced one of his eyes open. The first thing he saw was, or more like didn't saw was Moria. The second was the scar left on the ground, running from where he was kneeling to where Moria's body lay crashed against a tree somewhere in the forest. The path was still burning with brilliant blue flames in some places. The flames surrounding him were finally starting to settle down and mostly gathering around him protectively, in special around his severely injured stomach and shoulder.

"Thank you…" The nekomimi said, ignoring the voice in head telling him that talking to a flame, worse his own flames was a sign of crazy. They were his flames so part of him, ergo he was talking to himself but he couldn't care less. He was long pass crazy, he was legit insane. Fighting Moria had just proven that.

"Luffy!" / "Luffy-san!" The nekomimi only gave a tired smile to the two as they approached him steadily. Looks like Brook found Perona. The ghost princess had obviously been injured but she was awake, that had to be a good sign. He couldn't help but let a tired sigh escape his lips before looking back at them once more.

"Spear!" The voice called and the attack hit before Luffy could even move.

"NO!" the nekomimi shouted in vain as the shadow-spear pierced through both Perona and Brook who had been carrying her. They both fall to the ground, and despite how much the nekomimi told his body to move, to do something it refused to comply with his request. He fell instead to the ground.

Moria was moving gingerly toward them thanks to the gigantic bleeding wound the boy left on him, a straight cut down from the junction of his neck down to his stomach. Had he been a second later to try and parry it, Moria had little doubt he would have been cut in half. But luckily he didn't and although his twin swords had been destroyed, he survived. Wounded-burned but survived. His shadows managed to quelch the flames.

"Kishishishi! Feel the pain, the anger the desperation just like I did Cheshire!" Moria shouted as he tried to enjoy in his revenge. But the boy face was tormented with agony just like his had been. It was funny how now instead he saw himself in Luffy's place. The teen's eyes quickly filled with tears he just couldn't contain and the warlord couldn't laugh anymore. "I told you." The Shichibukai said dryly. "You are not ready yet. Just because you are the red-haired Shanks protégé… Did you actually think it was a blessing?" the warlord shouted both angry and cynically at the nekomimi. "There are more and bigger monsters out there, in The New World, gunning for you just for that reason!"

"…I couldn't protect them." Luffy said as he finally stood up wobbly. The way he moved, made him look more like a marionette on strings than a real human.

"An amateur like you, did you really think you could defeat a warlord?"

"…you should have aimed at me." The teen said, with an impossible to read face. There were still tears running down his face but his expressive eyes were cowered by his bags. The warlord could only imagine the look in them, vacant just like his tone, lacking any emotion.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"You should have aimed at me." The nekomimi repeated as the flames surrounding him grew larger and more intense. Just the heat wave they release was enough to make the warlord take a step back as they turned darker. Behind them the crystal imprisoning the shadows exploded in same colored flames. "You should have killed me. Now…" even the teen's voice turned heavier somehow "I'll tear you apart limb- from limb."

"Black Box!" The boy didn't even try to dodge it. "This time is the end!" The warlord shouted as the lid closed on the nekomimi. He didn't waste any time to turn it into something resembling scrap metal. He punched it continuously, kicked it a few times and even squashed it under his feet. There was no way someone could survive that. "Don't blame me… the only one at fault is you." The warlord said as his form shrunk. Moria observed with satisfaction that there was no more movement, just silence coming from inside the disfigured box. But then a loud thump made the warlord jump back. "i-it can't be…" He said in disbelief. How could someone survive that? And then more and more sounds came from it.

The sound of a growl, less human and more animal and then blue and black flames started to leak through the box's cracks. Like there was something gigantic inside it and the box just couldn't contain it in seconds there was nothing left of the black box. The feline, Luffy's beast form Moria realized was big, really big and terrifying. The entire being was on fire, its body seemed to be covered by fur made of blue fire which were black at the roots and seemed to end in white flames. It stood proud and tall and call him coward but Moria decided it was the perfect moment to run as far as possible from the beast. It was the only logical decision available since he had after all exhausted most if not all of his powers in the previous battle against the nekomimi. He even used his Shadow Asgard.

The moment he moved the feline pounced and pinned him to the ground easily. Gigantic burning claws torn into his chest right under his neck no question leaving scars behind, but battle scars were the least of his worries right now. He mustered whatever he had left of his strength to push the beast away and form a shield in between them. The creature let out a blast of fire and with one spine-chilling roar he dispersed all the shadows. The warlord's mind was a chaotic mess. He tried to putting together his Doppelman to change places with it, unfortunately he also knew he won't make it in time. Moria hated to admit it, but it was surprising he even managed to make a shield.

He could see his death in the creature's eyes. There was no forgiveness, no hesitation and no rationality in them as they gleamed down on him in triumph. Its poisonous green glowing eyes were wild, ferocious and dare he say hypnotizing yet terrifying at the same time. Its slit pupils were fixed on him as the predator sized up his prey. Its pure snow white fangs neared his neck and he couldn't even muster a scream.

"Noo!" The creature's maw stopped inches away from his neck and the warlord was frozen in fear. He could feel the creature's burning breath on his skin. Then it turned its head to Perona who had just stopped his death. She was pressing down on her bleeding shoulder while Brook tried to sit up. "Luffy… don't… p-ple-ase captain!" But that thing was not Luffy it just huffed in annoyance at the interruption, barely giving them, the wounded and clearly exhausted humans any importance. "Captain!"

"Lu…Luffy-san!" Brook spoke trying not to be intimidated by the sight in front of him. Perona pushed herself into a standing, more like wobbling position and took the first step toward gigantic bakeneko. The skeleton shocked tried to stop her. "Perona-san you have to reconsider."

"No… if he kills Moria…" Perona started. "he will hate himself for it." the pink haired ghost princess was if something head-strong. She took another shacking step forward. "I… I'll be fine. I trust him, he w-won't… would never hurt me!" She declared as she took a shaky step forward. "Captain please…" the girl pleaded as she stepped toward the great feline who growled in warning. "I know… I know you are in there…" She said remembering all the times that small kitten protected her from nightmares and loneliness, this was the same. She told herself. Luffy was just a bit bigger and coated in flames… not dangerous. He was never dangerous, he was protective she reminded herself. "Captain please…" But the bakeneko was done listening and instead lashed out. The ghost princess fell to the ground with as much as a scream.

The sound of metal hitting claws broke the silence. "My my… Luffy, you need to take remedy courses." The yonko said from behind his sword as he and the giant cat tried to overpower each other. "Hurting your nakamas? I didn't teach you that!" Shanks shouted as he pushed the bakeneko back who turned in air and landed on his paws, he didn't waste one second to rush and attack the red-haired pirate.

~.~

Meanwhile Shanks battled the gigantic beast Benn rushed to the hurt girl. "That was a stupid thing to do." The first mate started before he picked her up gently. "Now let's get you to the ship. Luffy will flip out if he sees the condition you're in." He said knowing all too well it was the only way to get her to leave.

The now crying girl only nodded with a loud "Uhum, the ske-skeleton …" she said turning to Brook who was being attacked by Rockstar believing him to be one of Moria's subordinate.

"What about him?" Benn asked.

"He's with Luffy."

The first-mate didn't sigh. Alright maybe he did but just once. "Ok. Let' get you both to the ship then." Benn then gestured his nakama to stop attacking. "He's with us." He explained and the young pirate only laughed sheepishly as Brook shouted loudly an "I told you so!"

"We're taking them both back to the ship." Doc announced as he looked over all the injured people with a frown. He had his work cut out and Luffy wasn't even among them. The doctor had no doubt the youngster had his own list of grave injuries.

"Aye." Rockstar said before grabbing the skeleton shoulder.

Brook eye sockets widened comically. "Excuse me…what?"

"Run like hell." The pirate said as he started running. Rockstar really, really didn't want to be here when Luffy and Shanks fought. The skeleton really didn't get a chance to protest as he was taken more like dragged along the crazy ride. Two more pirates, the lookouts Brook thought quickly joined them.

Benn was in front of the group leading them in just a few seconds, all while carrying Perona. The ghost princess only cast a longing gaze at the two they left behind. "…Will Luffy" Peron tried to ask but couldn't in the end. She was afraid of the answer.

"He will be fine. Captain will take care of it, but that place is going to become ground zero. We need to be as far away from it as possible."

Perona hesitated to ask, the ghost princess didn't want the red-haired pirates to think she was ungrateful but she just had to know."… W-what… about Moria?"

"He escaped the second we arrive through some shadows." The ghost princess nodded in thanks and slowly succumbed to darkness despite Benn's orders to stay awake.

~.~

Shanks had to admit, the beast was strong, a real predator. But it was just that, without Luffy's brilliant mind, it stood no chance against him. With all its flashy attacks and powers a beast was just that a beast after all. Strategies were lost on the bakeneko, who was just an animal driven by instinct and pride. Shanks for the love of it couldn't understand how it could have such a high ego when the beast attacked one of Luffy's beloved nakama.

It was like a bullfight really, he had to be careful because the gigantic cat wouldn't and didn't hesitate to wound him. He was already suffering from minor injuries, mostly burns and minor scratches. The red-haired man figured he must have stepped on the creature's nerve somehow because it was totally enraged. Maybe it was just his Haki, the bakeneko obviously didn't like the yonko try and exert his will power over him. It was slightly amazing that it could withstand a concentrated blast of it and in such close proximity even injured. Shanks could tell no one else on the entire island did, happily his crew was back on the ship by now.

Everyone knew that an enraged animal was more dangerous when trapped because you could never be sure how it would lash out but there was no other choice, the red haired man argued. He had to stop his apprentice before the bakeneko did something Luffy would regret for his entire life. He just hopped he wasn't already too late.

"Come on, then fluff-ball." The gigantic feline jumped with no hesitation and Shanks had to steel his heart. He was doing this for Luffy's sake. Shanks readied his haki coated saber and charged toward his opponent. The yonko refused to think of the bakeneko as Luffy, he wouldn't be able to do this then. His slash meet some resistance but he pressed on, his slash was strong enough to leave quite an impact on the surrounding terrain as the bakeneko hit the ground hard. The red-head quickly turned around and the beast whined as it tried to stand up from where he crashed. If he wouldn't had been that focused he would have missed the small fickle of pain in the feline's eyes as it finally stood up. The thought of seeing that look in the nekomimi's eyes again, more so him being the cause of it was like a kick in the gut.

The red head knew he made a mistake, he hesitated for a small second to follow up his first slash. And it was enough for the bakeneko to snap at him and bite down on the arm the red-headed captain raised out of reflex to defend himself. The yonko bit back a scream as he raised his sword unleashing a burst of Haoshoku Haki, before bringing down a slash on his opponent that produced a huge wave.

"Heaven Splitter." The slash cut through the ground and raised high into the air. The bakeneko let out an inhuman cry as it was blown away. The beast got smashed into an already damaged wall that couldn't survive the assault it was placed under and collapsed. The blue flames turned into mist and disappeared living behind one unconscious little boy falling to the ground among the debris. Shanks caught Luffy with a wince before he could hit the ground.

"Let's go home Luffy." The yonko said with a small although pained smile, the bakeneko had mauled his arm for good.

~.~

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I just wasn't satisfied with the fight scene between Luffy and Moria and so I rewrote it at least five times or so. Well I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave reviews I love reading them.**

 **As for:**

 **Chrisfragger: I placed the slave-mark on Luffy's feet didn't want it to be on his back because mostly every slave's is placed there. Then I thought maybe the feet; kind of a shackles that he would never be able to take off, and then the question raised where exactly on the feet? I placed the mark on the sole of his feet in the end because is a very sensible place due to a high concentration of nerve endings. So whenever Luffy took a step he would be in pain and reminded that he was a slave kind of a psychological torture. Of course Kaze worked hard to heal and kind of overwrite that but it played an important purpose in being as they would say 'reminding the rebellious kid of his place' as a slave right then.**

 **Kaze is kind of a Cora-san for Luffy and I have important plans for him in the future, but I won't spoil it for you.**

 **Next no Luffy is not gay, he's more likely obvious to the attention he gets or more like chooses to stay obvious to it. He will have admirers from both genders mostly for comic relief. His girly looks are actually accentuated in this fic with his long hair and everything. Also one more thing he will be usually overly affectionate with his crew-members but remember Luffy lived with his two brothers who loved and tried to spoil him rotten, that had affected his character in certain ways. For example he dislikes sleeping alone, he likes lazing around and just sleeping in the sun, and he's used to always getting his way, etc.**

 **Soul D Pheonix: Thank you. About Perona's abilities in the last chapter. We all know that after the time-skip she was able to use some of her powers formerly exclusive to her astral projection, such as flight without leaving her body and that got me thinking. It could be possible for her to use other aspects then such as intangibility that's where the idea to her escape came from.**

 **Desp: Thank you for reviewing, I'm really happy when people do that, it's very motivating ^.^ Please feel free to ask any question or clarifications.**

 **Marauders Inc: According to one piece wiki yes. Benn Beckman is the first mate of the Red Hair Pirates. Also if I'd had to guess from all the characters we know that are part of Shanks crew he seems the most likely to be the first mate. He is level headed and a nice contrast to the crazy slightly childish captain.**

 **Ryan Mashall: Me too. Unfortunately there is only one more nakama that will join Luffy's crew, not counting Brook before he officially starts his journey and his own crew. Who that could be, well fell free to guess but I shall tell you he/she won't appear for at least a while yet and surely not next chapter.**

 **Anyway, I believe that's all for now, hope I didn't miss any questions.** **See you next time guys! ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

~.~

Shanks wasn't surprised when he found Luffy sitting on the railings after the boy finally woke up. He winced inwardly when the small boy flinched at the sound of him leaning against the railings. All in all with his long messily tied hair, dressed in all too big clothes and too many bandages, flat cat-ears pressed against his head and his tail curled protectively around his trembling form the boy made quite a heart-wrenching and pitiful sight.

"Perona is going to freak out if she wakes up and can't find you." The red-head decided to speak up and the nekomimi looked at him with such broken eyes that it physically hurt.

Luffy opened his mouth but couldn't find the right words to speak."…"

"She doesn't hate you, you know."

"That… that's the worst." Shanks tried to reach out and pat the boy's head but the teen flinched violently and started to tremble like a leaf so the read-head stilled his hand.

He sighed as he grabbed instead his straw-hat. It's not like he didn't know where Luffy was coming from. Hurting his nakamas, it was something unforgivable for the small nekomimi, the fact that he was the one had did it made it even worse. But even so…

"You didn't want to hurt us."

"I'd never want to hurt either of you." Luffy said finally meeting Shanks eyes. The nekomimi's dark orbs begging him to believe it.

The captain smiled gently. "I know."

Luffy nodded before his eyes regained the pain as the boy let his head hung low."…but that doesn't mean I didn't do it. Or that I never will…"

"Luffy sometimes bad things sometimes just happen in life. Things that are out of our control" Shanks said slowly. "and no one, not even you can blame yourself for them. We are after all only humans, we're not perfect, we're flawed creatures…" Shanks smiled tightly as the boy finally looked at him.

"It may come as a surprise to you but perfection is impossible to achieve, you have to strive instead for continuous improvement. Because that's how people evolve; if you never fall you can never learn how to stand up again after all. Everyone makes bad decisions and everyone has bad days, when nothing happens as it should have." Shanks reminded even himself, this entire affair was a nightmare. "That's what life is about. Sometimes you get hurt and sometimes you hurt someone so when that happens you just have to remember we're not perfect, neither of us are, but things can get better. We can evolve, we just have to keep on trying." There was it, that spark in the nekomimi's eyes he'd been missing. "If you're flawed so what? everyone already is so fuck that, I mean" the red head cleared his throat slightly as he realized he got carried away. "… that's of course not an excuse to not try to be a better person but you shouldn't change who you are for someone else sake. As for not being strong enough, well you already know what to do about that."

The teen smiled and even though it was a far cry from his usual smile it was enough to renew the hope in the red-haired captain. "… trust my nakama." The nekomimi said before he looked at the ocean once again sadly. "…Is just… they will forgive me" The boy stated and Shanks frowned slightly as he tried to understand the boy's dilemma. " and I don't feel like I deserve it."

"Luffy…" The captain's voice was laced with both worry and slight annoyance.

"Is true, Shanks. I attacked them" the boy's eyes shifted to the man's wounded arm "I attacked you. There is no excuse for that."

"That wasn't a conscious decision of yours we both know that."

"It was still me."

The red-haired captain frowned hearing that. Back to the start once again. He had been too naïve to think the stubborn boy would heed his words so easily. "Nobody blames you for what happened. Think of it like this, what if Perona's ghost attacked you by mistake? Would you hold it against her?"

The answer came with no hesitation. "No way."

And Shanks smiled hearing that. It was always refreshing to see just how much trust and how deeply his young apprentice cared for his nakamas. "Then give yourself a brake and stop trying to meet those inhuman expectations." Shanks hopped the kid would listen to him, but there was a linger of doubt.

"…" how could he, the nekomimi grimaced inwardly. The words 'I'm sorry' just didn't feel right, they just didn't seem enough no matter how he tried to formulate it. Not to mention how could he ask them to forgive him when he himself wasn't able to forgive himself. It would only make him a hypocrite, wouldn't it?

~.~

"Kyaa!" Brook screamed.

"Shut up!" Perona or more like Perona's astral projection shout-whispered back truly annoyed.

"G-Gh-ghost!"

"It's me you idiot."

"Me?"

"Perona."

"Ah now that I look more closely…" Indeed it was her, in black pair of pajamas consisting of a tank top that had a cat on it and small shorts that would have looked quite nice on her had she not been wrapped in enough bandage to make a mummy jealous. Her long hair was also just simply let down, he could tell she had been sleeping before she appeared through the ceiling? "...but how did you?"

"Oh you don't know? I ate the Horo-Horo no Mi."

"Oh I didn't know you also eat a devil fruit. Not to mention now that I have looked more closely…" Brook said with a leer. "You milady are quite a stunning young woman. Simply beautiful…"

"Hmph, of course I am." The ghost princess added haughtily. Who was the skeleton trying to impress here? She knew she was beautiful, why was Brook so shocked about that? It seemed almost rude, although given their earlier encounter, she winced slightly as she remembered all that blood and dirt… well she might have made quite a picture back then.

"This is the first time I have seen such a beauty, although I am a skeleton so I don't really have eyes to see with. Yohohoho Skull Joke!"

"Whatever." Perona said interrupting him rudely. "I came here only to see if Luffy is here."

"Eh? Luffy-san is missing."

"He's supposed to be in the sick-bay but he's not…"

"I see, it had been three days since we left Thriller Bark." Luffy slept through all of them, Perona did wake up after the first 24 hours or so, but still had to stay in the sick-bay for healing and monitoring, Brook well he had a few injuries but nothing that grave. "Have you checked the dining area, maybe he was just hungry?"

"Not yet."

"Then please let me assist you. I am worried about Luffy-san myself."

Perona looked thoughtful for a second. She was debating the pro's and con's against taking him along."…fine." The pro's won simply because she didn't have a physical body right now and if Luffy needed any assistance moving around she wouldn't be able to provide much if any. "Just try to be silent." The ghost-princess whispered as they left Brook's cabin. "I don't want Doc to find us, or anyone else for that matter."

"Why not?"

"I… I'm not allowed to move from my bed. Well technically I didn't since my body is still there but…"

"Ah, I understand." The skeleton said with a small nod. He had experienced first-hand how scary Doc could be. The man looked nice enough at first glance, but if you dare to dear god go against his medical advice, enough said he still had nightmares. "By the way… may I ask you a personal question." Perona shrugged obviously not thinking too much of it. "Why did you choose to follow Luffy-san, I do remember you. You were one of Moria's most trusted crew-member." The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes as she turned to look at the skeleton. Brook, had saved her life but his tone right now… it was slightly accusing, she could tell. Was he picking a fight with her?

"…It is not a secret." She started. "I am the reason Moria declared Luffy as his enemy. This entire war between this two crew is my fault, but I am not sorry for it." The ghost princess said vehemently and Brook felt slightly angry with her for it. His deduction had been on point, she was the reason Luffy fought Moria and she dare even say she didn't feel sorry for it. Even though Shanks-san had saved them Luffy-san had been seriously hurt.

"I was…" Perona said with a soft voice "lost when Luffy and I meet and he give me something Moria never had. A place to finally belong. That's why even if it's selfish of me, I won't say I'm sorry I joined Luffy's crew. I wish to stand by his side and see him become the Pirate King, it is my dream." She declared proudly but to the skeleton it looked like she was just second away from crying. He had misjudged her, he admitted, she was just like him.

The skeleton smiled at her. "I understand." He spoke kindly. "I had once a long time ago a place where I belonged to… I know how terribly lonely the heart can get when you feel like you are all alone in this entire world."

"Humming…" The girl spoke not really sure what to say.

"Brook is fine."

"You two…" An annoyed voice asked from behind.

"Kyaaa!" Both Brook and Perona shouted at once as they looked at the pirate in front of them.

"What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night? And shouldn't you be in the sick bay Perona, Doc's not going to be happy if he finds out you sneaked away." Benn asked with a twitching eyebrow all while trying to ignore the fact that they screamed bloody murder right after looking at his face. That was a rude thing to do.

"… we're looking for Luffy." Brook finally admitted.

The first-mate sighed tiredly."…Figures is something like that. He's probably at the railings-" and he barely managed to stop them. "Shanks is there with him and they are currently engaged in a heavy conversation."

"Oh." The revelation made the two share a look and Benn fought the urge to sigh.

"He'll be fine." It was all too easy to read them, not like they could hide their worry that well. "Rather is in the middle of the night, you know, go back to sleep."

~.~

"Luffy…" followed by a heavy silence as Doc tried to reign in his annoyance. "I thought I told you to stay put in bed?!" at least a few thousand times.

"You did…" the little boy admitted sheepishly making Doc sigh. Short of gluing the kid to bed there was no other way if making the nekomimi stay put. Perona snickered slightly hearing their conversation.

"You there stop laughing!" The man said irritated. "You think I don't know what you have done!"

"Practically-"

"Using your Devil Fruit does count as effort! I told you to rest." The man started to lecture the two. For the following hour the two didn't utter anything else but 'I'm sorry' and different variants of the same. And yet Doc marveled no matter what he said the two never said they wouldn't do it again. That realization made him stop ranting and his clenched fist started shaking with barely restrained anger. "You two-"

The two gulped simultaneously but happily got saved by Benn Brook and Shanks who decided to bring breakfast as an excuse to visit the brats.

"It's not like we just came to intrude." Benn said with a sweat-drop when Doc give him a glare. "So how are you two doing?"

"Yohohoho, good morning Luffy-san, Perona-san."

"Brook-chi." The ghost-princess said happily.

The nekomimi and Shanks exchanged a look. "Brook-chi?" they asked, one could practically see the question-marks above their heads.

Perona raised an eyebrow almost like challenging the skeleton to deny her words. "It's fine right?"

"Yes, though it is a surprise, yohohohoh."

The red-haired captain only shrugged his shoulder before looking at the two brats. "So how are they?" The man asked doc who didn't get a chance to reply.

"I'm fine." Luffy said and Perona followed up with a "Why am I even here?"

"Brats!" Doc shouted annoyed. "You are both heavily injured!"

"But I feel fine." The two said in sync making Doc eyebrow twitch furiously.

"How can you? You little miss have wounds and burns all over your body. Like something exploded right beside you."

"Yeah… well I did detonated my Toku Hollow."

"What kind of idiot blows up themselves?!" Doc shouted with shark teeth.

"It couldn't be helped. The zombies were immune to my Negative Hollow and my mini Hollow barely did any damage. Since they were zombies they had no sense of pain. They just kept rising. I had to detonate my Toku Hollow unless I wanted to be defeated."

"Like I said stupid. Isn't it obvious you need to priorities escape in such a situation besides you knew that we were coming for you. Why are the both of you in such a hurry to die?!" Doc asked annoyed, all while turning his eyes to Luffy who jumped slightly. Those eyes were just too damn scary, the nekomimi decided.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, right?" Shanks asked with a tight eye-smile. Once again –scary!

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY ALL RIGHT!" Luffy shouted. "… the truth is I didn't think. I barely realized when I meet Brook that Benn was going to have my head for running head-straight into someone's trap. But then it was kind of too late… besides it's not like I could have just sit tight and just wait quietly while Perona was missing."

"… that's understandable. Still… you rushed into a trap without any plan what so ever…" Benn said shacking his head in a disappointed manner.

"Plans don't agree with me." Came the cheeky reply before the three veteran pirates shot him an evil eye making the teen sweat-drop. "I'm repenting of course." The three were thoroughly questioned about the events that took place. They red-haired pirates already heard some from Brook and Perona but it was amazing to think that the three of them managed to defeat an entire army. There were a few surprises too.

"Are you sure it was Moria…" Benn asked cautiously.

"It is fuzzy, I was barely conscious then… but I'm sure it was him. It couldn't have been anyone else but him." She could remember somehow though, the memories and the images were fuzzy and seemed distant at best. The warlord carried her body to her, Perona could remember his boots and saw him hold her before she merged with her physical self. There were bits of the warlord talking to her, though she could barely make out what was being said as he took her back to her room.

"… he saved your life." Luffy said with a far-away look. He couldn't help but remember the Warlord's words, he said Luffy was just like he had been before he entered New World. Maybe there had been more to Moria than he had realized. He was admittedly curios and relieved at the same time. Happy that he didn't kill the warlord.

"I didn't make it back to my body… I didn't cross even half the distance. Plus Brook-chi said someone was outside my door like a guard, but the zombies orders from before was to eliminate me. With Absalom and Hogback both down the only one capable of changing given orders or overriding them is Moria." Perona explained further and Benn had to give it to her, all those points were valid.

"Obviously there is something we don't know." Shanks said with a frown. He was torn, true to be told it would be so easy if Moria would have been pure evil. Hunting him down wouldn't be such a task for them, but once again the man was an enigma.

~.~

"Good morning!" The three greeted the chiefs cheerily. Both Luffy and Perona were finally released from the sick bay, a truly good way to start the day if the nekomimi had to say so. It's been a week since they have been brought to the infirmary and both of them were one step away from going crazy. They managed to annoy Doc enough to finally kick them out of there with a loud "Don't let me see you around here again!"

"Morning, so you're finally up! Lucky was getting bored these days without any competition." The man shouted happily as he started stacking up food for Luffy who smiled back innocently. Usually he and Lucky would compete over who could eat more meat at least once or twice a week. The crew started betting on who would win and before they knew it became an event of sorts. Soon a large Luffy-sized Breakfast was finally in reach and the nekomimi had to stop himself from drooling as he laid eyes upon all the meat.

"Th-thank you!" The teen said with a shinning smile unknowingly K.O.-ing the chef behind the counter while his two nakama choose their breakfast. They settled at a table nearby, just so Luffy could carry all the plates there, yes plural because there were multiple plates. More than his usual share, he had missed several meals after all in the last few days. Brook and Perona couldn't help but share a smile as they saw Luffy's enthusiastic reaction to the food.

"Itadakimasu!" They started eating cheerily though Luffy couldn't help but slowly lose his appetite whenever Perona flinched or Brook moved his bony hand gingerly as if in pain. His eyes were automatically drawn to the wounds the shadow-spear left behind. He knew he give it away with the way he froze up, he covered it quickly with a hesitant smile but it only made the people watching it more worried. He sighed inwardly as he returned to his breakfast. Both Perona and Brook exchanged a worried look. For once the two didn't know how to help.

"Quit worrying" Luffy said finally as he looked up from his food. "I'll be fine." He reassured them and for a small second it almost seemed like the teen was past it. Slowly more people wondered in, each and every coming to a stop at their table to greet Luffy and tell him it's good to have him back. The small nekomimi was blushing slightly hearing all those words. He had worried them all too much once again. When Shanks returned to the ship he was out of it and bleeding all over the place. It was not how he pictured their reunion either.

As more people poured in and the buzz from their chatting grew louder so did the boy's smile. He started to enjoy himself and his breakfast once more. Laughing with the other pirates and joking happily. The red-haired pirates were very welcoming and Brook found himself totally immersed in the atmosphere. It didn't take long for it to turn into a party to celebrate the two finally getting discharged. Brook soon found himself seated in front of a piano playing one of his favorite songs. Loud cheers resounded through the room and Shanks appeared shortly. He was hung up about his own crew throwing a party without him there but got over it pretty quickly.

It was not your usual breakfast, Luffy admitted. Only Shanks and his crew, the nekomimi mused, were capable of throwing a party even before noon. But he wouldn't have it any other way, Luffy realized, this was the crew he knew. They had been suspiciously quiet the past week. But then again he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself either if one of his nakama was stuck in the infirmary. He had missing this, Luffy thought with a small smile, the trip with Mihawk wasn't bad but he had been missing this.

The party had soon spread out to the deck. Shanks had disappeared too not so long ago after he caught the nekomimi looking at his bandaged arm. Luffy couldn't help but feel even worse. He didn't know how much time passed but seeing as Benn had yet to join them he decided to search for the man. It wouldn't do for Benn to miss out their party. The man was probably on lookout so Luffy decided to relieve him. Someone had to stay sober after all, not to mention watching them stumble around was funny. Yassop already starting boasting about his son to everyone in vicinity. The nekomimi reckoned it won't be long until he was drunk enough to start talking to the mast.

Luffy chuckled slightly as he finally stood up. As he walked out the galley he couldn't help but raised a curious eyebrow. The large double-door leading to the deck was closed. It was usually open more so when they partied to avoid unfortunate accidents. The nekomimi decided to ignored it and quickly came to regretted it. The second the nekomimi stepped on the deck he was drenched in water from head-to-toe. Someone poured water on him and then throw the bucket to get rid of the evidence. Unfortunately for the shell shocked nekomimi who had yet to move said bucket fell on his head with a small thud. That someone easily give himself away though when he started laughing, more so since no one else dared to move a muscle let alone laugh. The entire party came to a stop.

"Dhahaha! You- you fell for it." Shanks shouted and everyone waited as if petrified for Luffy's reaction.

Luffy spit out some water that got in his mouth and then asked slowly. "You do know what this means?" He raised his arms, dripping water everywhere to the bucket on his head. Shanks was a bit nervous since he couldn't read the brat's expression thanks to the damn bucket. "This means war." The teen said with a big grin and mischievous look in his eyes as he finally took off the bucket.

The entire crew shouted cheering and laughing merrily. In a few seconds a poll and bets were being placed on who would win and who will lose the Prank war. The red-haired captain growled annoyed when he heard Benn bet against him. And when he demanded an explanation the first-mate dryly told him that he bet on Luffy because his devil fruit give him a better chance to win. The man walked away grumbling about "Traitors" and "No fate in your own captain!" The nekomimi meanwhile smiled happily as he saw the ghost-princes finally mingle with the others. Perona was taking bets, she had opened up to the other while he was away, he realized. The nekomimi somehow couldn't help but think that it all went according to Benn's plans.

It was unfortunate that some rookie pirates decided to show up not long after. The nekomimi couldn't help but smirk slightly, they came just at the right moment. After spending so much time in the infirmary he had been aching for some action. Since he was keeping watch it was his responsibility to deal with them. He shared a look with the red-headed captain and his grin got even wider. He had been given the clear from Shanks to do as he pleased. He quickly activated Gepo and disappeared into the sky. He didn't want to give the rookies the chance to get too close and possibly spoil the crew's fun. It didn't take long for him to get to the rookies vessel. He landed flashily on the ship's figure-head while trying to decide what to do with them. He could let them go should the crew be amicable.

"Yo" he greeted cheerfully. The rookie pirates looked at him flabbergasted, not that he'd blame them. To them it must have looked like he just dropped from the sky. "Yo!" Luffy greeted the shell-shocked pirates again effectively snapping them out of it.

"Eh?!" the rookies shouted.

The nekomimi smiled friendly while inquiring "So who the hell are you guys?"

"Who the hell are you?" the pirates retorted annoyed.

"Before asking for someone else's name is proper to introduce yourself." Luffy scolded them displeased.

"Ah, yes, certainly, we are… The hell, aren't you the one who first asked?"

"Right. Leaving that aside-"

"Don't leave it aside!" The crew shouted as one.

"You're pirates right." The boy spoke with a sunny smile behind his hoodie.

"Yes we're the Cloudy Pirates!" The one in front, probably their captain declared proudly.

"Never heard of you."

"Eh? We're known as the super rookies. Our captain Cloudy- has a bounty of 70 million beri."

Luffy frowned as he looked at the guy who seemed to bask in the glory. "70 million? This guy? You must be joking. He has no presence what so ever, his face looks weird, not to mention what is this thing on his head, you know there is a thing called a comb… " every word seemed to cut into the pirate captain like knifes. The man slumped to the floor in depression while mumbling to himself. "I can't believe this guy has a 70 million bounty."

"You bastard, how dare you make fun of our captain!" the crew shouted annoyed. "Die you-"

"Calm down everyone. Before you decide to fight me I have to tell you that I'm a pirate from that ship." Luffy pointed at Red Force. Not one of them recognized the flag making Luffy wander just what kind of idiots they were. "I'm here to inquire about your motives for approaching us."

The rookies humph-ed as one while saying- "Like we'd tell you!"

"Steal." The idiot of the crew admitted before getting hit by his crewmates.

"You idiot you don't have to answer that."

Luffy nodded to himself. "I see. Is it alright to say that you are a hostile force then."

"Look what you did! Now he's going to tell his captain!" /"Wait he's just a kid, can't we just you know silence him or something?" / "I see, good thinking." The figures huddled together to plan how to take them down not quite quietly enough for Luffy's sensible ears not to pick on.

"I'm not going to snitch on you." Luffy explained to the ones around him. "Besides my crew-mates are busy celebrating right now."

"… then they won't see us coming." The pirate captain that finally got over his depression concluded making the rest of the crew nod in agreement. That's before they realized that Luffy was in the middle of the huddle and jumped away with a scream.

Took them long enough, the nekomimi thought with a smile. "Sorry but I can't let you do that." Luffy said with a smile but it was no longer friendly. It screamed psycho instead. The crew unknowingly took a step back from the dangerous chibi. "Don't be scared now, I'm only going to hurt you a bit." After all even though they tried to steal from them they never intended to kill any of them.

Shanks chuckled as he heard the screams coming from the rookie pirate's ship before drinking the rest of the booze in his glass in one go.

"He's enjoying himself." Benn said with a smile as he looked at the pretty fireworks coming from the enemy ship.

"Yup."

"Should we send backup?"

"Nah, someone already is watching his back." The red-haired pirate said as he looked at the ghost princess direction. Benn smiled in understanding before frowning slightly.

"You know… I would still feel better if there was a non devil-fruit user with him."

"Worry-wart." Shanks teased, though he didn't deny the first-mate's silent request to stir the ship closer to the rookie's.

~.~

It was way too easy to simply forgive and forget, but not to him. The injuries on his nakama taunted him endlessly. Worse yet they forgive him all that easily, it felt like someone had been rubbing salt into his wounds. Luffy felt like he didn't deserve such great nakama. Every "It wasn't your fault" and "Don't be so hard on yourself" felt like just convenient excuses he could so easily reach for but he didn't want to. He should have been stronger, he should have been able to protect his nakama.

They never should feel threatened or hurt by him in the first place. The sheer idea that he was the one who hurt them was wrong, so so wrong. The fact that they were able to forgive him for that was even more so. They may have forgiven him but he simply couldn't. This was not allowed to happen again. Never again. That's why he made a silent promise. Disobeying Shanks direct order. He knew just how dangerous this particular power of his was but he didn't care. He knew that it could kill even himself if he ever crossed his word, but that was just what he wanted. Needless to say Shanks was not happy when he saw the cross like pattern on his finger, no the man was livid.

"Luffy you idiot! Why would you do that?" Yes the yonko was seriously pissed, his Haki was strong enough to make sure everyone on the ship would stay as far away from their captain as possible. A few muttered a silent prayer for whichever fool was stupid enough- Luffy of course, to make Shanks rage like that.

The nekomimi smiled tightly. "I…" He said slowly. "won't hurt my nakamas, never again."

"That's-" The red-haired captain said annoyed. "You would never hurt us on purpose. We both know that you didn't want any of that to happen."

"Of course, but that is not good enough. This is… think of it like it's a leash, for the bakeneko." This time it was his loss, Luffy admitted. Hurting Shanks and scaring the two to death was all because he lost himself to his emotions. Even though he tried to keep a tight lid on them apparently it just wasn't enough anymore. Though… not forgivable but it was understandable that he kind of lost it after seeing two he considered nakama getting 'killed' right in front of his eyes. Had it been not for Shanks, Luffy was sure he would have killed both Brook and Perona such action on the other hand would have killed everything that made him Luffy. It would have broken him and all that would have been left would have been a mindless beast. Shanks didn't know it but he had saved Luffy from himself in more ways than one.

"That 'leash' of yours could end up killing you." The smile the red-haired captain received in response was one that said- 'I know'. "We have to get it off" The man said wreaking his brain for any way to undo the promise.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?! That promise will be used against you!"

"Probably but it's fine. I trust my nakama. And the bakeneko wouldn't commit suicide so he won't attack my nakama ergo I won't die."

"… you're infuriating!" The yonko had to give it to the boy. In a way it was clever of him. On the other hand this was a troublesome situation. Shanks knew Luffy did it because he wanted to protect his nakama but he should value his own life too. To start with this power was very annoying. More so the backslash, just thinking about what happened that time the stupid chibi broke his promise was enough to make him despair. Happily it was not like it would kill the nekomimi instantly. But Luffy was still naïve, very very naïve in his way of thinking. "Listen this, you can't tell anyone else."

"It's-"

"Please Luffy, just listen this once." Shanks spoke his voice quite tight. "I know that you trust them but there are many ways to get such information out of people."

"You mean torture-"

"One of them, the other is Devil Fruits. Right now only the two of us know about this information. If this somehow gets out, you enemies will not hesitate to use it against you. They won't hesitate to use your nakama against you either."

"Words are… dangerous aren't they…" Luffy's question was much more like a statement, one which Shanks agreed with.

"Yours so much more." The red-haired captain added with a small sigh.

"I understand, Captain. Through I won't promise-"

"Brat! You know I'm still pissed at you!" The nekomimi only looked at him with big innocent yet questioning eyes. "That won't help!" Shanks still looked away as fast as humanly possible. He couldn't succumb to that look. "You're on cleaning duty the entire week!" The red-haired man shouted as he walked away from where Luffy was as quickly as he could. Somehow he could still feel and see those dangerously adorable eyes and kicked puppy or was it kitten expression in the back of his mind. It wasn't fair that those eyes were so powerful, he could already feel his resolve weaken and he wasn't even near Luffy!

~.~

Perona was truly angry, so she practically tore the door open. "What is the meaning of this Brook?!" She shouted annoyed and the terrified skeleton took a frightened step behind as the ghost princess stepped inside his personal space.

"Eh?! The meaning?! What!?"

"Don't try to play innocent! I hear you and Benn-san talk. You plan on leaving the ship!" She shouted accusatory.

"… Ah, you found out."

"Just what were you thinking?" She asked raging once again. "and why didn't you tell us? Aren't we…na-nakamas" she asked embarrassed slightly. True to be told Perona never thought that such a simple word, could mean something so much and carry such a weight before meeting Luffy. And now just saying it, it sent her stomach fluttering. "I know Captain asked you to join us." She added quickly.

The skeleton sighed guiltily as he looked out his small window. Neither of two knew that Luffy was standing right behind the open door. He had been worried when he saw Perona rush under-deck in such an agitated state. Now though he was wondering if he was perchance intruding. It seemed like a private conversation and yet he wanted to know. If what she said was true… he wanted to find out the reason for it, he had to. Brook was his nakama and he didn't want to give up on the skeleton.

Brook looked, the ghost princess thought, just so sad right then. It made it even harder for her to even begun to understand. Why would someone, someone who had been in a similar position to her, ever give up such a chance? It was one in a million, the skeleton surely realized.

"Would you please listen to my story."

"Don't think you can make me change my mind." Perona warned before sitting down on a chair near his bed in her usual spirited manner and the skeleton couldn't help but smile slightly. He couldn't help but find her mannerism endearing. And so he started speaking.

Luffy listened attentively to the story he already knew and yet he couldn't help but be amazed once again. Perona was meanwhile crying a river and Brook had to stop his story more than once to console the ghost princess. He could hardly believe it. For both Perona and Luffy to care so much, he was practically a stranger to them. They were both truly and without any doubt amazing people. Brook thought with a small smile.

"...I was so lonely, that I wanted to die." The skeleton said sounding defeated.

"Brook don't give up! Good things happen!" The girl shouted with tear-filled eyes making the skeleton chuckle slightly.

"I didn't. I couldn't I still have a promise left to fulfill." Luffy's strained his ears now. "Long ago, we left a member of our crew behind at a certain location. It was unavoidable, yet sad. When we set sail, we vehemently swore that we would return. But then we were annihilated on these seas, preventing us from keeping our promise. I believe it had been almost fifty years now since the day we died." Brook only smiled when he saw Perona gasp in something akin of horror. "I know what you want to say, it had been ages ago. That there is no way he had waited for so long… but even then. What right do I have to decide whether or not he's still waiting? We swore to reunite with my crew-mate at Twin Capes… Laboon. I doubt he will forgive us for irresponsibly dying on him. We made a selfish promise and died under a distant sky where our voices couldn't reach him. "I'm sorry we died" could never cut it! We gave our word as men that we would return!"

Luffy smiled from behind the door. It was moments like this when his desire to make Brook his nakama rose even higher. The skeleton was exactly the kind of person he wished to have as nakama. He had decided, no ever since back then. Brook was his nakama and he had no desire to let him just walk away.

"Is that why? But if you leave now you will travel alone…"

"I…" the skeleton couldn't refute the ghost princess words.

"Are you really fine with this decision? Won't you regret it?"

"I'm sorry… the truth is I wish I could travel with the two of you. It is my desire but making him wait even more… it would be cruel."

~.~

"Brook… I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry for Perona, she… is just hard for her." Luffy explained with a sheepish smile, most of the pirates in Shanks crew had quickly warmed up to Brook despite him being a skeleton. The nekomimi suspected that it had to do with the fact that Brook was a helluva good musician, and the red-haired pirates loved to party.

"I understand. Thank you very much, for everything that you have done for me… I don't know how I should be ever able to repay all the kindness you bestow on me. If you ever-"

Luffy smirked slightly hearing that. He had planned on Brook saying that. "Are you sure you want to say that?" Everyone present blinked questioningly. This conversation has taken a weird turn. Not to mention the way the nekomimi was grinning was unsettling.

"Yes?!" Brook said trying not to sound so unsure but he just couldn't help it. The expression the nekomimi was wearing was slightly frightening.

"Shishishishi, Good- good. I was hoping you would say that. Then join my crew-"

"That's-" a raised hand stopped Brook before he could say anything else. True to be told the skeleton wasn't sure what he himself was about to say.

Luffy smiled understandingly before he continued speaking. "Although I said that, I am still an apprentice. But in 2 years I will set sail on my own. I will definitely come for you, when then happens, I won't accept a refusal!"

Brook couldn't stop the tears that escaped his eye-sockets. Even through he was a skeleton, how mysterious Brook thought. He could still cry. The skeleton could barely believe that this was really happening. Even though he was just a skeleton, even though he carried such a heavy past and had already refused Luffy-san previously, the nekomimi still didn't give up on him. "Y-yes… I understand…"

"Good."

"Horro-horro-horro. Isn't this great Brook-chi we're nakamas now!" the girl said as he jump-hugged the skeleton.

"Eh?! Perona-san you're here?! I thought…"

"That…" The young girl sneaked a look at Benn, who had scolded her lightly previously saying 'You will regret letting him go like this, at least send him off with a smile and 'be well', as a nakama that's what you have to do. Even if it hurts.'. She somehow got her act together thanks to that. It was still annoying that Benn-san knew her so well. The ghost princess knew she would have regretted not saying good-bye, but she was capricious.

"Well it is good that you're here." The skeleton said with an eye-smile. "I wanted to properly say good-bye to all of you."

"It's not good-bye it's see you in two years!" Luffy and Perona said in harmony making the skeleton let out a loud.

"Yohohoho! Yes. Definitely. See you in two years! Luffy-san, Perona-san!"

"Bye-bye!" / "Take care!" / "See ya!" Everyone on the ship shouted as they waved to the departing small ship. It was a small ship and although it was hardly suitable for waters in Grand Line it was enough for the skeleton to sail toward the nearest island where he could catch a ship toward Twin Peaks.

"So we're off to Sabaody then?" Luffy asked as he turned black to a very annoyed looking white-haired captain. So the man still didn't forgive him for the prank, eh?

Shanks was trying not to strangle the kid every time he caught a glimpse of his hair. And no he won't forgive him just for being so adorable. Who was he kidding he couldn't stay mad at the chibi."Yes." He said with a long sigh. "We'll be going full speed. Get there in a week or two."

"Ah! I heard they have some cute shops there!" Perona exclaimed excited. "I can finally buy myself some new dresses, maybe a few hair products! Horo-horo!"

Luffy sweat-dropped. "Is that so…"

"I'll buy some for you too."

"No, you don't have to."

"I will buy some." Perona said. It was a indisputable decision. And the dark aura surrounding her. He should have known to never mess with a girl and her shopping.

"T-thank you then." The nekomimi said with a small sweat-drop.

She nodded happily to herself before petting Luffy's hair who only smiled. "What is Sabaody like?" The nekomimi finally asked Shanks.

"Is…" Shanks looked at the sea with an expression Luffy couldn't read. "both good and bad in a way. It's an archipelago and the final island in Paradise."

Benn hearing their conversation decided to add something. "Though it's actually a massive mangrove forest growing out from the middle of the ocean. Since it's just a group of trees and not an actual island it has no magnetic pull."

"… is that so? I knew it was a highly visited tourist stop." The ghost princess added with a sense of curiosity.

"That's not exactly wrong per say. Due to the place being close to the part of the Red Line bordering the first half of Grand Line and New World it is a highly visited rest stop for all sorts of travelers." Benn explained.

"Like I said both good and bad. There are nice shops and even an amusement park but on the other hands there are human shops, slavery and discrimination…" Shanks said looking at Luffy with worry.

"I… I see…" the nekomimi mumbled.

"More so… World Nobles often visit here. Luffy… I'm sorry but this time around you are allowed to debark only if either me or Benn accompanies you. No exceptions. Think about it like a buddy-system."

Luffy sighed. "I knew this would happen." He finally admitted sounding quite resigned.

"First Mate-san sure knows lots of stuff though." Perona said and Benn smiled as he gently took her to the side giving Luffy and Shanks a bit of space.

"I can feel you worry." The nekomimi said as he and Shanks walked toward a more secluded corner of the ship. "Is it because I was a slave?" Luffy had after all told the yonko. But the man such as Shanks he knew wouldn't tell his personal past to a third party even if that third party was his crew without the nekomimi's approval. Although Luffy had absolute fate that they wouldn't judge him because of his past it was somehow still a very personal information. One he didn't like sharing. But he suspected that a few already knew anyway. He was sure Doc knew he had saw after all his scars, Benn too, there was few if anything that slipped past the first-mate.

The red now white haired captain tried not to flinch at the question. "It might bring up painful memories. I wish it was avoidable but we need to get our coating done so we have no choice."

"I see." The nekomimi said with a hmm. "Don't worry so much or your hair might stay like that."

"Brat. But like I said is not just that. We have to fly under the radar. There is a marine base on Sabaody if we make too big of a ruckus we may be unable to get our coating done in time." Not to mention if they dispatch an admiral once again things would get troublesome. Shanks injury while it was getting better it was still not healed, Doc said that the possibility of him never regaining full function of that hand was high. Something that big of a weakness was too hard to be overlooked. If word got out everyone would be after them. Drawn like sharks to the scent of blood. Taking down a yonko was many peoples wet dream after all.

Somehow Luffy seemed to understand the problem all too well for the yonko's liking. "I got it."

"Somehow that's not too reassuring…" Shanks said making Luffy pout slightly. It's not like it was his fault chaos gravitated around him.

~.~

Shanks frowned as he looked at the three marine vessel standing in their way. "Why are they here?"

"Welcoming committee?" The nekomimi asked back making the first-mate smirk.

"Hey anchor," The red-head started making Luffy raise a curios eyebrow. "You said Mihawk showed you a flying blade attack" The teen nodded with a knowing grin. He already know what the man was going with this."Wanna see who's better?"

"Captain" Benn started but give up when the two in question turned to him with puppy-eyes. "fine… do as you wish."

Perona was meanwhile jumping around excited shouting "Shanks and Luffy are going to compete!" and was already taking bets. The gamblers quickly gathered, they didn't want to miss out the chance. Although this time the stakes were on Shanks favor not that Luffy could blame them. The two moved to the ship's Forecastle Deck the spectators cheering followed them. Yassop and Lucky were given the mission to sabotage a certain number of cannons from firing. Every round the number would decrease slightly until the winner was decided.

The first cannon-ball, the warning shot was cut in two by Luffy flying blade attack. There was a cheer from the crew that the nekomimi ignored expertly. Shanks clapped but with there was that infuriating smile on the man's lips that made it seem more mocking than anything else.

"I'm just warming up." Luffy defended himself before the man could say anything else.

"Good" the man said. "Wouldn't be a competition otherwise." That being said the man cut three cannon heading toward them with one small move of his blade. It was infuriating but the man was a genius when it came to swords. His spot as a yonko was well deserved, not to mention he was the rival of the world's greatest swordsman after all. Shanks skill as a swordsman was overwhelming, even if he was currently using only one hand. Luffy knew that he was being used, he no all of them had been walking on egg-shells around the red-head. The man was annoyed that his own crew whom should have absolute fate in their captain was treating him like a handicapped person and so he decided to open their eyes. Luffy felt a bit stupid for falling for such easy provocation, on the other hand though he has happy that he had been given the chance to show off his new attack.

The nekomimi walked forward and closed his eyes he concentrated and let a flying Kazekiri hit and wipe out five cannons with only one horizontal slash. The crew shouted as one as the cannon's exploded. Benn himself nodded satisfied. He knew it was a good idea to let Mihawk and Luffy meet. Shanks meanwhile couldn't help but pout, the nekomimi was his apprentice he should have been the one to teach Luffy the flying-blade technique. It was infuriating.

Muttering a low "Stupid Hawky" Shanks cut down ten cannon-balls heading their way.

Luffy couldn't help but get annoyed. His captain dared even look like it was an easy accomplishment. For him maybe. The nekomimi sighed, it was not like he didn't expect him to do so.

"Giving up?" The man asked as the annoying marines fired again. The number was twelve this time.

Luffy glared back slightly offended. "No way." He let his flames out and encircle him like a warm blanket. Shanks and the crew raised a curios eyebrow seeing the chibi do that all while wondering what the nekomimi was planning. The flaming Kazekiri easily overpowered the cannon-balls heading their way.

"I see…" Benn said with a small smile while Perona cheered even louder.

"Nice… " Shanks said with a small teasing grin.

"Your turn."

"Brat." The man retorted before taking on a stance. The second the marines fired- fifteen cannon-balls a small slash left the red-headed captain's sword that grew larger and larger as it raced toward the incoming projectiles. All fifteen with one single slash. Perona was gaping and Luffy would have too if he wouldn't be frozen solid.

"… giving up?"

Luffy answer was an amused grin. "No way. It's just getting interesting." His answer made the crew cheer along and Shanks laugh.

"20 incoming!" Yasopp shouted from the crow's nest.

Luffy cursed him slightly in the back of his mind but he was not backing out. Limits were meant to be pushed after all. There was something he had been meant to try out. He tried to visualize the new attack and was a bit worried what would happen if he messed up but Benn put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Go for it." The man said with a smirk. The nekomimi frowned displeased with himself, he almost forgot, he had people supporting him, he was not alone.

Luffy nodded back before letting a breath he didn't know he held in lose. The nekomimi smirked as he raised his sword and brought it down in a quick slash. The ones watching raised an eyebrow thinking it would never hit all of them, one maybe two but as the slash advanced toward the cannon-balls it divided.

"Ehhh?!" The crew shouted as one as the slashes hit the cannon-balls and exploded.

"It worked…" the nekomimi said stupefied before a grin spread on his face as he turned to Shanks who looked just as shocked as the rest of the pirates. "Your turn." He declared and the red-headed captain laughed.

"Dhahaha! You can do that to?!"

"Apparently. If it means anything I didn't know I could do it either."

The man couldn't help but start laughing once more. His apprentice was scary, his potential was even more so but he had to admit it was also very motivating. Many would argue that it was cruel but the red-headed man wanted to push Luffy to his limits. He wanted to see just how far the kid could go.

"23 Down." Shanks declared turning to Luffy who grinned. It was getting exciting the red-haired captain declared.

"How many cannon-balls do you think they have?"

"Enough I hope." The man said making the rest of the crew chuckle. The two got to 34 before Luffy missed one.

"Shit."

"Missed one." The red-head teased before Luffy sent another slash cutting it in two before it could get even closer. The crew started celebrating their captain victory meanwhile Luffy couldn't help but let a pathetic whimper escape his lips. Perona watched worried as the nekomimi slumped over in defeat.

"I lost…" Luffy said as he slowly retreated to a corner with a small cloud over his head. The crew now glared as one at the red-head who couldn't help but feel slightly responsible.

"Mah… you got it in the end, you didn't lose. Right boys?" Shanks asked the rest of the crew who nodded along. "Never said you had to get them all with one slash…"

"No." The teen said with a shake of his head. "I am men enough to admit that I lost." Luffy declaration was spoiled by the tears in his eyes.

The crew couldn't help but add dryly. "No, you don't have to try that hard."

"Isn't it alright to just cry?" Rockstar asked before Luffy started shouting at them with shark-teeth.

"Who's crying! I'm not crying!"

"Captain…" Benn started with a loud sigh.

"What's with that disappointed look in your eyes?"

"You shouldn't bully others, less so... to make Luffy cry."

"He said he's not crying!" Shanks defended himself.

"'m not crying dammit!"

"Negative Hollow!" Perona said before four ghost appeared at her side. Unlike the usual funny looking ones this four looked like they were glaring at the yonko. "How dare you… make Luffy cry!"

"W-wait! Let's just calm down! Everyone wait a minute! Gyahh!"

~.~

 **Hey everyone sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Soul D Phoenix: yes he will start his journey in East Blue. Brook won't go with them right now instead of later. Since Luffy's journey won't start for two more years now he's only an apprentice. I thought it would be wrong to make Laboon and Brook wait for longer with their reunion if they were going to meet anyway.**

 **Marauders Inc: Tell me about it, I still find mistakes after proofreading it for X times.**

 **Now Question: Should Rayleigh meet Luffy now or not?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, I have been on hiatus for more than a year I know, I'm sorry I didn't notify you. Good news -I will continue this story. N** **ot sure when the next chapter will be uploaded but I didn't abandon this story. Chapter 1-3 had also been revised, I made some small changes nothing that will impact the story but I hope making it more** **comprehensible and eliminating some grammar mistakes, the rest of the chapters will be revised slowly but surely.**

 **Alright then, on with the** **next chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

"Wooaa!" the pink haired ghost princess shouted in awe, beside her Luffy's eyes widened considerably as he took in the sights with a small "Wao".

They finally got to Sabaody. Bubbles were floating through the air giving the entire place a somehow magical feeling. Perona chuckled as she turned to the small nekomimi with a question on her lips but decided against asking seeing Luffy's expression. The two fluffy nekomimi ears were facing straight-forward with his tail up and if one would look carefully they could see his pupils were dilated. All in all Luffy looked a few seconds away from pouncing on any bubble that got too close to the ship. Perona chuckled slightly. She was curios how long it will take for her captain to give in and do just that, she didn't have to wait for long.

"Lu-" Shanks started but too late the teen was already in his neko form attacking any and every bubbles that was in his reach, popping them and bouncing around almost crazily as he zoomed in a new target. A few crew members smiled at the scene that is before they got run over in the big chase as neko clambered everything in sight. The small cat wasn't above using them as launching pad. The grumpy pirates didn't get to complain though since Luffy managed to get somehow stuck inside a bubble that apparently didn't feel like popping even when pounced on by a little furry menace. The surprised look on his mug was enough to crack the company up. It seemed like poetic justice. Luffy couldn't help but blink once or twice in disbelief before a somehow aggravated expression replaced his previous playful one as the bubble continued to rise seemingly uncaring about his passenger's outrage.

The small feline looked at the 'tough' bubble with not a small amount of annoyance, contemplating if he should try harder and use a bit of claw but decided against it. He was curios how high he could fly. The neko was sure that the view from up above was worth it.

"Is it me… or is the bubble getting further and further away?" Yasopp asked curiously before a loud resounding "Shit!" left the ship.

"Luffy!" Shanks shouted loudly.

Benn just sighed loudly with a small. "Too late."

"Damn it! Why does this keep happening?" The red-headed captain asked seriously vexed.

"It's Luffy." Came the unanimous response.

~ .~

The small cat raised himself to his hinder paws as he looked out from his confinement with an amazed expression as the bubble rose above the forest level. The view from so high up was killer in more ways than one he realized as the bubbles around him started popping. Luffy quickly lunched himself to another bubble that was still ascending then to another and so on until he finally touched the ground. He only realized his mistake after turning around to tell Shanks about the view and facepawed.

…. It was a series of long yowling that let his mouth, in his mind though he used up his big, fancy and colorful vocabulary regarding curses. He peeked up from under his paws carefully after taking a few moments to reorganize his thoughts. Happily there was no one around just an ugly rundown building in front of him. The others couldn't be too far away right? He just had to remember which direction he had originally came from… no use. The neko had been just jumping around and changing directions so many times to get down safely that he couldn't possibly remember which was the right direction.

Maybe he could smell them out? Nope, not working. Obviously Shanks and the gang hadn't yet walked through this parts. Maybe he should just wait for them, nah. Luffy was the best tracker on the ship, thanks not in small amunt to his devil fruit his pride couldn't suffer letting the others find him first. No, the neko decided he was going to find them. Luffy nodded to himself satisfied. He had to stay positive, it wasn't all that bad. The pirate apprentice just needed to be careful and hopefully not get into any trouble. At least until he found a crew mate.

After checking his surroundings he turned into his human form. Making sure that his hoodie covered his face and his weapon he made his way toward a random direction. Of course being lucky enough to land in a lawless zone he managed to attract the attention of quite a few bounty hunters in just a matter of few minutes. They after a small workout happily volunteered to tell him well pretty much everything he wanted to know if just to make him leave. Someone from the crew was bound to pass through the Tourist Zone and supposedly time spent there should be conflict free the nekomimi decided. With a small smile and a happy hum he headed with purpose toward his new destination.

~.~

"Rayleigh-san!" Shanks cried out happily as he made his way inside the bar.

The silver haired man couldn't help but grin back "Brat."

"Shitsurei shimasu(1)" Most of the pirates behind Shanks called out. Shaky chuckled slightly, it was funny how polite they tried to be. No one wanted to anger the famous Silvers Rayleigh and even so it didn't take long for the crew to settle down and start a small party.

"I thought I might be seeing you here soon." The man admitted, the Yonko usually made their home base in the New World. Few actually come back to Paradise and even less would travel to the Four Blues and even when they did , they never left for too long. The balance in the New World was precarious to maintain. But of course Shanks was the exception.

"Ah " the man laughed sheepishly. "Well it was a nice vacation, but it's getting quite boring so we're heading back now."

Rayleigh laughed slightly "Boring says the man who made repeatedly front page in the newspaper for the last few months." all while giving a long glance to the man's bandaged hand.

"I can't believe they wrote that about me" Shanks complained with a pout as he drowned his drink. "I don't mind-wash kids to make them into evil pirates. Besides Luffy is only a pirate Apprentice and he is already 15, even if he's still a midget. " Shanks then started whinning about his apprentice to ilustrate his point he quickly followed up with a story mixed with complains and then another... Rayleigh couldn't help but feel like he stepped on a landmine. It was almost the same as asking Yasopp about his son.

"Can't believe the apprentice has an apprentice..." he finally inserted making the red-haired man smile turn slightly nostalgic. "I can't wait to meet him. Come to think of I haven't seen Benn either..." Rayleigh couldn't help but add making Shanks's slump over his drink with depression muttering something under his breath. "A-are you alright..." Again the man wished he wouldn't had asked that as Shanks turned toward him with big watery eyes.

"Why Rayleigh-san?! It's unfair, on every island-" The man started his complaining once more.

~.~

"Hey, isn't that…" One of the pirate-hunters asked in a low voice looking pointedly in Benn's direction who just entered the dinner and walked straight to the bar. The first mate was seemingly ignoring all the chatter and talked in a hushed voice with the bartender who just shook his head.

The pirate hunters gapped in disbelief. "Impossible… what is a hot-shot like him doing here?" The man wasn't just talking about the island but the bar Benn walked in was a well known pirate hunter hangout.

"Didn't you hear…" the other pirate hunter asked in somehow hushed voice. "the red haired Shanks's crew had been taking a leisure trip through the Blues."

His partner couldn't help but gape. "Are you kidding me?!" Similar conversation was taking place at almost every table.

"Heard they even had a run in with one of the Warlords."

Another one nodded along. "I read it in the newspaper too."

"And what are the marines doing?" Another one asked in a hushed voice.

"Donno but it's hard to imagine they would let them set sail just like that."

"Fuck, this place will become a battlefield won't it…"

"Yeah and it's all their fault. Damn Yonko."

Benn walked out shortly after ignoring all the whispers. Most pirate hunters stayed glued to their seats, of course there are always idiots and newbies, because truly what would the world be without them. "Dude… I kind of feel sorry for them." one of them said as he drowned his drink. The ones at his table couldn't help but nod along and stay glued to their chair for just a bit longer.

~.~

Upon reaching said destination and only getting held up two more times he even entertained the idea that maybe this day wasn't going to be that bad and couldn't help but sweat-drop just a few moments later. The nekomimi had just jinxed himself didn't he? Luffy raised an eyebrow at the flyer he had just been handed. Yeah, he did, unless the revolutionary army was giving away personalized flyers with secret safe house/base location to everyone in town. The man with the flyers was of course long gone before he could ask him anything else.

"... sigh, it just keeps getting better and better." The nekomimi said as he was spotted by a marine. He walked toward a darker alley without hurrying his steps, hoping to avoid attracting even more attention. No such luck it would seem as two other marines with raised weapon awaited him in the alley.

"Hands up pirate!" One of them shouted but Luffy never stopped moving instead he speed up. With a small jump he hit the first in the face and while the marine tried to guard himself, the nekomimi was still faster. His buddy was attacking relentlesly afterward as if to avenge his colleague. Luffy avoided each strike easily. In a few moments the teenager managed to get behind the marine with a faint and knock him out with a chop. It all happened in a matter of a few seconds but every second counted, the marines that spotted him caught up.

~.~

Benn took a long drag from his cigar before he kicked one of the pirate-hunters on the ground lightly making the man let out a small whimper. "You are still alive, good." The man said with a small nod. "I still have some questions to ask you after all."

"And to think some say Shanks is hot-headed." Someone said from behind. Benn almost chuckled as he turned to the informant, he studied the man slightly, he looked plain and ordinary with ruffled brown hair and hazel eyes. Almost looked like a civilian, but there was something sharp in his eyes.

"I am not hot-headed." The man complained a bit put off by the accusation. There was a reason he was here looking for Luffy and not Shanks. The man didn't know how to do anything silently. Had he been allowed to search for the pirate apprentice he was terrified to think of what could have happened. He was sure somehow the man would get the marines involved, worse an admiral, and while the nekomimi was getting stronger in leaps he was not ready yet to face an admiral alone, and given the teen's luck. Better not think about that.

"Heard you were searching for something." The man said as he approached him, he stopped at a polite but calculated distance while side-stepping the groaning bounty hunters on the ground. While Shank's crew were knew to be easy going , each pirate had quite a large bounty and they were each justified.

"For someone." Benn said sharply instead making the man raise his hand in a pacifying manner.

"You know on this island that is not a big difference." The informant said somehow amused and yet seemed satisfied with the correction.

"Do you or do you not know where he is." the pirate asked cutting through the chase.

"Well I know there had been an altercation not long ago in the Shopping Distrinct" the man said carefully. "apparently the marines were chasing a boy dressed in black wearing a long hoodie with cat ears." Benn took a long drag from his cigar to calm his nerve. "But you should know, you are not the only one looking for the kid." Now that was a surprising development. "In truth you are the third person to ask me about the Cheshire today."

It was obvious the man wasn't going to say anything unless he got paid so Benn throw him a small bag of berri. "Third."

The man just hmmed in agreement as he pocketed the money not daring to count it before adding. "The first was a revolutionary guy... and the other well, I guess you'd call him a specialist. A slaver."

~.~

"Found you-" The man more like boy shouted as Luffy dodged the gigantic scythe and got pushed into the main street.

Luffy rolled to his feet swiftly, his hand reaching for the katana on his back. The nekomimi boy could barely believe he missed that kind of monstrous presence before. His attacker reeked of blood and violence. Just his luck. He had barely got away from the small skirmish with the marines and escaped via the roof. Luffy had been traveling carefully out of sight ever since and yet somehow the boy still managed to track him down. His attacker jumped after him wasting no time and the scythe meet his long katana midway. The nekomimi studied him for a fraction of second all while the shockwave scarred the buildings around them. He looked a few years older than him with short white hair. He was wearing no shirt only a loose pair of pants with combat boots. The boy's blood colored eyes widened in pleasure as Luffy parried one strike after another.

"Come Cheshire!" The albino shouted as he attacked wildly once more.

The people around them had scattered already and Luffy was sure it won't take long before the marines arrived either. But what was more worrying was the pair of white rabbit ears and deer antlers on the boy's head. Probably another mythical zoan judging by the ice that just happened to materialize around them and a crazy one by the looks of it. What a combination.

"-hehe that's it-" The boy cheered as Luffy dodged in succession all his attacks before retaliating in kind. The nekomimi couldn't believe the boy managed to evade him so easily. His hoodie had long since fallen off and revealing his own fluffy ears. It was quite a fast paced fight. They were moving all the time, wasting no time between switching the roles from attacker to defender. Small wounds ocasionally appearing on both of them after their clashes.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked as he attacked, pressing the advantage he had in close combat to back the boy against a wall but as his sword was coming down the boy rolled out of the way. His sword cut into the wall but unfortunately got struck in the wall so instead of stopping his momentum, and letting himself get cornered Luffy ran up the wall barely avoiding the scythe and then lunched himself backward while dislodging his sword and dropping a kick on the boy. The rabbit maneuvered his weapon in time so his kick meet instead the snath and then tugged on it so the blade would have lodged itself in the nekomimi's back had the boy not blocked with his sword and let himself 'slip' smoothly from the snath, his blade landing perfectly in position to slit the rabbit's neck just as the scythe his from behind.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" The marines shouted as they finally surrounded them. The nekomimi didn't dare take his eyes of his opponent.

"Che... " the white haired boy muttered clearly displeased with the interference.

~.~

Rayleigh smiled amused as he listened yet to another tale about Shanks's apprentice. True to be told it felt somehow like the man was bragging. No one could make him believe otherwise because even with all the complaining the man still wore that fond smile while talking about the brat. True to be told it felt a bit like karma too. Rayleigh couldn't really pity the man Shanks was the cause of so many of his white strands. That's when the door opened and a visibly annoyed Benn walked in.

"What's did he do now?" Shanks asked half curiously and with no small amount of exasperation.

"Beside the fact the he somehow managed to make the entire archipelago interested in him or his bounty you mean." Benn asked after greeting the people briefly and ordering a shot of whiskey and drowning it. "I mean like the no name pirates and bounty hunter weren't enough. For some unknown reason the Revolutionary Army is trying to find him and the let's not forget about the slavers who were promised 100 million belly if someone managed to catch him requested by a -private collector. " The man spit out the last words like venom. "Oh and let's not forget about the marines. They run around like headless chicken... well after seeing that" the man said with a serious expression. "I'm not surprised."

"Seeing what?!" Shanks asked in half hysterics."What the hell happened out there in less then a day?"

"A day huh... by the sound of it " Rayleigh said bringing most men's attention to himself. "this had been planned for far longer then just one day. It wouldn't been the first case a private collector would pay a hefty sum for a criminal that cached his eyes. But the sum is worrying and more than that... that wanted poster barely shows any of his feature."

"Ah the picture is dark and full of shadows, someone who doesn't know Luffy wouldn't find anything special about it... which is exactly why this is so worrying. " Shanks couldn't help but glare darkly at the table in front of him and the glass in his hand cracked under the pressure as he understood what his first-mate was implying. "But if it is about being recognized..."

"You think is someone form his past." Rayleigh stated. He could read between the lines and more than that he could read Shanks just as well as he did back in the days. So a kid with a complicated past. No wonder Shanks took the boy under his wing. The man had always been a softy for sob stories. But that was alright, since his apprentice had long since grown into his fame and power as a Yonko. Rayleigh pitied the fool instead that got between him and his charge. As Benn told them the entire story so did Shanks anger raise.

"So let me see if I understood this correctly?" the red haired man asked with a small frown that spoke volume of his displeasure." You actually meet Luffy? In the middle of him fighting a possibly deranged and quite dangerous slaver that had a mythical zoan devil fruit, who had just slaughtered numerous marines and yet you left him there?" Benn's glare should have shut him up but Shanks was too emotional to read the atmosphere. "Why?"

"Because, that idiot apprentice of yours is just as pigheaded as you and" Benn said and the following words felt like he was swallowing glass. "... he might just pull it off."

"Pull it off?" Rayleigh asked. "what are you guys talking about?"

Shanks huffed as he sit back on the chair beside the Dark King. "Rayleigh-san, have I told you about how my stupid apprentice reminds me of the worst people I had the pleasure of meeting? You know even before setting foot on this island, he took a page out right of your playbook. Didn't you think it was strange how even through he got lost only Benn and a few of our crew were actually actively searching for him."

Rayleigh nodded he did think it was strange, but then Shanks started taking about how the teen always end up separated from the crew. He simply assumed that the crew trusted the kid enough to find his way back in one piece. Though given how big of a mother hen the entire crew was and the boy's troubled past... no way that was going to happen unless. "You planned on him getting lost."

"Well no... not on getting lost on the other hand on him getting caught." Shanks said with a sigh.

"Caught by who?" Rayleigh asked.

"Slavers." Benn said coldly. "It was his idea. Everyone was against it... but he somehow managed to talk us into it. "

~Flashback to Shanks and Luffy talking on the ship~

Somehow Luffy seemed to understand the problem all too well for the Yonko's liking. "I got it."

"Somehow that's not too reassuring…" Shanks said making Luffy pout slightly. It's not like it was his fault chaos gravitated around him.

The nekomimi had a somber expression on his face. "I got it... I just don't think I can do it. No that's not entirely truth... I don't want to do it. "The red-haired Yonko gapped in shock as the teen bowed deeply in front of him. "I'm sorry captain but this one thing I won't do." Luffy said still not raising his head."I know I can't possibly help them all but if there is a way I could be of help even if to just one of them... I want to at least try."

"Why?" there was no accusation in the question just curiosity making the nekomimi straighten out. "It would be easier for all parties involved to just let us handle this."

" ... I told you about the time I was a slave." Luffy started.

"Briefly" Again it was not an accusing tone. It was just the truth pain and simple. The nekomimi hadn't exactly gone into great details about the experience and Shanks didn't want to make Luffy remember something that was better left forgotten.

"Do you know what I hated most when I was made into a slave beside the obvious of someone taking my freedom away?" It was a rhetoric question so the Yonko made no move to answer it. "It was that no one, no one lifted a finger to stop it. Dehumanization I believe it is called, the act that undermines 'individuality', I believe is quite fitting. You see we were treated like objects, they were the ones to disavow us in every way possible and yet it was me who could not see them as humans. That's why... I do not wish to turn into one of those things." Luffy smiled. "It may not be a good reason but I guess I am not a good person, so I'll just had to settle for personal satisfaction."

Shanks chuckled slightly "And to think I almost managed, but I guess you can't tell a tiger to change his stripes."

"Captain..." The teen said suddenly in a tight voice realizing that he had been tricked. "What do you mean?"

"You know your dark aura is showing." The Yonko said with a sweat-drop, though his only answer was a narrowing of eyes. "Right answers, well... you have that bad habit of getting in trouble on every damn island. So as any self-respecting captain-" he ignored the scoff he heard "-I had at least try to make you well... not generate so much chaos as usual." He finished lamely. Getting a look that said as much he quickly added "Do you know how hard it is to clean up after the crew when they get twitchy because you go missing?! " in defense. "You should take some responsibility."

"Twitchy?"

"Yes. It's disturbing, Benn was actually smiling charmingly at the ladies."

"So?" The teen asked not really understanding what was the trouble with the first mate getting some.

"No I don't have a problem with that" no need to explain what 'that' meant "but the fact that the girls always end up fighting over him, and ignoring the others and then they sulk an-"

"Stop. I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be so grumpy, short-"

"Who are you calling so small that even a bird would scoff at the idea of eating so little!"

"Nobody said that!" The nekomimi response was a loud 'grrr'. "Really just how did you get that from what I said." The man asked with a pout. "Anyway we need a plan. If you were to act alone" he shuddered as he remembered the way Luffy ended up last time the kid acted on his own. "nope not happening. Still freeing the slaves... that's going to take some work. We still need to be careful or it could all fall apart faster than a-"

"I've been thinking... " Luffy said bringing the attention of Shanks back from lala-land. "Do we need to do this forcefully."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well they are for 'sale'. We could buy them."

"Good idea." The man said then frowned. "Only no way we could buy all of them. One or two at the most..."

"Well no not with our money."

"Then who's?"

"Ahm- pirates here. When do we actually pay for anything with our money?" Luffy asked curiously the Yonko who had the gall to a least look sheepish. "Beside isn't it obvious, if there are going to be slaves there are going to be lots of money."

"I knew it, you're going to do it again."

"Do what?"

"Cause lots and lots of chaos!" the man said with a resigned sigh that turned into a toothy grin. "I'm so pound of you!"

~.~

"That still doesn't explain why he got captured." Rayleigh added.

Benn nodded. "Well he wanted to snoop out the place. We planned a pincer attack from both inside and outside." the first-mate explained briefly.

"And you agreed?" The dark king asked as he turned back to Shanks.

"Yes" Shanks said simply before trying to explain their reasoning. " The plans relays on him sneaking away once inside and with his devil fruit, he can do it... plus 'she' is covering him."

"She?" Shaky asked now. Rayleigh thanked her silently, happy to know he wasn't the only one who felt he was missing pieces from this conversation.

"Ah, she. Although those revolutionaries could cause some trouble. I do hope they won't interfere too much" The red-haired man didn't get to finish the sentence as his first-mate once again cut in.

"Come on Shanks this is Luffy we're talking about. Try to be a realist. Besides if noting else at least Lucky and Yasopp will have a great time."

Shaky smiled hearing that. "Oh, so that's where they are."

~.~

Perona's rest was well not all that restful. She knew that the entire plan relied on her ability to locate Luffy. Her Devil Fruit was unparalleled when it came to information gathering. That said when she was operating with such a great number of hallows she couldn't actually split her attention evenly without being unconscious. The ghost princess hopped in the future with enough training she would surpass that limitation.

A small smile appeared on the pink haired sleeping girl's face. _"Captain! I found finally you"_ all the ghost that had until then searched for Luffy dissipated in a small fading lights with the exception of the one who found her wayward captain. It remained with her captain coverig his back meanwhile her astral projection rose gently from her body. " _Just hang on a bit Captain I'm coming right_ now _-_ " she declared. It didn't take long for her to fly at the nekomimi's location. Being intangible had it's perks.

"Unhand my captain you filthy mongrel!" She shouted making everyone present, including Luffy freeze if only for a second at the loud sound.

"Perona?" the nekomimi asked somehow surprised.

The pink haired girl quickly flew over to his side ignoring everyone else. "Captain! Are you alright, did any of this despicable animals hurt you. Do you want me to kill them-"

Luffy couldn't help but sweat-drop hearing that. He was happy she worried for him but she was sometimes just too extreme. "T-that's fine. They didn't hurt me." He tried to explain with a small reassuring smile.

"Then what happened, you're all beat up?" The boy looked like he had been put through the grinder true to be told. He had cuts probably made from what had to be a large weapon with quite a sharp blade, and his clothes though black had quite a few suspicious wet spots.

"Had an unlucky encounter." the boy said simply leaving out any specific detail. She knew that it was just a way of him telling her that he didn't trust the people in front of them to give away such information.

"Oh." She said simply.

"If you're finished, we still have some business to settle." The large man interrupted the two's reunion making Perona glare at him heatedly. How dare the pig interrupt them.

"Actually I think we are quite finished." Luffy said stepping forward seeing the dark aura gather around his nakama.

"Are you going to ignore his order?! And after we saved your life!" the man shouted in outrage. He was obviously not used to be ignored or worse denied.

"Order?" Luffy asked his eyes flashing golden behind his ragged hoodie. " You have me mistaken" the boy said with what appeared controlled anger behind his words. "I am a pirate not a soldier. I don't take orders from the revolutionary army, gofer or leader . There is only one person in the world who's order I'd listen to and that person is not him. And saved my life how pretentious?! What you did was to destroy quite a bit of meticulous planning."

"What are you talking about?! First of all he's your-"

"I forfeit my name and any other connection I had to him the day I become the Cheshire." Luffy interrupted the man's words. "If He" the nekomimi said slowly "wants something from me, after all this time, then He will have to come here and ask me himself."

"You brat just who do you think you are! Our leader isn't someone who canter on a child's selfish wish-"

The little boy couldn't help but chuckle. "It's funny isn't it, you asking me that.. but all that is irrelevant. Any meeting between the two us will be a meeting taking place between a pirate and a revolutionary army member. As such isn't it obvious the one who wants something from the other, and I assure you that is him, actually do come to meet me in person and asks?"

Perona although had no idea what, no more like who they were talking about still nodded along. It seemed logical to her. If the man whoever he was wanted to meet Luffy and ask him something he had to come to Luffy not the other way around or worse listen to these idiotic goons. Plus she wouldn't use the word order, the ghost princess knew the man no matter who he was,leader or not would never be able to actually order the nekomimi around. To start with part of the revolutionary army or not who the hell did they think they were, trying to order her captain around?

Seeing that Perona was thinking about ways to dismember every person present 'side him Luffy decided it was safe to put an end to this ridiculous charade that had gone on for far too long. "Seeing as we are done, we'll take our leave." The nekomimi said as he turned around, he ignored the shouting that turned into depressed mutterings and simply walked away. It was obvious the dumbass tried to stop him and Perona acted upon it using her hollows. There was a reason he had turned his back to them. Obviously it wasn't because he trusted them not to put a knife in it but because she was here.

~.~

"You're a cruel and evil man Luffy." Yasopp said as he and Lucky walked up to the nekomimi.

"What do you mean?" the person in question asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Don't act all innocent. Letting Perona loose on them... when did you become a sadist?"

The teen still looked lost. "She's not going to kill them." He clarified hoping to ease their worries.

"No, that's not the point." the sniper said with a sigh.

"Though I think some may prefer that." Lucky added unhelpfully.

"... I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Perona asked cutely from beside him.

"Donno they're being weird."

"So what now?" Yasopp asked curiously. Since the original plan fell to tiny pieces he was sure Benn was sulking at Shaky's right now. Shanks being the mother hen he actually was would not let Luffy try something like this again and true to be told he wasn't perfectly fine and happy with that decision. From the start they only agreed to try this because Luffy somehow managed to convince Benn that he was the perfect candidate, with his devil fruit and all to go undercover. Plus the nekomimi agreed to get out of there if things turned sour.

They were here to ensure an escape if needed and because nobody really trusted Luffy's judgement when it came to danger, more specifically danger regarding his well being. The kid had the no self-preservative instinct to speak off and together with the fact that he had no planning skill whatsoever made quite a lousy and destructive combination. If all this wasn't enough he was on top of it all a D. Yasopp wasn't sure what that meant but he had the feeling someone long ago blessed that bloodline saying 'May you and your family live in interesting times' in a painfully ironical way.

"They might be idiots but I doubt they would fall for the same thing twice."

Yasopp decided not to argue and just stated "No way we're doing this again."

"Alright then before we go back-" Luffy said with a grin. "There is a place I'd like to visit."

~.~

"Shitsurei shimasu(1)"

"Took you long enough." Shank grumbled as Luffy and the extraction team came in.

The ones who came in with Luffy grinned mysteriously. "Got a bit side tracked."

"Shaky-san nice to see you!" the pirates greeted the owner cheerfully.

"Hello boys, good to see you, who are the two cuties?"

"They are our newbies. Luffy is Shanks apprentice and Perona is his nakama so she is our nakama by default."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." The two said at once.

"None of that, just call me Shaky. What would you like to drink?"

After the crew settled down a bit, Shanks reminded them they still didn't answer his question. Luffy and the extraction team shared what happen with the others in a brief manner. There was not much to say that the others didn't already know thanks to Benn. Luffy after all didn't really get to do anything but get attacked by a few bounty hunters before he made it to the plaza. Benn's story started from that battle. He and the rest of the extraction crew were after all searching for the nekomimi. Imagine their surprise when he just showed up right in front of them from out of the blue. They shadowed him from there on, since they saw no reason to interfer in the battle.

The fight between the two devil fruit users was brief thanks to the marines interference. The slaver made quick work on the marines who tried to intervene. The fight between the two devil fruit users heated up after that. Luffy wasn't kind enough to take revenge for his enemy still seeing them getting slaughtered like that left a bad taste in his mouth. The fight escalated quickly and Luffy almost won, though he suffered quite a few wounds but the marines showed up once more so the two fighters ended up getting separated.

His wounds while not life threatening were still enough to make Benn want to cancel the mission. Luffy refused and somehow managed to convince the stern first-mate to continue. Which was the main reason for the first-mate's sulking. Then after wandering around a bit he let himself get captured by a bounty hunter who quickly took him to the place where his exclusive buyer was staying. They barely made it inside before Luffy was ussured to another room. The nekomimi was sure it was the moment he'd have to fight his way out and was prepared to do so but imagine his surprise when he was led outside and handed to a revolutionary who told him to follow. They made it to the strange abandoned building in front of which he landed, talk about coincidences, a bit later Perona showed up.

"And then we had to pick up Perona's body and let Doc fuss over me." The nekomimi added and making the first mate raise an eyebrow. They were not lying perse but he could tell there was something they were hiding. Something that put Yasopp and Lucky in incredibly good mood and made Perona thoughtful.

"Luffy Perona come here, there is someone I'd like you to formally introduce you to." Shanks spoke fast ignoring the fact that they didn't really answer his question. He was just too excited. "Luffy meet Silvers Rayleigh also known as the 'Dark King' first mate and right hand of the pirate king. Rayleigh-san this is my apprentice Cheshire D. Luffy and his nakama Perona."

The teen was speechless. Nothing seemed out of ordinary or wrong, Rayleigh looked like your normal everyday old man in admittedly great shape. He was also wearing simple clothing, plain t-shirt, shorts and sandals with a large silver colored hooded cloak. Again nothing out of ordinary but the man's presence was enough to make his fur puff up. The man just had an air around him. Luffy felt just like back in the days when he stupidly walked into a bigger and more dangerous predator's territory. The man's aura was scary in itself and the man hadn't done anything threatening yet. Quite the opposite, he had been quite friendly. This was worrying, somehow his instinct and this 'feelings' seemed to become stronger and stronger for some time now. He was just hoping it didn't mean that his bakeneko side was overpowering his human one. He did not want to become like that man.

"Luffy?! did you hear me?"

"Ah!" Luffy said realizing he must have been so immersed in analyzing the man he forgot his manners. That won't do. "S-sorry, nice to meet you Rayleigh-san." Perona mimicked Luffy's action and bowed with a quick nice to meet you.

"Nice to meet you too. Now I hear you had quite an interesting adventure after debarking."

"About that... sorry Benn-san, those idiots from the Revolutionary army messed up our plan." the nekomimi said with a sigh.

The first mate just sighed and ruffled the teen's hair. "It's fine, we can make a new one. What is important is that you are fine." The nekomimi blushed in embarrassment slightly making Perona cry out 'Kawai' and Shanks frown.

"I still don't get what's so good about Benn." The man said pouting.

Yasopp looked up hearing that. "Huh? what are you talking about captain."

"The obvious difference between the way Luffy reacts to us. I mean should have I said that the chibi would have flipped out."

"Of course." the nekomimi cut in before anyone could try to deny and pacify the red-head.

"You see!" The man accused."I just don't get why? And to think he used to be such a cute kid..."

"Are you stupid?" the teen asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world."It's about the intention."

"What?"

"Because you say it with the intention of pissing me off."

"That's not true!" He denied quickly before adding "Right?!"

The nekomimi raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Are you saying or asking me that?"

"Saying?" the red head asked making Luffy want to sigh in exasperation.

"How about a demonstration then?" Shanks nodded along furiously determined to find out the reason for the differential treatment. "Benn-san could you please help me out with this demonstration." The man looked up from his drink unsure of what he should do. "Just repeat everything Shanks says." Luffy explained before he motioned toward the Yonko to start.

"What am I supposed to say again?" the captain asked making the crew fall over.

"Just tell me what Benn said."

The red head nodded before he smiled. " It's good to see you're fine Luffy."

The nekomimi's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Benn-san please then."

"It's good to see you're fine, Luffy."

"You see." Luffy asked making the crowd nod in agreement.

"Yeah, when captain says it... it makes me want to punch him."

"Eh?"

"Ah, it's like I can't believe he's such an asshole."

"Ehhh?"

"It's not just the tone... I mean even that smile, it just pisses me off."

"Yeah, yeah"

"You guys are the assholes!" Shanks pouted.

"And then when Benn says it..."

"is like, what a great guy."

"I can't believe he worried about me."

"Yeah, it makes me feel happy he cares so much."

"W-what!" Shanks shouted infuriated. "I can't believe you shitheads! Rayleigh-san say something."

"I had to agree with them." the man said with a smile.

"Even you Rayleigh-san."

"Ah come on captain, we're just kidding." Yasopp said making Shanks smile happily all while muttering a small- "Bastards."

The man watched the crew or more precisely the teen interact with the others. The nekomimi seemed like an interesting person to say at least. He was younger than Rayleigh would have liked him to be. With long shiny black hair, dark eyes sparkling from all the curiosity they contained and an almost unhealthy pale complexion. All in all he looked like a cute little thing and not at all like a hardened pirate. True to be told even the girl seemed to have more spunk than him. The boy just seemed so delicate, almost like a kitten left out in a dark cold windy autumn day. The poor thing was shivering and pulling at your heart strings. With weak mewling sounds that made it even more endearing if possible. It was impossible to ignore or dislike him. It had been really long since someone awakened such strong emotions in him and given the short time he knew him that was saying something. The boy just made the ones around him want to protect him, himself included, Rayleigh realized. It was no manipulation, pretense or disguise, it was just him being himself. The teen was quite something even if he looked like a, what was that word ah yes - a sissy boy.

"You just called me something rude." Luffy accused him with a unthreatening glare. Even if the man was dangerous, it would be rude for him to act anyhow but normal. Rayleigh-san was an ally so he will act like it.

The silverhaired man chuckled not denying the statement or apologizing."How did you know?"

"Just a feeling." The teen said as he asked for another drink. "Or more like instinct... " the nekomimi shrugged.

"You based your accusation on a feeling." he might need to rethink the boy not having any spunk. To think Luffy called him out on it based on feeling or instinct.

"Luffy's instinct is never wrong." Perona argued.

"It's almost like a sixth sense." Benn added.

If Benn wouldn't have injected that bit he might have thought Perona was exaggerating. "Is that so?"

Luffy shrugged "When it works at least. If I could actually use it..."

"Hmm, maybe a survival type of training." Benn said already making plans for the future, the two teens shivering and turning blue was completely overlooked by him but not Rayleigh who just seemed more and more amused with the situation.

~.~

The survival type of training had to wait the crew together with Perona instead took time to learn or in Luffy's case perfect his skills in thievery. Benn didn't know if he should be proud of them or not. Luffy was very good at it, obviously time away from Goa didn't mean he let his skills get shadier. When asked out of curiosity what he did with all the money he pick pocketed the teen just shrugged and replied with a vague "stuff".

Rayleigh-san was quite adept of getting out of shackles of all kind. Even kiroseki which in turn made both Luffy and Perona beg him shamelessly to teach them. Seeing no reason to deny their request and knowing Shanks and Benn won't mind he happily agreed. The silver-haired man was a hard task master but the two didn't mind. They were both already used to it. Both Luffy and Perona picked up the trick to it pretty fast.

Their skills in thivery were quickly put to good use."Target just left the building"

"Good, team b mission is a go. You have 14 minutes till the guard comes back. "

"Roger-" Luffy responded. He slipped down from the roof. A quick knife work and the window was opened. He slipped in careful in case there was a surveillance den den mushi here but as always Perona's information was on spot. He made quick work opening the safe, it was easy since he knew the code. "Bingo." the teen said with a smirk. The Horo horo no mi's ability was on a level on it's own when it came to spying .

~.~

There was something about Luffy that seemed to bug him, Rayleigh just couldn't tell what exactly. Maybe it was just that the boy seemed all too good. Leaving aside his looks, the boy always seemed just a bit too nice, a bit too caring , a bit too humble and if that wasn't bad enough he was honest about it too. All in all Luffy was way too good of a person to be a pirate even if he was a good thief. Which Rayleigh was sure in no little part could be thanked to his devil fruit. Plus the teen had a poker face that he hated to admit beat maybe even his all in all he seemed to good to be true or to be a pirate. It wasn't until then, when he saw that cold mask of indifference that the boy wore like a shield crumble to dust, he realized just how jaded, how damaged, how angry correction more like furious and how much of a bleeding heart the nekomimi truly was.

It was not unlike any other day in Sabaody, sunny and just perfect for a walk or a day at the Amusement Park as it may be. A nice reward for the brats and yes Shanks included for the hard work they did in the last few days. The incident was unfortunately not one he hadn't saw repeat time and time again. The two brats- Shanks and Perona were chatting, cough-cough, arguing, happily away. He, Benn and Luffy were walking just a bit behind them wearing either an amused, Rayleigh, or a resigned expression Benn. In the excitement the two ignored most passerby present, but not Luffy. The teen wore caution like one would a coat. His ears picked up the sound of a small commotion down the street. Rayleigh stopped just in time to see the boy freeze in his tracks and turning sharply to the right.

People were either pushed aside or tried to keep their distance once they saw a slave running among their midst with an activated ticking bomb collar. She was a young women, a bit older than Perona. The moment Luffy laid eyes on her his ice-cold expression melted away. There was anger shimmering inside his eyes but more importantly protectiveness and worry.

3-

He took off faster than the man ever saw him run. No doubt the kid was using Soru. Shanks was right behind him not missing a step.

2-

The slaves eyes caught Luffy's and understatement seemed to pass between them.

1-

Both their effort to reach the other faster redoubled if possible.

0-

Shanks caught Luffy by his midsection just in time as the bomb activated. The two were just one more step away. Rayleigh thought somberly. The teen was close enough that his extended fingertips got slightly singed. Luffy felt like his breath was stuck, frozen. He tried to move to help, to do something but a strong grip kept him still. His eyes were not able to move from her lifeless form.

"It's too late." Shanks said with a hard voice. His words seemed to snap Luffy back to reality and before the nekomimi could tell he was already hugged close by the red-haired pirate. "I'm sorry." Shanks said and Luffy clenched his hand in the man's shirt in frustration, injustice and tears.

"Not another one!" One of the man said in annoyance, soon though more murmurs joined his. Rayleigh prepared himself let loose a small amount of Haki but the teen beat him to it.

"I'm sure she's sorry she disturbed all your mundane routine! You fucking asshole! She just died! A human, like you like me, had just been blown to pieces and the only thing you can think about is what a drag!?" The teen asked incredulously. "What is wrong with you people!"

"A kid shouldn't talk about things you don't understand!" A gutsy listener shouted despite Rayleigh hovering shadow. "If we tried to help we would share their fate. We'd die too." The crowd stated whispering in agreement. "They should just stop trying to escape."

"I understand…" The teen said with a tight voice. "I understand more than you ever will. You are all ruled by fear; you fear grown so much that you all had become slaves to it." The man reeled back as if struck by the words. "You just keep inside your nicely constructed comfortable cage and never even try to be free." Luffy said his dark abyss eyes glowing poison green under his hoodies. "You all make me sick!"

Shanks hand guided the kid gently back towards the bar, Perona followed them close while Benn choose to stay behind while giving a small nod to Rayleigh. It was easy to see now what had been bothering him the silver haired man mussed in silence. He must have felt the darkness the kid hid away. Getting to know the kid it bothered him, that he couldn't see the entire picture. That rage was a deep and dark abyss, but then again so were their dark side. No human was made up from just good things.

~.~

"So let me see if I understand" the man said with not small amount of annoyance. He was in his mid 20, tall and strong looking with a big broad sword on his back, with orange hair and dark armor. "You basically messed up their operation and then tried to strong arm him into doing what you want." The man asked looking at them like they were idiots. It wasn't far from the truth. "It's no wonder he didn't listen. "

"We're sorry, we thought... " one of them started.

"He is just a brat causing trouble."The leader of their stellar plan cut into the other's words.

"You!" The orange haired man shouted.

"Enough." The voice commanded.

"But Dragon-san..."

"It's fine Leo. "the man said with a shake of his head. "It's true, he is a brat." through the intonation in his voice didn't change, the orange haired man couldn't help but feel the pride in it. "I'll meet with him even if I have no doubt that his answer will remain the same."

"But then why..."

"Because looking out for his best is my responsibility" -As his father- was not said but Leo heard it all the same.

~.~

After burying the nameless woman Rayleigh overheard something truly amusing. Something that made him decide to throw in his support. Maybe, just maybe if it was Luffy, he could do it.

"One day I will become the freest man in the world. Nothing, not even fear will stop us." the teen spoke and then turned to his companion. "On an adventure to become the Pirate King, Perona you'll come with me right?!"

The ghost Princess smile was brightest Rayleigh had ever seen. "Yes captain!"

~.~

Almost three weeks had passed since they arrived to Sabaody, and Luffy throw himself into training since that incident. The final date was nearing, the coating was almost done and the rest of the crew were itching to finally do something. Even Rayleigh-san decided to throw in his support and help out. Just like now Rayleigh-san was helping Shanks train him in Haki and a bit of swordsmanship.

It was quite a pleasant surprise to find out his sharpened instincts could be attributed to the fact that he had already awoken his Observation Haki and it wasn't thanks to the influence of the bakeneko. Admittedly his devil fruit more precisely his animal instincts might have aided him get there. There still was place for improvement, of course. In the beginning he couldn't even activate it willingly. It was more like forcing it out 3 times out of 5 tries, all of course while being under duress. Now he managed to activate it 5 times out of 5 willingly but barely keeping it up longer than a few seconds. Rayleigh-San and Shanks said it was huge but he felt like it just wasn't good enough. Not after honing his instincts for years now.

And there was Armament Haki, which he was even worse at. The nekomimi had quite a bit of trouble even awakening it. Of course he got the main idea, the theory was easy. He had experience with powers that were related to will. The basics of his flame manipulation being the perfect example of it but still, weaponizing his will in a different manner was hard. He tended to instinctually create a protective barrier instead. Ever since he first turned into the Bakeneko's two tailed form his shield had been active and protecting him against everything his brain perceived as a threat. If he concentrated he could disable it but then he couldn't concentrated on using his Armament Haki at the same time.

As for Conqueror Haki at this stage it was impossible to tell if he had it or not, ignoring the weird look Rayleigh and Shanks got when he brought it up. There had been no signs besides that one time with the Cerberus and that could have been just killer intent spooking the dog. Somehow though he couldn't help but feel like he was failing instead of advancing. Like he just wasn't good enough. Of course Shanks and Rayleigh-san told him that it would take years for people to master it but he just felt that after receiving so much support from not one but two practically living legends he should have been better at it. Like he was somehow letting them down, so he pushed himself more. What else could he do?

"You should go and rest some." The silver haired man said fondly as he put away his sword.

"H-hai" Luffy said from where he was currently sprawled on the ground while panting slightly.

Rayleigh sighed slightly as he looked at teen who was trying to stand up with not much success. "You're overworking yourself."

"Bad habit of mine." The teen replied with a troubled smile. "Not one I'm willing to drop though." Luffy admitted.

"Why not?" The Pirate King's first mate asked as he offered a hand. Luffy took it with a toothy yet somehow shy smile.

"…I suppose because I'm stubborn... I'm not a genius everyone thinks I am." The silver haired man looked like he wanted to refute his words but the teen continued speaking, as his gaze wondered toward the sky. "I'm not a prodigy who sees a sword move and can imitate it perfectly, or read a book and recite it from memory." The nekomimi's eyes found Rayleigh's once more. "I only know this way… I work hard and harder and then even harder and just hope that is enough. That I won't fail them, that I'm strong enough to protect what's important to me. That I can become an existence they can rely on one day. I don't… I won't ever lose my nakama. Never again. I don't want fear to become a chain that holds me back, I want to live freely, that's why, even though it clumsy and ungraceful… this is the only way I know." The boy said withou looking away once. Anyone could tell just by looking into his eyes that he was deadly serious about it. "It's selfish I know I worry them, but then again I'm a pirate, being selfish is a must!" The teenager added half jokingly.

"Being selfish is a must huh…" Rayleigh couldn't and didn't even want to stop the smile he gained hearing those words. "well I think you will be just fine then. Still I hope you're conservative enough not to give them have a heart-attack."

"What's conservative?" Luffy asked back innocently with just a bit of mischief shining through his eyes making the man fall over anime style.

"Shanks hair is going to turn white long before Benn's." Rayleigh said with a chuckle.

The nekomimi smiled cheekily. "I donno about white but you should have seen the amount that keeps falling out." The teen joked as they started walking back to Shaky's bar when they got slightly side tracked.

"Hmm..." the nekomimi said as he stopped and scented the air. "You can come out now."

"You're good." The figure dressed in a long cloak comented at both Luffy and Rayleigh who somehow got behind him. He was cornered between the two and had no idea how it happened.

"Why are you follwing us?" Luffy asked curiosly.

"My name's Leo. I work for the Revolutionary Army." The man said with a small bow. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm unsure if the same can be said for me." Luffy said in a monotone voice making the speaker chuckle a bit and the nekomimi raise a curios eyebrow.

"Ah sorry" Leo said quickly before Luffy could take offence. "it's just... you remind me of him." The nekomimi wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Still you have yet to answer his question. What does the illostruous Golden Lion want with us?" Rayleigh asked pleasently.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Luffy-kun if he'd agree to meet Dragon-san. "

"I'm not opposed to the idea but" the nekomimi said with a soft sigh. "only if my captain agrees."

"Understandable." the blond nodded. "Well when you're ready come to the wearhouse under grove 23."

"It's not-"

"Anytime." the man said interupting the nekomimi with a bright smile making Luffy's eyebrow twitch.

"Whatever." The pirate apprentice said with resignation as he turned to walk away. Ryleigh offered the Leo a small smile that turned more amused he joined the annoyed nekomimi.

"That was nice of you, though a bit out of character."

"No it wasn't it. I did it just so I can avoid another headache... his kind, you can't argue with."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"Let's just say he remindes me of someone."

"And who would that someone be?"

The nekomimi's eyebrow twitched once more in annoyance as he addmited."Myself."

~.~

The two cloaked figures stopped a few paces away from each other, both sides of the room was quiet, the two out of four people present in the room were sizing up each other up. Leo and Benn stood back letting the two have a small privacy but close enough to jump in should they need to. Shanks had to stay back, for obvious reasons, they didn't want to started a pissing contest with the Revolutionary Army's leader because their captain couldn't control his temper and having here Rayleigh could be considered a war declaration.

"I guess it was too much to expect you to come alone Luffy." The taller cloaked figure said somehow sounding resigned.

"… that would have been foolish. I am a pirate after all. If you are who you pretend to be I'd like you to prove it."

"Very well but in exchange I'd like you to do the same." The man said before taking off his cloak. Luffy easily recognized the man from the wanted poster Benn showed him, the black spiky hair was somehow similar to his and the tattoo on the left side of his face. The possibility of it all being a trick was still high but his gut was telling him that the man wasn't lying. The nekomimi mimicked the action and damasked himself. If Dragon was surprised he didn't show it.

"So you're a pirate." He continued.

"Yes."

"I admit I was surprised when I found out you joined one of the Yonko's crew, I'm not sure they are a good influence." Benn raised an eyebrow but didn't comment while Luffy suddenly had the urge to scoff but stopped himself before he could.

"Just get to the point."

The man frowned slightly. "I admit this in not how I imagined this conversation would go." Dragon started not sure how to actually proceed. The first conversation with his son and he already felt out of his depht. "You are more rebellious than I thought you would be, a lot younger too… " That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

Luffy's eyes narrowed and though one could practically feel his annoyance in his words, his face remained masked of indiference. "Is that why you wanted to meet? To tell me I'm rebellious and young? If yes then I have better things to do."

"It would be wrong to deny." Dragon stated. "I had indeed come here because I feel this is a precarious place for you to be. I'd advise you just stop and turn around now. You are not ready for the New World yet, there are worst monsters out there than you could imagine. It would be in your and the red-haired pirates best interest for you to disappear or so to say unless you want to become a hindrance for them." Benn did sigh and Leo actually felt sorry for Dragon. The man was fumbling hopelessly, the more he talked the more he seemed to mess up. It wasn't what he said, that was wrong, no it was more like the way he said it.

"Is that all you want to say?" Luffy asked with a neutral voice.

"Obviously I am worried. You are my son-" Benn was sure this won't end pretty. He wasn't wrong.

"Stop the fuck right there." The fury in the nekomimi's voice was explosive. "You got some guts pulling a father card like that out of nowhere."

"What do you mean out of nowhere-" The man asked somehow stunned. Weren't they past the whole 'are you who you say you are' business?

"Let me make this clear. I don't know you don't want to know you, sure as hell don't trust you, nor do I consider you my father." The teen said with a slight agitation in his voice. "As far as I am concerned I have a family and you are not part of it. We might be genetically related but that's doesn't make you family, we have no real connection beyond a mere blood-tie and I don't care for that."

"That's a bit cold but I understand if you hold some resentment."

"No you don't. I think it might have been easier if I hated you but I don't hate you and I surely don't like you. I might slightly dislike you for earlier comment, but you're not the first person to try and put me down, insult me or discourage me. You see I hold no resentment toward you. No attachment, nothing. For me you're the same as the rest of people I might pass on the street. "

"If that's true than why are you here."

"Two reasons. One curiosity. I admit it I wanted to know what you have to say to me and I was curious if it changed anything about how I feel. It didn't by the way. Reason number Two – business."

"What business could a pirate have with me?" Dragon asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Gramps said you're apparently are some big shoot in the Revolutionary Army."

The man nodded. "You could say that."

"Good. Because I have information that might interest you." Luffy said giving an inviting look toward Benn who walked closer and started explaining their plan regarding slaves.

* * *

 **AN: it was a hard chapter to write, I had rewrote it many times until I felt satisfied. I hope it does answer some questions you guys had, particularly if Luffy knows who his father is or how he knows. I'd like to add that I don't hate Dragon but I'm not a fan of his either. I tried to write him not as a bad guy but as someone who has no idea how to interact with his own teenager son. Because of this he treats him similar to how he'd treat a subordinate, it doesn't win him many points.**

 **As for the other questions:**

 **\- Garp does know Luffy is with Shanks. I believe Garp is stationed in the New World so they had no way of meeting him since they had been sailing in the Blues and just recently returned to the Grandline.**

 **-About the nightmares, yes he still has them. But he knows a way to ward them off. I won't tell how though.**

 **-Raw fish is a no unless we are talking about Sushi. He is a human and while quite in a synch with his bakeneko he is a rational being. I'm think he would eat it raw only if it was a matter of survival** **. Even in ch 2 at the time he was stranded on the island Kaze died he tried to prepare food- fish or any game he caught mostly out of habit. He was-is used to eating meat prepared for human consumption. Also I don't think eating raw fish would influence him in the same way it would a normal cat. The chefs on the ship make sure the crew has a balanced diet, so he shouldn't be influenced by thiamine deficiency.**

 **-About the nobles that kept Luffy, I have something planned for them. Yes they will show up, not now though.**

 **-He won't be using Kaze in fights. He tries not to use him for anything unless absolutely necessary. Kaze is an undead because his soul is trapped by Luffy's powers he can't refuse any of his orders which could translate as Luffy taking away his freedom of choice. Something the nekomimi couldn't bring himself to do. This is a part of his powers he absolutely detests.**

 **-Buggy won't show up for a long time and I'm not sure if I want him in Luffy's crew. I plan on at least one more person joining his crew before he starts pirating on his own, but I won't tell who.**

 **-About Sabo I'm sorry he won't be joining the Revolutionary Army. In the canon he was saved by Dragon, in my fic the circumstances are different for him, plus I don't think Sabo would like Dragon very much.**

 **-He will meet Whitebeard, the when and how are secret.**

\- **No pairings sorry.**

 **If something is still unclear please drop me a review I'll try to answer them as best as I can.**


End file.
